Heavenly Star
by Isilnar Adiemus
Summary: Le ciel était empli d'étoiles scintillantes, comme les yeux de cette elfe mystérieuse que l'on nommait Elilwë. Mais qui était-elle réellement ? Divine telle la froide neige...
1. ALQUAELENI

**Préface**

**ALQUAELENI**

Il existe un être en Terre du Milieu issu du sang des Valar. Cet être est pur d'esprit et de corps, et son seul but, est, malheureusement, de se sacrifier. Sa création débuta lorsque Melkor, qu'en Aman on appela Morgoth, fut corrompu par la convoitise et la jalousie, c'est-à-dire lors de la naissance de ce que les Valar qualifiaient du « mal ». Ce sentiment apparaissait pour la première fois sur la Terre, en même temps fut inventé l'espoir, caractérisé par les êtres qui voulaient la destruction du mal. L'espoir nourrissait le couple le plus puissant en Aman, la Terre Bienheureuse, Manwë, aussi nommé Sulimo, le Maître des Vents, et Varda, Elbereth, Dame des Etoiles.

Puis, sans qu'on ne sache comment, sans doute par une initiative de Varda, l'espoir se matérialisa aux yeux des Nouveaux-Nés, Elfes et Hommes, en un être ressemblant vaguement à un elfe, mais ayant cependant les caractéristiques morales des humains, possédant notamment un cœur facilement corruptible. Cet être était de genre féminin, les Elfes crurent, éblouis par sa beauté, qu'elle était un esprit bénéfique issu des amours d'un Cygne et d'une Etoile, et donc la nommèrent Alquaeleni, l'Etoile-Cygne. Les Hommes, quant à eux, se plaisaient à l'appeler La Grâce de Varda ; car il était vrai que l'éclat d'Iluvatar résidait sur son visage, comme Varda possédait tous les traits de l'être suprême à l'origine de sa création.

Le seul but de l'Alquaeleni était de se sacrifier, si l'espoir dans le cœur des Elfes et des Hommes n'était plus. Melkor et Alquaeleni étaient complémentaires l'un à l'autre, si l'un venait à disparaître, l'autre serait irrémédiablement tué, tous deux unis par le destin. Cependant, quasiment tous les Valar et Maiar participèrent à la création de l'Etoile-Cygne, excepté ceux qui pensaient avoir d'autres moyens pour contrer Melkor. Alquaeleni se devait de vivre éternellement tant que l'esprit de Morgoth subsisterait, malheureusement, Varda n'avait pas prévu que sa création trouva un jour l'amour en un Elfe, et le printemps suivant naquit une fille, issue de l'essence d'Elbereth et de Sulimo. Le malheur arriva lorsque l'époux de l'Etoile-Cygne fut pris par l'ennemi et tué, et dés lors commença la première de toutes les guerres, celle entre les Valar et Morgoth, dont le seul but était d'envahir Aman. Alquaeleni décida de se sacrifier, et le corps de Melkor fut perdu, bien que son esprit résidait toujours au-delà des limites du temps et de l'espace. La fille de l'Etoile-Cygne, que les Elfes appelaient Elviressë, l'Etoile d'Avril, reçut alors le pouvoir de sa mère de contrer Melkor si besoin était. Melkor, prisonnier de Manwë, demanda pardon à son frère, et il fut condamné à demeurer trois siècles au-delà des cavernes de Mandos, entre la vie et la mort, sans toutefois trépasser.

C'est environ à cette époque que Fëanor, le plus doué des Elfes, fabriqua des joyaux qu'on appela les Silmarils. Il en fit trois pour commencer, mais il avait nombre de convoitises cachées, et en forgea donc quatre de plus. Il aimait ces joyaux, aurait donné sa vie pour de simples pierres qui recelaient un bien moindre pouvoir. Malheureusement, sa cupidité l'aveugla, et il perdit quatre des sept Silmarils à sa disposition alors qu'il voulait les mettre en sûreté dans un lieu secret. Leur perte, d'après certains dires, serait due à une attaque de Suderons sur la route de Fëanor, qui partagèrent ensuite les Silmarils parmi les quatre tribus qui existaient au sein de leur peuplade. Leur trace s'arrêta là, et personne ne sut ce que devinrent les Silmarils perdus. De plus, les Trois qu'il avait furent eux aussi délaissés, un fut perdu dans les profondeurs de la Mer, le second tomba dans l'abîme avec son porteur, et le troisième devint Etoile.

Melkor, qui fut libéré au terme de son emprisonnement, se retrouva néanmoins privé de ses pouvoirs. Il erra en Aman pendant de longues années, puis retrouva l'Alquaeleni. Celle-ci se fit agresser par le Valar, qui soutira du fond de son âme les pouvoirs enfouis des sept Valar principaux qui participèrent à sa création. Il aveugla la nouvelle Alquaeleni, et déversa en elle une partie de sa malice et de sa cupidité, ainsi, si jamais elle se sacrifiait, il aurait pu contrer sa mort en faisant balancer le profit de son côté, et les ténèbres s'étendraient sur le monde après la mort de l'Alquaeleni. Aidé par Ungoliant, un esprit-araignée maléfique, Melkor entoura la terre de ténèbres, et l'Alquaeleni, affaiblie par ce que le Prince des Ténèbres lui avait fait subir, ne pouvait pas se sacrifier. En effet, les pouvoirs des Valar au fond d'elle étaient à présent dans l'âme dépravée et mauvaise de Melkor. Ces pouvoirs, réunis ensemble, formaient une magie assez puissante pour tuer un être issu des Valar. Il y eut à la suite de ces évènements une dispute entre Ungoliant et Melkor, et l'araignée mangea le Valar, rejetant l'âme de Morgoth au-delà des Cavernes de Mandos, entre la vie et la mort. Son corps fut à jamais détruit, et les pouvoirs des Valar qu'il possédait furent perdus, du moins, pendant de longs millénaires, la famille de l'Alquaeleni n'était d'aucune utilité, étant donné que l'ennemi était mort corporellement. Son âme avait juste assez d'influence pour donner d'ultimes ordres à Sauron, avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement perdue. Ce fut donc le vassal de Melkor qui régna sur une région cendrée et noire, le Mordor, au Sud-Est de la Terre du Milieu.

Varda, qui savait l'existence des Sept Silmarils, n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour contrôler la magie perdue lors de la destruction de Melkor. Cependant, elle guida les pouvoirs immémoriaux capables de détruire une vie issue des Valar vers les Silmarils, c'est ainsi qu'elle put voir que le pouvoir des Sept Silmarils n'était pas totalement éteint. Les Sept Valar s'attribuèrent donc un Silmaril chacun, dans lequel fut déversé leur pouvoir respectifs. Varda, Manwë, Ulmo, Lorien, Mandos, Estë et Yavanna furent les Sept Valar principaux, et ils informèrent l'Alquaeleni que les Sept Silmarils étaient la source des pouvoirs capable de la tuer. Au début du Premier Age, les Hommes et les Elfes forgèrent les Anneaux de Pouvoir, les Trois pour les Elfes, les Sept pour les Nains, et les Neuf pour les Hommes, et le dernier, bien plus méconnu, l'Anneau Alquaeleni, porté par l'Etoile-Cygne afin que cela serve d'héritage à ses descendantes. Puis, à la fin du Second Age, Tintawen la Belle offrit son Anneau à sa fille Melanna la Rejetée. Elle-même eut une fille.

Voici les notes manquantes du Livre Rouge, l'histoire d'Elilwë.

_- _

_-_

_One Ring for the Swan-Star_

_Nor Mortal or Immortal,_

_She is the fairest of all beings_

_Doomed to die for Middle-Earth_

_Varda's grace is in her_

_Little Heavenly Star_

_Un Anneau pour l'Etoile-Cygne_

_Ni Mortelle, ni Immortelle_

_Elle est la plus belle de tous les êtres_

_Destinée à mourir pour la Terre du Milieu_

_La grâce de Varda est en elle _

_Petite Etoile du Ciel_


	2. OMBRES

**Chapitre Premier**

**OMBRES**

Bree, carrefour commercial situé en Eriador, près de la Comté des Hobbits, était le lieu de villégiature des malfrats et ivrognes en tout genre. Une ville à éviter pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais les marchands et les commerçants tenaient absolument à faire fortune à Bree, et seulement dans cette ville-là. Bien sûr, rares étaient les Humains inquiétés par la hausse de la criminalité constante de Bree, étant donné que tous contribuaient plus ou moins à cette hausse. D'ailleurs, la notion de criminalité n'était pas évoquée à Bree, car habituelle, presque quotidienne. Même le Maire était suspecté de faire quelques actions illicites, quoique ponctuelles. Le seul qui semblait vraiment se soucier de la sécurité de Bree était le Vieux. Son vrai nom, tous l'avaient oublié, et ceux qui le savaient l'ont emporté dans la tombe. Car le Vieux avait la prétention d'être le doyen de Bree, ayant atteint l'âge respectable de quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans. Malgré un foie engorgé par une consommation abusive d'alcool, des rhumatismes douloureux et de nombreux tics nerveux, il avait réussi à survivre dans un monde de brutes, et aux nombreuses maladies que l'on pouvait contracter à cet âge.

D'ailleurs, hormis son âge avancé, il était la personne la plus méfiante de tout l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu. En effet, la moindre charrette de commerce qui passait par la Grande Porte principale de Bree était surveillée par le Vieux avec méticulosité. Malgré le fait que celui-ci ait une très mauvaise ouïe, il avait les yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon et cela lui permettait l'avantage (tactique) d'observer la moindre personne louche (selon lui). Le Vieux, chaque jour, entre neuf heures du matin et neuf heures du soir, laissait la Grande Porte ouverte - car il en avait la garde - afin de laisser le passage aux nombreuses charrettes de commerce, et également aux nombreux errants. Le siège de la pire racaille à Bree était le Poney Fringant, auberge réputée pour sa bière, et tenue par le seul homme à peu près honnête de la ville : Prosper Poiredebeurré, aubergiste qui tenait la taverne de six heures le matin jusqu'au lendemain matin à une heure.

On pouvait distinguer plusieurs types d'errants, parmi lesquels : les mendiants, quémandant une pièce ou deux pour vivre ; les ivrognes, la bière était leur seule raison de vivre ; les malfrats, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas fréquenter en raison de leur casier judiciaire bien rempli, ils contribuaient le plus à la fameuse hausse de la criminalité, ce que le Maire qualifiait de « légère hausse de l'activité malhonnête ». Enfin, il restait les Rôdeurs. Eux n'étaient ni malhonnêtes, ni pauvres, et n'avaient aucune raison majeure de vivre. Cependant, ils étaient les êtres les plus solitaires et les plus singuliers de la Terre du Milieu. Un Rôdeur était vêtu de noir, s'il servait le Gondor ; de vert s'il servait la Forêt Noire et de brun s'il servait le Rohan.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart avaient soit une épée, soit un arc et des flèches, soit les deux. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, ils rôdaient, mais cela n'était pas leur seule activité. Ils récoltaient des informations utiles pour eux ou pour le royaume qu'ils servaient, pouvaient rester quelques jours à un endroit précis puis disparaître totalement pour revenir quelques mois plus tard, car ils pouvaient, selon certains dires, parler aux animaux et en faire des alliés, manier une épée aussi bien qu'un guerrier, et bien évidemment, parcouraient les chemins de la Terre du Milieu sans avoir de domicile fixe. Ils n'avaient aucun lieu où s'établir, mais étant donné que cela faisait partie de leur caractère solitaire et rude, personne ne se plaignait d'eux. C'est ainsi qu'un matin pluvieux de novembre, Le Vieux s'avança vers la Grande Porte, et l'ouvrit, laissant passer un flux constant de charrettes de commerce et d'errants en tout genre. Il soupira, et sirotait son thé à petites gorgées en voyant l'ensemble de la « légère hausse de l'activité malhonnête » à Bree, augmenter en même temps que le nombre des malfrats. Toute la journée, une averse drue tombait, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, de plus, un vent violent s'installa, gelant les pieds du Vieux, ce qui était fort fâcheux – il ne pouvait plus surveiller les personnes suspectes à ses yeux – et sa bonne humeur se dissipa définitivement en fin d'après-midi, alors que ses rhumatismes lui causaient une douleur lancinante le long de la colonne vertébrale. Vers six heures de l'après-midi, Rob, un hobbit qui travaillait comme serveur à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, vint lui offrir une bière afin de lui remonter le moral. Il marchait à pas lents, en regardant ses pieds pour éviter de glisser sur les pavés boueux, et finalement, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de la rue principale, pour enfin aboutir à l'entrée de la ville, manquant de se faire écraser par une charrette. De plus, il avait renversé la moitié du contenu des deux chopes qu'il tenait avec ses petites mains potelées, et comme la bonne humeur de l'Ancien était proportionnelle en fonction de la quantité de bière dans les chopes, cela ne lui remonta qu'un peu son moral déjà bien atteint par le mauvais temps. Rob aborda donc le Vieux, et lui offrit la chope de bière, cadeau de Prosper Poiredebeurré.

« Merci Rob. Alors, chez vous, les affaires marchent ? » demanda le Vieux.

« Bien sûr. On a servi une quantité assez grandes de chopes aujourd'hui, et quand j'ai dit à Prosper que tu étais dehors par un temps pareil, il t'a gracieusement offert sa meilleure bière. Les recettes sont très bonnes, alors on peut bien offrir une ou deux chopes, par-ci, par-là, aux connaissances intimes. »

« Mes pieds sont gelés, et mes rhumatismes reviennent ! Quel sale temps ! Toi, au moins, tu es à l'intérieur ! Ah ! Et en plus, tu es beaucoup jeune que moi ! On n'a pas tous les jours vingt ans, alors profite de ta jeunesse. »

Entre deux gorgées, Rob expliqua que Prosper s'enrichissait au fur et à mesure de la journée, et qu'il pouvait bien accorder un peu de temps libre à ses employés, étant donné qu'ils travaillaient du matin au soir sans discontinuer. A ce moment-là, le Vieux réprimanda sévèrement une charrette de commerce qui était passée à cinq centimètres de son pied gauche.

« M'énervent ceux-là ! Ils ne respectent même plus les Anciens ! C'est tout de même scandaleux, ces jouvenceaux qui se croient tout permis ! Ah ! Avant, les jeunes avaient encore un minimum de respect pour les vieux ! Enfin, le bon vieux temps est révolu depuis que les jeunes sont passés au pouvoir. Regarde, le Rohan, le Gondor, ce sont de jeunes rois qui gouvernent. Il n'y a que les Elfes qui sont restés à leurs Anciens, comme la Forêt Noire, ou ils n'ont tout simplement plus de royaume, comme la Lorien. Les Elfes s'en vont, et c'est bien dommage. Il restait encore un peu de poésie dans un monde où seul la violence subsiste à présent…hélas, maintenant, il ne reste plus beaucoup des « Belles Gens », le temps de mes ancêtres, le Premier Age dans toute sa splendeur est terminé depuis bien longtemps. Nous sommes au quatrième âge, on s'en rend pas toujours compte. » déclara Le Vieux, sa voix étouffée par l'exploration de sa chope.

Rob secoua sa tête, et se remémora des rumeurs dites à l'auberge.

« L'affluence des Belles Gens aux Havres Gris est phénoménale ! A ce qu'il paraît, des dizaines de navires elfiques appartenant à des grands rois et princes du troisième âge quittent ces rives. Ils partent vers les Terres Immortelles, et pas seulement des Elfes ! Des Humains, des Hobbits, hélas, et aussi deux des cinq magiciens sont partis. Les autres étant morts, corrompus, ou déjà au-delà de la Mer Extérieure, je comprends que Radagast et Gandalf voulaient quitter la Terre du Milieu. Mais, certains errants ayant passé un moment aux Havres Gris, ont expliqué qu'ils ont vu le navire de Cîrdan le Charpentier de Navires revenir, mais également des dizaines d'autres, parmi ceux des grands héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau. » expliqua-t-il.

Son récit était légèrement porté sur l'exagération, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, il fallait dire que des personnes peu recommandables allaient vendre leurs ragots au plus offrant, moyennant une bière ou quelques pièces d'or. Ces errants connaissaient en réalité un ami qui avait un frère, et ce frère parlait occasionnellement à son cousin, qui marchandait avec les Elfes restants en Terre du Milieu, qui eux, habitaient encore aux Havres Gris, et qui, chose rare, s'empressaient de le signaler aux marchands Humains, et, ô comble, précisaient bien souvent ce qu'ils croyaient être vrai, mais non la vérité toute entière. L'imagination Humaine avait vite fait de continuer le reste, et le récit de Rob avait été mille fois déformé avant d'être effectivement amené de bouche à oreille jusqu'à Bree.

« Le même Navire qui emmena le Dame Galadriel, le porteur de l'Anneau Frodon Sacquet et…Gandalf ? En voilà une nouvelle ! C'est fort étrange…Ont-ils vu des Elfes débarquer ? » demanda le Vieux, bien surpris de cette révélation.

Rob acquiesça et continua à boire sa bière. Le Vieux était tellement étonné qu'il ne dit aucun mot pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lui qui croyait le temps des Elfes révolu, le voilà confronté à un mystère que nul Mortel ne pouvait résoudre. En tout cas, il allait bientôt devoir démentir ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Le temps de ses ancêtres allait encore demeurer tant que ces Elfes allaient rester en Terre du Milieu.

« C'est tout de même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? De plus, il n'avaient pas le droit de revenir, selon leurs croyances. A ce qu'il paraît, leur destin était de partir des Terres du Milieu pour ne jamais revenir. Lorsque quelqu'un pose le pied sur les rivages des Terres Immortelles, les Valar ne l'autorisent jamais à revenir ici ! » s'exclama Rob sur un ton tout aussi surpris que le Vieux.

« Crois-moi, Rob, la vie est bien souvent fondée sur des 'a ce qu'il paraît'. » déclara le vieil homme.

Sur ces mots, le Vieux haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître le moins sensible possible aux nouvelles du jour. Il était vrai que cela n'était pas très courant d'entendre parler des rumeurs elfiques à Bree, mais la vie était faite de rumeurs, et de choses non fondées, la plupart du temps. En effet, rares étaient les Humains qui pouvaient aller ou résider aux Havres Gris sans s'attirer les regards des Elfes qui n'aimaient pas se joindre aux autres races. De plus, les rumeurs étaient souvent énoncées par des ivrognes à moitié endormis, et sortaient tout droit de leur imagination. Seulement, peu de monde était instruit à Bree, et ils ne connaissaient pas grand chose aux autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, on pouvait leur faire croire n'importe quoi.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes aller à l'auberge aujourd'hui ? Si c'est le cas, viens donc nous passer le bonjour, et puis Prosper sera d'humeur excellente si jamais tu as l'intention de venir dans 'son humble taverne miteuse'. » proposa Rob en contrefaisant la voix de Prosper Poiredebeurré, le propriétaire du Poney Fringant.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas quitter mon poste avant minuit. Il y a encore des grmblmblm d'errants qui viennent après la fermeture de la Grande Porte, comme pour me narguer. Et puis ce n'est pas notre cher Maire qui garde. Peuh ! De toute façon, il peut se laver les mains si jamais il y a 'une légère hausse de l'activité malhonnête', il dira que ce sont tous ces errants. Ah Eru, excuse-moi de dire des mauvaises choses sur lui derrière son dos, mais il mérite vraiment qu'on ne les lui dise pas en face. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas, alors…lui et ses chers employés municipaux font tout pour arrêter la hausse, c'est évident, voyons ! » déclara le Vieux sur un ton sarcastique.

Rob tapota l'épaule du Vieux avec compassion, et s'éloigna de lui en lui adressant un sourire, comme pour le réconforter. Le soir tomba rapidement, et le Vieux prit une lampe à huile afin de s'éclairer, car les nuits étaient sombres et inquiétantes à Bree. Ponctuel, il ferma la Grande Porte à neuf heures du soir précises, et alla se reposer de sa dure journée dans sa petite chaumière, non loin de l'entrée de la ville.

C'est alors que vers une heure indéterminée, peu après avoir fermé la massive porte en bois, Le Vieux entendit quelqu'un frapper fermement sur la porte. Sortant, il mit son épée en avant, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la lune. Il était onze heures du soir, et certains nuages cachaient les étoiles brillantes, privant les habitants de Bree d'une nuit claire. Intrigué par ces nouveaux arrivants forts tardifs, il fit glisser tout d'abord une planche coulissante dans une encoche, mécanisme fort pratique installé à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de voir si la personne derrière la porte était dangereuse ou pas (n'oublions pas de préciser que le Maire avait dû débourser quelques pièces sur son salaire mensuel pour le système ingénieux, un manque à gagner très important pour lui, mais il pouvait compter sur les caisses de la ville pour remettre son maigre salaire à un point plus haut financièrement). Il remarqua deux silhouettes sombres à ce qui restait de la lueur de la lune, mais même sa vue perçante ne put distinguer ce qui se cachait derrière les capes et les capuchons noirs des deux individus.

Il ouvrit alors la Grande Porte, et les observa avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait deviner l'identité de ces personnes, mais il pouvait déjà savoir qu'ils étaient des rôdeurs, au service du Gondor, étant donné leur tenue vestimentaire, entièrement noire.

« Déclinez votre identité, maîtres Rôdeurs, et je vous laisserai passer. » déclara Le Vieux, tête haute.

Les deux Rôdeurs se regardèrent, mais ne parlèrent pas. Ils ne dirent aucun mot, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole sur un ton rauque et étrangement réservé. Le Vieux était étonné par cette réserve, il ne comprendrait jamais l'aversion des Rôdeurs en ce qui concernait d'ouvrir leur bouche et d'émettre certains sons appelés 'mots', ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile.

« Je suis le Rôdeur Grand-Pas, et voici Elen. »

C'était lâché. Il venait de prononcer une phrase complète, et cela était largement suffisant pour le Vieux qui les laissa entrer avec méfiance cependant. 'Grand-Pas…' Il avait déjà entendu ce pseudonyme de Rôdeur quelque part. Il était évident que ce Rôdeur-là était déjà venu à Bree, plusieurs fois au moins. Quant à 'Elen', le Vieux ne l'avait jamais vu, et il lui semblait qu'il était de carrure moindre à Grand-Pas ; il était plus fin, moins grand, et un semblant de fragilité émanait de lui.

« Que faites-vous à Bree ? » demanda enfin le Vieux, après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse.

Les Deux Rôdeurs se regardèrent. Le Vieux observa les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, mais une zone d'ombre l'empêchait de voir leurs yeux. A la lueur de sa faible lanterne, il ne distinguait guère les lèvres, cependant, le menton était visible, et comme celui de tous les Rôdeurs, sale, donnant l'impression d'être mal rasé.

« Nous désirons aller au 'Poney Fringant', nos allées et venues ne regardent personne. » déclara Elen sur un ton de reproche.

Il n'avait pas de voix, ou du moins, il parlait dans un souffle. Cela aurait très bien pu être une femme, le Vieux n'aurait rien remarqué, et rien dit à propos de cela. Il les mena à contrecœur dans la rue principale, vide à cette heure-ci, et désespérément sombre.

« Très bien, excusez-moi alors, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à ce point obligé de cacher vos motivations. » rétorqua le Vieux, marchant le dos courbé, regardant ses pieds pour éviter de tomber.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec ces deux Rôdeurs qui semblaient le regarder avec dédain, du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Ils marchèrent dans la rue principale, et si le Vieux manquait de tomber sur les pavés glissants, les inconnus n'eurent aucun mal à se déplacer sur une surface pourtant difficile. L'averse, drue, tombait toujours autant, les lumières de la ville de Bree, sur la colline principale de la cité, étaient comme de minuscules étoiles à l'éclairage relativement faible. Arrivés devant la porte du Poney Fringant, le Vieux s'inclina avec un respect plutôt réservé – il semblait non pas avoir du dédain pour ces étrangers, mais bien de la crainte – et les quitta sur ces mots :

« Bon séjour à Bree, messieurs les Rôdeurs, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, m'sieur Grand-Pas, m'sieur Elen.»

Elen pencha la tête vers la gauche comme pour mieux observer le Vieux, ce qui provoqua chez celui-ci des sueurs froides dans le dos (ce qui n'était – il fallait le signaler - pas bon pour les rhumatismes).

« Mademoiselle. » dit alors très simplement Elen, avant d'entrer dans l'auberge d'un pas lent – et légèrement hautain selon notre Vieux.

Le gardien de la Grande Porte écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il appartenait à la race elfe, ou qu'il venait de voir tous les Valar réunis (vive Manwë et compagnie). Elen était une femme ! Pourtant, au premier abord, elle semblait avoir autant de conversation qu'un bloc de marbre, et d'être aussi aimable que Melkor en personne.

'Et par Eru !' pensait le Vieux. 'Elle doit être la plus laide des femmes sur cette Terre !'

Il se dirigea vers sa chaumière, et pensait avoir abusé de la chope gracieusement offerte par Rob. La bière de Bree était parfois un mauvais parti à prendre. Le Vieux devait peut-être penser à devenir sobre, un de ces jours.

Les deux Rôdeurs entrèrent donc dans la salle principale, et remarquèrent le style rustique de l'intérieur. Des poutres en bois, grossièrement taillées, soutenaient le plafond. Les murs étaient d'un beige sale, et la salle en elle-même ne semblait pas être d'une hygiène reluisante. Cependant, l'auberge était accueillante, pour quiconque était classé dans la catégorie « racaille de Bree ». Il y avait un bon nombre de tables et de chaises, fabriquées en un bois sombre et résistant au temps, et également des fauteuils, couverts de brocard rouge ou vert sombre. Une cheminée crépitait à l'autre bout de la salle, mais malgré cela, la pièce toute entière semblait être illuminée par une lueur verdâtre et désagréable. Les fenêtres rondes, étaient en fait des morceaux de verre polis reliés entre eux par des barres métalliques. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, alors l'auberge était un endroit on l'on était tenté de se sentir en sécurité. Cependant, l'ambiance était inquiétante, les malfrats réfugiés au Poney Fringant observaient les deux Rôdeurs comme s'ils venaient de commettre un crime impardonnable : être entrés sur leur territoire. Un nuage de fumée blanche, signe que tout le monde dans cette auberge usait de sa pipe, flottait au-dessus des clients. Elen et Grand-Pas s'avancèrent vers un meuble faisant office de comptoir.

Prosper Poiredebeurré se réfugia derrière son comptoir de l'entrée, lui qui semblait avoir peur des Rôdeurs. Il essuya avec son tablier de la sueur naissante sur son front buriné et travaillé par les années. Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du comptoir, en un regard désespéré il scruta la salle principale de son auberge, priant Estë la Douce de lui accorder la miséricorde de servir quelqu'un d'autre à la place des deux Rôdeurs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. La Salle se plongea ensuite dans un silence absolu, regardant avec un certain mépris les deux étrangers menaçant leur aubergiste favori -– s'il était en danger, qui allait leur servir des pintes ? – et Grand-Pas se rapprocha du comptoir décoré d'un bois sombre et lourd. La porte se ferma avec le vent violent dehors, et il posa une main sur ce même comptoir, attendant une réaction de l'aubergiste. Prosper tremblait de peur, ils semblaient tous deux trop mystérieux et trop antipathiques à son goût.

« Une clé. » dit alors simplement Grand-Pas.

Prosper essuya un surplus de sueur sur son visage qui trahissait de plus en plus son appréhension. Il posa la clé en cuivre sur le rebord du comptoir, et retira vivement sa main, comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre – pour information, Grand-Pas était omnivore et ne se nourrissait pas exclusivement de mains d'aubergistes – et leva les yeux vers le Rôdeur, sans pour autant distinguer son visage.

« Voi…voil…voilà…autr…autre…cho…chose… ? » balbutia l'aubergiste en une voix qui s'estompa vers la fin de la phrase.

Grand-Pas se tourna vers Elen, lui lança un regard, et se retourna vers Prosper en le regardant attentivement.

« Une chambre et une table à l'écart. S'il vous plaît. » continua Grand-Pas, et Prosper remarqua qu'une épée brillante et longue était accrochée à sa ceinture.

L'aubergiste regarda l'épée comme s'il craignait de se faire transpercer par celle-ci. Il pensait à la mort, tout d'un coup, et ne voulut en aucun cas mourir « jeune » - si on pouvait dire jeune pour Prosper , il décida d'être très agréable avec eux et obéir à leurs quatre volontés. Traversant la salle, les deux Rôdeurs remarquèrent les regards en coin pas très approbateurs des autres clients, mais n'en firent rien. Prosper les installa donc à une table près de la cheminée, éloignée de toutes les autres. Elen s'assit avec comme un semblant de soulagement. L'aubergiste remarqua les doigts de la Rôdeuse – du Rôdeur pour lui , couverts de cicatrices et de plaies sanguinolentes mais presque noires, sans doute dues au fait qu'elles étaient infectées, et cela lui provoqua des frissons désagréables dans le dos. Les deux Rôdeurs avaient des gants noirs qui couvraient toute la paume et s'arrêtaient aux articulations rejoignant les doigts et la main. Il avaient des vêtements relativement nobles, masculins, sales et rapiécés, eux aussi de couleur noire, et des capes et des capuchons noirs, pouvant couvrir leurs vêtements qui trahissaient leurs origines. Nul doute : ils étaient du Gondor, et leurs attaches de cape, argentées et en forme d'arbre, montraient clairement la personne qu'ils servaient : le roi du Gondor Elassar, ou Aragorn le Dunedain, né prince du Gondor.

« Voi…voilà…balbutia Prosper. Voul…voulez-vous…autre…chos…chose ? »

« A boire. » grommela Grand-Pas entre ses dents.

« S'il vous plaît. » rajouta Elen en lançant un regard peu éloquent à son compagnon.

Si Elen ne disait presque aucun mot, la politesse chez lui – ou plutôt elle - était sans doute quelque chose d'inné. Prosper posa une carafe de vin et deux verres sur la table, essuya cette même table – même si elle était d'une propreté irréprochable – et commença à verser le vin à côté du verre, ses gestes étant trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par verser la moitié du vin sur la table et l'autre moitié dans les verres, et se tourna, la carafe vide dans la main, et déclara, haut et fort, devant toute l'assistance :

« Voilà. C'est fait. »

Le silence dans la salle s'estompa rapidement, et laissa place à un concert de bavardages désintéressés à propos des deux Rôdeurs, et à un flot de bière ininterrompu. Prosper se dirigea en courant vers son comptoir, et demanda à Rob, son plus fidèle serveur hobbit, de lui servir « un grand verre de n'importe quoi, pourvu que ce soit fort, par Eru, excuse-moi de jurer, je ferais bien d'arrêter ce métier, c'est plus vivable ! ». Rob posa une grande chope de la bière la plus alcoolisée de toute l'auberge devant son patron, et Prosper vida le demi-litre de bière en un temps record, de plus en une seule gorgée. Il posa alors la chope – vide – sur la table avec force, et il lui semblait que sa vision était à présent plus floue qu'avant l'ingurgitation de sa bière.

Les deux Rôdeurs se regardèrent brièvement, mais ne relevèrent en aucun cas leurs capuchons, et, chose étrange, ils ne se parlaient pas. Le reste des clients n'avaient pas peur d'eux, mais étaient simplement méfiants, ce qui était fort louable pour des malfrats pareils. Pour Elen, cet endroit n'était pas très sécurisant, et comme il – ou plutôt elle – était de genre féminin, elle n'était sûrement pas la bienvenue. Dévoiler son identité sexuelle n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, et cela la répugnait de devoir se cacher pour la simple raison qu'elle était une femme. Grand-Pas, quant à lui, se cachait, mais pour une raison toute autre. Prosper, plus courageux après l'ingurgitation de sa bière, s'approcha des deux Rôdeurs, tendit sa main (en tremblant légèrement), comme voulant être payé.

Et puis, après tout, tant pis les conséquences, Elen retira son capuchon d'un geste vif, et chercha certaines pièces dans son sac. Prosper n'avait jamais vu cela. Elen était une femme, mais plutôt singulière. Elle avait une silhouette fine et assez grande, un teint blanc comme la lune, un visage droit et hautain, un nez petit mais plutôt joli, des lèvres roses comme des pétales de la même fleur qui auraient fadé à cause de la rosée, légèrement épaisses, des yeux noirs, comme une nuit sans étoiles, mais Prosper pouvait voir des étincelles blanches comme des sortes d'étoiles. Elle était jeune, mais quelque part, aux tréfonds de ses iris, il pouvait distinguer un âge très avancé. Elle semblait jeune sans vraiment l'être, en même temps jeune et mûre. Sa pâleur était tout de même maladive, et la seule couleur qui semblait venir d'elle, étaient ses lèvres et les plaies de ses mains, et encore. Ses oreilles pointues étaient légèrement cachées par des cheveux bouclés et longs, d'un noir de jais. Il savait pertinemment que ses cheveux ne devaient pas être lavés souvent. Ses joues étaient sales, et quand elle leva sa tête pour fixer Prosper, un éclair de tristesse parvint à l'aubergiste, elle était malheureuse et mélancolique, cela pouvait se sentir, se voir dans ses yeux. Ses mains étaient longues et fines, et cela faisait peine à voir : le sang qui coulait semblait lui faire horriblement mal. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une cicatrice, le long de sa joue. C'était une combattante, et la seule chose qui émanait d'elle était de la pitié, de la compassion, même si elle paraissait particulière sévère et antipathique. Dix pièces tombèrent de sa main, et atterrirent sur la table en un tintement. Dix pièces d'or du Gondor, d'une valeur bien supérieure à la commande des deux Rôdeurs. Prosper les prit, baissa la tête en signe de respect, et retourna à son comptoir d'un pas lent. Il fut arrêté par des paroles d'Elen.

« Cela vous suffit-il, maître aubergiste ? »

Prosper se retourna, lui adressa un sourire réservé, et répondit :

« Bien entendu, jeune demoiselle. »

Il baissa la tête, visiblement surpris par le physique peu attirant de la Rôdeuse, et secoua la tête. Habiter en Terre du Milieu réservait bien des surprises…

Quand l'aubergiste fut parti, Elen se pelotonna contre le dossard de sa chaise, garda ses mains le long des accoudoirs. Elle semblait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, et tourna la tête vers son compagnon de voyage.

« Pourquoi sont-ils revenus, Aragorn, dis-moi pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Grand-Pas ne prit pas le risque de relever son capuchon, après tout, se serait se dévoiler alors qu'il était de sang noble et l'homme le plus connu de la Terre du Milieu. Mais sa sœur d'armes venait de l'appeler par son véritable prénom, et ils poursuivirent leur conversation discrètement, en prenant garde qu'aucune oreille mal intentionnée les écoute.

« Je l'ignore, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? » répliqua-t-il, ressentant un léger agacement dans la voix de sa sœur d'armes.

Elen baissa la tête, et ses cheveux noirs couvrirent ses tempes. Elle crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Amertume et regret.

« C'est honteux. Il n'avaient pas le droit de quitter les rives des Terres Immortelles. De quel droit… ? » dit-elle.

« Le droit ? Crois-tu avoir le droit de les critiquer ? Leurs raisons n'ont pas été encore énoncées… » continua-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

« On ne quitte pas le pays des Immortels comme cela ; Aragorn. Tu connais les règles mieux que moi… » murmura-t-elle.

Aragorn hocha la tête, mais ne dit plus rien, ce qui amusa la Rôdeuse. Un rictus pouvait se remarquer sur son visage, et elle regarda son compagnon avec dépit.

« Tu aimes les Elfes, Estel, cela se voit, mais hélas je ne puis adhérer à tes idées, et tu le sais… »

« Pourtant, tu apprécies la famille d'Ilmadris, Elilwë, tu ne peux le dénier..." déclara Aragorn

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Estel…ne fais pas ça, pas ici…Oui, il est vrai que…je ne peux pas détester Elrond et ses enfants…Après tout, il est le seul Seigneur elfique qui ait daigné m'accepter en sa cité. Et c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes amis. »

Il acquiesça, prit le verre de vin, et but à petites gorgées le liquide alcoolisé. Les deux Rôdeurs semblaient soucieux, et en leur cœur, ils ne pouvaient que l'être.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet initial, Elilw…excuse-moi ; Elen, il nous reste une semaine pour arriver au Mont Venteux. C'est là que nous aurons rendez-vous avec Legolas et avec les nouveaux arrivants. »

« Quand ont-ils débarqué aux Havres Gris ? » demanda Elilwë.

« Le quinze novembre. »

« Et nous sommes le trente novembre… » murmura la Rôdeuse. « Espérons que nous ne soyons pas trop en retard. Il nous faudra bien une semaine pour arriver au Mont Venteux. »

« Nous avons, de plus, rendez-vous avec Gimli…si les Hobbits sont avec lui, nous saurons si les rumeurs sont vérifiées. » déclara Aragorn.

Elilwë prit son verre de vin et en but quelques gorgées, sans même savoir si c'était du vin ou une autre boisson alcoolisée. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, et Aragorn la repoussa avec tendresse.

« Tu es inquiète, _nîn mellon…_Laisse ton cœur se reposer…Les raisons de leur retour doivent être graves…mais je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état-là…murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de sa sœur d'armes. »

Elle ferma les yeux, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage, mais elle semblait cependant exténuée, par ces longs mois de route. Les deux Rôdeurs se regardèrent, et leur cœur devint mélancolique.


	3. UN RETOUR FORT PREMATURE

**Chapitre Deux**

**UN RETOUR FORT PREMATURE**

_« Voyez-vous, je n'ai plus rien aujourd'hui… »_

Ces paroles revinrent rapidement en la mémoire d'Elilwë, alors qu'elle observait les différents clients à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Les verres des fenêtres étant trop opaques, elle ne pouvait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, alors autant se distraire par son sens aigu de l'observation à l'intérieur. Les ivrognes, les vieillards et les malfrats, entrant dans la catégorie 'non admise pour être des personnes dignes de confiance', étaient tous réunis là, dépensant leur paye du jour en boissons alcoolisées douteuses.

_« Mon Seigneur, notre propre race nous craint et nous rejette en raison du pouvoir de l'Etoile-Cygne. »_

Ces paroles, ce fut sa mère qui les prononça, sa voix claire et triste parlait à cette époque, dans les jardins de Minas Tirith. Sa mère était une Grande Dame Noble, comme elle le disait si souvent avec son ton pur et innocent d'enfant. Jamais sa mère ne s'était occupée d'elle, laissant la tâche aux différentes gouvernantes, et aux entraîneurs de Rôdeurs, qui lui apprenaient tout ce qu'ils savaient. La vie dans ce palais de la Ville Blanche, au Gondor, était fort ennuyeuse, pour une petite elfe, mais l'éducation par les armes l'avait endurcie. Elilwë était âgée, âgée en son cœur et en son esprit malgré son apparente jeunesse elfique. La date de sa naissance était connue de peu de Mortels, encore moins des « Belles Gens », c'est à dire de sa propre race. En 240 du Troisième Age, elle avait sept ans, et ce qui revenait en sa mémoire était l'un de ses rares souvenirs d'enfance.

_« Quel est son nom ? »_

_« Elilwë Alquaeleni. Car, voyez-vous, je n'ai plus rien aujourd'hui, il ne me reste qu'elle. Ma fonction d'Etoile-Cygne lui sera transmise le moment venu. J'ai été mariée de force, Roi Cemendur, et je suis démunie au point de ne plus pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille. »_

_« Voilà quelque chose de fort fâcheux, en effet, cette enfant est le fruit d'un amour non-réciproque, c'est une bien triste chose. Pourquoi les Elfes ne veulent-ils pas vous accueillir dans leurs demeures ? Votre fille y sera bien mieux, et son éducation sera exclusivement elfique, non Humaine, leurs qualités sont bien différentes. Ici, elle apprendra à user des armes, à lire les caractères Numénoriens, elfiques, Gondoriens, mais elle sera bien différente une fois que nos Rôdeurs lui auront tout appris. »_

_« Mon Seigneur, notre propre race nous craint et nous rejette en raison du pouvoir de l'Etoile-Cygne. Je suis porteuse d'un Anneau, au même titre que Gil-Galad ou encore la Dame Blanche, Galadriel. Cet Anneau est dangereux, je vous l'accorde, mais seulement pour celle – je dis bien celle, il ne peut en aucun cas être porté par un genre masculin – qui en a la possession. Si vous le permettez, et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, puis-je vous poser une question ? »_

_Le Roi eut un petit sourire qui se dessina sur son visage droit et fier. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais eurent quelques mèches rebelles qui volèrent au vent. Les yeux noirs de la Dame Elfe le regardaient intensément. Il acquiesça, et elle reprit la parole._

_« Vous nous acceptez, malgré ce terrible pouvoir que l'Anneau porte. Partout où nous sommes allées, Elilwë et moi, nous avons été bannies, avec une interdiction de revenir sur les différents territoires de nos voyages passés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix nous autoriser à aller et venir à notre guise dans les territoires Gondoriens. »_

_Cemendur arrêta sa marche dans les jardins du palais, et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. _

_« Si c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir votre amitié, Dame Alquaeleni, le Gondor vous protégera et vous accepte dés maintenant à Minas Tirith. J'en fais le serment, mes descendants auront pour but de sauvegarder la vie de votre fille, ainsi que la votre. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai aucune explication à fournir, si ce n'est le fait que j'éprouve de la pitié pour vous. »_

_« Ma petite Elilwë est la seule trace sur cette Terre de la grâce de Varda. Mais je ne m'occuperai pas d'elle. Je la laisse aux Rôdeurs, ils sauront quoi faire… » _

_« Aux Rôdeurs ? Etes-vous sûre… ? »_

_« Hélas, c'est la seule solution…Je ne veux pas qu'elle suive mon chemin…Je veux que les hommes la craignent et la respectent pour ce qu'elle est. Jamais elle ne sera mariée de force ; et elle doit se battre pour trouver l'élu de son cœur…et aussi combattre les démons de ces années d'enseignement. »_

_Cemendur ne comprenait pas très bien la signification de ses paroles, mais tels étaient les souhaits de la Dame Melanna, et il ferait en sorte que ses descendants respectent les volontés de son hôte, aussi longtemps que la dynastie d'Elendil subsisterait. Quant à Melanna, elle porta son regard sur une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme ceux de la nuit d'Elbereth, qui tenait sa main innocemment, tentant de saisir quelques mots de la conversation qui se déroulait entre Cemendur et Melanna. _

_« La voici, Votre Majesté… » murmura Melanna. « Ma fille… »_

_« Elle est d'une grande beauté, Dame Alquaeleni…Mais, prenez garde, l'éducation de Rôdeur est longue et difficile… »_

_« Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas un problème… »_

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Etoile-Cygne, en voyant la petite tenant un jouet particulier pour une fille, une épée en bois qu'elle gardait blottie de long de sa robe._

Elilwë ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer certaines choses, qui, avant, ne pouvaient pas même être évoquées de crainte de provoquer une grande mélancolie chez elle. Maintenant, elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait tout savoir, en particulier pourquoi elle ne pouvait parler de son père en présence de sa mère. Mariée de force ne voulait pas forcément dire détester l'être à lequel on est lié pour toute une vie. A vrai dire, elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle l'aimait, du moins quand elle était plus jeune. D'ailleurs, le problème de la Rôdeuse était qu'elle avait mûri trop vite, et dans le mauvais sens – agissant comme un garçon dés l'adolescence – alors que les jeunes filles de son âge pensaient déjà à des relations idylliques et à leur apparence physique. Elle ne voulait pas, inconsciemment, finir comme sa mère. Elilwë ne voulait en aucun cas se laisser dominer par un homme, et elle craignait par-dessus tout l'amour, ce sentiment qui crée tant de problèmes.

« Elen ? »

Aragorn la sortit de sa rêverie, inquiet pour sa sœur d'armes, et lui toucha l'épaule amicalement.

« Les Hobbits sont sensés arriver ce soir. Si jamais ils…enfin, je te conseille d'ouvrir l'œil. » déclara-t-il sur un ton ferme.

« C'est entendu, _Estel_. » répliqua Elen, encore plongée dans les songes de son enfance.

Après tout, elle avait accompagné le Roi du Gondor sur la demande de sa belle et elfique épouse, la Dame Arwen Undomiel, depuis longtemps une amie et confidente de longue date. La Reine s'inquiétait en effet pour la sécurité de son mari, et il semblait naturel à Elilwë de réconforter Arwen en lui assurant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses jeux étaient la guerre, le combat, et l'amitié fraternelle qui unissait deux garçons généralement, mais qui, cette fois, liaient une petite fille elfe et un jeune garçon humain. Mais la petite fille elfe avait grandi, restant inchangée, et le petit garçon humain s'était démis de la vie terrestre depuis au moins deux millénaires, voire plus. C'était ainsi. Elle allait rester, et tous les amis humains qu'elle avait connus ou qu'elle connaissait étaient ou allaient mourir. Aragorn allait mourir, Faramir, Eowyn, et tous les Humains de Minas Tirith allaient passer de vie à trépas, laissant Elilwë toute seule. Et Boromir…Lui avait déjà disparu voici dix ans, et sa mort la chagrina grandement, plus que toute autre personne en Terre du Milieu.

Malgré les différentes opinions que l'un et l'autre avaient à propos de la notion de pouvoir, ils étaient comme frère et sœur, se disputant comme frère et sœur ; combattant comme frère et sœur, agissant comme un frère et une sœur avec des caractères différents mais complémentaires. Elle s'entendait moins bien avec Denethor, sans doute dû au fait que la Rôdeuse pouvait rester à Minas Tirith, mais qu'elle contestait sans cesse le pouvoir de Denethor, à cette époque Surintendant du Gondor. La lignée d'Isildur, selon elle, devait gouverner de nouveau, mais cette opinion gâcha un temps l'amitié qui l'unissait à Boromir, et ne fit qu'empirer les relations déjà bien difficiles avec Denethor. Pourtant, elle ne se détourna jamais du premier Roi à qui elle avait fait allégeance, Cemendur, ancêtre d'Aragorn, et continua à aider Arathorn et Gilrëen, assista à la mort du père d'Estel, mais elle avait toujours été là pour les descendants d'Isildur. Elle leur avait fait promesse de les assister en tant que servante fidèle de tous les Rois de sang Gondorien, et c'était cela qui la retenait en Terre du Milieu, pas le fait qu'elle était de sang Avari, « ceux qui refusèrent le grand voyage à Aman », en d'autres termes, le refus de traverser la Mer Extérieure pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, et faire comme ses semblables, entrer dans la norme, comme disaient souvent les Elfes de la communauté Avari. Elilwë était bien loin de la norme, en ce qui concernait la manière d'être d'un Elfe, toute à fait normale d'habitude. Elle était singulière, la plupart des hommes la rejetaient pour son caractère guerrier et indépendant.

La Guerre de l'Anneau était à présent finie depuis plus d'une décennie, il n'y avait aucun risque en Terre du Milieu, à part les intempéries – le Vieux craignait les rhumatismes – et bien sûr quelques orques restants en Rhovanion. Elilwë sentit l'ennui prendre le dessus, elle prit son verre et but son vin à petites gorgées, ne voulant sans doute pas abuser d'une boisson alcoolisée, ce n'était pas le moment.

_« Je fais semblant d'exister… »_

Quelles étaient ces pensées ?

_« J'ai perdu mes souvenirs… »_

Elle reposa son verre sur la table avec un geste brusque, et ferma les yeux. Quelles étaient ces pensées ?

_« Je me perds dans le silence… »_

Sans doute un de ces satanés rêves qui remontaient la surface des innombrables souvenirs de sa longue vie d'immortelle. Aragorn la regarda avec inquiétude, mais la laissa dans ses pensées, il savait qu'elle avait nombre de souvenirs douloureux à propos de sa famille. Elle réouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme ressentant qu'une chose familière allait arriver dans l'auberge.

« Ils arrivent… » murmura-t-elle à Aragorn. Ils vont bientôt venir, dans peu de temps…

Le pouvoir elfique d'Elilwë n'était pas très utile en temps de paix, elle pouvait cependant prévoir certaines choses. Tous étaient désorientés par l'exactitude de ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un pouvoir de prémonition, et déjà toute petite, en son cœur, elle savait que son destin était exceptionnel, malgré les démentis de sa mère. Seul Aragorn tirait à bon escient ces prémonitions, s'en servant parfois comme des conseils avisés de ses actions futures.

Sa prémonition se releva exacte, quelques minutes plus tard, huit petites silhouettes entrèrent dans l'auberge, dont sept allant pieds nus, et un autre possédant une imposante barbe brune. Aragorn adressa un sourire à Elilwë, comme pour la remercier. Les huit petites personnes arboraient des capes verdâtres, et parfois des mèches brunes de leur chevelure, qui pouvaient se voir, dépassaient des capuchons qu'ils portaient pour cacher maladroitement leurs visage. La personne à la barbe s'avança vers le comptoir, et une main potelée sortit des plis de sa cape, saluant l'aubergiste, qui craignait rencontrer une autre variété de Rôdeurs, en miniature. Relevant son capuchon, un nain se dévoila alors aux yeux de Prosper, qui s'inclina avec un grand respect.

« Maître Gimli, fils de Gloin, quel plaisir de revoir le fils de mon meilleur client nain ! Qui vous accompagne ? » demanda l'aubergiste.

« Hem…je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, maître… ? » déclara celui sensé être Gimli.

Prosper posa sa main sur le comptoir, et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Je suis maître Poiredebeurré, Prosper Poiredebeurré, pour vous servir. » dit-il haut et fort. « Bienvenue à l'auberge du Poney Fringant ! »

Gimli se tourna vers les autres, et leur demanda en dialecte nain de relever à leur tour leurs capuchons. C'est alors qu'Elilwë vit pour la toute première fois les Hobbits, ou _Periannath_, dans sa langue. Ils étaient petits, sans être trapus comme les nains, avaient les pieds poilus et grands, et avaient une épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée. Gimli les cita, en les montrant distinctement, afin de clarifier l'esprit de l'aubergiste qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de clients en une seule fois.

« Voici Sam Gamegie ; accompagné de son épouse, Rose, et de sa fille ; Elanorellë, Elanor pour les intimes. Ensuite, voici Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque. » énuméra Gimli.

« M'dames, M'sieurs. » déclara Prosper avec un sourire.

« Ensuite, nous avons Frodon et Bilbon Sacquet, et enfin moi-même. Nous sommes de passage, et nous désirons… » (le nain regarda la table où étaient assis les deux Rôdeurs) « …deux chambres de Hobbits, quatre lits chacun. Hum…et une table pour huit, près de la cheminée. »

Prosper regarda la cheminée, puis les deux Rôdeurs assis non loin de là. Il pencha sa tête vers l'oreille du nain, et chuchota ces quelques mots.

« Vous revenez des Havres Gris, n'est ce pas ? »

Gimli fit un signe de tête incohérent, sans doute volontaire, Prosper prit la réponse pour un non, mais cela aurait été du pareil au même si la réponse à la question était oui ou non.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de vous asseoir à côté des Maîtres Rôdeurs, ils peuvent être dangereux… » continua l'aubergiste.

Sur ces mots, le nain haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Prosper comprit que cela lui importait peu, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'idée qu'il serait obligé d'approcher les Rôdeurs dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres. Il commençait déjà à trembler, alors pour se calmer, il pensa à la recette de la journée (beaucoup de pièces d'or en conséquence). Soupirant, Gimli le vit plonger vers le bas de son comptoir, l'aubergiste prit alors un tonneau de bière, et versa un demi-litre bien rempli dans une grande chope. Le nain pointa la pinte du doigt avec un regard signifiant 'vous allez boire tout cela ?'. Prosper le regarda droit dans les yeux, et pendant qu'il buvait toute la pinte cul sec, Elanor cacha ses yeux en éventail pour cacher sa vue d'un spectacle aussi horrible – ce n'était pas le mot exact, mais la définition n'était pas mauvaise , sans doute à cause au regard peu approbateur que lui avait lancé sa mère. L'aubergiste posa ensuite sa pinte sur le rebord du comptoir, et d'un air légèrement ahuri, marcha d'un pas lourd et mal assuré vers la cheminée, là où justement une table avait été laissée vide, sans doute dû au fait de la proximité des deux Rôdeurs. Il rajouta quelques chaises, se méfiant du moindre geste un peu trop brusque de l'un des étrangers en noir. Les sept Hobbits et le Nain s'assirent à cette même table, et Gimli prit les commandes.

« Alors, heu…je pense que cela sera sept pintes pour nous tous, et…demoiselle Elanor, que prenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, maître Gimli. J'ignore ce qu'ils servent dans cette… » (elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant tous les malfrats installés autour d'elle) « …cette…auberge…déclara-t-elle, un sourire nerveux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Un « ohhh » rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Prosper à cet instant, et il demanda à Elanor si elle aimait le cidre.

« Petite demoiselle, je crois savoir que toutes les petites filles aiment le cidre. Vous avez de la chance, je crois justement avoir une bouteille qui date de quatorze cent vingt, c'est un voyageur de passage qui me l'avait offerte à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et il m'a assuré qu'il se conservait très bien, même durant un siècle ! En voulez-vous ? Je vous assure qu'il doit être vraiment exceptionnel ! »

« Du quatorze cent vingt ? Je ne comprends pas, Papa-Sam. » dit alors Elanor.

Elle était pure. Innocente, même, avec toute la fraîcheur de la jeunesse et sa naïveté, à certains moments. Les yeux bleus de la jeune Hobbite étaient grands ouverts sur un monde encore inconnu pour elle, le monde en-dehors de sa Comté natale.

« Toi qui as toujours voulu compter selon le comput Gondorien, du trois mille vingt si tu préfères, tu sais, la Grande Année d'Abondance, deux ans avant mon départ, en quatorze cent vingt, l'année où tous les enfants Hobbits sont nés blonds. » expliqua Frodon, prenant soudainement la parole.

En dix ans de temps, l'Ancien Porteur de l'Anneau n'avait pas changé. Il était encore sage en même temps que son visage juvénile montrait encore les traces de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Quelles merveilles avait-il vu aux Terres Immortelles ? Bilbon était assis, et regardait Elilwë intensément, même s'il ne savait pas qui était cette étrangère, il devinait néanmoins ce qu'elle était. Pour cela, il n'y avait pas besoin de connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse inconnue. Aragorn était dérouté par la facilité déconcertante des Hobbits à se sentir à l'aise dans tous les endroits où il y avait de l'animation.

« Elilwë, Gimli viendra nous voir dans notre chambre, ce soir. En attendant, surveille les autres clients. Les Hobbits sont une proie bien trop facile pour certaines personnes, enfin, je vois que Gimli a sa hache…ils ne risquent rien, mais prépare Alquaesil au cas où. » murmura Grand-Pas à son oreille pointue.

Aragorn faisait allusion à l'épée d'Elilwë, elle se nommait Alquaesil et se transmettait de mère en fille, cela depuis la nuit des temps, elle avait été forgée par Aulë, le Valar des Arts, mais ceci n'était qu'une légende. La lame était légère, en mithril, pointue, prête à tuer les ennemis difficiles, et la poignée était en Ithildrin, une lame qui brillait à la lueur des étoiles. Sur le manche était sculpté deux cygnes enlacés par le cou, et au milieu des deux oiseaux, était incrusté un diamant noir, dans lequel résidait quelques éclats de diamants blancs, signe de l'appartenance de la famille d'Elilwë aux Valar même. L'Elfe glissa sa main le long de la lame, et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête affirmatif. La soirée se passa sans trop de problèmes, sauf que les Hobbits terminèrent la soirée en chantant une chanson vive et enjouée, signe que les Semi-Hommes avaient légèrement abusé de l'alcool avant cela. La petite Elanor chantait de bon cœur avec eux, après tout, elle avait déjà vu Merry et Pippin complètement saouls, lors du nouvel an Hobbit, qui se déroulait fin mars. Aragorn fumait sa pipe avec amusement, un sourire éclairant son visage habituellement sévère et droit. Elilwë soupirait simplement, détournant la tête de ce spectacle pour le moins réjouissant. Elle ne voulait, et ne montrait jamais, depuis qu'elle était adolescente, des sentiments qui pouvaient trahir une certaine faiblesse chez elle. La Rôdeuse regarda ensuite la pipe d'Aragorn avec un sentiment de dégoût, selon elle, fumer était mauvais pour la santé – argument vérifiable – mais cela n'empêcha son frère d'armes de continuer d'user de sa pipe et dégager des bouffées de fumée fort dérangeantes pour son amie.

En fin de soirée, une averse tomba au-dehors, battant contre les fenêtres opaques et rondes, provoquant des petits sons de tapotement « humides », si on pouvait qualifier un son « d'humide ». Avec le feu de cheminée qui crépitait, diffusant une douce lueur dans toute la salle, et le silence qui s'installait, dû au fait que les clients tombaient endormis sur la table, l'auberge était un endroit duquel émanait une sensation de confort extrême. Rob, le seul employé resté à peu près sobre durant son service, fit sortir les derniers clients encore capables de se déplacer. Quant aux autres, il les traîna jusqu'à l'entrée, puis ferma la porte à clé. Prosper était endormi sur un comptoir, et le feu mourut, ne laissant que quelques braises fort peu ardentes. Le Hobbit prit alors une chandelle, et indiqua aux deux Rôdeurs et au groupe de petites personnes leur chambres respectives. Avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre, Aragorn glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Gimli, sans doute voulant le prévenir qu'ils devaient parler en privé.

« Mon cher Aragorn, je viendrai vers trois heures du matin. Etant continuellement au contact du _prince_, vous pensez que mon rythme nocturne a considérablement changé ces dernières années. Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela, je vous dis que je serai là à trois heures précises, et je pense que Frodon m'accompagnera, n'est ce pas ? » chuchota le nain en se tournant vers Frodon, qui semblait pour le moins aucunement épuisé.

« Et Legolas ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Il accompagne la Dame Galadriel, Gandalf et Glorfindel vers Isengard, là où ils pourront prendre un peu de repos avant de partir pour Minas Tirith. Ils passeront par la trouée de Rohan, Radagast connaît bien le chemin, et puis Elrond et ses deux fils sont revenus également. Quant aux raisons de leur retour, Frodon et Bilbon ne veulent rien nous dire, et Elladan, vous savez, le frère d'Undomiel, n'a rien voulu dire non plus, lui qui était pourtant connu comme bavard, Legolas ne sait rien non plus, peut être moins que nous. C'est un vrai mystère mais je vous en dirai plus durant la nuit. En tout cas, profitez des deux heures de sommeil qui vous sont accordées, expliqua le nain. »

« Allons, Gimli ! » s'écria Frodon. « Allons, laissez Aragorn se reposer ! Vous saurez tout en temps voulu, mais ne l'impatientez pas, je vous en prie. De plus, j'ai aussi besoin de dormir, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. » déclara le Hobbit en baillant.

Pendant que le nain et l'humain conversaient, Elilwë remarqua l'intérêt d'Elanor pour leurs paroles, mais l'Elfe ne réagit pas, préférant laisser la petite Hobbite en apprendre beaucoup, beaucoup et en quantité suffisante pour qu'un esprit d'une dizaine d'années sache interpréter tout cela, avant que Rose ne l'entraîne dans la chambre, décrétant que sa fille avait besoin de repos.

Bilbon restait dans le couloir, sa canne servant d'appui. Il écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils disaient, mais réprima un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, en entendant les différentes suppositions de Gimli à propos de leur retour. Elilwë remarqua cela, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cela était étrange de voir un Hobbit – les Hobbits n'étaient pas connus pour une quelconque intelligence supérieure – tenir sa revanche intellectuellement face à un Humain et à un Nain. Son visage se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre, signifiant sans doute qu'il souriait, même si la Rôdeuse prenait cela pour un rictus amusé.

« Je pense qu'il y a un certain nombre de problèmes en Terre du Milieu, assez graves pour provoquer le déplacement de la Dame Galadriel en personne, murmura Gimli, et avant de se coucher, il tapota amicalement le bras du Rôdeur. Nous nous verrons plus tard. » déclara-t-il, et il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Aragorn haussa les épaules, et les deux Rôdeurs entrèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre. En entrant, Elilwë remarqua qu'un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les fauteuils était petits, confortables, couverts d'un tissu de brocard rouge, et les deux lits placés côte à côte semblaient déjà dans un grand état de délabrement, sans doute n'était-ce qu'une impression. Grand-Pas se jeta sur le lit, complètement épuisé, et enleva sa cape. Son épée tomba aux côtés du lit, en un tintement, le vaillant Narsil se trouva par terre, son propriétaire déjà plongé dans un sommeil profond. La Rôdeuse prit alors Narsil, et la posa sur son lit, remarquant que la lame qui avait été reforgée était un très bon exemple de l'art elfique. Faire d'une chose généralement dangereuse un objet décoratif et fin. Malgré cela, Elen avait toujours détesté sa propre race, ils l'avaient toujours rejetée, et même si elle avait toujours un grand respect pour ses semblables, Elilwë avait une très profonde aversion pour eux. Elle soupira, s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le temps était particulièrement froid en novembre. Des petits flocons blancs et fragiles tombaient abondamment, la neige recouvrait peu à peu les rues désertes de Bree.

_« Je m'appelle Estel. Mais les Humains me nomment Aragorn…Et toi, qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Imladris… »_

_« Je me nomme Elilwë. Je suis une Rôdeuse de passage à Fondcombe. Que fait un Humain dans une citadelle elfique ? » _

_Estel s'inclina avec respect en apprenant l'identité de cette Elfe si singulière, et lui dit qu'il était né prince du Gondor, également un Rôdeur. _

_« Tu me sembles bien jeune pour un Rôdeur, quel âge as-tu ? » _

_« Je viens d'avoir vingt ans. D'où viens-tu ? »_

_« Je ne suis originaire d'aucune région de la Terre du Milieu, cependant, du sang Avari coule dans mes veines. Alors, comme cela, tu es un prince du Gondor…j'ai connu ton père. Nous étions frères d'armes à l'époque… »_

_« Mon père ? Arathorn ? Tu es donc cette Rôdeuse Elfe qui a prêté allégeance au Gondor ? »_

_« C'est moi, effectivement. »_

_« Tu es de sang Avari ? Alors nous sommes très lointains cousins, car mon ancêtre est Elros, frère d'Elrond…Nous avons tous deux du sang elfique… »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Je te trouve belle, tes yeux…tes yeux ont quelque chose…de particulier… »_

_« Ma mère est l'Etoile-Cygne…On dit que ses descendantes possèdent le ciel étoilé dans leurs yeux… »_

Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, et commença à affûter la lame d'Alquaesil d'un geste mélancolique. Elle soupira de nouveau, voyant comment la neige pouvait l'amuser lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Maintenant, elle haïssait la neige comme elle haïssait presque tout. Elle aimait tendrement Aragorn, Arwen et leur fille Elbereth, elle aimait Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, mais à part cela, elle ne connaissait personne, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas connaître quelqu'un. Par ailleurs, les autres hommes ne la comprenaient pas. Elle détestait la neige comme elle détestait les hommes. Personne n'allait la faire changer d'avis. C'est alors qu'une chanson lui revint en mémoire, ce que tous les Elfes avaient chanté lors du mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn. Lors d'un mariage elfique, la mariée avait un témoin féminin et le marié un témoin masculin, mais du mariage d'Elassar, elle avait gardé peu de souvenirs. Elle se souvenait uniquement des yeux bleus du témoin d'Aragorn, bleus comme les profondeurs de la mer après une tempête, des yeux insoumis, rebelles, reflétant une douceur pure. Il était un Elfe, mais ce mystérieux Elfe repartit vers sa Forêt Noire natale une fois le mariage terminé, ne laissant dans la mémoire d'Elilwë que ses yeux bleus. Il chantonnait de sa douce voix la mélodie, accompagnant les autres Elfes. Quel était son nom ?

'_Laiqualassë_, c'est comme cela qu'Elrond le nomma…c'est comme cela qu'Arwen le nommait…c'était en sindar, _Laiqualassë_ en sindar…je ne me souviens plus de lui, seulement ; il semblait attiré par moi. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, il était évident que j'étais belle à cette soirée…Fait rare ! 'pensa-t-elle.

Sa voix comme du velours depuis longtemps rongé par les mites, désagréable selon certaines langues, rauque, grave ; éprouva le besoin de chanter, et c'est ce qu'Elilwë fit. Si elle détestait la neige, elle avait ce sentiment commun à tous les Elfes, l'amour de la musique. Lente et mélancolique, elle commença à fredonner une douce mélodie, inlassablement, répétant les mêmes paroles. Sa lame était assez affûtée, mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant le geste, qui devenait distrait et mécanique.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wonder are lost,_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadow shall spring,_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

_Strider…_

Une fois la chanson terminée, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il était à présent trois heures du matin, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle réveilla Aragorn, et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait Gimli et Frodon, accompagnés de Bilbon, juste devant elle, Elilwë les laissa entrer et se tint à l'écart. Aragorn enleva son capuchon, pour dévoiler un visage fier et droit – cependant mal rasé – des yeux d'un bleu glacé – et des cheveux noirs de jais, mi-longs. Il était grand, d'allure fort noble et sage, et pour la première fois, elle remarqua enfin non pas Grand-Pas, le Rôdeur Solitaire, mais Aragorn, le Roi du Gondor. Gimli se frotta les mains auprès de la cheminée – il était vrai que le froid affectait grandement les grosses mains couvertes de cloques du nain, et commença son discours, alors que les deux Hobbits s'asseyaient sur les fauteuils.

« Il y a environ une semaine, un bateau elfique a débarqué aux Havres Gris. Legolas et moi étions sur place, et ces chers Hobbits nous rendaient visite. C'est alors qu'un garde du palais de la ville nous prévint de l'arrivée du navire de Cîrdan le Charpentier de Navires. Arrivés aux quais, le bateau était effectivement là, et Legolas poussa un cri d'exclamation en voyant la Dame Blanche marcher de nouveau sur le sol de la Terre du Milieu. Avec la Dame Galadriel, était venu Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, de nombreux guerriers Elfes, Glorfindel, Bilbon, Frodon, Gandalf, et Radagast. Alors que les marins Elfes restés en Terre du Milieu s'exclamaient : 'Les Trois Anneaux sont revenus !'. Personne ne sait pourquoi sont-ils revenus, de plus les deux Hobbits se gardent bien de nous le dire. Décrétant que Bree n'était pas un endroit pour les Seigneurs et Reines Elfes, Legolas décida de les mener jusqu'à Isengard, et je me suis proposé de mener les Hobbits jusqu'à Bree. Les Elfes nous donnent rendez-vous au Mont Venteux, et nous continuerons notre chemin ensemble. Dame Galadriel compte se rendre à Minas Tirith, comme je vous l'ai dit, mais les raisons sont encore inconnues à ce jour. Et vous, là, vous, oui, les Hobbits, je vous parle, vous ne voulez pas nous donner un indice qui pourrait nous éclairer ? » demanda Gimli.

Frodon et Bilbon se regardèrent silencieusement, mais ne répondirent rien. Gimli poussa un cri rauque agacé, et secoua la tête, l'air dépité.

« Vous voyez, mon cher Aragorn ? Impossible de leur arracher deux mots de la bouche, ils ne veulent rrien dire, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné. Voilà, vous savez tout, et les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, à part que ces incultes d'Humains ne savent pas que Celeborn est resté en Lorien. »

Elilwë baissa la tête, mais ne réagit pas, du moins, pas extérieurement.

« Voilà une bien étrange chose, en effet, mais la nuit porte conseil. Nous vous accompagnerons jusqu'à Minas Tirith ; au fait, Gimli, je voudrais vous présenter Elilwë Alquaeleni, Rôdeuse de son état, je pense que vous l'avez aperçue à mon mariage, elle était témoin d'Arwen. »

« Oui, je me souviens, Legolas n'arrêtait pas de vanter sa 'beauté pure', enfin, Legolas est à présent un coureur de jupons invétéré, il adore tout ce qui beau, en particulier les femmes…mais cette tendance ne s'est affichée que depuis peu…l'absence d'une âme sœur doit l'affliger, alors il recherche un peu de…réconfort… »

La Rôdeuse ne dit mot, et un petit sourire, ou plutôt un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Gimli baissa la tête, puis se retourna vers les deux Hobbits, l'air dépité.

« Allons, Gimli, la nuit porte conseil, dormez un peu, tous ces évènements vous ont épuisé. » conseilla Aragorn.

« Oh, après tout, vous avez raison, on en saura peut être plus une fois arrivés au Mont Venteux, n'est ce pas, Maîtres Hobbits? » déclara ironiquement Gimli. Bonne nuit, Aragorn.

Il quitta la pièce, en fermant la porte, laissant les deux Rôdeurs seuls à leur étonnement. Un silence pesant s'installa, et Aragorn regarda sa sœur d'armes, un sourire aux lèvres.

« 'Coureur de jupons ?' Legolas ? Voilà une chose qui m'étonne grandement ! » dit-il alors.


	4. MELODIE ENCHANTEE

**Chapitre Trois**

**MELODIE ENCHANTEE**

Legolas regardait l'infini étoilé depuis quelques heures déjà, comptant les petits puits de lumières, appartenant à l'univers de Varda. Les étoiles étaient bien sûr innombrables, et une question revenait à chaque fois dans ses esprits. Ses yeux bleus semblaient emplis d'une grande tristesse, ses cheveux d'or volaient en petites mèches au vent.

« Combien sont-elles, Ama ? S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi ! Je veux tout savoir, Ama, absolument tout ! »

'Ama…'

Doux nom elfique que l'on donnait à celle qui vous avait donné naissance.

_« Voyons, Legolas, elles sont bien trop nombreuses ! Je ne puis les compter ! »_

_« Je suis sûr que vous le pouvez, vous êtes Reine, Ama ! »_

Le jeune Prince ferma les yeux ; et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ces paroles lui revenaient en mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'il fixait une des étoiles, celle qu'on nommait l'Etoile-Cygne, située entre la constellation du Dragon et celle du Cygne. Le Cygne. Oiseau gracieux qui, comme le disait la légende, avait été crée à partir de l'Alquaeleni, celle qui devait mourir. Très belle légende, effectivement…L'Alquaeleni n'existait pas, sachant tout de même qu'elle était réputée très belle, portant la grâce de Varda en elle, il brûlait d'envie de la voir apparaître dans ses rêves. Comme les chanteurs Elfes faisaient apparaître les Vierges Elfiques de leurs poèmes chantés, il voulait lui aussi avoir ce don, voir les plus belles jeunes filles que cette terre avait porté, avoir le privilège d'observer à tout loisir leur beauté pure. Pour l'instant, l'âme sœur n'était pas encore venu à lui. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui, il glissa sa main sur le sol ; cherchant son poignard, mais une douce lueur s'empara de la nuit de Varda, autour de lui. La Dame Galadriel ; resplendissante dans sa légère robe brodée, blanche, le regardait silencieusement, un regard empli de compassion, comme une mère regarderait son enfant. Les beaux cheveux blonds et ondulés de Galadriel tombaient sur ses épaules, sa silhouette était longue, fine et élancée, ses yeux bleus étaient comme un puits sans fin de connaissance et de pouvoir. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir toute sa vie, celle d'une Elfe qui connut la Grande Période, le Premier Age, et le règne des Valar. A son doigt, résidait Nenya, l'Anneau de l'eau, serti de diamants, l'un des Trois Anneaux de Pouvoir.

« Ma Dame… »

Galadriel leva légèrement sa main, lui demandant de ne pas parler, ni de se lever. La Reine de la Lothlorien, devenue simple voyageuse, n'avait plus besoin de ce respect qui devait autrefois lui être dû.

« Bonjour, jeune Prince…Ne venez-vous pas vous restaurer avec le reste du groupe ? Vous êtes notre guide dans ces Terres hostiles, vous vous devez de rester un peu en compagnie de votre peuple. Je ne vous engage à rien, j'aime moi aussi m'isoler et compter les étoiles, tout comme vous. »

Legolas resta assis ; et constata avec stupéfaction que la Reine respectée, fille de Finarfin, s'installa près de lui, à même le sol. Son regard s'un bleu glacé était insistant, presque pénétrant, provoquant d'agréables frissons dans le dos du Prince. Il soupira et tourna ensuite son regard vers les étoiles.

« _Nàrin arandùr vorimà…_Vous n'êtes pas serviteur de votre destin…vous n'y pouviez rien. Ce sont les Valar qui décident de notre passage en ces Terres. Votre mère fait partie de la décision des Valar, nul doute ne peut résider en vos pensées. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, mon enfant… » murmura la Reine.

Son regard bleu devint insondable. Galadriel posa une main réconfortante sur celle du Prince, et le regarda avec une intensité telle, que Legolas ne put que fixer l'Océan des yeux de la fille de Finarfin. 'Vous n'êtes pas responsable…'

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Legolas, elle s'adressait à lui mentalement, et prit alors la parole.

« J'aurais pu éviter…j'aurais pu empêcher les Orques de… » sa voix s'estompa, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

_« Ama…non…s'il vous plaît Estë, faites qu'elle soit sauvegardée…ne laissez pas sa grâce s'estomper aux pays de Mandos…non…Estë la douce… aie pitié…elle ne mérite pas la mort…pas maintenant…Ama, je vous aime, battez-vous…je vous ai toujours connue forte, presque invincible…restez-le encore une fois…restez avec moi…regardez-moi…On va vous soigner…Je vais vous ramener au château de Père…il saura faire quelque chose…oh non… »_

_La Reine eut un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elle caressa le visage de son fils longuement, mais ses gestes se firent plus dociles et plus faibles. Legolas posa une main sur le cœur de sa mère, comme s'il essayait de forcer les battements cardiaques à continuer, ne fut-ce que quelques instants. Son cœur battait très irrégulièrement, son pouls devenait de plus en plus faible. Autour de lui, les cadavres d'Orques s'amoncelaient. La bataille avait été rude, mais Legolas avait finalement réussi à les faire fuir. Ses ennemis prirent peur en voyant la force de leur assaillant qui arrivait à les repousser. _

_« Les…Or…Orques…s…sont-ils par…tis ? » demanda sa mère. _

_« Oui, ils ont fui…Ama…restez…j'ai besoin de vous…restez…souvenez-vous…nous comptions les étoiles ensemble…à votre guérison, je vous amènerai aux jardins du palais, et nous regarderons l'Etoile-Cygne…vous me parliez des légendes des Elfes…souvenez-vous… »_

_« Je…s…sais…la douleur…es…pérons…que la Douce Valier saura…les…apaiser… »_

_Sa voix était tremblante, terriblement faible, mais toujours aussi douce comme avant. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Legolas, et perlèrent sur la robe de sa mère et sur le sol. Dans un ultime effort, elle leva sa main et essuya l'unique larme qui laissait un sillon humide sur la joue de son fils. _

_« Tu seras…un…grand…prince…yondo…melnyë elyë, Laiqualassë…melnyë elyë…je serai toujours là pour…compter les étoiles avec toi… »_

_« Mère…nous allons retourner à la ville de Père, et vous allez guérir, c'est une promesse… »_

_« Promesse…que…tu…ne…pou…pourras…tenir, Legolas…tu ne peux pas…Mandos m'appelle à présent…la mort vient…rien…ne…pourra changer cela… »_

_La blessure de la Reine était profonde, noire, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était infecté, le poison de la lame d'Orque avait déjà gagné tout son corps. Elle expira après quelques secondes, et, n'ayant pas même la force de crier de douleur, Legolas se blottit sur la dépouille de sa mère et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. _

'Vous n'êtes pas responsable…' répéta mentalement la Reine.

« Tout est de ma faute…vous le savez…pourtant, vous le démentez à chacune de nos rencontres… » murmura Legolas.

Il soupira, Galadriel approcha sa main de sa joue, et essuya le sillon humide que laissait sa larme. La goutte salée perla cependant au sol, empreinte de douleur et de deuil. Son père lui avait toujours reproché le décès de sa mère, d'ailleurs, Legolas n'eut pas le droit de revenir durant un certain temps en son royaume, Thranduil l'ayant banni de la Forêt Noire. Pendant de nombreuses années, le prince était en exil, un simple Rôdeur qui trouva refuge à Ilmadris, soit Fondcombe, c'est à cet endroit qu'il se lia d'amitié avec la famille d'Elrond. Ensuite, Saroumane et Gandalf l'accueillerent à Isengard, il fit ainsi connaissance des Istari, avant d'aller en Terres Brunes et de rencontrer Aragorn. D'un côté, cet exil forcé fut bénéfique, l'Elfe était connu pour s'attacher facilement aux Grands Seigneurs de cette Terre, et dans un élan de bonté, son père l'autorisa à revenir au Nord du Rhovanion, revoyant sa Forêt Noire effacée de ses pensées depuis mille ans. Galadriel se leva, quittant le Jeune Prince Elfe sur ses mots :

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de solitude, mon enfant. Venez nous rejoindre lorsque la Lune sera à son point le plus haut. Le Seigneur Elrond doit s'entretenir avec vous. Demain soir, Aragorn arrivera avec les Semi-Hommes. Vous avez besoin de repos, prenez un peu de sommeil…Legolas… »

Le Prince ne se retourna pas, mais la Reine eut conscience de son écoute et continua alors :

« Si jamais vous…êtes en conflit avec votre Père, profitez de la présence de votre peuple pour rester avec vos semblables. Libérez-vous de vos contraintes de Prince…vous êtes un être vivant doué de sentiments…Thranduil a fait une erreur en vous bannissant de son royaume. Une grande erreur. Bonne nuit, reposez-vous bien… »

« Bonne nuit, ma Dame…murmura Legolas. »

Le vent soufflait toujours sur le Mont Venteux alors que Galadriel rejoignit les autres Elfes, assis autour d'un feu de camp allumé par Gandalf, par le biais de son Anneau Narya, l'Anneau de Feu, serti de rubis.

Elladan et Elrohir étaient assis côte à côte. Les deux jumeaux avaient des cheveux noirs comme le jais et des yeux bleus comme les profondeurs de l'Océan. Tous deux habillés de vert, ils avaient repris leurs vêtements de Rôdeurs et semblaient cependant mal à l'aise dans ce qui était autrefois leur élément naturel : l'espace sauvage. Celui-ci ne leur convenait sans doute plus, ayant trouvé du repos en Terres Immortelles.

Assis à leur droite, se tenait leur père, le Seigneur Elrond, autrefois à la tête de la ville de Fondcombe, il était droit et fier, son visage était empreint d'une grande sagesse. Depuis le mariage de sa fille, Arwen Undomiel, son cœur était à la tristesse, car Evenstar avait préféré rester avec son aimé plutôt que de suivre sa famille au-delà de la Mer Extérieure. Il était vêtu d'une cape pourpre et de vêtements bruns, assez utiles pour voyager. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux verts, et il semblait inquiet. Le Seigneur d'Ilmadris avait toutes les raisons de l'être, raisons qu'il n'est pas bon d'exposer au moment présent.

En face de lui, le Charpentier de Navires, Cirdàn, assis en tailleur, semblait bien pensif. Il possédait une longue barbe blanche – fait rare chez les Elfes, ils étaient en effet pour la grande majorité imberbes – et des yeux aussi gris que la mer un jour de tempête, et pétillants de malice. De tous les Elfes en Terre du Milieu, c'était lui le plus âgé, celui qui avait survécu à toutes les guerres de ce monde, sans pour autant se lasser de la vie terrestre. Chose étrange également, il aimait fumer la pipe, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible étant donné son âge extrêmement avancé.

Près de là se tenait Glorfindel, le Chasseur de Balrôgs et guerrier intrépide. Il était fidèle à Elrond, l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été, mais dans sa voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de claire et belle, pouvait se distinguer une nuance de fierté arrogante. Ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent, il tournait le dos au reste du groupe, regardant le lointain avec ses yeux bleus. Il portait des vêtements noirs, ce qui eut pour conséquence de voir que ses cheveux d'or se détachaient du ciel d'un noir d'encre de Varda, mais s'il avaient été noirs, personne, pas même un Elfe n'aurait pu le distinguer dans l'Océan noirâtre d'Elbereth.

Radagast, vêtu de brun, arborant une longue barbe brune, des yeux bruns et une peau brune, était plus connu sous le nom de Radagast le Brun, ce qui était compréhensible. Cet Istari vivait dans les Monts du Fer en compagnie des Nains, savait parler et être compris des Animaux mieux que quiconque sur cette Terre.

Dans l'obscurité, un peu en retrait, était assis Gandalf, reconnaissable –étrangement d'ailleurs – à la fameuse pipe qu'il gardait toujours au coin de sa bouche, pincée entre sa lèvre supérieure et sa lèvre inférieure. Son discours était moins compréhensible ainsi, et parfois, il se contentait d'un paquet de caramels, faits par les confiseurs et les pâtissiers Nains des Montagnes Bleues. Sa barbe était blanche, ses yeux gris, ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, et il commandait un des Maeras, Shadowfax, cheval Rohirrim réputé pour sa beauté et sa rapidité. Son nom était Gandalf le Blanc, mais les Elfes l'appelaient encore et toujours – question d'habitude – Mithrandir, ce qui signifiait « Le Pèlerin Gris ». A son doigt brillait Narya, l'Anneau que Gil-Galad lui avait offert, par crainte de mourir et que l'un des Trois ne tombe entre des mains maléfiques.

Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous pensifs, la plein lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Galadriel s'assit gracieusement sur un rocher – elle avait gardé tous ses gestes beaux et graciles d'antan, lorsqu'elle était encore la jeune demoiselle fille de Finarfin. Elle essaya de prendre la parole, mais elle voyait bien que les mots ne serviraient à rien pour la gravité de leur situation. De _sa _situation. De la situation de la Terre du Milieu.

« Seigneur Elrond, il faudrait peut être que nous… » murmura Glorfindel sans quitter les étoiles des yeux.

Il ne se retourna pas. Elrond brisa alors le silence. Levant une main, il s'imposa, voulant prendre la parole.

« L'Alquaeleni est importante. Il faut à tout prix que nous la retrouvions. Ne surtout pas la brusquer, une chose à éviter du moins… C'est sa fille, _Heavenly Star,_ qui nous mènera à sa mère…Je pense qu'elle se nomme… » hésita le Seigneur de Fondcombe.

« Elilwë. Elilwë Alquaeleni, Rôdeuse au service du Gondor, Princesse Avari et Moriquendi oubliée depuis bien longtemps. Difficile à cerner, continua Gandalf en tirant sur sa pipe d'un air distrait. Très attachée à Aragorn, et je dois dire que peu d'Elfes sont liés à elle. Les rumeurs selon laquelle sa famille serait directement descendue de Varda ne peuvent être vérifiées…Cependant, il faut admettre que sa beauté n'est pas Elfique, oh non, loin de là, très loin de là…elle ressemble à Varda, ce n'est pas faux, mais…enfin bon, au premier abord, certaines personnes seraient forcées de la trouver laide, et je ne suis pas de cet avis. Elilwë est une personne singulière, elle ne deviendra jamais une Alquaeleni parfaite, seulement fidèle à Elbereth… »

« Pourtant, elle sera Alquaeleni bien tôt, plus tôt que vous ne le croyez, mon très cher Gandalf. » déclara Radagast en se levant.

Radagast avait le don de clairvoyance, peu avaient ce pouvoir, de prédire l'avenir avec une certaine inexactitude, certes, mais néanmoins fulgurant par la noirceur de ses prédictions, et parfois se réalisant vraiment.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Elladan. « J'ai hâte de connaître la Demoiselle Alquaeleni. Si la légende se révèle vraie, elle doit porter la grâce de Varda en elle… »

« Une grâce qu'elle s'efforce de cacher par tous les moyens. » murmura Galadriel. « Demain, nous ferons la rencontre de _Heavenly Star, _c'est à ce moment-là, que nous verrons, pas avant, maître Elladan, et elle se leva. Ne la sous-estimez pas…elle a un caractère aussi brûlant que le feu de Narya, c'est vous dire ! »

A ce moment là, Elrohir se leva. Il était le plus jeune, et le plus raisonnable des deux jumeaux. Plus enclin au calme et à la tranquillité, il ne se laissait pas facilement distraire de son but, et réprimandait souvent son frère à propos du caractère volage de celui-ci, Elladan aimant faire la cour aux belles demoiselle Elfes.

« La nuit portera donc conseil, si vous êtes certaine, Dame Galadriel, que la fille de l'Etoile-Cygne arrivera en compagnie d'Aragorn. Espérons que son étoile brillera pour elle. » dit-il, et il regarda la plus lumineuse des Etoiles. « Elle aura bien besoin de Varda dans sa quête. »

-

-

La neige tomba sur l'Eriador, donnant aux chemins la possibilité d'être glissants à souhait. Tôt le matin, après un petit-déjeuner (frugal selon les Hobbits), le groupe partit de Bree en compagnie, cette fois, des Deux Rôdeurs qui les guidaient dans les nombreuses forêts sombres, sortes de raccourcis pour arriver plus rapidement au Mont Venteux. Pourquoi le Mont Venteux, ni Elilwë, ni Aragorn ne le savaient, cependant, ils pouvaient néanmoins deviner certaines choses à propos des évènements futurs, suffisamment graves pour que les Grands Seigneurs Elfes des Terres Immortelles, reviennent en bas monde, c'est à dire en Terre du Milieu. Il neigeait toujours autant, leur voyage dura deux jours jusqu'aux Marais de l'Eau aux Cousins, célèbres pour son aquaculture naturelle d'insectes en tout genre, qui raffolaient particulièrement du sang, en d'autres termes, moustiques et autres créatures minuscules et dérangeantes. Cependant, avec la neige, les pauvres petites bêtes n'avaient pas survécu au froid et l'eau des Marais avait gelé, laissant la place à une vraie patinoire sur laquelle il était difficile d'avancer. La seule personne qui marchait normalement sur la glace, était Elilwë et le froid ne l'incommodait en aucun point. Aragorn avançait plus facilement que les pauvres Hobbits, qui, eux, tombaient environ toutes les cinq minutes, leur humble postérieur subissant tous les désagréments d'une chute sur une surface dure et froide (qui plus est, glissante). Après une journée entière passée à traverser le Marais gelé, ils se reposèrent enfin, le soir tombait alors que les nuages blancs laissaient place à leurs semblables en noir. La lune était entièrement cachée, et les étoiles ne brillaient que sous l'épais manteau noir des nuages qui laissaient tomber sans cesse une ribambelle de petites plumes fragiles et qui fondaient comme un rien, les flocons ; de cela était due l'impossibilité matérielle d'allumer un feu afin de réchauffer les Hobbits. Seule Elilwë, encore une fois, ressentait le froid sans que cela l'affecte. Les jours précédents, cela, l'elfe l'avait remarqué, les Semi-Hommes Frodon et Bilbon étaient inquiets, se chuchotant l'un à l'autre des paroles empreintes d'une appréhension grandissante au fur et à mesure que le groupe se rapprochait du Mont Venteux. De plus, la petite Elanor semblait extrêmement intriguée par elle ; et à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'observait attentivement, sursautant au moindre geste un peu trop brusque. Un voyage comme celui qu'ils faisaient n'était pas l'idéal, surtout pas pour une enfant de cet âge. Aragorn déclara donc forfait en ce qui concernait d'allumer un feu, et Elanor grelotta de plus belle en apprenant cette nouvelle.

« Si seulement je pouvais être une Elfe…Tout serait plus facile pour moi… » murmura la Petite Hobbite.

Touchant. Vraiment touchant. Elilwë était assise, adossée contre un arbre mort, et affûtait Alquaesil d'un geste lent, précis, en même temps que menaçant. Elanor soupira, et regarda le ciel noir d'encre qui déversait sans cesse de nouveaux flocons de neige. Sortant une main tremblante de la cape dans laquelle elle était enroulée, elle essaya d'attraper les quelques flocons à sa portée. Elilwë leva alors la tête. Elle soupira. Finalement, les enfants avaient quelque chose d'attendrissant.

« Qu'est ce que cela fait d'être une elfe, Papa-Sam ? » demanda Elanor, ne quittant pas le ciel noir des yeux.

Sam haussa alors les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne savait pas la réponse à la question. Aragorn fumait sa pipe, pensant que cette petite Hobbite était bien moins puérile que sa petite fille, Elbereth, âgée de cinq ans. Il espérait également, qu'à l'arrivée à Minas Tirith, Elanor et son fils Eldarion, né tout juste après la guerre de l'Anneau, il y avait dix ans, s'entendent bien. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge, et le royaume du Gondor donnait naissance à trop peu d'enfants en ces temps d'infécondité Humaine. Elilwë restait toujours près de l'arbre mort, et une partie enfantine d'elle voulait répondre à la question d'Elanor. Cependant, l'autre moitié, celle d'une jeune elfe acariâtre, ne désirait en aucun cas dévoiler la réponse. Les enfants étaient également trop peu nombreux chez les Elfes. Son peuple – enfin, son peuple d'origine – ne concevait pas un nombre suffisant d'enfants pour permettre à la descendance de subsister encore longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu…non. Inutile de s'attarder sur des souvenirs douloureux.

« Et vous ? Que pensez-vous des Elfes, mademoiselle…Elilwë ? » demanda enfin Elanor après quelques minutes de silence.

Elilwë soupira, et fixa intensément la Hobbite, sans pour autant paraître menaçante aux yeux de la petite fille.

« A vrai dire… »

La Rôdeuse commença la phrase avec son habituel ton rauque et sombre, elle ne voulait pas changer sa façon d'être pour une petite insignifiante à ses yeux. L'Elfe hésitait, c'est alors qu'Aragorn intervint.

« Les Elfes sont immortels, demoiselle Elanor. »

Sur ces mots, Elilwë reprit la parole :

« Ils sont Immortels, seulement, ils souffrent jour et nuit. Ils souffrent jour et nuit comme souffre Nienna sous les coups de Melkor. Je souffre continuellement, avec la peur panique de savoir qu'un jour, Aragorn me quittera, comme Arathorn m'a quittée, comme Boromir est parti vers l'au-delà. Je partirai des Terres du Milieu lorsque Aragorn mourra, car il est la seule chose qui me retient encore ici. Demoiselle Hobbite, être une Elfe en ces temps-ci n'est pas une bonne chose. Connaître la Mortalité est une chose difficile à assumer pour quelqu'un comme moi. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'âme d'un Elfe est définitivement perdue, il meurt, enfin, libéré du fardeau qui est le sien. Les Elfes ne sont pas destinés – en théorie – à trépasser comme les autres races. Cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux aimeraient connaître la Mort comme je la connais. »

A la fin de son explication, Elilwë soupira, espérant avoir changé l'avis de la petite fille décidément bien envieuse de devenir une chose dont elle ne pourra jamais se défaire. La Rôdeuse détourna alors la tête, et regarda les flocons de neige tomber inlassablement du ciel d'un noir d'encre, comme si Varda pleurait que l'hiver recouvre ses belles étoiles.

-

-

Le matin arriva, et la neige cessa enfin de tomber, laissant la place à un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait les collines et les plaines de l'Eriador à perte de vue. Aragorn, souriant, et bien sûr frais et dispos après une nuit de sommeil, semblait heureux de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le vent glacé du Nord n'était plus un problème, et Elilwë voyait au loin une cinquantaine de cavaliers Elfes, sans doute la compagnie de Galadriel.

« Ils sont à quelques cinquante milles d'ici, Aragorn ! A mon avis, ils nous attendent, je vois qu'ils ont atteint le Mont Venteux. » déclara la Rôdeuse.

Le Roi du Gondor s'avança auprès d'elle, bien sur, il ne vit rien de ce qu'elle voyait, mais était plus heureux que jamais de retrouver son compagnon Elfe de toujours.

« Bénis soient les yeux elfiques ! » affirma-t-il. « Allons, mes chers Hobbits, il nous reste encore une journée de route pour arriver jusqu'au Mont Venteux ! Courage ! » dit-il alors, marchant avec entrain vers leur destination.

Merry et Pippin avançaient non sans grommeler des mots Hobbits agacés entre leurs dents, signifiant leur fatigue au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient.

« Tu sais, Pippin, c'est la dernière fois que je pars de la Comté ! Je préfère le Rohan, j'ai bien fait de faire allégeance au roi Eomer, le Rohan est un plat pays, et les seuls obstacles sont les rochers qui ne bougeront jamais, et les sauterelles dans les hautes herbes ! » s'exclama Merry alors qu'il avait manqué de trébucher.

« Tu as raison ! De toute façon, cela ne nous avance à rien, nous ne…hé ! Mais j'y pense ! Les Elfes ont des…lembas ! Dépêche-toi, Merry ! Ils ont des lembas ! J'ai faim, allons, presse le pas, nous ne serons jamais arrivés avant ce soir si cela continue ! » déclara Pippin en marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait sur l'épaisse couche de neige.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, à part Elilwë ; et virent avec amusement que les lembas étaient la principale raison de vivre de Pippin. Le Hobbit pressait le pas à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux gâteaux elfiques. Merry restait en arrière, silencieux, sombre, sans aucun doute en train de se concentrer pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue. Elilwë, quant à elle, marchait toujours avec un pas ferme, sur la neige – car avoir été élevée par des Humains ne l'avait pas empêchée de garder ses pouvoirs elfiques – sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres. Personne ne s'était souciée d'elle, pourquoi allait-elle faire de même pour les autres ? Aragorn était devant avec Pippin, et sa bonne humeur augmenta en même temps que leur trajet diminua en sa longueur. Le groupe allait pouvoir se reposer, et il retrouverait Legolas, mais le plus important, Gandalf.

-

-

La journée se passa sans aucun trouble particulier, cependant, le vent glacé qui soufflait comme des lames froides, s'intensifia en fin de soirée.

Aragorn chantait une chanson elfique dans la brise fraîche, sans doute en train de penser à sa chère Arwen, sa belle épouse qu'il aimait plus que toute autre créature sur Terre. Elanor écoutait attentivement à chaque fois que de l'elfique était parlé, voulant sans doute en parler elle aussi. Elilwë trouvait tout de même que cette petite fille était bien curieuse. Vouloir tout savoir était bien quelque chose de singulier et elle était d'une rare beauté pour une petite Hobbite. Elilwë marcha toujours d'un pas régulier. La neige avait fondu, pour aggraver la situation, le temps était devenu sec et froid. Les plaies sur les mains des deux Rôdeurs n'allaient sûrement pas en s'améliorant. Les doigts de la Rôdeuse étaient particulièrement douloureux, mais la douleur ne se manifesta pas chez elle, du moins, pas extérieurement. C'est alors que la nuit tomba, et qu'à quelques lieues de l'endroit où ils devaient avoir rendez-vous, Elilwë remarqua déjà les lueurs du campement, certaines diffusant une douce lueur orangée, d'autres encore lançant une lumière violette aux tons argentés, presque aveuglante si on s'y approchait de trop près. Elanor semblait en même temps inquiète et impatiente d'enfin voir des Elfes de près. Le petit groupe s'avança vers un fourré de buissons non loin du Mont Venteux. Là, assis sur des pierres, des soldats, intendants et frères d'armes placés sous un étendard, celui de Galadriel, avec le signe de la Lorien, les attendaient. Aragorn s'avança au devant, demandant à Elilwë de se reculer un peu, et s'inclina avec respect. Au premier abord, les soldats ne savaient pas qui était ce Rôdeur un peu crasseux qui s'adressait à eux. Ils se rendirent vite compte de leur erreur lorsque Frodon et Bilbon s'avancèrent eux aussi afin de leur enfin dévoiler leur identité.

« Bonsoir à vous, maîtres Elfes ! Je suis Bilbon Sacquet ; et voici mon neveu Frodon Sacquet, l'ancien porteur de L'Unique. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard, au contraire, nous aimerions savoir si l'heure de notre arrivée convient aux Seigneurs Elfes. »

Bilbon usa de ses dons d'élocution pour s'adresser d'une manière fort convenable. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva du haut de la colline. Tout d'abord, Elilwë ne put voir qu'un silhouette fière mais légèrement sénile.

« Gandalf ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Merry et Pippin.

Les deux Hobbits, qui ne s'étaient guère manifestés jusqu'à maintenant, si ce n'était que pour pousser des jurons en langage Hobbit , afin de montrer leur découragement face à la longueur du voyage, qui ne dura pourtant que quatre jours en tout et pour tout. Ils se lancèrent dans les bras de l'Istari, qui vacilla légèrement sous le choc, mais qui n'en resta pas moins heureux. Les retrouvailles se firent joyeusement pour tous ceux qui, étrangement, n'étaient pas au courant des raisons du retour des Nouveaux Venus. Les Elfes revenant des Terres Immortelles restaient silencieux, réservés, et craignaient presque à montrer une joie trop grande.

En arrivant près du feu de camp, tous les Seigneurs Elfes étaient réunis là, à part Legolas, ce qui intrigua fortement Aragorn, ne comprenant pas la situation actuelle. Elassar, après avoir adressé ses salutations à toutes ses connaissances Elfiques, voulut retrouver Legolas, et donc partit à sa recherche, sachant qu'il n'était pas loin du Mont Venteux.

Il laissa le groupe auprès des Elfes (au grand désarroi d'Elilwë, qui, comme dit précédemment, n'aimait pas la compagnie des siens), et écarta les buissons sur son passage. Legolas se trouvait dans une anfractuosité de la roche, regardant le ciel, et chantant une mélodie elfique pour lui-même. Le Prince était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son compagnon d'armes.

-

-

Elilwë était assise dans un coin obscur, après avoir – fortuitement – salué Elrond, qu'elle connaissait depuis fort longtemps puisqu'il l'avait accepté quelques temps à Fondcombe, et le reste des Seigneurs Elfes, elle pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement inconnus de mémoire d'Elfe – de l'Elfe qu'elle était, mais qu'elle ne voulait pourtant pas être. Elle connaissait par contre très bien Gandalf, ainsi que Radagast, les Istari l'avaient accompagnée nombre de fois durant ses voyages, la Rôdeuse devait avoir donc un semblant de gratitude pour eux, mais une fidélité à tout épreuve si jamais les deux magiciens lui demandaient de l'aide.

Galadriel était assise près du feu. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense ne cessaient d'observer Elilwë, et la jeune Elfe eut la nette impression que la Reine fouillait dans son esprit afin de trouver des détails sur sa vie qui pourraient lui permettre de parler avec elle.

« Pourquoi ce silence, Demoiselle ? » demanda Galadriel.

« Cela peut-il vous importer, ma Dame ? » répliqua Elilwë sur un ton arrogant.

Glorfindel sortit alors son épée et se tourna vers la Rôdeuse, prêt à défendre l'honneur de la Dame de la Lorien.

« Non ! Glorfindel ! Laissez cela ! » s'écria Galadriel en se levant.

Il laissa tomber sa lame blanche, troublé par cette réaction. En la ramassant, son regard rencontra celui de la Rôdeuse, elle n'eut aucun mal à le déstabiliser, si les yeux de l'Elfe avaient été un arc et une flèche, Glorfindel serait depuis longtemps blessé mortellement. Ces yeux noirs étaient si fiers, si arrogants et si beaux. Il se rendit compte de sa beauté, mais ce n'était pas une beauté extérieure. Cette jeune Elfe ne voulait pas paraître sensible de l'extérieur, cependant, elle avait quelque chose de plus que les autres genres féminins n'avaient pas, et c'était bien cette capacité à dominer les hommes qui fit frissonner Glorfindel.

« Nous pourrions tout de même trouver un terrain d'entente, demoiselle Elilwë. » s'exclama Bilbon, ayant observé attentivement la scène.

' Vous avez souffert…' dit mentalement Galadriel. ' Vous êtes arrogante pour cacher vos faiblesses…'

« Ma Dame, je ne cherche pas à être complaisante…Mon arrogance est une arme très efficace lorsque les armes ne sont d'aucun recours. Détrompez-vous, fille de Finarfin, je pose les questions avant de passer à l'attaque, pas le contraire. Je vous traite d'égale à égale car là est la façon de traiter une Elfe comme vous. Les Humains sont à présent livrés à eux-mêmes ; je dois dire qu'ils s'en sortent bien, mais je maudis la civilisation Elfique de ne jamais se mêler des affaires Humaines, cela serait pourtant bénéfique…Au lieu de cela, vous quittez la Terre du Milieu, et revenez quand bon vous semble ! Je regrette, ma Dame, mon impolitesse, mais je dois réagir…d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais apprécié les Elfes ! » expliqua Elilwë, affûtant Alquaesil.

Tous les Hobbits étaient étonnés par son état d'esprit, mais ses paroles dénotaient une intelligence, certes non négligeable. Elrond touchait son Anneau, Vilya, l'Anneau de l'air, et une petite brise se leva. Il était touché par cette jeune Elfe, qui, au-delà de toutes les espérances, défiait les Grands de ce monde. Elladan regarda son jumeau, semblait inquiet. Galadriel était une femme elfe particulièrement douce, mais le pouvoir de son Anneau ne s'était pas amoindri pour autant. Quelle inconscience !

« Très bien, demoiselle, je vous signale tout de même que nous sommes ici afin de rencontrer votre mère, Melanna Alquaeleni, savez-vous où elle se trouve ? » demanda Elrohir.

« Ma mère ? » demanda la Rôdeuse.

Elilwë eut un ricanement rauque. Elle était détestable, et c'était le seul mot qui pouvait la définir.

« Je n'ai plus de mère. » continua-t-elle.

« Pas de mère ! Comment seriez-vous née ! » s'exclama Glorfindel, toujours aussi troublé par l'incarnation de la grâce de Varda, qui n'était pas si belle que cela, ni aimable. « N'est-elle pas celle qui vous a portée ? »

« Ma mère ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je dois m'intéresser à elle…Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle me hait. Avant, j'étais une petite enfant sage. Depuis mon adolescence, elle me rejette et me déteste. J'ai 'mal grandi', selon elle. Melanna ne pense qu'à me marier, cela fait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue…Quand à mon père…Fëagaer des Havres Gris, je ne sais ce qu'il est devenu, mais je porte sa 'tare', selon ma…allons-nous dire 'mère'. Elle habite néanmoins au palais de Minas Tirith, si vous voulez savoir où elle se trouve… »

Cirdàn le Charpentier de Navires, intervint. Il se leva, la pipe à la bouche, et avec ses yeux gris de tourmente, il fixa la Rôdeuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un trouble s'installa sur la pâle figure d'ivoire qui servait de visage à Elilwë.

« Fëagaer vous ressemble, en effet…il est parti des Terres du Milieu à votre naissance…je crois savoir qu'il à obligé Melanna à l'épouser…rassurez-vous, il était bien plus détestable et acariâtre que vous. Un Elfe bien singulier, à vrai dire, vous avez le physique de votre superbe mère ; et le moral de votre père – qui n'en n'a jamais été un, d'ailleurs. »

Elilwë en avait trop entendu, Cirdàn l'avait déstabilisée, c'était d'ailleurs son but, elle se leva, et en furie, s'écria :

« Assez ! Taisez-vous ! Je connais l'histoire de ma famille ! Cela suffit ! Quel est votre but, maître Cirdàn, me faire souffrir ? Vous avez réussi, félicitations ! Ne voulez-vous donc rien comprendre ! Je vous hais, je hais les Elfes comme je me hais ! Laissez-moi ! »

Elle prit son épée, le visage animé par une très grande rage, et s'en alla, marchant d'un pas furieux et rapide vers un chemin en contrebas, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ces stupides Elfes.

-

-

« _Nîn mellon_ ! Voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous ai point vu ! » s'écria Legolas, remarquant soudain la présence de son ami et frère d'armes.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, comme deux amis en s'étant pas vus depuis un bon nombre d'années. Aragorn, heureux de revoir son ami, remarqua la grande tristesse animant le beau visage de l'Elfe.

« Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? » demanda le roi du Gondor.

« Un moment de mélancolie…mon père arrivera à Minas Tirith, j'ai reçu une lettre de votre chère Arwen. Elle vous salue d'ailleurs, par la même occasion. Votre fille Elbereth prend des cours de harpe, à présent…j'ai hâte de la revoir. Elle porte la grâce de Luthien en elle, mais…je ne veux point revoir mon père…je ne veux pas revoir Thranduil, mais hélas, j'y suis obligé. Il vient d'arriver à votre cité… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera moins dur avec vous. Legolas, vous êtes un Prince, ne vous laissez pas rabaisser comme cela ! Allons, n'y pensez plus ! Racontez-moi, quel mystère entoure le retour de nos amis ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Estel…A vrai dire, ils ne veulent rien me dévoiler…Comment va Gimli ? Allons, asseyez-vous, j'ai tant de choses à vous raconter ! »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés, Legolas paraissait toujours aussi rêveur, mais moins mélancolique. Il regardait les étoiles en souriant.

_« Et votre mère, Gimli…Vous avez bien une mère, à part la Terre et la Roche, non ? »_

_« Une mère ? Elle s'appelait Lia ! La plus belle des perles Naines, d'ailleurs, j'ai hérité de ses yeux ! »_

_Le Nain était enthousiaste. Ses yeux bruns clignèrent avec une certaine niaiserie et une innocence d'enfant, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Legolas aimait Gimli comme un frère, cette amitié valut à l'Elfe d'être encore une fois de plus critiqué par son père, lui qui détestait les Nains._

_« Plus sérieusement, cher ami, pensez-vous vraiment que les Elfes reviendront ici, en Terre du Milieu ? Les côtes des Havres Gris sont idéales pour voir un navire elfique arriver ! »_

_« J'en doute, Gimli, j'en doute… »_

_Au-delà de l'horizon, Legolas ne pouvait le voir, un Navire étincelant faisait route vers les Terres du Milieu. Le Navire de Cirdàn, et à son bord, la Dame Galadriel et bon nombre de Seigneurs Elfes._

« Legolas ? » demanda Aragorn. « Allons, est-ce une demoiselle elfique qui vous fait rêver ainsi ? Gimli m'a dit que vous deveniez un coureur de jupons. » dit Elassar sur un ton ironique.

Legolas donna un coup de coude joueur à Aragorn, qui se mit à ricaner d'un air moqueur.

« Aragorn, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne faut pas toujours croire les paroles d'un Nain ! Je n'ai jamais été entièrement attiré par une demoiselle, parfois, je recherchais uniquement les plaisirs charnels, je dois avouer que les femmes cherchaient mes faveurs, non mon cœur. Gardez cela pour vous, surtout…vous savez aussi bien que moi que les relations hors mariage sont interdites. Enfin, tout le monde a fait l'erreur au moins une fois dans sa vie, pas vous ? »

Il y eut un silence, Aragorn en répondit pas à la question. Il se contentait de tortiller ses doigts d'une manière bien puérile.

« Je le savais… » murmura Legolas en regardant le roi du Gondor du coin de l'œil.

Ils partirent d'un bon éclat de rire, c'est alors qu'un des soldats prévint Aragorn que la Dame Galadriel le demandait. Elassar se leva, et quitta Legolas sur ces mots :

« Très bien, _nîn mellon_, je vous laisse, que diriez-vous de rester seul pour un petit moment ? »

« Cela ne me dérange point. Amusez-vous bien sans moi, les conversations sérieuses ne sont pas de tout repos, je préfère aller m'occuper d'Arod ! »

Aragorn s'en alla en compagnie du garde Elfe, et Legolas se leva, impatient d'avoir un brin de conversation avec son destrier, Arod du Rohan, un cheval appartenant autrefois aux écuries d'Edoras, mais dont le maître avait été tué lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le Prince descendit de l'anfractuosité rocheuse, et alla vers l'endroit ou tous les chevaux avaient été placés sous bonne garde, non loin d'un point d'eau où les bêtes pourraient se désaltérer. Chantant toujours la même mélodie Elfique, son humeur était à présent excellente, et avant de revoir Gimli, il préférait s'isoler un peu en compagnie de son cheval, quitte à lui parler. D'un pas rapide en même temps que léger, il marcha dans la brise nocturne, jusqu'à croiser le garde chargé de la sécurité des chevaux.

« Salutations, mon Prince ! Arod se porte toujours comme un charme ! Passez donc, je ne vous gênerai point. » déclara le garde en s'inclinant.

« Je vous remercie. » répondit Legolas avec respect.

Près des chevaux, il y avait toujours ces lampes aux couleurs biens différentes, qui reflétaient leur lueur sur la surface miroitante d'un lac non loin des écuries improvisées. Arrivant près d'une de ces mêmes lumières, il remarqua qu'une personne était près de son cheval. A première vue, la personne était une femme, avec ses cheveux longs et noirs, sa silhouette fine, fragile et gracile. Plus vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait voir, il se blottit derrière le tronc d'un arbre, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il entendait la voix chanter, mais la voix n'était ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de belle, puisque l'inconnue murmurait les paroles au lieu de les chanter.

_When the cold of Winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come, to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

La chanson était belle, mais celle qui la chantait ne semblait pas être d'une grande beauté. Quelque chose d'elfique émanait d'elle, mais cette étrangère ne voulait pas être ce qu'elle était en réalité. Des sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles du Prince. Elle pleurait pour une raison inconnue.

Legolas décida de ne pas réagir, la laisser pleurer, mais son cœur lui disait d'aller lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Peu importe les conséquences, il se retourna silencieusement, et observa la jeune Elfe sans qu'elle l'entende. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il voulait la voir dans son entité. La voir, l'admirer, ou bien juger son cœur plutôt que son physique. Il prit alors la parole, alors qu'il sentait encore que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'Elfe. Il prit la parole, les bras croisés, adossé d'un air désinvolte contre l'arbre.

« Est-ce les chevaux qui vous apportent du réconfort ? » demanda-t-il.

Une épée étincela dans la main de l'étrange Elfe, et elle se retourna brusquement, mettant sa lame en avant. Elle semblait furieuse.

« Encore un Elfe ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas me laissez en paix ? » demanda-t-elle avec un semblant de calme.

Legolas ressentit de la nervosité dans ces paroles.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille parut troublée. Sortant de la zone d'ombre où elle était cachée cinq minutes auparavant pour pleurer, elle posa la lame de son épée sur le cou du Prince, et ses yeux étincelèrent en voyant enfin le mystérieux étranger. Il avait des cheveux d'or, qui tombaient sur ses épaules avec une certain grâce dénota-t-elle, des yeux bleus comme les reflets su soleil sur une mer d'un bleu turquoise, et une silhouette fine, et légèrement moins grande que celle d'un Elfe normal. Il était jeune, légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, mais un siècle de différence dans la vie d'un Elfe n'étaient absolument rien comparé à l'immortalité. Son visage était symétrique, parfait, trop parfait pour elle, et ses lèvres fines et légèrement roses. Sa peau était pâle sans être blanche, son nez droit et fin, ses mains fines, graciles mais parfaites pour un guerrier. Il était vêtu de velours vert, la tunique qu'il portait était ornée de courbes argentées représentant les branches d'un arbre. Son pantalon était bleu marine, et sa cape était grise, retenue par une broche en forme de feuille ; venant de la Lorien. Il mettait ses mains bien en évidence, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

« Je ne pleure pas. » répliqua la jeune Elfe.

Elle était blanche de peau, une peau aussi pâle que la cire d'une bougie, et les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit au-dessus de leur têtes. Legolas se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais légèrement différent. Au mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, il avait le souvenir de cette femme elfe aux yeux noirs comme le ciel de Varda, parsemé d'étoiles.

« Votre visage m'est familier… » murmura Legolas.

« Je ne suis pas familière, Elfe. » répliqua-t-elle avec insolence.

« Vous étiez le témoin d'Arwen à son mariage… » déclara Legolas. « Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de moi ? »

« Non. » mentit l'inconnue.

« J'y étais pourtant présent. Nous nous sommes quittés alors que je ne savais pas votre identité…puis-je savoir votre nom ? »

« Elilwë. Elilwë Alquaeleni. Rôdeuse au service du Gondor. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Répondez prestement, ma patience a des limites. »

« Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de la Forêt Noire. Vous êtes l'Etoile-Cygne, n'est ce pas ? »

« Sa fille. Je suis la fille de Melanna Alquaeleni. »

Elilwë se retourna donc, et remarqua Arod. Le cheval attendait patiemment que son maître vienne s'occuper de lui. Elle s'approcha de la noble bête, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Legolas observait son étrange manège sans intervenir.

« Hmm…_Lae-go-las_…en voilà un nom singulier…ton maître a un nom bien étrange, pour un prince, très cher Arod. »

Le cheval hennit légèrement, comme pour approuver Elilwë, et tapa le sol de son sabot. La Rôdeuse avait intentionnellement exagéré la prononciation de « Legolas » afin d'agacer le jeune Elfe autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Encore une personne noble…encore un Elfe…ma journée n'est pas très rose… » murmura la jeune étrangère. « Je hais la noblesse elfique. Elle se croit tout permis et ne pense qu'à dominer les autres. C'est bien votre cas, je ressens dans vos yeux… » elle hésita.

« Vous êtes arrogante, demoiselle Elilwë, ou devrais-je dire, Heavenly Star, car c'est bien la traduction de votre prénom, n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes prétentieux, très cher Prince, vous voyez, nous nous trouvons des défauts. Nous sommes opposés en tout, et pourtant nous trouvons encore le moyen de discuter ensemble. Enfin, 'discuter' n'est pas le mot exact. Je vais vous faire une faveur, vous ne 'discutez' pas, vous 'm'importunez', ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Par Eru, vous êtes une personne désagréable… » chuchota Legolas.

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience, et je l'assume. J'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde, et je sais pertinemment que vous me trouvez laide, comme tout le monde. »

« Si vous étiez moins désagréable, je pense que je vous trouverais plus jolie, en effet, mais vous n'êtes pas laide. Selon la légende, vous descendez tout de même de Varda, cela je ne l'oublie pas en vous voyant. Varda était belle, par conséquent vous l'êtes aussi. »

« Je vous remercie pour le compliment, mais cela n'aura servi à rien. Je déteste montrer que je suis faible. La faiblesse se traduit par les sentiments, et je ne préfère pas en éprouver pour quelqu'un. »

« Que craignez-vous, demoiselle ? Les sentiments ? C'est ridicule. »

« Ridicule pour vous, certes, après tout, vous avez vos idées. Je crains l'amour. L'amour est la cause de tous les problèmes. »

« Sans amour, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Sans amour, vous n'existeriez pas, car c'est de l'amour de vos parents que vous êtes née. »

« L'amour de mes parents ? Quel amour ? Oui, quel amour… ? murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, le vent glacé soufflait toujours aussi fort. La nuit était fort avancée.

« Je suis le fruit d'un amour forcé. Mes parents ont été liés de force l'un à l'autre. Alors, de quel amour parliez-vous ? »

« Je l'ignorais, j'en suis désolé. »

« J'ai déjà oublié. L'amour. Je hais l'amour et je me hais à cause de cela. Personne à part les Humains ne se sont souciés de moi. J'ai l'habitude de l'ignorance des Elfes à mon sujet. »

« Je ne crains pas l'amour, je crains seulement de le perdre. De perdre les êtres qui me sont chers. Et vous, n'avez-vous pas une personne qui vous est chère, dans votre famille ? »

« Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose. Alors que trois siècles de ma vie s'étaient écoulées, ma mère s'est faite capturée par les Suderons. Le meneur de la bande la viola à plusieurs reprises. De cette union, là aussi forcée, naquit une demi-sœur. Aiwëluin habite en Rohan, aux côtés d'Eomer à qui elle a fait allégeance. Elle est la seule personne Elfe de ma parentèle qui compte pour moi. Nous sommes sœurs, et nous avons la même haine pour nos parents. Personne ne sait l'existence d'Aiwëluin, ou du moins, ne sait mes liens familiaux avec elle. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté cela ? » demanda Legolas.

« Pour vous montrer que l'amour n'est pas toujours amour, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas m'attacher à un homme. Je hais me faire dominer. Sa demi-sœur et moi-même avons exactement le même caractère et le même destin. Nous n'avons jamais été aimées, pourquoi aimer en retour ? »

« Et Beren et Luthien ? Pensez à l'amour et respect qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. »

« Des légendes, des contes de fées qui remontent à des temps lointains. Le passé n'est pas la conception de l'amour, j'en suis désolée, mon Prince, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, ne dirent plus un mot. Elilwë revint silencieusement près d'Arod et commença à le caresser, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser le cheval, qui ferma les yeux.

« Haïssez-vous tous les Elfes ? » demanda Legolas, avançant vers la Rôdeuse.

Elle passa sa main sur l'encolure du cheval, en faisant bien attention à ne pas tacher de sang le blanc immaculé du pelage de l'animal. Legolas remarqua ces mains, fines, tout aussi graciles et fragiles, couvertes de plaies infectées. Comment des mains aussi fines pouvaient-elles porter une lourde épée comme celle qu'elle gardait accrochée à sa ceinture ? Hormis l'épée, elle possédait deux poignards elfiques blancs, avec l'arbre du Gondor gravé dessus. A vrai dire, il aurait pu la prendre pour une femme Gondorienne, avec sa broche représentant l'arbre blanc du Gondor, ses manières si humaines, et son arrogance à la manière des Mortels.

« Non. J'apprécie grandement la Dame Arwen, étant donné qu'elle est l'épouse de mon meilleur ami…les humains ont toujours été là pour moi, mais aucun Elfe ne veut comprendre cela… »

Elle soupira et Legolas la regarda, comme jamais il n'avait regardé une femme avant. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à caresser Arod, mais chaque fois qu'elle croisait ce regard bleu comme l'océan, elle détourna la tête. La nuit et la mer se rencontraient enfin, la couleur de leurs yeux pourtant si différentes trouvaient un point commun. Legolas commença lui aussi à caresser son cheval, c'est alors que leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Legolas avait posé sa main sur la sienne, mais elle la retira vivement au bout de quelques secondes de ce contact. Legolas lui adressa un petit sourire, mais le visage pâle de la Rôdeuse parut troublé – aucun homme n'osait la toucher de peur de s'attirer sa colère. Aucun homme ne l'avait touchée comme Legolas venait de le faire, par ce bref contact, elle sentit toute sa haine pour les Elfes remonter. Elle rougit violemment, et s'apprêta à quitter le prince précipitamment. Elle prit son épée avec fureur, mais Legolas l'attrapa par le bras, regrettant son geste.

« Non ! Attendez, je ne voulais pas vous…offenser… » murmura-t-il, la forçant à rester aussi près de lui que possible.

« C'est déjà fait ! Je ne me laisserai jamais offenser par un genre masculin, m'avez-vous bien compris ? » s'écria-t-elle, son visage empreint d'une grande colère.

« Ce n'était pas une offense, je vous ai touchée ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher. Laissez-moi partir ! »

Legolas lâcha son emprise sur son bras ; elle partit en marchant d'un pas rapide et gêné, et ne se retourna pas. Le Prince la vit partir ainsi, c'est de cette manière qu'il fit donc la connaissance d'Elilwë Alquaeleni, la grâce de Varda aux yeux noirs comme la nuit d'Elbereth. C'est alors que la mélodie qu'elle chantait alors qu'elle pleurait lui revint en mémoire, la mélodie enchantée d'Elilwë, et, retournant vers le camp, il chanta cet air qu'il trouvait si beau.

_When the cold of Winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come, to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

_I will go there, _

_And back again…_


	5. LUEURS ELFIQUES

**Chapitre Quatre**

**LUEURS ELFIQUES**

L'aube se leva, accompagnée de ses nuages roses et bleus pâle, sans bien sûr aucune pitié, le froid impitoyable était comme la morsure d'un serpent venimeux, quelque chose de coupant en même temps que fragile. L'élément de Manwë, le vent, soufflait encore plus fort. Pour Legolas, le vent était un bonheur. Le vent signifiait pour lui l'arrivée des mouettes sur un rivage elfique, les embruns maritimes qui caressaient son visage et murmuraient à ses oreilles les chansons d'Ulmo, le maître des Eaux. Le vent était la seule chose qui importait pour le moment, et il remarqua que la Rôdeuse aimait, comme lui, sentir le vent fouetter son visage et les mèches de sa chevelure se sculpter en motifs tortueux se changeant au gré des humeurs de Manwë. Finalement, cette Elilwë était moins insensible qu'elle ne voulait le paraître. Elle avait des sentiments, comme tout être vivant, mais quelque chose , quelqu'un, ou peut être elle-même les avaient enfoui quelque part dans son cœur. Il ne demandaient qu'à être relâchés, comme un prisonnier condamné à mort qui demandait grâce à son roi, comme une femme enfermée dans une cage, à la manière d'Eowyn qui craignait que son courage ne soit emprisonné pour disparaître à jamais par la suite. Elilwë Alquaeleni était quelqu'un de détestable, certes, mais une partie de Legolas ne pouvait la détester. Ce n'était pas une quelconque sympathie, mais plutôt une sorte de pitié. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire si jamais il lui disait cela.

' Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Gardez-la pour vous.' dirait-elle.

' Une partie de vous a besoin de moi.' pensait-il alors répondre.

Elilwë la Rôdeuse le regarderait sous un autre angle, et la partie qui avait besoin de lui répondrait alors :

' Mais je suis ce que je suis. Je suis inchangeable, je vous remercie tout de même de votre initiative. J'aurai peut être besoin de vous, un jour prochain.'

C'était un dialogue imaginaire, mais Legolas espérait qu'il allait avoir un jour lieu, comme elle aurait sans doute besoin de lui 'un jour prochain'.

Pour l'instant, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elilwë refusait en effet catégoriquement de monter sur un cheval qui lui avait été alloué par Elrond. Quelle en était la raison, Legolas ne pouvait le savoir. Elle s'opposait vivement à toute tentative de la part d'un garde d'essayer de la faire monter. Même avec l'usage de la force, Legolas était persuadé qu'elle ne monterait pas. Elle était exigeante. Finalement ; ils parvinrent à un accord, elle allait se mettre en croupe d'Elrohir, ce qui était effectivement un choix judicieux, selon le prince. Elladan aurait tenté de la séduire et il aurait compris sa douleur – sans pour autant que cela finisse en drame. Elrohir, était, comme n'importe quel Elfe considéré comme « normal », sage et raisonnable. Il se devait d'être plus respectueux envers une Demoiselle que son aîné, et n'aurait pas même pensé, ne fusse qu'une seconde, à faire la cour à la Rôdeuse. D'ailleurs, fait-on la cour à une Rôdeuse ? Fait-on la cour à une Elfe qui déteste les siens ? Fait-on la cour à une femme qui refuse de se laisser dominer par les genres masculins ? La réponse était inévitablement non. Elrohir se devait de répondre « non » et de laisser son côté courtois prendre le dessus sur les instincts masculins ravageurs qui étaient au fond de ses pensées. Le groupe se mit alors en route, tous étaient à cheval, le voyage vers Isengard durerait en tout une semaine et demie. A vrai dire, personne n'était d'une humeur excellente. Cependant ; Legolas savait pertinemment que ceux qui étaient de retour cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, il ne pouvait déceler exactement les pensées de chaque Elfe ou Hobbit de retour. Au fond de lui-même ; il éprouvait une certaine antipathie pour la Dame Galadriel, Elilwë avait quelque part raison, on ne revient pas en Terre du Milieu comme on peut en partir. Cela ne se faisait pas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment aidé pour la Guerre de l'Anneau, eux, les Seigneurs Elfes, les seuls qui avaient fait quelque chose étaient Elrond et…son père Thranduil. Une goutte d'eau douce dans l'océan amer et froid des Rois Nouveaux-Nés de ce Monde.

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs portaient, Legolas avait été instruit par un maître de guerre, son adolescence placée sous le signe des armes et du combat. Il avait appris à tenir une épée avant même de savoir lire et écrire. Oh, bien sûr, il était cultivé, mais il aurait aimé recevoir une éducation un peu plus intellectuelle, et moins barbare. Il rattrapa très vite le temps perdu en s'intéressant à l'astronomie après la Guerre, écrivant, faisant des cartes, et aux yeux des femmes, il paraissait fort singulier, s'intéressant plus à l'écriture qu'à conter fleurette aux belles demoiselles. Les suivantes et demoiselles d'honneur étaient sans cesse attirées par lui, même s'il ne recherchait que très peu les plaisirs charnels. Quand une femme lui demandait de partager une nuit avec elle, il ne refusait pas, se laissait emporter par la passion d'une unique nuit d'amour, toujours grande par son intensité. Thranduil condamnait son comportement à propos des relations volages qu'il entretenait avec telle ou telle demoiselle de la cour de la Forêt Noire. Aucune Elfe n'était tombée enceinte après sa relation avec Legolas, il était au moins soulagé sur ce point-là. Les Elfes étaient des êtres, qui, malgré toutes leurs qualités, étaient forts inféconds, et ne procréaient qu'une dizaine d'enfants par siècle dans une même communauté, qui regroupait au quatrième âge près de dix millions d'Elfes, de part et d'autre de l'Océan.

Le Mont Venteux s'éloignait au fur et à mesure de leur champ de vision, lorsque Elilwë regardait derrière elle. La colline perdait de sa majesté, n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de ruines posées sur un rocher minuscule. Elilwë craignait toujours autant la monture sur laquelle elle était installée, malgré le fait qu'elle sache parler aux chevaux, et les apprécier en tant que tels, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les craindre, suite à une mauvaise chute de son enfance. Cela amusait Aragorn, mais plus particulièrement Legolas, qui voyait soudain le portrait de cette Elfe arrogante se transformer en dessin d'une petite fille apeurée, cramponnée à son père – en l'occurrence Elrohir pour l'occasion.

-

-

Le soir arrivait à peine sur les Landes Désertes, lorsque le crépuscule fut annoncée, accompagné par son ciel orangé, des ses nuages d'un violet foncé. Il était étrange que le ciel ne se mette pas l'humeur du temps, froid et mordant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de soirée, pour permettre aux Hobbits de se reposer. Les collines se faisaient à présent plus rares, laissant la place à des plaines infinies et vides, parfois on pouvait voir quelques arbres, par-ci, par-là, mais rien de plus. Les herbes éparses étaient la seule flore des environs sur des centaines de kilomètres, et au loin, ils pouvaient voir les Montagnes et bien sûr une sorte de vallée verdoyante, la Trouée du Rohan. Cet endroit était un passage dangereux ; notamment à cause des deux grandes forteresses aux mains des Orques, Barrow-Downs au Nord et Ost-In-Edhil au Sud, pour enfin arriver à un endroit situé entre la Tour d'Isengard, restaurée depuis la guerre, et les Cavernes Etincelantes.

Le froid mordant allait en augmentant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des montagnes, mais il n'y eut aucune chute de neige, et plus étrange encore, l'eau ne se solidifiait pas, et même Galadriel, en possession de l'Anneau de l'Eau – était dans l'incapacité d'expliquer ce phénomène pour le moins très étrange. Personne ne s'en inquiéta, sauf Elilwë, mais chez les personnes susceptibles, tout était inquiétant – même ce qui n'avait pas raison de l'être. Il y avait un contraste entre la beauté des paysages que le groupe rencontrait et froid, qui étrangement, n'eut aucun effet sur le ciel. En temps normal, lorsqu'il fait relativement froid, l'aube ne prenait aucune couleur, ce qui n'était pas le cas – le soleil levant donnant aux nuages une couleur d'une rose pâle, et teintant le ciel en bleu pâle. Legolas était en éclaireur, Gimli installé derrière lui, et il veillait à ce qu'aucun ennemi ne puisse se trouver devant leur chemin. Glorfindel et Aragorn allaient avec lui, quant au reste du groupe, il était à une vingtaine de mètres en retrait.

« Legolas, je commence à comprendre cette Rôdeuse. Je vous le dis sérieusement, j'ai tendance à l'apprécier ! » s'exclama Gimli, sans prendre garde aux oreilles indiscrètes. « Elle n'aime pas les chevaux, et je dois avouer qu'elle a une certaine aversion pour les Elfes – ce n'est pas mon cas – certes, mais tout de même…elle aurait dû naître Naine, cela serait bien mieux pour elle et pour nous. »

« Allons, maître Gimli, ne dites pas cela ! J'apprécie Elilwë, mais ce n'est pas pour ses qualités que je l'aime à la manière d'un frère. Elle a souffert, durant deux millénaires, la seule communauté d'Elfes qui a voulu l'accepter était celle de Fondcombe, et après…elle erre continuellement, cherchant la solitude, cette solitude qui apaise son cœur. Sa mère ne l'a jamais aimée, pas plus que son propre peuple. » déclara Aragorn.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre tout le monde dans le même sac ; si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. » murmura Legolas, son regard portant vers le lointain.

Aragorn secoua la tête en souriant. Un petit rire bas se fit entendre, le sien, et il chevaucha aux côtés de Legolas.

« Estel, dites-moi ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi. » dit Legolas sans détourner ses yeux de l'horizon.

Legolas tourna enfin son regard vers lui, ses yeux comme la mer l'observèrent, il l'invita à poursuivre son récit, comme l'indiquait son regard interrogateur.

« Une fois que vous verrez Elilwë parée telle une princesse Elfe, vous changerez vite d'avis, mon cher Legolas. Demoiselle Alquaeleni sait être de toute beauté, lorsqu'elle en a l'occasion. »

« Vous plaisantez, Aragorn…Elle ne fait pas un effort pour paraître belle. Elle s'enlaidit, car elle déteste se faire dominer par un homme. Je sais tout cela. »

« Vous avez tort, maître Vertefeuille ; oublions tout cela. » répliqua Aragorn.

Glorfindel acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, sans que Legolas ne s'en aperçoive. Gimli eut un petit rire bien à lui, amusé de voir que toutes les conversations ayant pour sujet agaçaient Legolas.

« Je doute de sa beauté, Gimli ! » déclara Legolas sans tourner sa tête. « Je dois aussi avouer que votre discrétion est légendaire, maître Nain ! »

Il avait entendu le rire de son ami ; après tout, les Elfes avaient l'ouïe fine, tous le savaient, mais Gimli se moquait éperdument des conséquences de ses paroles pour le moins empreintes d'un état d'esprit « je m'en foutiste », en encore c'était là une manière bien correcte de définir le caractère du fils de Gloin. C'est alors qu'Aragorn entendit le galop des sabots d'un cheval à quelques mètres derrière lui. C'était tout simplement Elrohir et la Rôdeuse, tous deux sur la monture du fils d'Elrond. Legolas ne comprit pas immédiatement quel était cet étrange manège, mais il vit Merë (le cheval d'Elrohir), les dépasser au triple galop, puis s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de mètres au devant. Glorfindel alla les rejoindre, puis, en désespoir de cause, Legolas et Aragorn vinrent à leurs côtés. Elilwë était lestement descendue de sa monture – aucune grâce n'émana d'elle selon Legolas, mais Gimli aimait voir cette femme se comporter comme un genre masculin. Il avait toujours ce petit rire moqueur qui agaçait décidément de plus en plus Legolas ; Elilwë ne remarqua rien, elle était agenouillée à même le sol, à effleurer du bout des doigts la terre. Son regard exprimait une profonde inquiétude.

Aragorn descendit de sa monture, et alla se placer à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait voir ce que les yeux d'Elfe de son amie voyaient. Elle toucha une tache noire et humide, qui se voyait particulièrement à cause du sable clair qui était la terre caractéristique de cette région. Elle porta le liquide, assurément du sang, à sa bouche, ce qui était une technique de Rôdeur pour reconnaître la race de tel ou tel individu. Elle recracha aussitôt le liquide dés qu'il eut atteint sa langue, une expression de dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage. Legolas eut quant à lui une expression de mépris, on ne goûte pas le sang comme cela.

« De l'Uruk-Hai. Du Mordor…c'est caractéristique, il y a cet arrière-goût de pourriture, déclara la Rôdeuse sur un ton sombre. Les traces sont larges, et irrégulières. »

Descendant d'Arod, Gimli s'approcha lui aussi et goûta à son tour le liquide, il était à présent certain que c'était du sang, et il le recracha à la manière d'Elilwë.

« C'est une race proche de l'Orque, mais de là à deviner la race et le lieu de provenance précise…vous êtes douée, Rôdeuse. » murmura Gimli sur le ton rauque qu'il prenait toujours.

« Je sais. » répliqua Elilwë sur un ton équivoque.

Le vent se mit à souffler, Legolas se rendit compte alors d'une chose : s'il y avait bien une partie de l'anatomie d'Elilwë qui était plaisante, c'était bien sa belle chevelure, légère et soyeuse, malgré sa saleté apparente. Quelques mèches rebelles volaient dans le courant d'air, il aimait voir ces cheveux noirs comme la nuit bouger dans tous les sens, modelés par l'élément de Manwë.

Et puis ses yeux, qui brillèrent alors qu'elle regardait le lointain, et sa silhouette se démarquait parmi les montagnes et la tour d'Isengard au loin, comme des objets fantomatiques tout droits sortis de brumes mystérieuses, l'horizon rendait ces immenses constructions de pierre, naturelles ou artificielles, tellement fragiles, tous voyaient l'ancienne tour de Saroumane telle que les Valar l'auraient aperçue.

« Que font des Uruk en Landes Désertes ? » demanda Glorfindel. « Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de s'éloigner de leurs régions natales, à moins qu'une force plus maléfique – je doute que cela puisse exister - les ait chassés. Un Balrög assurément, je ne vois aucune autre explication. »

« Les Balrög n'existent plus depuis que le dernier a été terrassé par Gandalf le Gris. Il en reste encore dans les profondeurs de la Terre, seulement des cadavres inertes parmi d'autres créatures maudites depuis la nuit des temps. D'où serait-il sorti sinon ? Il n'y a pas de caverne dans les Montagnes proches de la Moria, à part les Cavernes Scintillantes, mais il n'y a aucune créature ayant pris le parti de Sauron parmi celles qui y vivent. » déclara Gimli.

« En tout cas, ils sont ici, nous ferions mieux d'être sur nos gardes. » murmura Legolas, gardant son arc contre son torse, il se surprenait à avoir peur.

« Ces choses n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, nous sommes là pour défaire toute attaque. » dit Aragorn, et il remonta sur son cheval.

Elilwë acquiesça, et remonta – avec une certaine réserve – sur Merë, et, se cramponnant à Elrohir, regarda Legolas avec une telle intensité qu'il détourna la tête, se retint pour ne pas dire une remarque désobligeante à propos d'elle. Mais…

« Comment savez-vous que ce sont des Uruk-Hais ? » dit Legolas soudainement, cela lui avait échappé, finalement, à quoi bon se retenir ?

« Je le sais, Prince Legolas, je n'ai aucune explication à donner. »

« Vous savez. Très bien. Vous savez tout, pour résumer. »

« Cessez de prendre ce ton arrogant avec moi. » répliqua Elilwë en le regardant avec une telle haine qu'elle se demandait seulement si elle n'allait pas dégainer Alquaesil et le transpercer d'un coup d'épée.

Legolas tint fermement les rênes d'Arod, et serra les dents, mais ne répondit plus rien.

« Elilwë, cela suffit ! » s'écria Aragorn, sachant que son amie avait un caractère difficile, il prit néanmoins la peine de défendre Legolas, qui ne savait pas quoi répliquer.

« Laissez, Estel. Vous êtes une Demoiselle des plus arrogantes, je n'ai jamais vu cela. On dirait que vous en voulez à la Terre du Milieu entière. » déclara Legolas alors que la Rôdeuse remontait sur Merë.

Sur ces mots, qui firent bien évidemment leur effet, l'Elfe se retourna brusquement une fois sur le dos du cheval. Elle fit face à Legolas, cette fois, il était allé trop loin, et elle secoua la tête, se remémorant un de ses souvenirs.

_« Thranduil nous a refusées, hélas pour nous. Il nous reste les royaumes Humains, Gondor et Rohan… »_

C'est ce que sa mère avait dit lorsque qu'elles quittèrent la Forêt Noire, un territoire à présent interdit pour Elilwë et sa mère.

« Je me souviens seulement des paroles qu'avait prononcé ma mère alors que l'on quittait Mirkwood. Le Roi qui nous avait bannies de là était Thranduil Vertefeuille. »

« Mon père ? Je l'ignorais. »

« C'est normal. Vous n'étiez pas né, en l'an 239 du troisième âge. Pourtant, votre mère avait essayé de persuader son époux de nous laisser rester, et il a refusé. A l'époque, elle savait déjà quel nom donner à son premier fils, enfin… »

_« C'est une bien belle enfant, Dame Melanna. » déclara la Reine en voyant la petite Elfe a ses côtés._

_« Je vous remercie, ma Reine. Et vous, n'avez-vous pas d'enfants ? »_

_« Non, hélas, mon mari voudrait que son premier enfant soit un garçon…J'espère pouvoir lui donner un fils. Je n'ai aucune idée de son nom futur, mais il faudrait qu'il convienne à un Prince. »_

_La fille de Melanna regarda alors les branches d'un arbre qui tombaient gracieusement entre les colonnes qui soutenaient le toit du long couloir du palais. _

_« Lae-go-las. » dit-elle de sa petite voix enfantine. « Regardez, Mère, les feuilles sont encore vertes par ici ! Que c'est étrange…Nous sommes pourtant en automne. » déclara la petite Elilwë. _

_« Legolas… » murmura la Reine. « En voilà une idée bien étrange, mais… »_

_« Que dites-vous, ma Reine ? » demanda Melanna. _

_« Je suis pensive. Allez vous reposer, Dame Alquaeleni, je dois me retirer. »_

_« J'espère vous revoir bientôt, ma Reine. »_

Une silhouette si fine et gracile. Des cheveux roux et bouclés qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et ces yeux, ces yeux bleus comme un Océan ensoleillé, comme une source prise dans la tourmente des glaces, comme l'eau proche des banquises, des yeux glacés mais pas glacials. Telle était l'image qu'Elilwë avait gardé de la Reine Vanyawen. D'elle, son fils avait seulement gardé ses yeux bleus comme les profondeurs de la Mer. D'ailleurs, savait-il seulement que son prénom était à l'origine de l'imagination d'une petite fille de quatre ans ? Finalement, Legolas ne dit plus rien, son visage empreint d'un trouble indéchiffrable, et, chantant pour lui-même, il demanda à Arod d'avancer, toujours sur ses gardes, et dans ses pensées, l'image de sa mère, telle qu'il aurait aimé la connaître et la voir de ses yeux, était bel et bien présente. Son rire et sa bonne humeur n'étaient plus qu'un brouillard confus, presque effacé, quand à ses yeux, leur bleu s'estompait parmi les nuages des cavernes de Mandos, là où son âme reposerait pour l'éternité.

-

-

Leur voyage continua jusqu'au crépuscule, le soleil se coucha, et ce fut tard dans la soirée qu'ils arrivèrent à un bosquet, à quelques deux cent lieues d'Isengard. En ligne droite, la fière tour ne se voyait plus, dans la nuit noire, seuls des yeux elfiques auraient pu la distinguer. Les étoiles firent leur apparition, particulièrement lumineuses ce soir-là, comme si Varda voulait à tout prix que les Vivants les voient. La Lune, par contre, était décroissante, se faisant de plus en plus absente, surtout sa lueur. Elilwë, bien entendu, n'aimait pas la compagnie des Elfes, et se mit à l'écart, comme chaque soir. Près du feu de camp, tous étaient réunis, sauf bien sûr la Rôdeuse, et, au loin, ils pouvaient la voir faire des gestes avec son épée, des gestes d'homme, brutaux et violents, et pourtant, elle maniait ses armes à la manière d'une Princesse Elfe, il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses gestes.

« Elle est malheureuse, et cache bien son amertume. » déclara Merry. « Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais son visage m'est familier. »

« Oui, je pense l'avoir déjà vue, mais je ne sais plus où. » continua Pippin. « Elle était à votre mariage, Aragorn, n'est ce pas ? »

Aragorn acquiesça, et continua à tirer sur sa pipe d'un air distrait. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; les Elfes ne dirent rien, c'est alors que Gandalf intervint.

« Privée de sentiments, voilà son problème. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, Elilwë était une enfant des plus belles et des plus joyeuses qui existaient. Feägaer, des Havres Gris, était son père. De lui, elle n'a gardé qu'un tempérament explosif, et difficilement contrôlable. Hélas, Melanna Alquaeleni décida que la vie aux Havres Gris n'était pas l'idéal pour une petite fille comme elle, d'ailleurs, les Elfes n'appréciaient guère Feägaer, ni Melanna, donc leur fille reçut un jugement au préalable. Pendant plusieurs années, Melanna et Elilwë parcoururent la Terre du Milieu en quête d'un royaume plus clément à leur égard, mais… » commença le vieux magicien.

« Ils n'ont pu les accepter. A cette époque, l'Alquaeleni, malgré le fait qu'elle soit d'origine divine, avait quelque chose de Melkor. Tous les Valar ont donné quelques qualités à la fille de Varda et de Manwë. Seulement, le côté de Melkor de l'Etoile-Cygne…se manifesta, cela est très rare. Melanna faillit tuer toute une famille royale, alors qu'elle leur demandait asile dans leurs territoires. Ce pouvoir de Morgoth est terrifiant, une fois l'Etoile-Cygne en possession de son Anneau, il peut se manifester n'importe quand, n'importe où. » expliqua Radagast.

Rose, la femme de Sam, écoutait attentivement, elle avait pensé depuis le début que cette Rôdeuse était triste de n'avoir pu être acceptée par son propre peuple. Cependant, elle décida d'intervenir.

« Elle a été privée de l'amour d'une mère, voilà ce qui l'attriste. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Privée d'amour, tout simplement, je trouve cela regrettable, ce manque de sentiments à son égard l'a rendue elle-même complètement sourde à n'importe quelle forme d'amour. »

« Maman-Rose, crois-tu qu'elle nous en veut ? » demanda alors Elanor.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Dame Galadriel. Il était vraiment amusant de voir comment les questions d'une enfant pouvaient dérouter les adultes.

« Je ne pense pas, demoiselle Elanorellë. » répondit la Dame Blanche en voyant Rose balbutier. « Allons, jeune Hobbite, approche, et ne me crains pas. »

Elanor mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et s'avança avec un grand respect auprès de l'ancienne Reine de la Lorien. Elle chuchota quelques mots en elfique à l'oreille de la petite Hobbite, et la Elanor acquiesça vivement à qu'elle lui avait dit. C'est alors que Glorfindel s'approcha, puis, un sourire aux lèvres, lui donna une enveloppe en feuilles contenant des lembas. Elanor fit une révérence assez travaillée, et ses parents comprirent qu'elle était chargée de distribuer des lembas aux absents, c'est à dire à Elilwë, jouant avec son épée, et aux trois Princes, Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir. La petite Hobbite décida d'aller voir Elilwë en premier lieu.

-

-

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Elilwë.

La petite fille ne répondit pas à la question, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il s'agissait d'Elanor, qui se tenait à aux côtés d'Elilwë. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent en voyant la lampe elfique accrochée aux branches du sapin. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais la fille de Sam oubliait la température en dessous de zéro en portant toute son attention sur la lueur de la lampe. D'ailleurs, la lumière donnait à l'Elfe et à la petite Hobbite des allures fantomatiques, d'esprits lumineux à la peau si pâle qu'on aurait pu, elles aussi, les qualifier de lueurs.

« Je regarde la lampe. » répondit Elanor.

« Je sais que tu regardes la lampe, mais n'y a-t-il rien d'autre à faire pour une petite fille ici, à part venir m'importuner ? »

« Nan. » dit-elle sur un ton puéril. « Je m'ennuie – les conversations des adultes sont trop sérieuses pour moi. Ils parlent guerre et tuerie, et des Orques aussi. C'est ennuyeux d'être un adulte…Mais vous avez raison, il n'y a rien à faire pour moi, ici. »

Elilwë soupira. Elanor ne comptait pas la laisser en paix. Mais malgré tout, cette petite Hobbite avait une bonne manière de penser. Ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants ?

« Comment cette lampe peut-elle briller toute une vie sans jamais s'éteindre ? » demanda Elanor.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser cette question – ni d'y répondre. Laisse-moi en paix. »

« Vous êtes une Elfe, vous savez beaucoup de choses. Je sais que vous pouvez donner la réponse à cette question. Vous ne pouvez pas – ou ne voulez pas répondre, si vous ne savez pas. » répliqua Elanor sur le même ton.

Sur ces mots, la Rôdeuse essaya de garder son calme, elle en avait bien besoin, et puis à quoi bon passer son énervement sur une enfant qui pose une question ?

« Selon certains dires, il y a un cristal dont la lueur est éternelle dans cette lampe en métal. Ce même cristal est entouré de mailles en verre qui réfléchissent la lumière, expliqua la Rôdeuse sur un ton sombre. Tu as ta réponse, va-t-en maintenant. »

« Non. Je reste. » déclara Elanor sur un ton ferme.

La Rôdeuse fit une grimace mécontente, et continua son observation de la lampe, touchant du bout des doigts les mailles qui se voyaient – l'objet en métal qui contenait le cristal n'était pas totalement fermé. Les mailles en verre étaient brûlantes. Finalement, autant avoir un brin de conversation avec une enfant, si les adultes ne la comprenaient pas. Elanor était une fille curieuse, surtout des choses ayant attrait aux Elfes.

« J'ai des lembas, la Dame Galadriel m'a chargée d'en distribuer à tout le monde, déclara la Hobbite sur un ton fier, comme si elle était chargée d'une mission spéciale. En voulez-vous un ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un gâteau elfique.

Elilwë acquiesça, en prit un, et Elanor reprit la parole.

« Je cherche le Prince Legolas. Il doit être en compagnie d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, vous savez, les fils du Seigneur Elrond. Savez-vous où ils sont ? »

« Non, je ne cherche pas à savoir leur emplacement exact, loin de là. »

Etrange ; cette petite était décidément bien étrange. Elle aimait les Elfes sans avoir appris à les connaître, il était vrai que la civilisation elfique avait toutes les raisons d'être intrigante aux yeux d'une semi fille comme elle, mais tout de même. Les Elfes, sous leur apparence d'êtres sages et calmes, étaient en réalité dangereux et redoutables d'intelligence. C'est alors qu'Elanor se rappela d'une conversation entre les Elfes revenus des Terres Immortelles. Glorfindel était troublé du manque de respect de la Rôdeuse, et Cirdàn Le Charpentier de Navires était furieux, pestant contre la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait des Nains en personne.

« Cirdàn le Charpentier vous a qualifiée de 'petite impertinente', et de 'honte de la race elfique'. Aragorn m'avait dit pendant le voyage que vous étiez triste que les Elfes ne vous acceptent pas. Pourquoi vous trouvent-ils détestable ? » demanda Elanor.

« Les Elfes me détestent parce que je suis…différente…Avec le temps, on apprend à ne plus s'en attrister. Je modère les pleurs qui causent ma tristesse, pour les transformer en amertume et en haine. Je suis consciente du fait que je suis arrogante, je l'assume. »

« Assumer comme une assume une responsabilité ? » demanda naïvement Elanor.

Sur ces mots, la petite Hobbite vit un sourire illuminer le visage de la Rôdeuse. La pâle figure de cire qu'elle était prit un semblant de couleur, c'était certes un petit sourire – timide et à la fois franc. Elanor se rendit compte qu'Elilwë n'était pas laide. Le masque d'arrogance que la Rôdeuse portait cachait sa beauté, cette beauté si pure et fragile comme une rose.

« C'est un peu la même chose. Hélas, mon arrogance est la seule chose qui me reste à présent. Les Elfes ne veulent pas comprendre – me faire rejeter par mon propre peuple ! Quelle ironie ! A présent, je suis une princesse en exil d'un peuple qui n'existe même plus. Ma mère était une Moriquendi, et mon père un Avari ; mon ancêtre commune était une Avari, à la base. Je ne représente rien pour les Elfes. Rien. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, tu n'es qu'une enfant. » dit-elle. « Je me confie à une enfant…c'est tout simplement un acte pathétique et à la fois désespéré. »

« 'Moriquendi' signifie Elfes de la Nuit et 'Avari', les Elfes du refus. Vous refusez tout et vous aimez la nuit. » déclara Elanor, sans prêter attention au commentaire assez négatif de la Rôdeuse à propos de sa personne.

Elilwë trouvait cela étrange, après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. La Rôdeuse se refusait à devenir princesse d'un peuple déchu, et la seule Valier à qui elle se vouait entièrement était Varda, Dame des Etoiles et par conséquent, de la Nuit également. C'est alors qu'Elanor fit une sorte de moue enfantine, signifiant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Voir une enfant réfléchir était singulier mais fort amusant. La petite avait un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, et baissait les yeux comme un philosophe cherchant par tous les moyens à expliquer sa thèse.

« Papa-Sam dit que les Elfes sont revenus pour protéger la Terre du Milieu. Mais il trouve aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir, il pense comme vous finalement. » chuchota Elanor en prenant garde qu'aucune personne à part Elilwë ne l'entende.

En voilà un avis plus que singulier. Il était rare de voir une petite Hobbite de dix ans exprimer son opinion sur une chose qui n'était effectivement pas de son âge ; le sujet de leur conversation était politique. Elanor était plus intelligente que la moyenne des Hobbits, c'était une certitude, le peuple de la Comté n'était pas connu pour une quelconque intelligence supérieure, ni pour certains travaux intellectuels se démarquant de toutes les autres races douées de parole en Terre du Milieu. Les Hobbits possédaient des livres, certes, mais ils n'en faisaient pas grand usage. Sam conservait depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, le complétant au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, sa fille devait l'avoir déjà lu.

« Penser comme moi n'est pas une chose facile, Demoiselle Elanorellë, soyez-en bien consciente, croyez-moi, je ne connais pas grand monde qui a les mêmes opinions que moi. » déclara Elilwë.

« Tout le monde trouve les Elfes parfaits, il est rare de voir une personne, qui plus est une Elfe, détester son peuple et lui trouver des défauts. »

« Vous êtes jeune, mais dotée d'un bon sens vraiment déconcertant. » déclara Elilwë.

« Et une fois que vous respectez une personne, vous arrivez à la vouvoyer. Mais je ne suis pas une grande personne, ni une noble dame. » dit la petit hobbite.

Elanor lui adressa un sourire, et s'inclina respectueusement. La Rôdeuse réprima son amusement, elle ne pensait pas qu'une enfant pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour elle. La Hobbite prit un pan de sa robe pour faciliter son déplacement, et salua la Rôdeuse avec réserve, sachant que le reste du groupe l'observait avec un certain étonnement, surtout Sam et Rosie, qui ne pensaient pas que leur fille puisse adresser la parole à une Rôdeuse comme Elilwë. Justement, l'Elfe pensait sincèrement qu'Elanor méritait d'être écoutée plus souvent, ses avis étaient parfois plus qu'intéressants. La petite Hobbite, entendant les cris de sa mère au loin qui l'appelaient, prit un pan de sa robe et quitta la Rôdeuse précipitamment, non sans lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Leur conservation se termina par un petit sourire de la petite Hobbite, et c'est ainsi qu'Elilwë la Rejetée fit la connaissance d'Elanor Gamegie, une petite Hobbite n'ayant pas conscience de l'idiotie du monde adulte. Au loin, près d'une des lampes semblables à celle qu'elle regardait, venait d'apparaître trois nouvelles silhouettes, celles des Princes.

Elle n'alla pas les rejoindre ce soir.

-

-

Posant ses mains sur le rebord du balcon, Arwen regarda les jardins du palais de Minas Tirith, avec cette vue imprenable sur le fleuve. Le soleil se couchait au loin, près des montagnes, et à l'horizon, les Monts du Fer ne donnaient aucun signe d'activité maléfique. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas quand son aimé allait enfin rentrer de son périple. Avec Elilwë, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Cependant, le Roi du Gondor aimait partir à l'aventure, et il revenait bien souvent avec des souvenirs lointains, avant qu'il ne sache son ascendance – celle des Rois et Reines du Gondor. Le mois de novembre en Gondor était bien chaud, aussi chaud d'une soirée du mois d'août. Le temps était lourd, et avant qu'Undomiel ne s'en rende compte, le royaume de Varda avait pris sa place dans les cieux. Elle, l'Etoile du Soir de son peuple désormais déchu, ne s'intéressait même plus aux Etoiles ; les Etoiles de Varda, les Etoiles qu'elle aimait tant les jours où son époux était là. Dans sa chambre, sa fille Elbereth était allongée sur son lit, lisant un des vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque. Enfin, près de l'armoire, une suivante jouait de la harpe en chantant un air mélancolique. Cette suivante s'appelait Ys, elle était une humaine du peuple de Gondor, fille de la bibliothécaire du palais, et également suivante d'Elilwë. Elbereth ferma le livre en un soupir enfantin, et alla rejoindre sa mère sur le balcon.

« Pourquoi Papa ne revient-il pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Arwen tourna la tête vers sa fille, et lui adressa un sourire bien triste.

« Il reviendra, avec ton parrain Legolas. » dit alors la Reine du Gondor.

« Legolas va revenir ? Très bien, il faudra que je mette ma plus belle robe. Et j'apprendrai Elilwë à se coiffer, car sa chevelure est toujours emmêlée. » murmura la petite fille.

Elbereth avait déjà sept ans. Dotée de la beauté de sa mère, du courage de son père, et de l'intelligence des Eldar, la Princesse du Gondor attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur – la Dame Undomiel était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Ys se leva et rejoignit la Princesse.

« Demoiselle, il faudrait que vous alliez vous coucher, à présent. » dit-elle à Elbereth.

« Bonne nuit, Maman. » déclara la petite fille, et la suivante partit avec elle en direction de sa chambre.

« Je reviendrai, ma Dame. » murmura Ys avant de disposer.

Arwen acquiesça sans quitter le ciel des yeux, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule, dans la pénombre, elle s'avança vers son lit, et s'assit sur le rebord, pensive ce soir-là. Aragorn n'allait certainement pas revenir avant deux semaines, et cela l'attristait au plus haut point. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, ayant pris certains attraits humains lors de son mariage ; comme le sommeil humain. Elle s'endormit, ses cheveux d'ébène étalés sur la couverture de soie.

-

-

« Bonne nuit, Princesse Elbereth. » déclara Ys en embrassant la petite sur le front alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Prenant un pan de sa robe, elle sortit de la chambre, puis, changeant d'avis, n'alla pas rejoindre la Reine, sachant qu'elle avait l'habitude de tomber dans un profond sommeil, depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Pour s'en assurer, elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre d'Arwen, puis l'entrouvrit. Effectivement, elle dormait, et même la pièce semblait dormir, tout le palais était calme, seul le vent donnait encore signe de vie. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elilwë, souvent inoccupée du fait que sa propriétaire n'était jamais là. Des papiers voletaient dans la pièce à cause de la brise fraîche de la nuit, les Etoiles brillaient, toujours indifférentes, à travers la draperie transparente qui séparait la pièce du balcon. Sur le lit à baldaquin de la Rôdeuse se trouvait un carquois de flèches et un arc d'obsidienne. Mais cette chambre était dans un état de dérangement passif, certains vêtements étaient par terre, car Ys n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les ranger. Le plus impressionnant dans cette pièce était sans conteste la bibliothèque d'Elilwë, les étagères étant remplies de livres de géographie, d'histoire et de légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Il y avait des papiers éparpillés partout dans la pièce, surtout des croquis de tel ou tel endroit, cartes de géographie, et parmi ceux-là, un seul et unique dessin – un dessin d'Elilwë.

« Par Varda, vous avez toujours été d'une grande beauté, quoi qu'il advienne. » murmura Ys en regardant l'autoportrait de la Rôdeuse.

Dans ses yeux, se traduisait la tristesse d'être Princesse d'un peuple banni ; maudi par tous les autres peuples Elfes, que ce soit les Vanyar, les Eldar, ou les Teleri. Ce dessin n'était pas de la Rôdeuse, mais d'un poète humain, Nelë, qui vivait dans le palais. Il était secrètement tombé amoureux d'Elilwë, bien qu'il soit un peu lunatique selon certaines mauvaises langues, il avait bon cœur et son seul souhait était d'admirer la beauté de celle qu'il aimait.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » déclara alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, la feuille du dessin encore dans sa main, et en voyant la personne, elle lâcha le croquis, qui tomba par terre sans un bruit.

« Vous ! » s'exclama Ys.


	6. DIFFERENTE

**Chapitre Cinq**

**DIFFERENTE**

Le matin se leva sur les Landes Désertes, alors que leur voyage se terminait, enfin, après un peu plus d'une semaine de route. Elilwë, étant de race elfique n'avait pas dormi. D'ailleurs, elle ne dormait jamais. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, en raison des traces de sang orques qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sol. Des Orques du Mordor, en Landes Désertes, étaient fort rares, de plus il en restait très peu dans leur région natale, quant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient aussi près d'Isengard…Elle ressentait leur présence. Elle ressentait leurs mauvaises intentions, leur cruauté, leur âme dépravée. Elle ressentait un trouble dans le cœur de ceux revenus des Terres Immortelles. Quelque chose de grave se préparait, quelque chose d'assez grave pour que les Seigneurs Elfes s'en mêlent. Même les Valar avaient un lien avec toute cette histoire. Le soleil se leva, lentement, mais il ne fut qu'une lueur légèrement plus blanche que le ciel d'un gris clair. Ces changements météorologiques étaient également bien troublants. Il faisait certes bien froid, mais le ciel changeait souvent d'apparence, parfois coloré, parfois neutre, mais jamais vraiment clément. Comme si les Valar eux-mêmes transmettaient leurs troubles par le ciel. Alquaesil en main, Elilwë regardait au loin d'un air rêveur. Isengard était à dix lieues. La brume environnante était comme fantomatique, et déjà les soldats Elfes préparaient leurs affaires, de bon matin, alors que les _Periannath_ s'éveillaient à peine en ronchonnant. La seule éveillée depuis bien longtemps était Elanor. Une enfant normale avait besoin de repos, mais pas la fille de Sam, étrangement, elle se contentait de chanter une mélodie en langage Hobbit, toute la nuit, en regardant les douces lueurs elfiques, d'une sorte de blanc iridescent, aux tons légèrement violets. Finalement, Elanor ressemblait pour ainsi dire très peu à une Demoiselle Hobbite, fine et élancée, elle était une sorte de réplique Elfe miniature. Alors que la silhouette de la Rôdeuse se dessinait, fière, sur l'horizon, à une dizaine de mètres de là, Galadriel et Elrond conversaient.

« Elle est tourmentée… » murmura l'ancienne Reine de la Lorien. « Elle se doute de quelque chose, il suffit de voir son regard. Je dois avouer qu'elle foudroie les hommes de ses yeux, cela est évident, déjà le Prince Elrohir, même s'il ne le montre pas extérieurement, a une profonde affection pour elle. Elle sait que ce sont les Valar qui nous envoient, mais personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué. »

« Elle sait ce qui l'attend à Isengard. Elle sait que nous allons dévoiler une chose qui pourrait bien mettre l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu en péril. La Demoiselle Alquaeleni a fait preuve, jusqu'à maintenant, d'une grande résistance au pouvoir elfique qu'elle possède. » déclara Elrond en préparant sa monture.

Galadriel semblait alors plongée dans une grande réflexion, et son visage perplexe et pâle fut soudain animé d'un profond regret.

« Hélas, Elilwë devra bientôt faire face à son destin, sitôt arrivée à Minas Tirith, les choses vont s'accélérer. » murmura-t-elle.

« Car vous savez quel est son destin, Dame Galadriel. Elle sera seule face à un ennemi qu'elle ne craint point, et ce sera là une grave erreur de sa part. On ne peut contrer Morgoth seule ; c'est une certitude. » dit Elrond de sa voix empreinte de sagesse.

Sur ces mots, l'épouse de Celeborn se retourna, et fixa intensément une personne en particulier – l'Elfe aux yeux bleus comme le soleil brillant sur la mer. Elle observait Legolas.

« Elle ne sera pas seule, Seigneur Elrond, elle ne sera pas seule. » dit-elle, et Galadriel ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus user de sa voix.

-

-

Ys observa l'intrus, caché par l'ombre environnante qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle savait également qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui l'avait interrompue dans la contemplation du dessin d'Elilwë. Une silhouette féminine se dessina, et à la lueur de la lune, un visage elfique se distinguait.

« Dame Alquaeleni ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Ys.

Elle ne répondit point à la question. Finalement, la suivante put voir Melanna Alquaeleni, la Maudite, tel était son surnom dans le palais. Des cheveux noirs et détachés tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle portait une robe violette de nuit. Belle et terriblement dangereuse, telle était la définition de la mère d'Elilwë. Ses yeux noirs comme ceux de sa fille, fixaient la suivante avec un mélange de dégoût, mais également une forme de supériorité. Melanna se sentait supérieure. Elle s'approcha de Ys, comme un noble s'approcherait d'un animal, et ramassa le dessin de la Rôdeuse aux pieds de la suivante.

Elle dévisagea longuement le croquis.

Le parchemin tomba par terre, la main de Melanna lâcha prise et la feuille se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, grâce à la brise.

« Elilwë est considérée comme belle pour les humains…aux yeux des elfes, elle peut paraître d'une laideur…elle me dégoûte… » murmura-t-elle.

Ys fit semblant de paraître insensible, mais une jeune suivante de seize ans peut être facilement émue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Ma Dame, je ne comprends point votre dégoût… »

Melanna, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, était dos à Ys, et elle se retourna, pour permettre à la suivante de distinguer ne serait-ce que son visage.

« Moi non plus, je ne puis le comprendre, ni l'expliquer. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Ys seule dans la chambre. Secouant la tête, elle retourna à ses tâches, mais tout en pliant des vêtements, elle ne pouvait pas chasser le visage de Melanna de son esprit. Bien entendu, elle pensait comme tout le monde qu'Elilwë pouvait être détestable, de temps à autre, mais sa mère était une manipulatrice et une personne utilisant son intelligence pour arriver à ses fins. Elle savait qu'Elilwë avait été malheureuse toute sa vie, pour cette raison, elle s'exprimait peu, ne cherchait pas le contact des autres.

« Par tous les Valar, cette femme est détestable. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ramassa le dessin de la Rôdeuse, près du balcon, sentit la brise de la nuit soulever les draperies transparentes qui séparaient la chambre de l'extérieur. Etrangement, elle se sentit intriguée par cette nuit. De plus, une telle chaleur en novembre était impossible. Elle s'avança sur le balcon, profitant du vent qui rafraîchissait son visage. Les étoiles étaient particulièrement brillantes, en particulier Carnil, l'Etoile Rouge, que les sindarin appelaient en langage poétique « Elcàrnë ». La lune était pleine, et Ys gaspillait son temps libre à regarder les étoiles. Aucune importance pour elle. Elle soupira, et son regard se porta vers les Montagnes Cendrées, la frontière entre l'ancien Mordor et le Gondor.

Le Mordor était à présent une région désertique, comme le désert du Harad situé au Sud de la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, il restait encore des orques près des ruines de l'ancienne Porte Noire, et la Montagne du Destin, malgré le fait que le mal ne soit plus en activité, était encore en activité. Parfois, les prémices d'une éruption se ressentaient à Minas Tirith par de petits tremblements de terre. Cette nuit-là, le volcan se manifestait, en effet, la lueur rouge orangée de la lave pouvait se voir à au moins deux cent milles de distance. La Montagne du Destin ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre définitivement. Une région étant la source d'un mal infini ne pourrait plus jamais revivre. Cela chagrinait Ys au plus point, toutes ces guerres passées que cette Terre avait subi ne pouvaient que rendre son cœur mélancolique.

Le dessin toujours en main, ses cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle les détachait, et ses yeux bleus se fermèrent. Elle quitta la chambre d'Elilwë, le cœur plein d'amertume et de tristesse, en pensant qu'une autre journée banale allait s'annoncer sur Minas Tirith.

-

-

« La Tour d'Isengard, mes amis ! » s'exclama Gandalf. « Jadis Orthanc, voici à présent la demeure de Viressë, prêtresse suprême de Varda, et Ulvian, vassal d'Ulmo. »

« C'est étrange ; j'ignorais qu'elle avait été restaurée, mon cher Gandalf… » déclara Bilbon.

« Nous devons remercier le Rohan pour cela. Il y a maintenant trois ans qu'Isengard est de nouveau habitable, et les Valar ont envoyé deux Maia pour en être les gardiens. »

Merry et Pippin, quant à eux, ne disaient mot, ils avaient simplement hâte de revoir la forêt de Fangorn, et bien entendu Sylvebarbe. Les Hobbits étaient éblouis, ainsi que les Elfes. Elilwë restait toujours froide et distante, aucune forme d'émotion ne se distinguait sur son visage, mais intérieurement, elle était heureuse de retrouver la Tour d'Isengard, tant de souvenirs de sa vie étaient ici entreposés, mais également les annales de sa famille et de la légende de l'Alquaeleni. Elrohir et Elladan n'avaient jamais pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'ancienne forteresse de Saroumane le Blanc. La Rôdeuse l'avait rencontré maintes fois, elle était même présente lorsqu'il demanda les clés de la Tour d'Isengard à un Seigneur de l'Eriador. Mais elle allait souvent rendre visite au plus puissant des Maia avant le temps de Gandalf le Blanc. Il avait bien souvent essayé de la rallier aux forces du mal, utilisant son âme qu'il pensait être facilement corruptible. Il se trompait. Elilwë avait toujours prêté serment au Gondor, elle n'allait pas trahir son royaume d'accueil pour un parti qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Elle se demandait si les annales de cette Terre étaient toujours intacts.

Les yeux intelligents de Saroumane la fixaient intensément, mais elle ne ressentit aucun malaise en affrontant ses yeux gris. Elilwë resta parfaitement impassible. Gandalf le Gris, placé derrière elle, observait son collègue avec une certaine réserve et un respect évident.

_« Alors, demoiselle Elilwë, que venez-vous faire à Isengard ? » demanda le Mage Blanc, majestueusement assis dans un siège en pierre. _

_Elilwë le toisa avec respect, mais sans la présence de Gandalf, son effronterie aurait repris le dessus. _

_« Je désire consulter les archives de ma famille. » répondit-elle froidement. _

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Saroumane, et ses yeux étincelèrent. Gandalf lui-même semblait mal à l'aise devant son supérieur. _

_« Oh. » déclara Saroumane. « Vous me devez des informations sur…ce que vous savez… »_

_Elilwë soupira, et dégaina son épée, faisant certains gestes de combat, et elle s'apprêta à entamer son récit, toujours en observant la lame brillante et fine d'Alquaesil. _

_« Le Roi-Sorcier de l'Angmar a envahi l'Arnor. La Tour d'Amon-Sûl est détruite, et maintenant, Fornost et Tyrn Gorthad mettent en place les défenses. Les Neuf sont éveillés, Saroumane. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup. » expliqua-t-elle._

_Saroumane prit un parchemin, et sortit une bouteille d'encre. Il trempa une plume d'oie dans le liquide noir, et commença à écrire._

_Son écriture était longue et élégante. Le premier mot, ou plutôt chiffre du parchemin était '1409'._

_La présente année était le 1409 du troisième âge. _

_« Je crains une guerre, Saroumane…le Gondor a perdu son roi récemment…de plus Fornost craint l'arrivée du Roi-Sorcier… » murmura la Rôdeuse. _

_Arveleg, à la tête du Gondor, venait en effet de mourir. Il avait été tué par un Nazgûl, et Elilwë, proche de la famille royale de Minas Tirith, était en deuil. _

_« Et votre épée, demoiselle, a-t-elle été tachée du sang du Roi-Sorcier ? » demanda Gandalf._

_« Oui, Mithrandir, hélas, il a réussi à m'échapper, mais je suis certaine de lui avoir causé quelques tourments… Alquaesil brûle les alliés de Morgoth, cela en a toujours été ainsi. Une lame forgée par Aulë en personne ne peut que produire cet effet… » répondit Elilwë._

_Après que Saroumane eut fini d'inscrire sur le parchemin les récents évènements destinés à être un jour placé dans les archives, il se leva et demanda à Gandalf et à la Rôdeuse de le suivre. Il s'avança vers le mur, et y prit une torche enflammée. Le Mage Blanc déclara qu'ils allaient se diriger vers les sous-sols de la Tour, et ils descendirent tous les trois vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs. Les souterrains d'Isengard servaient d'entrepôt aux archives de la Terre du Milieu, elfiques, humaines, naines, parfois hobbites. Au fur et à mesure, ils se retrouvaient dans des couloirs en pierres, humides, et la seule lumière fut la torche, jusqu'à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Saroumane alluma ensuite le cristal situé au bout de son sceptre de mage. Une porte de bois se découvrit alors à la lumière blanche, et il l'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la Rôdeuse entrer dans une immense salle aux étagères aussi hautes que les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond de la salle, toute en pierre. Le style étaient nain, la civilisation qui excellait le plus en sculpture de la pierre avaient apporté leur contribution à la construction de la Tour. _

_« Voici une sorte de Moria miniature, demoiselle Elilwë, admirez l'immensité de la salle des archives ! » s'exclama Saroumane, fier de la beauté d'Isengard, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. _

_Elilwë ne trouvait pas les mots pour parler, tandis que Saroumane prenait une allure majestueuse en expliquant les anecdotes de la construction des souterrains, et Gandalf était amusé par l'air ébahi de la Rôdeuse, elle qui d'habitude ne laissait aucun sentiment transparaître sur son visage. _

_Les étagères remplies de livres et de parchemins divers, était poussiéreuses, et ressemblait à de fantomatiques maisons en bois, longues, se dressant fièrement avec la lumière blanche du cristal. Des échelles, elles aussi en bois, accédaient aux ouvrages les plus hauts placés._

_« Je vous remercie, Saroumane. Je vous prie de me laisser seule, à présent, je trouverai l'ouvrage dont j'ai besoin. » murmura Elilwë._

_« Juste une chose, demoiselle, les livres ne sortent jamais des archives. Faites en sorte d'obéir à cette règle. » déclara Saroumane en allumant les torches de la salle avec son cristal._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux Mages sortirent de la salle, et la Rôdeuse put se consacrer à la lecture du livre qu'elle voulait précisément consulter. Elle se plaça tout au bout de la salle, et ses yeux elfiques remarquèrent l'étagère gravée du signe représentant le son « a » en elfique. Tous les livres étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. _

_Elle monta l'échelle, et prit un livre intitulé 'Alqualinadulë', qui expliquait précisément la tâche de l'Alquaeleni sur la Terre du Milieu, et la manière dont son sacrifice se procédait. Elle s'assit par terre, et commença sa lecture._

_« Alquaeleni est uniquement de genre féminin, et son sacrifice est perpétré par Varda elle-même, utilisant le pouvoir des Etoiles en particulier de l'Etoile-Cygne. La Lumière de cette Etoile tuera l'âme de la femme désignée comme étant l'Etoile-Cygne. Malgré tout, si le pouvoir de Morgoth est déclenché pendant le sacrifice, l'Alquaeleni mourra, mais en faveur du mal, et les ténèbres s'étendront sur cette Terre. Les seuls Maiar et Valar à ne pas s'être joints à la création de l'Etoile-Cygne sont Melian, Nienna, Nessa, Vana, Oromë, Aulë et Ariel, la Maia du Soleil et du feu non corrompu. »_

_Comme cela était étrange…Elle ignorait que certains Valar s'étaient désistés pour participer à la création de son ancêtre._

Ce fut Elrohir qui la tira de ses rêveries, et lui demandait s'il pouvait l'aider à descendre du cheval. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés près de la Tour, et Elilwë l'observa d'un air rêveur. Isengard avait été construit avec une Pierre Noire, qui ressemblait étrangement à la matière en laquelle était faire le Palantir, de plus la hauteur était très grande, du moins pour l'époque à laquelle elle avait été construite. Avant sa naissance, la Tour d'Isengard existait depuis cinq millénaires. Et avait, malgré tout, bien résisté aux assauts du temps, ayant passé sept millénaires sans toutefois subir les désagréments climatiques, car les Terres Brunes étaient arides, sèches, mais aussi froides. Elle remarqua que certains soldats elfes s'étaient placés devant la tour, des soldats de la Lorien, parmi eux, les intendants de Celeborn, époux de Galadriel. L'ancien roi de la Lorien était donc à la Tour d'Isengard. Le groupe monta les marches de l'entrée ; et la Rôdeuse s'étonna de voir que les arbres et les plantes des jardins en bordure de la Tour avaient repoussé, même après une présence orque. C'est alors que trois personnes sortirent du château, et les elfes, automatiquement, posèrent leur main sur leur cœur et baissèrent leur tête en signe de respect.

Le Seigneur Celeborn, accompagné de deux autres individus, descendit les marches en toute hâte à la rencontre de son épouse, la saluant sans aucune réserve puis l'embrassant comme les elfes faisaient souvent avec leurs compagnons, sur le front, notamment en public.

« Ma Dame, quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Vous m'avez tant manqué et je n'espérais pas vous revoir avant mon arrivée sur les côtes des Terres Immortelles ! Quels évènements graves peuvent vous amener sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu ? Mes questions doivent vous éprouver, allons, entrez ! » déclara-t-il à l'attention de tous.

Il s'approcha de tous les princes et les rois de la Terre du Milieu et les salua poliment, sans grande cérémonie. Celeborn porta son regard sur Elilwë, puis Legolas, et une certaine gêne s'installa en eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, se demandant tous les deux quelle part pourraient-ils prendre aux raisons du retour de Galadriel.

Elilwë s'approcha de Radagast, profitant d'un peu de tranquillité alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une salle octogonale, un trône majestueux y était placé, et, au milieu, un socle, lui aussi octogonal, sur lequel était placé un palantir pour le moins étrange, puisque le matériau utilisé pour sa fabrication est une sorte de pierre bleue. Elanor avait sans aucun doute une envie irrésistible de s'en approcher pour voir son fonctionnement, mais sa mère la réprimanda en lui rappelant la mésaventure de Pippin avec le précédent palantir.

« Gandalf, quel est ce palantir ? » demanda Legolas.

« J'allais justement vous poser la même question, Radagast. » murmura la Rôdeuse à l'oreille du Mage Brun.

Gandalf se tourna vers les deux autres personnes, une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, ayant l'apparence d'une femme mûre située aux alentours de 50 années humaines, portant une robe d'Istari noire, et un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, bien plus jeune, portant une robe d'Istari bleue.

« C'est un palantir d'Ulmo, déclara l'homme. Les profondeurs de la mer ne sont plus cachées aux yeux des Maiar, à présent. Je me présente, chers amis, je suis Ulvian Hëmniria, Maia et vassal d'Ulmo. » dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Je suis Viressë, Maia et grande prêtresse de l'ordre des Eliel, filles des étoiles servant Varda, la Dame des Etoiles. » dit la femme à son tour.

Elle avait des yeux noirs comme la nuit, comme ceux d'Elilwë, mais son regard semblait vide et elle fixait le mur, sans toutefois regarder quelque chose en particulier. Viressë était aveugle, car elle utilisait une canne en buis, signe des aveugles au Gondor, pour la guider dans les éternelles ténèbres.

« Ce soir, nous mangerons dans la salle des archives, elle est assez grande pour cela, et, oui ; demoiselle Elilwë Alquaeleni, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions, notamment les raisons pour lesquelles la Dame Galadriel et beaucoup d'autres sont revenus. » déclara Ulvian.

Il savait le nom de la Rôdeuse, cela la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais elle saurait enfin les raisons du retour des Elfes, et pourrait enfin montrer, à la grande joie d'Aragorn, sa vraie beauté, et cela, Legolas ne l'avait pas oublié, il comptait bien voir quelle était la vraie nature de la Rôdeuse ; pensant au mariage d'_Estel_, là où Elilwë portait une robe blanche, et semblait différente. Deux personnalités pour une même personne, Elilwë était fort singulière…en espérant qu'elle ne s'enlaidisse pas trop pour le repas de ce soir, Aragorn continua sa discussion avec les deux Maiar, et vit la Rôdeuse s'éclipser avec discrétion de la salle, goûtant enfin aux joies d'une liberté bien méritée.

-

-

Elanor, parée comme une petite princesse, faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, attendant que ses parents aient fini de se préparer. La nuit était déjà tombée, et, à sa grande déception, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'accompagner Merry et Pippin dans la forêt de Fangorn afin de voir Sylvebarbe. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon fort élégant, et elle portait une robe d'un rose pâle, style hobbit. Sa mère était décidément trop inquiète pour elle, et la seule date importante pour la demoiselle Gamegie était sans doute d'atteindre l'âge de sa majorité, trente ans révolus en Comté.

« Demoiselle Elanor, vous voilà parée telle une Dame Elfe fort noble… »

La petite Hobbite se retourna, et vit Elrohir, portant des vêtements de princes nobles, mais néanmoins sobres. Les habits de Rôdeurs étaient la seule et unique tenue vestimentaire qu'il possédait, mais celle-ci était plus distinguée et plus belle.

« Prince Elrohir, bonsoir. » déclara solennellement Elanor en s'inclinant avec respect.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elrohir, ou du prétendu Elrohir. Il toussota, et fixa la Hobbite intensément.

« Je suis Elladan, demoiselle Gamegie, mais ce détail n'a pas grande importance. Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'en bas ? Je cherche désespérément une cavalière pour la soirée, et je pense que vous êtes un choix idéal. » déclara-t-il.

Elanor pouffa de rire en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trompée, du moins, c'est ce qu'Elladan pensait, mais le fils d'Elrond se rendit compte que son frère jumeau était derrière lui.

« Tiens, Elrohir, quelle bonne surprise ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Derrière toi. » répondit-il simplement.

« C'est très drôle, mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Je fais la cour à demoiselle Gamegie. » dit Elladan.

Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé, et força son frère à descendre les marches en marmonnant à l'attention d'Elanor :

« Excusez-le, c'est un vrai coureur de jupons… »

« Quel mensonge éhonté ! » s'exclama Elladan avec une fausse indignation.

« Tais-toi et marche. » déclara Elrohir en adressant un clin d'œil à Elanor qui se mit à rire. « Et puis cesse de faire l'enfant. »

Sur ces mots, Elanor les suivit, amusée par leur sens de l'humour si peu commun aux elfes.

-

-

Elilwë se sentait terriblement nerveuse. Elle avait mis une robe, avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon, mais ne savait si son apparence pourrait convenir, et elle s'attendait à une remarque désobligeante de la part de Legolas, ou encore d'Aragorn, qui aimait jouer avec les nerfs de son amie. Elle avait une robe blanche, plutôt de style Rohirrim, à la manière d'Eowyn par exemple, qui aimait porter des robes aux tissus vaporeux, mais pourtant de style nordique. Deux mèches noires de cheveux tombaient sur ses tempes, ce qui lui donnait une certaine élégance, et elle portait une chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif en ithildrin représentant l'arbre du Gondor. Bien que son cou blanc et délicat fut découvert, ses mains étaient gantées de velours blanc, afin de cacher les disgracieuses blessures, elles-mêmes recouvertes de bandages, pour éviter de tacher les gants de sang noir. C'est alors qu'une personne fit son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Oh non, pas lui… » murmura Elilwë.

Legolas venait de sortir de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, ce qui faisait penser à la Rôdeuse que l'intérieur de la Tour était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait. Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude, peut être en moins négligé et d'une couleur grise argentée.

« Demoiselle Elilwë, quelle mauvaise surprise ! » dit-il ironiquement.

La Rôdeuse s'en sentit vexée, et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers en toute hâte, mais il la retint par le bras, la forçant cette fois à rester.

« Ce n'était pas contre votre personne demoiselle, pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je ne voulais pas vous froisser… » dit-il. « N'avez-vous donc pas d'humour ? »

« A quoi sert l'humour, selon vous, mon prince ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A faire la cour aux jeunes vierges elfiques effarouchées en quête du prince charmant. » répondit-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle ne sourit pas, mais se détendit. Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres du prince de la Forêt Noire, et Elilwë ne pouvait éviter ce regard bleu qui la fixait avec insistance.

« Cessez de me dévisager comme cela, mon prince. » déclara-t-elle en détourant la tête.

« Vous êtes incroyablement belle. » dit-il en voulant caresser sa joue.

Sur ces mots, elle arrêta le geste de Legolas qui allait se porter non pas sur ses joues, mais sur ses lèvres, et baissa la tête.

« Ne me touchez pas. » murmura-t-elle.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai l'habitude de toucher les gens, parfois un peu trop…les femmes aiment le contact des hommes, mais vous…la plupart des gens réagissent bien, généralement. »

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. » rétorqua froidement Elilwë.

« Moi non plus. »

Un malaise s'installa alors, et ils se turent. Legolas prit la main de la Rôdeuse, étrangement, elle se laissa faire, et il l'invita à descendre les marches avec lui.

« Allons-y, je vous en prie, Aragorn doit être en train de m'attendre… » murmura-t-elle.

Sa vraie nature, celle d'une femme au visage de cire aussi belle que Varda, avait été dévoilée aux yeux de Legolas, cela était évident pour elle. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, Elilwë retira vivement sa main, sentant les douleurs de ses blessures.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Legolas.

« Mes plaies…je crois qu'elles sont infectées…j'ai essayé de les soigner, mais je suis un bien piètre médecin… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Legolas, alors qu'il sentait que la main de la Rôdeuse se plaçait de nouveau sur sa paume. Il referma sa main sur le bout de ses doigts, et ils arrivèrent finalement en bas, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle des archives, endroit où le dîner devait avoir lieu.

'Cet endroit est si inquiétant…j'appréhende le fait d'enfin savoir…les raisons de leur retour.' pensa Elilwë.

Elle prit un pan de sa robe, pour éviter de glisser dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux souterrains de la Tour. La soirée de toutes les révélations allait commencer.


	7. MORGOTH

**Chapitre Six**

**MORGOTH**

Legolas et Elilwë entrèrent dans la salle. Une vingtaine de convives les attendaient, une certaine anxiété régnait en ce lieu, ce qui inquiétait Elilwë. Plus que d'habitude, elle craignait une chose qui allait être dite ce soir. Tous s'assirent, silencieux et pensifs, ne dirent aucun mot considéré comme inutile. Une sorte de buffet avait été installé, avec des mets appartenant à la réserve, lieu où Merry et Pippin étaient déjà allés après la défaite de Saroumane, due en très grande partie à la participation aux Ents à la bataille d'Isengard. Elilwë baissa la tête, repensant à Saroumane qui la menait à la salle des archives, plus précisément en l'année 1409 du troisième âge. Apparemment, ce ne fut pas l'inondation des jardins d'Isengard causée par la rupture des barrages orques qui abîma la plus grande collection de livres et de parchemins de la Terre du Milieu. Celeborn se leva alors, et déclara :

« Ma chère épouse, veuillez à présent nous expliquez les raisons de votre retour. Et également, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi les Hobbits et les Maia vous ont accompagnés. »

Le roi de la Lorien posa alors sa main sur celle de son épouse, et Galadriel se leva, mettant l'Anneau Nenya bien en évidence. Au milieu de la grande table longue, se trouvait un espace, intentionnellement laissé. La fille de Finarfin retira son anneau et le posa près de l'espace libre.

« Nenya. » dit-elle. « L'Anneau de l'eau. »

Gandalf le Blanc se leva à son tour, montra son anneau, et le posa près de celui de Galadriel.

« Narya. » murmura-t-il de sa voix râpeuse. « L'Anneau de feu. »

Tout le monde devina une étincelle dans les yeux d'Elrond, étant donné qu'il était le troisième porteur d'un Anneau elfique. Il se leva, retira son anneau et le posa près des deux autres de façon à ce que les Trois forment un triangle.

« Vilya. L'Anneau de l'air. » déclara-t-il.

Personne ne pouvait deviner quelle était cette étrange cérémonie, seuls les concernés semblaient impassibles, contrairement à Elilwë ou encore à l'air étonné et curieux d'Elanor, qui fixait les Trois Anneaux de Pouvoir comme elle avait fixé le palantir d'Ulmo. Glorfindel se leva à son tour, et alla chercher un écrin en bois exotique, finement ciselé de signes étranges, ce n'était en aucun un alphabet elfique, ni les lettres transcrivant les sons en ancien numénorien, mais certainement une langue qui n'existait que sur les rivages des Terres Immortelles. Il l'ouvrit, le posa au milieu du triangle formé par les Anneaux. A l'intérieur de l'écrin se trouvait un coussin en soie violet, et trois autres petits écrins, à peine assez grands pour contenir une bague. Il ouvrit les trois petits écrins, décorés à la manière du plus grand. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de joyau, un losange en pierre blanche lumineuse, auquel était accroché huit branches courbées et légèrement nacrées. Aux branches situés dans la direction des quatre points cardinaux se trouvait des cercles plats minuscules, de la même matière que le losange principal. Les quatre points au bout des branches est, ouest, sud et nord étaient reliés entre eux par des fils tressés en diamant. Elilwë écarquilla les yeux. Les silmarils. Trois des silmarils étaient devant ses yeux. Ils avaient été forgés par le plus doué des Elfes, Fëanor, malheureusement, Morgoth, le Valar des ténèbres les convoita, et une guerre eut lieu avant le Premier Age, preuve de la convoitise des Elfes, malgré le fait qu'ils soient parfaits. Au départ, sept silmarils subsistaient en Terre du Milieu, et il en restait un dans chaque petit écrin.

« Les Silmarils… » murmura Celeborn, mais, trop surpris, il ne dit plus aucun mot, abasourdi par le fait que trois silmarils soient encore intacts.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux, et regarda Elrohir assis à côté de lui. Comment avaient-ils pu cacher que les silmarils existaient encore ? Comment avaient-ils pu mentir à ce point là et cacher dans leurs bagages les joyaux les plus convoités de cette Terre ? Elilwë craignait que ce fussent les Valar qui les reforgèrent avec ce qui restait des silmarils. Personne ne pouvait deviner la matière en laquelle les joyaux étaient faits, à part peut être Gimli, qui avait l'œil pour reconnaître telle ou telle matière.

« Du silima pur… » murmura le nain en roulant les 'r', signe d'un quelconque accent. « Inimaginable…C'est assurément de la magie…Cela ne peut être autrement ! »

« Non, Gimli. Ce n'est pas de la magie, et les silmarils sont reliés au pouvoir de l'Alquaeleni. » déclara Frodon en intervenant soudainement. « Aulë les a reforgés pour que nous puissions nous en servir. »

« Aulë…Un Valar… » murmura Aragorn. « Pourquoi les silmarils ? Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir par eux-mêmes, mes ancêtres, Beren et Luthien, ont pu en faire usage, mais hélàs personne ne sait comment. »

Elilwë avait donc raison. Au fond d'elle-même, le seul pouvoir elfique qu'elle avait, celui de deviner les choses en avance sur le temps actuel ne se trompait jamais. Si Boromir avait été là, il aurait été attiré par ces joyaux comme il avait été attiré par l'Anneau Unique.

_Le matin se levait sur la ville en ruines d'Osgiliath, alors que le fils de l'intendant Faramir terminait son discours devant les soldats victorieux. Denethor observait avec satisfaction sa chair, son sang, qui, en si peu de temps, avait mûri, pour devenir un homme. Un vrai. Et, contrairement à ce bon à rien de Faramir, lui avait réussi à repousser l'ennemi jusqu'au frontières, libérant l'ancienne capitale de Gondor. Malheureusement , la cité avait été totalement dévastée, et le sceptre que gardait Denethor avait transféré à Minas Tirith, devenant par là la ville la plus importante du royaume. Boromir retrouva son jeune frère, le serrant longuement dans ses bras comme s'il retrouvait un être cher perdu depuis longtemps. Et le regard du guerrier s'illumina soudain, voyant qu'une autre personne les abordait. Les retrouvailles furent heureuses. _

_« Ah, Elilwë, ma belle Elilwë ! __Osgiliath est enfin sauvée ! C'est une grande nouvelle pour le Gondor ! » s'exclama Boromir en l'étreignant telle une sœur. _

_« Oui, et ton discours était juste…Un peu conquérant, mais juste ! » déclara l'elfe en émettant son opinion, avec une certaine ironie, tout de même. « Voici que la capitale est délivrée du joug des envahisseurs. C'est une excellente chose pour nous tous. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas combattu pour libérer… » murmura-t-elle rêveusement. _

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord, chère Etoile, son discours était concis et absolument divertissant ! » dit Faramir, et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. « Holà, tavernier, ces hommes ont soif, il leur faut de la bière ! »_

_Le frère de Boromir interpella le tavernier qui était présent sur le champ de bataille pour soigner les éventuels blessés, et si la victoire était acquise, de leur distribuer de la bière pour réchauffer leurs cœurs meurtris par le combat. Les soldats acclamèrent cette décision avec joie, et ce fut alors que le sourire sur le visage de Faramir s'effaça._

_« Oh non… » murmura-t-il. _

_Et Elilwë vit Denethor s'avancer parmi les hommes, les félicitant d'avoir risqué leur vie pour sauver le Gondor. Boromir accepta les congratulations de son père, bien qu'il ne fut pas très éloquent avec son cadet Faramir. Elilwë reçut des encouragements de l'intendant, mais le ton sur lequel ces paroles furent dites était froid. _

_« Au fait, protectrice de Gondor, je vais devoir te conférer une mission très spéciale qui concernera les elfes…Ils ont retrouvé l'Anneau Unique en la demeure d'Elrond, et un conseil s'y prépare…Ils ont besoin d'un envoyé du Gondor, et je vais te laisser y aller…A une seule condition…Rapporte-moi l'Anneau. Coûte que coûte. » expliqua Denethor en chuchotant à l'oreille pointue de la rôdeuse. _

_Des frissons désagréables parcoururent son dos…l'Unique. Arme redoutable mais qui permettrait de sauver le Gondor. Elle avait une décision terrible à prendre, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Non, cela pouvait causer leur perte. Leur perte à tous. _

Alors Galadriel se leva de nouveau, regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, et entama son récit.

« Une nuit, alors que je laissais mon esprit se reposer dans mes rêves, j'ai eu une vision. Je voyais le Mordor, et une personne enveloppée d'une cape noire assise sur un trône. C'est alors que je vis une armée d'orques s'étendre sur toute la Terre du Milieu. Je croyais avoir affaire à un simple mauvais rêve, mais hélas, c'est ce qui risque de se passer si nous ne réagissons pas. »

« Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous avez vu, ma Dame ? » demanda Legolas.

« J'en suis certaine, jeune prince…ne laissez pas votre cœur se troubler maintenant, il le sera bien plus tard. »

« Continuez, mon épouse. » déclara Celeborn.

La Reine de la Lorien accorda un regard à Celeborn, puis fixa Elrond et Gandalf. Son regard, enfin, se porta sur Elilwë. La Rôdeuse ressentit un malaise en croisant les yeux bleus de Galadriel, et baissa la tête, comme percluse dans ses pensées.

« Puis, j'ai entrevu la Tour de Barad-Dûr, et je puis vous assurer que Sauron n'était pas dans la tour. Il n'y avait pas l 'Œil Unique qui regardait nos agissements. Je suis alors sortie de mes rêves, ne pouvant croire que le mal est revenu. Car le mal est revenu en Terre du Milieu. Les Neuf sont éveillés. »

« Les Neuf ! s'exclama Elilwë. Les Nazgûl ? Comment cela peut-il exister ? Je ne connais aucune puissance, bonne ou mauvaise, capable de les faire renaître. L'Anneau Unique a été détruit, il est impossible que… »

« Demoiselle Alquaeleni…Connaissez-vous une puissance capable de faire revivre les humains trépassés ? » demanda alors Glorfindel.

Elrohir regarda la Rôdeuse, qui crispa ses mains sur les rebords de sa chaise, et avec une certaine nervosité, elle acquiesça. Un hochement de tête. Radagast et Gandalf se regardèrent, elle semblait intimidée ; ce qui semblait étonnant pour une personne possédant un tel caractère.

« Elilwë, tu dois le dire. Tu sais. » dit Aragorn en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« _Estel_, je ne le crains pas…Son nom est simplement sacrilège. Je ne peux le prononcer…Quelle preuve avez-vous de sa renaissance ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Glorfindel.

« Les Valar nous l'ont dit. » intervint Bilbon. « Varda et Manwë nous ont envoyés en Terre du Milieu. Nous savons que nous pouvons être d'une quelconque utilité. »

« Manwë et Varda ? » demanda Aragorn. « Directement ? Ils vous ont chargé d'aller en Terre du Milieu ? »

« Oui. Du moins, leur esprits respectifs, le vent et les étoiles, nous ont envoyés des signes, et nous les avons interprétés. » répondit Radagast en tirant sur sa pipe.

« Et…dans vos conversations, vous parliez de l'Alquaeleni… » murmura Merry.

Un léger sourire se lut sur le visage d'Elrond, et il déclara :

« Maître Meriadoc et Maître Perëgrin, je vois que nos conversations sensées restées secrètes n'ont pas échappé à vos oreilles de _Periannath_. »

« Pourquoi l'Alquaeleni ? Va-t-elle devoir se sacrifier ? » demanda Sam. « Nos légendes relatent de ce fait, Tintawen la Belle, l'ancêtre de la demoiselle Alquaeleni, est venue en Comté. Elle y a planté un chêne, le chêne de Cul-de-Sac. Et je puis vous assurer que cet arbre est plus que millénaire. »

« L'Alquaeleni va devoir se sacrifier, en effet, maître Gamegie. C'est le seul moyen pour contrer l'ennemi…pour le moment… » déclara Viressë, ne s'étant guère manifestée jusqu'à maintenant.

Legolas était assis à côté d'Elilwë – cela ne lui déplût pas, bien au contraire – il la trouvait aussi belle, aussi magnifiquement parée qu'une princesse, mais chassa tout de même certaines pensées de son esprit. Il se pencha vers l'oreille pointue de la Rôdeuse, et lui murmura :

« Je sais à qui vous pensez, demoiselle… »

« Arrêtez, je ne puis le dire…Ce mot ne doit pas être prononcé, il est la source du mal absolu… »

« Dites-le, je vous en prie…Vous le savez…montrez aux Elfes que vous savez raisonner comme eux… »

« Cessez de m'importuner ! » déclara-t-elle.

C'est alors que Galadriel remarqua la proximité de Legolas envers Elilwë, et elle devina la conversation entre la Rôdeuse et le prince.

« Prince Legolas ! Elle n'a nul besoin de le dire. » déclara-t-elle. « Le Prince des Ténèbres est de retour. C'est lui qui a ressuscité les Nazgûl. »

Legolas regarda Galadriel avec une sorte d'effronterie.

« Morgoth… » murmura Elilwë.

Tout la salle fit un silence. Morgoth était de retour. Et cette Rôdeuse, au destin peu commun, avait osé le dire.

« Comment a-t-il pu quitter la frontière au-delà de l'espace et du temps ? » demanda Aragorn. « Les Valar ont assurément relâché leur surveillance, laisser Melkor sans surveillance dans sa prison est une grave erreur ! Après sa défaite, il a été condamné à rester hors des limites du temps, au-delà des cavernes de Mandos. »

« Peut-être était-ce cela, le destin de l'Alquaeleni ? Melanna, la présente Alquaeleni, possède toutes les caractéristiques des Valar qui ont participé à la création de l'Etoile-Cygne. Manwë est le frère de Melkor, malheureusement – et cela, peu de gens le savent – le prince des ténèbres déversa une partie de lui dans l'âme de l'Alquaeleni. Le pouvoir de Melkor peut tuer n'importe qui, pourvu que l'Etoile-Cygne se trouve près de lui. Si le sacrifice est en marche et que le pouvoir se déclenche, Alquaeleni mourra, mais en faveur du mal. Le destin de l'Etoile-Cygne est lié à celui de Melkor. » expliqua Elilwë.

« Pourquoi avez-vous reforgé les Silmarils ? » demanda Merry.

« Les Valar en ont besoin. Les pouvoirs pour pouvoir tuer une personne de sang divin sont immenses…Varda déversa tous les pouvoirs des Valar capables de sacrifier Alquaeleni dans les Silmarils…et… » déclara Elilwë.

' Et ? ' demanda mentalement Galadriel.

' Rien.' répondit la Rôdeuse.

Glorfindel hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement, et Elilwë soupira. Elle n'avait pas l'air de craindre Melkor, seulement d'avoir un dégoût inimaginable pour lui.

« Le craignez-vous, demoiselle ? Votre cœur est-il troublé lorsque vous pensez à Melkor ? » demanda Gandalf.

Elilwë regarda Elrond, puis Elanor qui semblait avoir peur de la tournure des évènements, comme toute personne présente dans la salle. Elle baissa la tête, regarda ses genoux, et ferma les yeux. Tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

« Alors ? » demanda Glorfindel.

La Rôdeuse était assurément troublée, mais elle ne montra aucun signe de cela.

« Non. » dit-elle simplement en relevant la tête. « Je ne le crains pas. »

C'est alors qu'Ulvian, qui savait le destin de cette Terre du Milieu mieux que quiconque se leva, parcourut la salle des yeux, et prit la parole de sa voix grave :

« Minas Morgul, comme vous le savez tous, était autrefois Osgiliath, la seconde ville principale du Gondor. Il est à présent le repaire du Roi-Sorcier et de ses sbires. Minas Tirith est en grand danger. » dit-il.

Aragorn parut choqué, malgré tout, ses frontières étaient bien gardées, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa femme et sa fille.

« Le Mordor a repris son activité. » déclara Viressë, son regard inexpressif se portant sur une étagère en particulier. « Son volcan crache des milliers de rivières de lave maléfiques. La réponse à vos multiples questions se trouve dans un de ses livres, et je crois savoir que la demoiselle Elilwë l'a déjà lu… »

La Rôdeuse acquiesça, sans toutefois prendre la parole. Elle avait déjà visité une contrée lointaine, là où le sacrifice de l'Alquaeleni devait avoir lieu. Cependant, le sacrifice était également faisable à la source du mal même, c'est-à-dire aux prétendues ruines de Barad-Dûr, 'prétendues', puisque selon les dires des revenants des Terres Immortelles, elle avait été reconstruite.

Elilwë eut des frissons dans le dos, et se sentit mal à l'aise, en repensant à tous ces évènements, et en son cœur, Legolas le savait. Comme si, après l'avoir vue sous sa vraie nature – plus féminine que son côté « Rôdeuse qui déteste n'importe quelle forme vivante , il ressentait ses sentiments. Il voulait lui apporter de l'aide, mais elle allait sans doute le refuser, sous prétexte qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

« Bien. » déclara Celeborn. « Mangeons, en espérant que nous puissions contrer toutes les forces du mal qui nous accablent. »

C'était une manière dramatique de le dire, mais l'unique chance de la Terre du Milieu était sans aucun doute le sacrifice de l'Alquaeleni. Tous mangèrent, les conversations animées existaient, mais à chaque fois, Elilwë ne s'y mêla point. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, n'avait jamais eu cette envie, et laissa son esprit vagabonder parmi les nombreux souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elanor, la seule enfant, s'était mise dans un coin et lisait un livre à propos de l'histoire des Hobbits. Seul un chapitre était consacré aux Periannath, mais tout ce qui concernait sa propre race était bon à lire, ne fut-ce que quelques paragraphes. La Rôdeuse se leva, et alla rejoindre la petite Hobbite. La fille de Sam était assise en tailleur, le lourd livre sur les genoux, et semblait très absorbée par sa lecture.

« Bonsoir, Elanorellë. » dit Elilwë.

Elanor leva les yeux et adressa un sourire à l'elfe.

« Bonsoir, Dame Elilwë. » dit-elle sur un ton travaillé. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Sa voix enfantine était claire, mais Elilwë aimait sa compagnie en tant que celle d'un être vivant doté d'intelligence, et ne regardait point la jeunesse ni la taille réduite de la petite fille. La Rôdeuse hésita au premier abord, mais se décida à s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Pour une femme non mariée, généralement, on dit 'Demoiselle'. »corrigea-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

La voix d'Elilwë n'était pas vraiment rauque, mais seulement, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas de son dans sa voix. Elle parlait toujours dans un souffle, à la manière des Dunedains Rôdeurs, mais certainement pas comme une jeune femme elfe noble.

« Demoiselle Elilwë, excusez-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Que lis-tu ? »

« Un livre sur les Hobbits. Les notes sur nous sont bien rares, mais je viens de trouver pourquoi notre race est allée en Comté. Ici, ils supposent qu'une épidémie est à l'origine de cela. »

Un léger sourire, un vrai, se dessina sur les lèvres de la Rôdeuse. Etre au contact d'une enfant avait l'air de changer son humeur.

« Vous êtes belle quand vous souriez. » déclara Elanor.

« Non, je suis loin d'être belle. L'idéal de la beauté chez les Elfes est d'être pure et féminine. Hélas, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Aucun homme ne veut de moi parce que je suis laide…C'est comme cela. »

« Vous n'êtes pas laide. Pas à mes yeux. Regardez-moi, j'ai des pieds poilus et je suis petite. Je crois qu'il y a un garçon de Lézeau qui est tombé amoureux de moi, mais… »

« Aucun elfe n'est tombé amoureux de moi…Te voir me fait penser que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, ou que je ne les verrai pas grandir… »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je suis une Rôdeuse. Je ne suis pas faite pour m'occuper des enfants. »

« Toutes les femmes savent s'occuper des enfants, même vous. De toute façon, je veux me marier assez tard. Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse, moi, et puis jouer avec ma petite sœur et lui apprendre tout ce que je sais. »

« Tu as donc une petite sœur ? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Boucles d'Or et elle a deux mois. Une tante la garde en Comté en ce moment. Et vous, avez-vous une sœur ? »

Elilwë repensa à sa chère demi-sœur, le seul membre de sa famille qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-elle.

Elanor ne comprit pas la signification de ses paroles ; étant une enfant, elle ne pouvait deviner.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu retenu de…notre conversation ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Valar ont permis que Melkor survive. » dit-elle.

« Les Humains appellent les Valar des 'Dieux'. Ils sont immortels et leur corps ne peut être perdu ni détérioré par le temps. Contrairement aux Elfes, qui peuvent recevoir des blessures. »

« Oh. »

« Mais tu as raison, les esprits maléfiques ne devraient pas exister. »

« Gandalf m'a dit que l'Alquaeleni était votre mère. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne dit plus aucun mot. Cette fois-ci, Elanor devina tant bien que mal un malaise entre l'Alquaeleni et Elilwë.

« Vous êtes fâchées, votre mère et vous ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

« Nous l'avons toujours été. » répliqua la Rôdeuse.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'aime votre compagnie. » déclara Elanor.

Elilwë baissa la tête. C'était un compliment qui ne pouvait pas la laisser insensible, et elle se mit à rougir.

« Vous voulez paraître insensible, mais en réalité, vous ne l'êtes pas. » dit la petite Hobbite.

Elle referma le gros livre et le remit tant bien que mal sur l'étagère.

« Je dois aller rejoindre mes parents, bonsoir, Dame…heu…Demoiselle Elilwë. »

' Tes parents ont beaucoup de chance, petite…' pensa Elilwë.

Elle se retourna et quitta discrètement la pièce, enfin seule, parcourut les couloirs de la Tour d'Isengard, et décida d'aller prendre l'air malgré le temps froid qu'il faisait. La nuit, pour Elilwë, avait quelque chose de très particulier. Les Etoiles brillaient, la lune, par contre, n'était plus présente, due à sa décroissance. Après tout, cette période de douze heures avait quelque chose magique. De plus, les jardins de la tour possédaient eux aussi leurs particularités, comme les plantes qui ne mouraient jamais, placés sous la protection de Yavanna, la Vala de la nature et du renouveau printanier. Elilwë contempla alors les crevasses gigantesques laissées par les Orques, afin de reproduire les Uruk-Hais, créations ignobles destinées à contrer l'avancée de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle laissa donc ses pensées vagabonder, mais ses pensées se fixaient surtout sur toute l'explication que Galadriel avaient fourni. Pourquoi les avaient-ils prévenus si tard de la renaissance du mal absolu ? A présent, Melkor recherchait Melanna, afin de la sacrifier à son profit, et de cela, Elilwë en était certaine.

Soudain, un bruit étrange la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Un craquement de branche que ses oreilles elfiques n'avaient pas manqué de dénoter. Et dans un coin d'ombre, entre deux pins, elle vit deux yeux jaunes brillants l'épier.


	8. BAISERS INTERDITS

**Chapitre Sept**

**BAISERS INTERDITS**

Elle sursauta, ne sachant pas quelle était cette chose qui la regardait. La Rôdeuse souleva alors légèrement sa robe, dévoilant des sandales elfes, nouées par des lacets aux chevilles, et une lame y était accrochée. Plus vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait le voir, elle eut le réflexe de sortir l'arme et la pointer en direction des deux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! N'ayez pas l'impudence de vous cacher ou vous goûterez à ma lame ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix était tremblante, non pas qu'elle craignait la chose qui l'observait, mais la nuit environnante et les différents sons inquiétants qui parvenaient à ses oreilles n'étaient sûrement pas là pour lui rappeler qu'elle était dans un endroit sécurisant, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Rôdeuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Les yeux jaunes clignèrent une fois, et une grande forme brune sortit de l'endroit où elle était cachée. Elilwë recula, inquiète de savoir qui était cette chose qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'intérêt pour elle.

« Houm, ha, hem…ne reconnaissez-vous pas vos alliés, demoiselle Alquaeleni ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, et pourtant tous les Ents vous connaissent. »

Les Ents ? La chose qui l'observait était assurément non-humaine, et l'elfe ne sut que penser de cette situation délicate. Un Ent irait la voir, elle, la Rôdeuse antipathique et sans-cœur, elle, l'errante sale ? Elle, la princesse déchue d'un peuple inexistant ? Elle, simple fille d'une demi-déesse qui ne portait aucune attention sur elle ? Elilwë fut tentée de s'étonner , mais, trop surprise, ne dit cependant pas un mot.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux jaunes de la créature, ou du prétendu Ent clignèrent deux fois, et la masse brune qui servait de tête à la chose se pencha sur le côté, comme pour mieux observer la Rôdeuse.

« Les Ents, petite elfe, pensez aux Ents… » murmura la créature.

A la lueur des étoiles, le prétendu Ent avança d'un pas lourd qui fit craquer quelques branches mortes au sol. Elilwë se recula, tenant toujours la lame, et elle se méfia. Les choses, en ce moment, n'étaient pas celles qu'elles paraissaient être en Terre du Milieu.

« Les Ents ? Etes-vous Sylvebarbe ? »

La chose toussota, et continua, de sa voix grave, presque gutturale et lente, son récit, du moins, les quelques mots qui dévoilèrent définitivement son identité à son interlocutrice.

« Vous possédez, hem, broum, une grande perspicacité…demoiselle… »

La grande masse brune, qui se révéla être Sylvebarbe mesurait environ cinq mètres de haut, et il fit un pas en avant, montrant ainsi à ce qu'il ressemblait.

« Broum…Voilà…vous n'avez rien…à craindre… » déclara alors Sylvebarbe, se dévoilant aux yeux de la Rôdeuse.

La grande silhouette sombre ressemblait en effet à un arbre, au tronc d'un brun sombre, et aux branches noueuses. Deux branches plus grosses que les autres, terminées par un feuillage épars, faisaient office de bras, et le tronc se séparait vers le bas en deux parties, se terminant par des racines solides, étaient en fait les jambes de l'Ent. Ensuite, la cime de l'arbre était composée d'un amas noueux de matière d'arbre et de feuilles, il n'y avait aucun autre définition, vu que le tronc était à cette partie beaucoup plus gros en diamètre. Un trou noueux servait de bouche, et des gros yeux jaunes aux pupilles noires comme les yeux de l'elfe regardaient aux alentours, d'un air inquiet. Enfin, une barbe composée de feuilles et de petites branches pendait au bout du menton de l'Ent, lui recouvrant cependant une grande partie de son visage.

« Oh, c'est donc vous. » dit-elle en replaçant la lame à son endroit initial.

Elle souleva légèrement sa robe de nouveau, et glissa habilement la lame entre les lacets de ses sandales et sa peau. Sylvebarbe semblait quelque peu gêné, car il trahit une couleur différente à l'emplacement de ses joues. Elilwë secoua la tête, le léger déplacement des coins de ses lèvres trahissaient quant à eux un certain amusement. Ce n'était pas un sourire, mais un rictus, comme d'habitude.

« Les murmures de la forêt parlent beaucoup de vous en ce moment…et de votre mère…enfin, si je puis appeler votre génitrice ainsi… » murmura l'Ent, sachant l'antipathie qui séparait Melanna et Elilwë.

« Elle m'a donné naissance, et il est certain qu'à un moment donné, Melanna se passait pour une mère. Elle s'est détournée de ce chemin il y a fort longtemps… » déclara Elilwë, en regardant Sylvebarbe droit dans les yeux.

Elle baissa la tête, en repensant aux moments, aux bons moments passés avec sa mère, les rares qu'elle avait pu obtenir d'elle. Maintenant, elle était une femme, et toute la haine que Melanna avait au fond d'elle était reportée sur son enfant. Son époux n'avait pu la combler en lui donnant de l'amour, pourquoi allait-elle aimer la progéniture d'un homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout ?

« Hem, houm, ha, maintenant, la petite fille qui prenait une épée comme ' joujou ' a grandi, et certes, son épée n'est plus un jouet, mais un moyen pour elle de se faire remarquer dans un monde viril et parfois mesquin… »

Il semblait à Elilwë que son cœur était plus léger lorsque l'Ent prononça ses paroles, il n'avait certainement pas tort.

« De quoi parlent les murmures de la forêt, Sylvebarbe ? » demanda la Rôdeuse.

« Des choses qui furent, et des choses qui seront…houm, broum, ha…mais également du présent…Oromë, le Seigneur des Forêts, fait courir un bon nombre de rumeurs parmi nos amis…les feuilles murmurent votre nom, les racines chuchotent vos pensées, et les branches ne font que répéter vos dires…plein de secrets emplissent Fangorn aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que le mal revient…le mal ultime... »

« Melkor s'est libéré des limites du temps et de l'espace…Je ne sais rien à ce sujet, Sylvebarbe, et vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi… »

« Le savoir ! Savez-vous seulement que le savoir est un lourd fardeau, même pour un esprit de la forêt tel que moi ? »

Sur ces mots, qui semblaient prendre de la gravité par la bouche de Sylvebarbe, Elilwë ne sursauta point, à la grande surprise de l'Ent, car le don qu'elle possédait l'aidait à ne pas être surprise de certains évènements futurs.

« Savez-vous la vérité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un Ent sait beaucoup de choses… »

« Dites-moi tout, Sylvebarbe, je dois savoir ce qui se passe en Terre du Milieu ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Sylvebarbe tendit sa grande main, et s'agenouilla devant Elilwë, l'invitant à monter sur son épaule. Il voulait sans doute la mener à un endroit où les oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient les entendre. La Rôdeuse hésita, puis se décida à monter sur l'Ent, bien que ce ne fusse pas facile avec une robe. Après tout, si deux Hobbits avaient réussi à se hisser en haut des cinq mètres d'un Ent, une Elfe était parfaitement capable de faire la même chose. Elle s'assit alors sur l'épaule de Sylvebarbe, se cramponnant au cou de la créature, et il entama sa marche vers une partie plus secrète de la forêt qui entourait Isengard. Pendant qu'il marchait, ils continuèrent leur conversation.

« Tout d'abord, sous quelle forme pourrait se présenter Morgoth ? »

« Hem, ha, sous forme d'un esprit…un esprit encore volatile. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas recouvert toute sa puissance, il ne peut quitter le Mordor…Tout ce qu'il recherche en ce moment est l'Alquaeleni, votre mère. »

« Il recherche les Silmarils…c'est pour cela qu'il a ressuscité les Neuf… » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est exact, demoiselle…Les Valar ont reforgé les Trois…et si jamais il met la main dessus, il pourra retrouver sa forme physique… »

« La tâche sera plus ardue que vous ne le pensez, Sylvebarbe…il lui manquera les quatre autres silmarils, et personne ne sait quel est leur emplacement… »

« Vous pensez vraiment que cette légende puisse exister…hem, ha…Fëanor aurait donc forgé Sept Silmarils au lieu de Trois ? »

« Oui…à vrai dire…. Il en fit trois pour commencer, mais il avait nombre de convoitises cachées, et en forgea donc quatre de plus. Il aimait ces joyaux, aurait donné sa vie pour de simples pierres qui recelaient un bien moindre pouvoir. Malheureusement, sa cupidité l'aveugla, et il perdit quatre des sept Silmarils à sa disposition alors qu'il voulait les mettre en sûreté dans un lieu secret. Leur perte, d'après certains dires, serait due à une attaque de Suderons sur la route de Fëanor, qui partagèrent ensuite les Silmarils parmi les quatre tribus qui existaient au sein de leur peuplade. Leur trace s'arrêta là, et personne ne sut ce que devinrent les Silmarils perdus. De plus, les Trois qu'il avait furent eux aussi délaissés, un fut perdu dans les profondeurs de la Mer, le second tomba dans l'abîme avec son porteur, et le troisième devint Etoile pour donner de l'espoir aux Hommes et aux Elfes… » expliqua la Rôdeuse.

Sylvebarbe s'arrêta alors dans une clairière, et déposa Elilwë sur l'herbe, qui, avec la rosée glacée, était aussi fragile que du cristal. Vêtue d'une robe relativement légère, Elilwë frissonnait à chaque brise un peu plus forte que la précédente, peut être était-ce à cause d'un sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle se mit à trembler, mais Sylvebarbe ne put sonder l'esprit tourmenté de l'elfe.

« Voilà qui est…houm, hé, très justement expliqué, demoiselle…Le Mal recherche donc les Sept Silmarils afin de pouvoir tuer l'Alquaeleni à son profit. »

« Le pouvoir de Morgoth que l'Etoile-Cygne possède peut se déclencher à l'improviste...parfois, le prince des Ténèbres sera capable de le déclencher…mais tout de même, si le monde est entouré de ténèbres, on pourra dire que le hasard y était pour quelque chose. » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« A présent, Melkor recherche les Silmarils…et votre mère… » déclara l'Ent. « Et les Ennemis sont déjà en route pour Minas Tirith, bien qu'il ont oublié l'emplacement exact de la ville…Les Nazgûl ne sont plus les mêmes ; demoiselle. Prenez garde aux Esprits Servants ! »

Elilwë s'inclina avec grand respect, elle n'allait pas oublier les paroles de Sylvebarbe. Tout ce qu'elle savait était quelque part enfoui dans sa mémoire et il fallait qu'elle les utilise à bon escient. Tout en pensant, elle ferma les yeux ; et ses souvenirs s'axèrent sur les nombreuses batailles passées auxquelles elle avait pris part, dont certaines avec les Nazgûls. Il fallait qu'elle se méfie de ces créatures, ces esprits ignobles dont le seul but était de tuer. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et Elilwë sursauta, brusquement sortie de ses pensées.

« Demoiselle ! »

Cette voix était masculine, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était l'inconnu qui l'avait surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et devant elle se trouvait Elrohir, une lueur d'inquiétude se vit en son regard.

« Que faisiez-vous dans cette clairière ? » demanda-t-il.

Elilwë se tourna vers les arbres, il n'y avait malheureusement plus aucune trace de Sylvebarbe. L'Ent était parti, laissant la Rôdeuse et le fils d'Elrond, seuls, dans le parc d'Isengard.

« Je parlais…à un vieil ami… » murmura-t-elle, regardant les Etoiles.

Elrohir posa sa main sur le front de la Rôdeuse, et avec un sourire lui demanda si elle n'était pas souffrante. Elilwë fixa le prince d'un air gêné, mais ne répondit pas à la question, et se contenta de marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« A un très vieil ami… » continua-t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle était sans aucun doute déconcertée par la présence d'Elrohir à ses côtés, lui qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant manifesté aucun signe de sentiment à son égard. Il semblait plus aimable, et était sans aucun doute plus enclin à tenir une conversation avec elle.

« Legolas et mon frère s'apprêtaient à partir à votre recherche. Nous étions inquiets de votre si soudaine disparition. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Soudaine, certes, mais je n'aime guère rester en compagnie d'autres gens, surtout si ceux-ci sont des elfes. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, mon prince. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Se savoir seule près d'un elfe lui rappelait vaguement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Legolas quelques jours plus tôt. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire l'avait abordée pour une raison inconnue. Son pouvoir elfique, aussi moindre fut-il, aurait permis de découvrir quelles étaient les motivations futures de la personne qui allait l'aborder, ou tout simplement connaître son identité. Dans ce cas là, Elilwë n'avait rien pu déceler auprès de cet elfe sensé être calme et posé mais néanmoins coureur de jupons. Quant à l'arrivée d'Elrohir, en son cœur, était prédestinée, sans aucun doute, car la Rôdeuse savait qu'il allait l'aborder à un moment où à un autre, lors de cette journée riche en surprises.

« Vous êtes fort mystérieuse, demoiselle Elilwë, vous devriez pourtant le savoir. » rétorqua Elrohir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit signe à Elrohir qu'elle allait retourner en direction de la Tour. Il lui proposa alors de l'accompagner, et elle accepta avec une certaine réticence. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent en direction d'Isengard, le Prince tenta d'entamer une conversation avec Elilwë.

« Le Seigneur Cirdàn a une mine bien renfrognée depuis que vous êtes arrivée au Mont Venteux. Il avait connu votre père, à une certaine époque, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Fëagaer des Havres Gris est mon père. A mon avis, il avait une très mauvaise opinion sur lui, et comme je suis sa fille, il ne doit pas forcément apprécier la progéniture maudite de celui-ci. Et puis, je hais aborder le sujet de ma famille. » dit-elle froidement.

« Pardonnez-moi, on me reproche souvent d'être d'une nature trop curieuse, ce qui n'est pas forcément en accord avec ce que je suis. On me considère comme étant discret, à mes yeux, lire un livre est plus intéressant que de manier une épée ou de tuer des orques. »

Elrohir baissa la tête, puis, discrètement, lança un regard appuyé à la Rôdeuse, comme voulant lui dire quelque chose de difficile.

« Qu'avez-vous donc à me dévisager de la sorte, maître Elrohir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, et, d'un froncement de sourcils, manifestait une certaine inquiétude. Elilwë pouvait sonder qu'il semblait déconcerté par tout ce qui arrivait, il était perdu, même lui, revenu des Terres Immortelles, ne comprenait pas pourquoi les dirigeants elfiques mirent autant de temps à expliquer la situation grave de la Terre du Milieu. Et la Rôdeuse devinait que ses idées et les siennes étaient en accord, en parfaite symbiose. Le Vent souffla sur le parc d'Isengard, glacial, et les plaies sur les mains d'Elilwë provoquaient une douleur fort lancinante. Le froid pouvait causer certains effets sur elle – sans doute à cause de ses rapports avec les elfes. Vivre avec les humains avait supprimé certains attraits elfiques en elle.

« Avez-vous froid ? Seule une Elfe malade peut ressentir le froid…Vous vous sentez assurément mal ! » s'inquiéta Elrohir.

« Non. Je ne suis pas tout à fait elfe…le sang des Valar coule en mes veines, ce qui rend ma perception différente…le froid et la chaleur peuvent causer certains effets minimes sur mon physique. »

Elrohir acquiesça, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la Tour, Elilwë se tourna vers le prince.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée, mon prince. Bonne nuit. »

Un mouvement un peu brusque d'Elrohir la fit sursauter, et il la retint par l'épaule. Elle ne put se dérober, et il caressa lentement sa joue. Elle ne voulut pas arrêter son geste. A quoi bon ?

' Dans quelle situation me suis-je empêtrée ? ' pensa-t-elle.

Les mains douces du prince descendirent vers ses hanches, et ses bras encerclèrent sa taille. Il semblait à Elilwë que l'amour elfique, courtois dans toute sa splendeur était reproduite par Elrohir.

« Vous ne laissez pas forcément le temps à vos interlocuteurs de vous souhaiter, à vous aussi, bonne nuit. » dit-il.

« Je suis comme le vent…libre de partir à tout loisir… » répliqua-t-elle.

« Le vent est invisible…et vous ne l'êtes pas…Permettez-moi… »

Elle sentit alors que les bras d'Elrohir appliquèrent une pression pour que leurs hanches se retrouvèrent en contact. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et son souffle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Permettez-moi de… » répéta-t-il.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce ne fut qu'un très léger baiser pour commencer, mais très vite, elle encercla son cou de ses bras, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, comme les siens. Inconsciente, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait vaincu tous les ennemis ; mais il y avait un combat perdu d'avance, celui de l'amour. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, aucun espace ne résidait entre leurs deux corps ; mais aucun désir n'émanait d'eux. Juste une sorte d'attraction animale, de recherche d'un réconfort mutuel. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et permit enfin à son compagnon d'approfondir ce baiser. Il se fit plus passionné, plus ardent aussi, et Elilwë ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Son corps demandait plus, mais son cœur voulait à tout prix cesser cette si délicieuse torture. Quant à sa conscience, elle était perdue, et même le seul pouvoir elfique qu'elle avait semblait absent. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il était omniprésent, obsédant, et cherchait sans cesse à lui montrer l'avenir proche.

' Elilwë…oh…j'aimerais tant…' pensa Elrohir.

Et la Rôdeuse savait dans ses pensées qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Mentalement, elle reçut nombre d'éloges sur sa beauté, même son côté libertin avait été complimenté. Et son pouvoir elfique lui supplia De cesser ce tourment qui allait sans aucun doute lui causer de graves ennuis. Elilwë, dans un ultime effort, repoussa violemment Elrohir. Tous deux étaient essoufflés. Ils portèrent leur regard vers l'entrée d'Isengard. Et là, dans l'ombre, Legolas regardait, arc à la main, une lueur de furie dans les yeux. Il s'entoura de sa cape grise, en proie à une furie incommensurable, se retourna, et entra dans Isengard.

« Je suis confus, demoiselle Elilwë…pardonnez-moi. » déclara Elrohir, en touchant ses lèvres.

Elilwë posa son index sur les lèvres du prince, lui indiquant de se taire, et murmura :

« Bonne nuit. »

Sa sombre silhouette n'était plus là, et seul restait Elrohir, et le murmure du vent glacial, soufflant, encore et toujours, sur Isengard.

-

-

Le matin se leva, et ceux restés en Terre du Milieu eurent le temps de réfléchir aux récents évènements. Elilwë ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Le baiser d'Elrohir l'avait troublée, et elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela ne l'incommoda guère, les rêves qu'elle faisait souvent pouvaient lui fournir un sommeil plus que suffisant. Isengard était décidément un endroit bien étrange, et tous les Elfes avaient l'impression que leurs pouvoirs elfiques étaient renforcés. Après tout, cela était fort possible. Quant aux deux gardiens de la Tour, Ulvian et Viressë, le sommeil n'était qu'un aspect de vivants, eux qui parmi tous les êtres de la Terre du Milieu, pouvaient prolonger leur vie indéfiniment, contrairement aux Elfes, leur corps vieillissait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir subir les désagréments du temps qui passe. Les Elfes restaient éternellement jeunes mais leurs souvenirs et leurs pensées s'effaçaient peu à peu en suivant les âges. Le ciel était toujours blanc, et la surprise fut de constater qu'il neigeait de nouveau. Leur prochaine destination serait sûrement Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, car les Rohirrim étaient autant concernés que les Gondoriens par la réapparition de Melkor. La guerre concernait cette fois tous les peuples d'origine pure.

Elilwë sortit alors de sa chambre, épée en main, et s'apprêta à sortir de la Tour. Un détail, néanmoins, l'attira. La réserve d'Isengard semblait tout le temps en activité, ou du moins, quelqu'un devait y passer ses journées. Une odeur âcre, comme du souffre, qu'Elilwë décela près de ce bâtiment annexe à la Tour, flottait dans les airs. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit à la réserve pour y trouver aucune âme qui vive. Cet endroit semblait fort étrange. En effet, toutes sortes de choses y étaient entreposées, de la nourriture, des fruits, des légumes, et Elilwë doutât de la présence ou non d'un potager dans le parc. On pouvait y trouver des fusées de feu d'artifice, des serres de dragon conservés dans de l'huile, et effectivement une grande quantité de souffre. Toutes sortes de potions étaient entreposées dans une armoire, et certaines armes elfiques parmi les plus mortelles étaient accrochées aux murs. L'atmosphère était étouffante, malgré le froid glacial qui régnait au-dehors. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette salle. Elle le savait, et ils étaient de plus d'une discrétion égale à celle d'un nain, c'est à dire en vérité aucune. Elle s'approcha d'une cape jetée à même le sol, mais un très léger – précisons qu'Elilwë était fort portée sur l'atténuation de certaines choses – indiquait que quelqu'un se trouvait en dessous. Elle sortit son épée avec la rapidité elfique, et souleva brusquement le tissu fin. Deux petites personnes étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, mangeant des pommes.

« Demoiselle Alquaeleni ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » déclara alors l'une des personnes, qui se révéla être Pippin.

« Hem….voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous prenons notre premier petit-déjeuner. » dit Merry.

Un rictus pouvait se voir sur le visage de la Rôdeuse. Après tout, ces Hobbits avaient un sens de l'humour sans même y prêter une quelconque attention. Cela leur semblait tout naturel de réagir comme cela, et ce n'était pas dénué d'un certain comique.

« Maître Touque, maître Brandebouc…je ne vous savais pas si matinaux ! Dites-moi, que faites-vous sous cette cape ? »

« Nous mangeons, demoiselle Alquaeleni. Gandalf pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous prenions deux petit-déjeuners. Seulement, l'estomac d'un Hobbit a besoin d'un apport en calories toutes les trois heures. » expliqua Pippin.

« Oui, effectivement, malgré le fait que nous avons connu des périodes de famine intenses, et que nous avons survécu sans carences, nous devons régulièrement fournir à notre organisme de quoi subvenir à nos besoins. » continua Merry.

L'explication scientifique terminée, la Rôdeuse secoua la tête. Elle était amusée, mais aucun sourire ne paraissait sur son visage, toujours aussi sévère.

« Allons, levez-vous, petits hommes, et finissez ce que vous avez dans votre bouche, maître Meriadoc ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux Hobbits se levèrent tous deux en même temps, une bonne vingtaine de pommes en main, et finirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de commencer. Une autre personne fit son irruption dans la salle, et ce fut la Maia Viressë. Elle ne paraissait pas d'une excellente humeur, et sentir la présence des deux Hobbits ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

« Maître Meriadoc et maître Perëgrin ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Vous êtes aussi discrets qu'une troupe d'Oliphants à la charge ! Gandalf vous avait pourtant interdit de manger ! Les réserves sont bien maigres ces temps-ci ! Allons, allons, sortez, sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages ! » déclara-t-elle en s'appuyant sur sa canne d'aveugle.

Les deux Hobbits partirent, et à leur grand regret furent contraints de laisser les pommes. Aussitôt les deux Periannath sortis, la Maia renifla l'air et un sourire éclaira son vieux visage, néanmoins d'une grande beauté.

« Demoiselle Elilwë…allons, asseyez-vous, dit-elle en présentant une chaise à la Rôdeuse. Une légère odeur de lavande suit vos pas, fille de Melanna. »

Viressë, qui semblait à présent apaisée, s'assit difficilement sur une autre chaise, le fait qu'elle soit aveugle ne lui empêchait pas de savoir l'identité de telle ou telle personne, ou de savoir parfaitement l'emplacement des objets dans une pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans cette humble réserve, demoiselle ? »

Elilwë baissa la tête, et avec une certaine réserve se contenta de répondre qu'elle avait été attirée par l'odeur de souffre. Viressë semblait enchantée de voir que sa potion, composée d'un mélange de souffre et de poudre d'écailles de dragon avait bien macéré dans l'huile.

« Pourquoi faites-vous toutes ces…décoctions étranges ? » demanda Elilwë.

« Ah…je pense que les Maiar ne doivent pas tout dévoiler aux Vivants de ce monde…néanmoins, je voudrais vous prévenir d'un terrible danger qui pèse sur vous. »

« Lequel ? Dame Viressë, vous savez tout sur les rumeurs des Valar… »

« Oui, effectivement…Varda, en particulier, me confie tous ses secrets…elle s'étonne souvent de votre indifférence envers Melkor. Vous ne craignez pas la personne, vous craignez son nom…Ce n'est plus vraiment une crainte… »

« Non ! » s'écria la Rôdeuse en se levant brusquement.

Viressë fut surprise de cette réaction, mais Elilwë s'apaisa rapidement, et se rassit à sa place.

« Je crains les Esprits Servants…Galadriel sait qu'ils sont de nouveau sous une forme physique… »

« Les Nazgûl. » déclara la Maia en exagérant l'accent. « Je veux vous parler de ce sujet, justement… »

« Cela me concerne, sans aucun doute… »

« Oui…Je vous demande simplement de vous méfier des Esprits…ils sont…différents…Leur forme physique est bien plus dangereuse qu'autrefois…et…ils possèdent à présent le pouvoir de tuer par un simple geste. Les Nazgûl sont certes aveugles, mais leur odorat est puissant… »

« Tuer par un simple geste ? Lequel ? » demanda la Rôdeuse.

« Leur bouche est un trou béant…celui-ci ne leur sert pas à respirer, loin de là…leurs assaillants, si ils venaient à se trouver à proximité d'eux, pourraient sentir la vie se faire aspirer d'eux, par un simple baiser de Nazgûl…Et leur victime est déjà toute désignée, mais ne croyez pas que tout vous concerne…Le Prince Legolas est en danger, Elilwë, les Nazgûl savent déjà d'avance qu'il va mourir… »

« Et c'est à moi de le protéger. » continua Elilwë.

« Je sais que vos relations sont très difficiles, mais avoir un mort sur la conscience est dur à supporter…nul doute que votre esprit tourmenté ne supportera pas une torture de plus…Empêchez les Esprits Servants de tuer Legolas…vos destins sont reliés par des sentiments futurs très forts… »

« Le Destin…Il y a une très légère limite entre destin et futur ; Dame Viressë… »

« Le destin est votre futur…vous ne pourrez pas y échapper… » murmura la Maia.

Elilwë déglutit, et caressa lentement son cou, comme voulant le protéger d'un quelconque coup. Son destin et celui de Legolas étaient liés. Malgré sa haine pour lui, elle devait le protéger.

« Nous allons voir, ma Dame… » déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva lentement, et quitta la pièce sur ses mots :

« Viressë, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je doute que je puisse un jour avoir des sentiments pour Legolas, quels qu'ils soient. »

Elilwë sortit alors de la salle, prit son épée au passage, et ne regarda plus la Maia. Son cœur fut empreint d'une mélancolie profonde, et la Grande Prêtresse de Varda se contenta de marmonner :

« C'est ce que nous verrons, Elilwë Alquaeleni… »


	9. RÊVES

**Chapitre Huit**

**REVES**

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Les plaines verdoyantes du Rohan, couvertes de givre, brillaient à la lueur de l'astre de Varda. Cependant, le satellite ne représentait guère plus qu'un mince croissant de lumière, et même Carnil, l'étoile rouge, offrait plus de visibilité que la lune. Les étoiles parsemaient la mer noire qui faisait office de nuit. Ces puits de lumière formaient bien souvent des formes, géométriques ou pas, qu'on appelait « constellations ». Une mythologie était bien souvent associée aux formations étoilées. Cependant, certains joyaux de Varda restaient irrémédiablement seuls, comme Carnil, Alquaeleni ou encore Silmaril. Tous trois avaient un destin solitaire. C'était ainsi.

« Elilwë, tu me sembles bien rêveuse ce soir. Quelle est la personne qui hante ainsi tes pensées ? » demanda Aragorn.

Elilwë sortit de ses rêves, car il était évident que ses pensées, douloureuses, la forçaient à s'éloigner d'une présence terrestre. Un sommeil reposant, presque apaisant – une chose rare les derniers jours – s'était emparé de son esprit. Elle se retrouva dans la réalité lorsque _Estel_ lui adressa la parole. La Rôdeuse se trouvait en croupe de Bregon, la fidèle monture d'Aragorn. Encerclant la taille de son frère d'armes de ses bras, elle se souvint alors qu'elle était sur le dos d'un cheval. Bien que ces créatures ne la gênaient pas particulièrement, elle les trouvait détestables dés qu'il s'agissait de monter dessus.

« Personne ne hante mes pensées. Je suis pensive, voilà tout. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, autant par les émotions que par les actions. »

Aragorn acquiesça, et ne dit plus un mot. Quant à Galadriel, elle pouvait ressentir la lassitude de la Rôdeuse. Sa mélancolie, sa tristesse. C'était les seuls sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Etrangement, Elilwë n'aimait pas confier son mal de vivre à quelqu'un. Le garder pour elle n'était pas une bonne idée, malheureusement, sa fierté passait avant tout. Un de ses nombreux défauts, sans doute.

« Vous semblez troublée par un quelconque tourment, Demoiselle Elilwë, même un nain peut le ressentir ! » s'exclama Gimli.

« Ce n'est rien, maître Gimli, je vous assure. » murmura-t-elle. « Je vous remercie cependant de vous faire du souci pour moi. » ajouta-t-elle.

Son tourment, son seul tourment était d'être impliquée une fois de plus dans la bataille contre le mal. Encore de la douleur, des blessures, et les morts, qui inévitablement allaient s'y ajouter. Encore la mort de certains compagnons, des Rôdeurs, mais également des connaissances incapables de se défendre. Des regrets, des pleurs, le deuil de perdre des êtres chers. Et la peur de la mort. Elilwë avait survécu à tant de batailles et de guerres, mais peut être n'allait-elle pas gagner ce qui serait la bataille ultime. Si jamais elle échouait, la Terre du Milieu serait à jamais perdue. Et si elle allait une fois de plus vaincre les obstacles qualifiés d'insurmontables, elle projetait de quitter définitivement les rives de ces terres, pour se rendre en Aman, et reposer enfin son esprit et son corps. Trouver la paix. Enfin.

Rêves.

-

-

La nuit avait passé sans encombres, mais un des soldats éclaireurs avait remarqué des traces de Wargs sauvages à l'aube. Tous restèrent sur leurs gardes, les Rôdeurs tout particulièrement, une attaque imminente était tout à fait possible, et ces loups géants, créations de Sauron, étaient capables d'attaquer une armée sans crainte.

«Regardez ! » s'écria Merry, installé sur son poney. « Un village en ruines ! »

Et, en effet, au loin, pouvaient se voir les ruines d'un village fermier. La plupart des maisons étaient détruites, réduites en cendres, ou partiellement endommagées. La groupe s'approcha des habitations, et devaient constater que les ruines avaient été désertées par leurs habitants.

« Ce sont sans doute les restes d'un village Rohirrim, détruits par les Uruk-Hais de Saroumane, dix ans auparavant. » en déduit Gimli en regardant autour de lui.

Un silence de mort s'empara de tous, et ils traversèrent le village sans dire un mot. Les Elfes ressentaient la présence de la mort sur cet endroit. Gimli, quant à lui, avait parfaitement raison. De la végétation avait poussé sur les chaumières délabrées, en grande partie de la mousse et quelques herbes éparses. Une dizaine d'années avaient passé depuis l'attaque des serviteurs maudits de Saroumane. Celeborn ordonna aux soldats d'inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'un quelconque indice récent sur le passage d'ennemis. Car les Wargs, les Orques, les Gobelins ou les Nazgûl avaient l'habitude de sévir dans tous les endroits où le sang humain avait été versé. Parfois, ils laissaient malencontreusement des traces de leur passage, ce qui était fort utile à ceux qui les traquaient. Legolas et Gimli allèrent fouiller les maisons les plus endommagées, les nains ayant l'habitude soulever de lourds poids de pierre pour dégager une entrée.

Les soldats allèrent inspecter les entrepôts communs où les villageois laissaient leurs récoltes, et Elilwë, accompagnée d'Aragorn, prit l'initiative d'observer les alentours et de fouiller les chaumières formant le hameau du village, à un demi mille du reste du groupe. Les bâtiments étaient rectangulaires, avec des murs en pierre, en fait des petits rochers de granit assemblés grâce à une sorte de mortier. Les toits étaient en chaume, et des barrières calcinées, installées près des habitations, servaient jadis d'enclos pour les animaux. Les dommages causés par les Uruk-Hais étaient très importants, et Elilwë put voir qu'ils se servaient bien souvent du feu pour détruire les petites maisons, quant aux plus grands bâtiments, le pillage et les massacres étaient l'unique moyen de laisser une trace de leur passage.

Ce fut une de ces grandes habitations qui attira l'œil de la Rôdeuse, et, pendant qu'Aragorn inspectait les chaumières de fermiers, Elilwë se dirigea vers ce qui devait être une sorte de mairie, ou de bâtiment principal du village. Un écriteau, en langue Rohirrim, un dialecte que la Rôdeuse ne pouvait lire, était accroché au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Déjà, Elilwë sentait l'odeur de la mort. Mais les âmes qui avaient définitivement quitté leurs corps à cet endroit étaient encore jeunes. Très jeunes. Se baissant légèrement, pour passer le pas de la porte, Elilwë remarqua que cet endroit était très souvent fréquenté par des enfants. La salle principale du bâtiment était grande. Les hautes herbes perçaient entre les lames d'un parquet partiellement détruit par des piétinements. De lourds piétinements d'Uruk-Hais. Les rares meubles avaient été jetés au centre de la pièce, parfois défoncés par des coups violents de hache ou de cimeterre, parfois brûlés, mais tous avaient été dépourvus des objets qu'ils contenaient. Un pillage. Cependant, deux autres salles étaient à visiter, et celles-ci offraient un spectacle bien plus affligeant et désolant que le pillage. Alors qu'elle traversa la pièce en direction de la deuxième, Elilwë eut un malaise. La mort était là, bien présente, après cette porte. Dans cette pièce, beaucoup d'humains avaient perdu la vie. La Rôdeuse entra donc, et s'étonna de voir une table rectangulaire, renversée sur le côté. Des couverts, en grande partie des assiettes et des planches en bois sur lesquels étaient posés de la nourriture jonchaient le sol. Et puis, sur un mur, une large trace de sang noir séché attira son attention.

' Du sang d'Uruk.'

Elle trouva par terre un cimeterre peu solide, en un métal fort grossier. Une arme d'orque, certainement, utilisée à outrance par les soldats de Saroumane. L'arme était tachée de sang rouge cette fois.

' Du sang Humain.'

Il restait une troisième pièce, et la Rôdeuse craignit au fond d'elle-même de trouver une chose qui serait au-delà de ses pires cauchemars. Une chose affreuse et inhumaine l'attendait. Et elle le savait. Elle se força à entrer dans la troisième partie du bâtiment. Finalement, elle comprit que ce ne fut ni la mairie du village, ni le bâtiment central, mais un orphelinat. Des enfants vivaient ici, et les villageois s'occupaient d'eux, faisant office de parents. La salle était désordonnée, elle aussi, les meubles – des lits d'enfant – avaient été fracassés par les orques. Les draps, maculés de sang humain, jonchaient le sol. Et puis, sur un mur, se voyait une trace d'une main ensanglantée. Celle d'un enfant. Près du mur, une épée Rohirrim, tachée de sang d'orque, avait été laissée là pendant une décennie.

' Un Orque est mort ici. Les enfants ont tenté de se défendre.'

Puis, elle arriva près du mur du fond de la pièce. La rouge, encore une fois, était la couleur prédominante. Posé contre ce même mur couvert de sang séché, un berceau en peau d'animal fourrée de paille. Rouge comme le sang, lui aussi. Et dans l'endroit où sommeillait un nourrisson jadis, une poupée en chiffons prenait sa place.

' Aucun corps. Sans doute ont-ils été emportés, afin de servir de repas aux Uruk-Hais.'

Elilwë s'agenouilla quelques secondes, prit la poupée entre ses mains fragiles, et caressa la robe du jouet. Des traces de doigts ensanglantées parcouraient toute la surface de la poupée.

' Des doigts d'enfant.'

La Rôdeuse ferma ses yeux. Et elle ressentit la douleur de ces petits êtres fragiles qui demandaient de vivre. Mais les Orques n'avaient aucune pitié, et prenaient plus de plaisir à tuer des enfants que des adultes. Elilwë sentit une unique larme couler sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait à ce point découvert la souffrance de la population, pendant les guerres. C'était injuste. Elle, en tant que Rôdeuse, avait fréquenté beaucoup de familles, nombreuses pour la plupart, et paysannes dans la grande majorité. Ils étaient heureux de recevoir une elfe entre les quatre murs qui leur servaient de maison. Et ils toléraient sa présence, car une guerrière est toujours la bienvenue pour les défendre d'un quelconque danger. Les paysans, les artisans, livrés à eux-mêmes lorsque le royaume qui les abrite s'effondre inexorablement. Elle sentit alors la présence de quelqu'un. Tout d'abord, elle entendit de lourds pas de bottes naines, puis une présence elfique ; car les elfes étaient silencieux dans leur marche.

« Des petits sont morts ici. » déclara Gimli avec sa voix rauque et pourtant triste. « Pauvres enfants ! »

Une deuxième voix se fit entendre à son tour, douce, belle, mais terriblement affligée.

« Hélas, que pouvons-nous y faire, sinon prier pour ces âmes perdues… » murmura Legolas.

Une prière funéraire fut dite en elfique, et la présence du prince se rapprocha d'Elilwë. Il posa avec douceur une main sur son épaule.

« Demoiselle Elilwë ? Venez, ne restons pas ici…Cet endroit est malsain, et empli de douloureux souvenirs. »

Il remarqua la poupée qu'elle avait entre ses mains, et il baissa la tête. Cette Rôdeuse avait un cœur, finalement, et jamais il n'avait été aussi affligé de voir les yeux noirs comme la nuit. Les yeux d'Elilwë. Aucune étincelle, sensée représenter les étoiles dans la nuit de ses iris, ne fut décelée par la vue elfique de Legolas. La tristesse. Une larme coula le long du visage de la Rôdeuse, et le prince fut forcé de l'effacer par un simple geste de la main.

« Il y a eu un passage récent d'orques, ici. » dit-elle simplement, se ressaisissant.

Elle s'avança vers un des lits, allongé sur le côté, écarta les draps blancs maculés de sang, et découvrit alors des membres orques en état de décomposition. Des traces de dents avaient sectionné les membres du reste du corps, sans doute dévoré par les congénères de cet individu.

« Les morsures sont grandes, et moins crasseuses…Uruk-Hais, assurément ! » s'exclama Legolas.

« Et du Mordor ! » rajouta Gimli.

« Ce n'est pas certain… » marmonna Elilwë en touchant avec précaution un bras déchiqueté. « Serait-ce les survivants du gouffre de Helm ? »

« C'est tout à fait possible. » dit alors Legolas. « Y étiez-vous ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement, et elle se leva.

Elle décida de garder la poupée jusqu'à son arrivée à Edoras, et quitta la pièce. Trop de souvenirs résidaient en ces lieux. Et le prince venait juste de lui rappeler qu'elle avait combattu au gouffre de Helm. Elle avait fait partie des Rôdeurs qui avaient répondu à l'appel d'Aragorn. Malheureusement, un Uruk-Hai plus puissant que les autres la blessa grièvement, et l'unique trace de cette attaque sauvage était la cicatrice qu'elle arborait sur la joue. Tous sortirent, et Gimli signala aux autres membres du groupe que des Uruk-Hais étaient récemment passés. Et Elilwë caressa la poupée. Ces créatures allaient encore la faire souffrir.

-

-

Les Etoiles. Uniques amies, uniques lumières, uniques beautés dans sa vie. Cependant, les observer pour la Rôdeuse, ce soir-là, n'était pas une partie de plaisir. La lune arborait une étrange couleur rose pâle. Assise sur un rocher qui surplombait la plaine Rohirrim, elle observait l'étendue du royaume de Varda.

« La lune n'est-elle pas d'une grande beauté, ce soir ? » demanda Legolas.

Le prince l'avait observé, pendant quelques temps, avant de lui adresser la parole. Elle était assurément triste, mais n'allait guère accepter qu'on la console, alors il décida simplement de lui parler pour lui faire oublier son chagrin. Elilwë ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Le sang noir et infecté des plaies de ses mains coulaient le long de son pantalon, et se mélangeaient aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et perlaient sur ses vêtements. Mélancolie.

« Beauté et tristesse sont de pair, aujourd'hui… » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La Rôdeuse fondit en larmes, et Legolas baissa la tête. Il se sentait misérable de la laisser dans cet état là, et il ne voulait guère profiter de la situation. Les sanglots d'Elilwë lui fendirent le cœur, et elle, inconsciemment, voulait que Legolas vienne auprès d'elle. La haine pouvait parfois se transformer en un autre sentiment. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, et la fixa avec tristesse. Elle avait caché son visage entre ses mains, mais les larmes humidifiaient les gants qu'elle portait. S'agenouillant, il redouta de devoir la toucher, mais caressa lentement ses cheveux tout d'abord, murmurant des mots elfiques pour l'adoucir.

« J'en ai la preuve vivante devant moi…l'incarnation de la beauté et de la tristesse… » dit-il.

Elle leva la tête, mais détourna rapidement son visage. Elle n'aimait pas qu'une personne puisse la voir pleurer. Séchant ses larmes, elle se reprit. Legolas savait à présent qu'elle pouvait être sensible, comme n'importe quel être vivant.

« La statue de marbre que je suis n'est pas sensée ressentir des émotions. » déclara-t-elle en portant son regard sur la lune.

« La statue de marbre que vous êtes semble à présent aussi fragile que le givre qui recouvre ces plaines… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et regarda à son tour la lune.

« La couleur de la lune est fort inhabituelle. Ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si la lune est rose, cela signifie qu'Elbereth est mélancolique. La plus belle des Valier est triste, mais cela ne ternit en rien sa beauté… » expliqua Elilwë.

« Eh bien, je pense pouvoir vous comparer à la Dame des Etoiles… » murmura Legolas.

Le mince croissant lumineux dans le ciel semblait frémir, comme la lueur des étoiles, et le vent glacé qui soufflait semblait de plus en plus présent. Elilwë prit la poupée, et la serra entre ses doigts. Le sang de ses plaies coulèrent sur la robe du jouet. Legolas ne put rester insensible devant ces blessures infectées.

« Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à maître Elrond de soigner ses affreuses blessures ? » demanda le prince.

« Le Seigneur Elrond a bien des préoccupations…Je n'ai aucune envie de les soigner, par ailleurs. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « C'est le prix à payer pour être une Rôdeuse. »

Sur ces mots, elle resserra sa cape noire contre son corps. Le froid, où peut être une certaine appréhension de parler avec un être qu'elle a toujours haï. Les elfes étaient trop parfaits, c'était une évidence. Du moins pour elle. En leur cœur, les Elfes savaient aussi qu'ils avaient certains défauts. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient pour une personne de sexe opposé, généralement, était un défaut. Leur cœur pouvait parfois être tourmenté par une seule personne, et les rendre fous d'amour. Elilwë glissa un doigt sur la lame d'Alquaesil, son épée.

« Vous êtes un vrai mystère, demoiselle Alquaeleni…Parfois dure comme du diamant, et parfois si douce comme du velours. Il vous arrive de haïr une personne comme il peut arriver que vous l'adoriez… » murmura Legolas.

Intrigué, voilà le mot. Il était intrigué par cette elfe, tout son être était contradictoire. Du moins, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour telle ou telle personne étaient radicalement opposés.

« Cette image est fort poétique, mon prince… » dit-elle.

Tous deux ressentirent alors une présence invisible auprès d'eux. Le vent se mit à changer de direction plusieurs fois, et lorsque la Rôdeuse porta son regard sur la plaine en contre-bas, elle remarqua que d'étranges volutes de fumée se déplaçaient. Un mouvement brusque fit bouger les hautes herbes, mais elle ne put rien voir. La brume semblait brouiller sa vue, son cœur se troubla et son sang se glaça. Legolas, en se levant, sortit avec la rapidité elfique son arc et une flèche prête à être encochée. Elilwë, quant à elle, rangea la poupée quelque part dans ses vêtements. Elle prit Alquaesil, posée à côté d'elle, et observa les environs.

« Quelle était cette chose ? » demanda Legolas.

« Je l'ignore, mais elle est toute proche… »

Elilwë se retourna. Le groupe semblait lui aussi troublé par une quelconque présence maléfique. Les soldats firent un cercle autour de Galadriel, et les Seigneurs Elfes se tirent prêts à repousser une chose qui ne pouvait être vue.

« Vraiment proche… » répéta la Rôdeuse.

Le feu de camp s'éteignit, par un vent qui changeait sans cesse de direction, et les cheveux de la Rôdeuse virevoltaient à cause de cette forte brise, certainement pas d'origine naturelle. Les volutes de fumée en contre-bas, irréelles, s'élevèrent dans le ciel, et une forme noire se matérialisa. Un cri strident se fit entendre, et Aragorn, qui défendait Rose et Elanor, s'écria :

« Par tous les Valar ! Les Nazgûls ! »

Elilwë regarda la plaine. Huit autres formes noires se matérialisèrent, mais même les Elfes ne purent distinguer quelle était leur forme. La Rôdeuse ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Legolas. Elle se devait de protéger Legolas. Viressë l'avait prévenue du danger, et elle devait à présent faire face à son destin. Le rocher sur lequel Legolas et Elilwë étaient assis s'effrita dangereusement, et les deux elfes durent reculer. Legolas encocha sa flèche, et scrutait le ciel avec inquiétude. La Rôdeuse, quant à elle, mit son épée en avant. La lueur des étoiles sembla frémir, et la lune prit une couleur rouge sang.

« Ah, Elbereth, aide-moi… » murmura Elilwë.

Les formes noires redevinrent volutes de fumée, et se déplacèrent auprès de la Rôdeuse et du prince. Très rapidement, huit formes noires apparurent. Elilwë et Legolas se retrouvèrent encerclés par ces huit silhouettes. La neuvième forme, elle, prit une silhouette définie, plus grande, mais avec un allié de taille. Le Roi-Sorcier, le neuvième Nazgûl, montait un coursier noir. Enfin, Elilwë put distinguer la nouvelle forme des Esprits Servants. Ils étaient comme fantomatiques, enroulés dans de longues capes noires et déchirées. Un capuchon cachait leur visage, comme toujours, mais une paire d'yeux rouges scrutaient la moindre proie. Ils étaient tous debout, dans une position majestueuse, une main gantée de fer tenant une partie de leur cape, et l'autre tenant une lame de Morgul. Ils avaient l'air menaçants, et surtout, alors qu'ils mirent leurs épées en avant, d'une rapidité fulgurante. Le rocher qui surplombait la vallée se brisa en mille morceaux, comme assailli par une force très puissante, et tomba en contre-bas. Dans le ciel, le Roi-Sorcier, sur son affreuse monture, attendait que ses congénères passent à l'attaque. Legolas tira une première flèche, en direction d'un de ses ennemis, mais la surprise fut de constater qu'il redevint fumée, et la flèche le traversa sans lui faire le moindre dommage.

L'elfe poussa un cri de surprise, et Elilwë semblait hypnotisée par les nouveaux pouvoirs de ces créatures, et leurs voix, susurrant des paroles en langage noir, résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un refrain continu. Puis, les Nazgûl passèrent à l'attaque. Cinq de ces créatures vinrent attaquer le groupe resté pour protéger Galadriel et les Hobbits. Eux aussi durent constater que leurs ennemis étaient puissants, et qu'ils seraient sans doute incapables de les vaincre. Les trois autres attaquèrent Legolas et Elilwë, et bien que les deux elfes arrivaient à repousser leurs attaques, ils ne pouvaient guère les toucher physiquement. Le Roi-Sorcier, quant à lui, observait d'un calme fort étrange pour un Nazgûl, et le coursier noir de celui-ci semblait prêt à attaquer à la moindre initiative de son maître. La créature était noire, hideuse, avec un long cou couvert de plaies sanguinolentes, une tête avec des yeux rouges et une gueule possédant un nombre incalculable de dents jaunes et pointues. Ses ailes étaient déchirées, vastes, et cette chose du Mordor était sans doute la chose la plus effrayante qu'elle ait vu. Legolas tirait sans cesse des flèches, mais quand il vit que cela ne servait à rien, il dût prendre ses lames elfiques et se défendre de cette manière. Il fut par ailleurs étonné de voir qu'Alquaesil savait repousser les attaques des ennemis, et si la lame touchait l'un des Nazgûls, celui-ci émettait un cri strident de douleur.

« Demoiselle, quelle est cette lame ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il plantait les deux lames dans le corps d'un Nazgûl.

« Cette épée brûle les êtres impurs…forgée par Aulë en personne ! » répondit-elle.

C'est alors que le coursier se mit à battre des ailes plus violemment, et se prépara à voler au-dessus de la scène de combat. Immédiatement, le pouvoir d'Elilwë se mit en marche, et, dans un état de transe, vit le futur proche. Si elle ne protégeait pas Legolas, il allait mourir à ce moment.

' La falaise…il y a une anfractuosité rocheuse dans la falaise…'

Puis, avec la rapidité elfique, elle se jeta contre le sol, et poussa Legolas près de la falaise. Le coursier noir les manqua de peu, et étrangement il voleta autour du groupe défendant l'ancienne reine de la Lorien. Gandalf, Elrond, et Galadriel utilisèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient le pouvoir des trois anneaux elfiques, les éléments étant le seul moyen efficace de repousser ce genre d'ennemis.

« Legolas ! Il y a une anfractuosité dans la falaise ! Il faut que nous y parvenions ! Sans quoi je pense que nous pourrons rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos ! » s'écria Elilwë.

Le prince regarda un instant le vide. La falaise n'était pas très haute, dix mètres au maximum, et il lui fallait utiliser son agilité pour l'amener, lui et la Rôdeuse, à un endroit plus sécurisé. Ce n'était pas lâche, mais Legolas ressentit le pouvoir elfique d'Elilwë, et sut qu'ils allaient tous deux mourir s'ils ne réagissaient pas. Il encercla rapidement la taille d'Elilwë, prêt à sauter de la falaise, et lui demanda :

« Me faites-vous confiance ? »

Elilwë déglutit, et le Roi-Sorcier devina leurs intentions. Le coursier noir se préparait déjà à voler en leur direction, et elle répondit :

« Oui, mais je ne vois aucun moy… »

Legolas s'élança du haut de la falaise, gardant la Rôdeuse dans ses bras, et utilisa l'agilité elfique pour atteindre l'anfractuosité. Elilwë avait gardé les yeux fermés, après tout, mourir dans les bras d'un prince elfe n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. La Rôdeuse sentit alors ses pieds sur une surface ferme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva, agenouillée, dans les bras du prince. Les étoiles frémirent une nouvelle fois, et un cri strident, plus proche se fit entendre.

« Co…comment avez-vous… ? » balbutia la Rôdeuse.

« Ne posez aucune question. Suis-je un elfe, ou n'en suis-je pas un ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, la Rôdeuse lui intima l'ordre de se taire, et son ouïe fine savait que le coursier était proche. Très proche. Les ailes de la créature fendaient l'air avec violence, et Elilwë vit avec horreur que le Nazgûl les avait repérés. Legolas se pelotonna contre la surface de la pierre, son dos désespérément près de la roche. Il encercla la taille d'Elilwë, elle se trouvait contre lui, le dos contre son torse, et, alors le coursier noir utilisait son odorat pour les trouver, Legolas plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la Rôdeuse, et, à son oreille, se contenta de murmurer.

« Shh…pas un son… »

La tête de l'hideuse créature était très près de l'endroit où les deux elfes étaient cachés, et les narines de la bête se mirent à renifler l'air avec précaution. Nul doute que le coursier noir était en quelque sorte relié mentalement au Roi-Sorcier, puisqu'il avait les mêmes réactions que son maître lorsqu'il décelait une présence. Cependant, le coursier noir, comme le Roi-Sorcier, était entièrement aveugle. L'odeur était l'unique moyen pour lui de ressentir une présence. Elilwë ferma les yeux, et essaya de calmer ses battements de cœur. Etait-ce la peur de mourir ou sa proximité avec Legolas qui causait cela ? Les reniflements de la créature devenaient plus insistants, mais la Rôdeuse devait se forcer à ne pas gémir de peur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, des heures pour Elilwë, mais en réalité, seulement cinq minutes. Le coursier noir s'écarta, et vola vers le haut de la falaise. La main de Legolas glissa de ses lèvres vers sa poitrine, puis sur le sol. La Rôdeuse soupira. Finalement, ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes.

« Je me demande pourquoi le Roi-Sorcier veut absolument causer notre perte…nous n'avons rien de particulier. » déclara Legolas ; et il porta son regard à l'extérieur de l'anfractuosité.

« Les Nazgûl veulent votre mort. » répliqua Elilwë.

« Ma mort ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« La Dame Viressë m'a prévenue d'un danger…selon elle, nos destins sont liés par…certaines choses…des sentiments en réalité…Mais j'en doute… »

« Oh, croyez-moi, me tuer est une chose fort difficile…et même les Maiar peuvent se tromper sur le destin. Le futur est bien obscur, même pour des êtres tels que les Immortels. »

« Mon pouvoir n'obscurcit guère le futur…depuis quelques temps, le seul don que je possède se révèle d'une exactitude effrayante. »

Legolas resta silencieux à ces paroles, et les entrechoquements d'épée du reste du groupe qui se défendait le sortit de cette conversation passive.

« Venez, ne perdons pas de temps en palabres inutiles – nous devons aider les Seigneurs Elfes. Notre chute a fort surpris les Nazgûls, et nous pouvons reprendre l'avantage. » dit-il.

Les deux elfes escaladèrent en vitesse la falaise, et tentèrent de rejoindre les soldats elfes et Aragorn qui défendaient désespérément Galadriel. Gandalf et Radagast semblaient les seuls à pouvoir réellement repousser les Esprits sans subir eux-mêmes, un quelconque dommage physique.

« Seigneur Elrond ! » s'écria Elilwë. « Utilisez Vilya, votre Anneau ! Il pourrait déstabiliser le Roi-Sorcier ! »

Elrond acquiesça, et il se mit à réciter des paroles en un elfique ancien. Il invoquait Manwë, le maître des Vents. Soudain, le vent changea brusquement de direction, et le coursier noir n'arrivait pas à se maintenir dans le ciel. Bien que Vilya provoqua une légère brise, le fait que le vent soit d'origine magique suffit à le troubler. Cependant, les Nazgûls remarquèrent la présence de Legolas. Et Elilwë se remémora les déclarations de Viressë.

' Il va mourir si je reste passive ! Mais que puis-je faire ? Une seule personne ne peut changer le destin…'

Soudain, tous les Nazgûls disparurent. Cela étonna grandement tous les combattants. Les Esprits ressuscités par Morgoth étaient plus puissants, plus rapides, et pouvaient se rendre invisibles. Les volutes de fumée, qui indiquaient tout de même qu'une présence maléfique rôdait dans les environs, inquiétaient Elilwë. Sa lame, Alquaesil, se mit à briller un court instant. L'ithildrin, cependant, brillait sans discontinuer à la lumière de la lune. Les murmures abjects des créatures semblaient même déstabiliser Varda, la Dame des Etoiles. Puis, comme par magie, la lune redevint rose, et non pas rouge. Les volutes disparurent.

« Sont-ils partis ? » demanda Glorfindel.

« J'en ai l'impression… » rétorqua froidement Elilwë.

Legolas, quant à lui, encocha une autre flèche. Lui n'était pas certain de la disparition des Esprits.

« Les êtres maléfiques sont fourbes…Sait-on jamais, ils peuvent réapparaître… » murmura-t-il.

La Rôdeuse ressentit les pensées d'Elrohir, et il s'avéra qu'il était, lui aussi, sur ses gardes. Elilwë savait certaines choses que les Mortels, ni même les Vivants ne pouvaient deviner. Après tout, elle avait du sang Vala, et ses pouvoirs semblaient décuplés en présence d'un esprit maléfique ou non, et d'essence divine. Le vent souffla sur la plaine du Rohan, une nouvelle fois, et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La seule chose qui restait de la présence des Nazgûl était cette étrange brume omniprésente, qui flottait dans les airs. En réalité, cette brume ressemblait plus à de la fumée, et n'était guère humide. L'atmosphère était froide et sèche.

« Par Mandos, ces plaines ont l'air si hostiles… » murmura Rose, et Elanor se pelotonna contre elle.

« Elles le sont. » déclara Gimli.

« Espérons que ces infectes créatures ne reviennent pas. » dit Merry.

« Cessez de discuter inutilement ! » s'écria Elilwë. « Et restez silencieux… » ajouta-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres rosâtres.

Elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise, avec précaution, et regarda l'immensité de la plaine Rohirrim. Les hautes herbes des collines verdoyantes étaient couvertes de givre. Comme des milliers de paillettes, les plantes éparses de la plaine étincelaient à la lueur de la lune. Cependant, le vent était fort inquiétant et la brume ne quittait pas l'endroit où était le groupe. Les cheveux de la Rôdeuse, en particulier les mèches de sa chevelure noire, virevoltaient au gré des humeurs de Manwë. Ou celles de Morgoth…Legolas et Elilwë mirent tous leurs sens en alerte. Leur ouïe fine et leur vue elfique essayaient de ressentir la présence d'un quelconque ennemi.

« Vous sentez leurs âmes dépravées, n'est ce pas ? » murmura Legolas en s'approchant de la Rôdeuse.

Sur ces mots, Elilwë acquiesça, et les deux elfes se regardèrent. Les yeux bleus de Legolas trahissaient son anxiété. Et les puits noirs infinis emplis d'étoiles fixèrent le visage du prince.

' Maintenant.'

Elilwë se retourna brusquement. Des volutes de fumée venaient de se matérialiser, et le coursier noir monté par le Roi-Sorcier apparut soudain, et, la créature poussant un cri hideux, s'apprêta à voler en piqué en direction des deux elfes. Des flèches Uruk-Hais atterrirent devant les pieds d'Aragorn, et le groupe dut se défendre d'une attaque ennemie aussi soudaine que violente. Legolas et Elilwë reculèrent, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas rester très longtemps dans cette mauvaise posture. Alors que le coursier noir était à quelques mètres de la Rôdeuse et du prince, ils se jetèrent du haut de la falaise. Aragorn vit avec horreur ses deux plus fidèles compagnons d'armes tomber en arrière de la falaise. Ses yeux bleus furent emplis de terreur et de larmes.

« Elilwë ! Legolas ! » s'écria-t-il.

Sa fureur était presque incommensurable. Son épée, Narsil, fendit l'air en un sifflement, et il tenta de s'approcher du bord de la falaise, en vain, car les Uruk-Hais se mettaient devant son passage, l'attaquant à coups de cimeterre. Empli de désespoir, il attaqua ses assaillants avec une violence inouïe.

« Elendil ! » cria-t-il. « Elendil pour les Dunedains ! »

Et, dans la plaine, Elilwë retomba lourdement sur le sol. A côté d'elle, Legolas grogna de douleur, suite à sa chute. En effet, contrairement à la Rôdeuse, les hautes herbes n'avaient guère amorti sa chute, et il venait de se briser le bras. Le prince ouvrit les yeux, à sa grande surprise, il était encore vivant. Et puis sa pensée s'axa sur une personne en particulier. Elilwë se pencha au-dessus de lui, et réprima une grimace. Elle effleura lentement le bras du prince, et vit qu'il était blessé.

« Nos armes… » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas où elles sont…votre carquois est tombé, et vos flèches sont éparpillées par terre…Je viens de retrouver mon épée. » dit-elle en prenant Alquaesil.

Puis, la Rôdeuse fut terrifiée par le coursier noir qui s'était posé à quelques mètres d'eux. Le Roi-Sorcier en descendit, et pointa lentement un doigt en direction de Legolas. Elilwë mit son épée en avant.

« Il vous faudra me tuer d'abord ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je suis Elilwë Alquaeleni, fille de l'Etoile-Cygne, et descendante de la Dame des Etoiles ! Il serait donc imprudent d'attaquer l'essence même des joyaux de la nuit ! »

La Nazgûl déclara une chose en langage noir, comme pour dérouter l'elfe, cependant, elle resta ferme sur ses positions. Legolas se leva lentement, à son tour, prit son arc, et encocha une flèche malgré la douleur de son bras.

« Je suis avec vous, Etoile de Varda ! » dit-il, et Elilwë le regarda avec étonnement.

Il lui adressa un regard anxieux. En effet, il ne semblait pas certain de pouvoir vaincre le Roi-Sorcier. Puis, les volutes du fumée indiquant que les Nazgûls étaient là, mais invisibles, réapparurent. Neuf Esprits les entourèrent, progressivement. Les murmures des créatures devinrent oppressants, et les deux elfes eurent du mal à garder leur calme. Legolas ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus entendre cet affreux langage percer douloureusement ses oreilles comme des lames empoisonnées.

« Elendil… » murmura-t-elle. « Elendil pour le Gondor… »

Et elle défia le Roi-Sorcier en personne. Elle posa son épée sur le sol, et le Nazgûl, qui n'avait guère d'honneur, répugna à déposer sa lame de Morgul à ses pieds. Mais il le fit, car les murmures de Morgoth, en réalité, des ordres, lui disaient de suivre la Rôdeuse.

« Je vous défie, Roi-Sorcier, en espérant que votre âme mauvaise restera néanmoins honnête pour un combat à la loyale ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Etes-vous prise de folie ! » s'écria Legolas. « Il vous conduira à votre mort ! Les autres Esprits vous attaqueront sans pitié ! »

« Non ! Votre maître vous ordonne de combattre, seul, contre moi. Entendez-vous les murmures de Morgoth, Roi-Sorcier ? Comme une lame de Morgul, elle déchire votre cœur déjà bien atteint par la cruauté, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant le prince. Car la Dame Viressë s'est méprise. Morgoth me veut, il pourra avoir mon corps, mais jamais l'âme qui l'habite ! »

« C'est donc un piège… » murmura Legolas. « Un grossier piège, et nous tous, comme la Grande Prêtresse de Varda, avons été aveuglés ! »

La Nazgûl semblait écouter attentivement la conversation, et sa voix perçante, susurrante et désagréable dit :

« Alquaeleni va mourir….le Destin… »

Elilwë ne répondit pas à cette remarque désobligeante, et passa à l'attaque à une vitesse fulgurante. La lame de Morgul et Alquaesil s'entrechoquèrent, et Legolas, fort faible, n'avait pas la force de combattre à ses côtés. Les deux épées virevoltèrent avec une certaine grâce elfique, ce qui était fort étrange pour la lame maudite d'un Esprit. Legolas regardait, impuissant, la bataille, et il fut quelques secondes où Elilwë relâcha son attention. Alquaesil se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, et les yeux du Roi-Sorcier brillèrent. Les autres Nazgûls se mirent à rire, puis se transformèrent en volutes de fumée.

« Votre mort était prédestinée, Alquaeleni… »

« Je ne suis pas l'Alquaeleni, créature impure ! Je suis sa fille. » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais si tel est le destin, alors je me résoudrai à mourir à cet instant ! »

Le Roi-Sorcier souleva son capuchon noir, pour enfin dévoiler son visage. Il était blanc comme neige, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et néanmoins l'esprit était aveugle. Ses narines n'étaient guère plus que deux fentes, et enfin sa bouche n'était qu'un trou noir et béant, serti de dents pointues et blanches.

' Le baiser mortel.'

Et elle sentit tout d'un coup une chose froide se poser contre ses lèvres. Legolas regardait avec horreur la scène, et remarqua qu'Aragorn venait d'arriver à ses côtés. La vie était aspirée du corps de la Rôdeuse, et elle perdit connaissance.

« Legolas ! Tirez ! Tirez une flèche ! » s'écria Aragorn.

Il encocha lentement une flèche, et s'apprêta à tirer. La douleur de son bras était insupportable, mais avec un sifflement, son arc se distendit. La flèche était partie. Le prince tomba à genoux, et une larme coula le long de son visage. Le Roi-Sorcier disparut soudainement, et la Rôdeuse tomba au sol, inanimée.


	10. ETOILE ENSANGLANTEE

**Chapitre Neuf**

**ETOILE ENSANGLANTEE**

Les ténèbres devinrent un voile devant ses yeux. Elle eut l'impression de flotter dans un monde sans douleur, empli de lumière, et le temps n'était qu'un aspect inutile. Pourtant, elle devint vite souffrante, et revint dans un monde réel, composé en grandes parties de souvenirs anciens et de murmures elfiques. La douce voix de Galadriel l'apaisait, et les ordres fermes d'Elrond la poussaient à revenir à la vie. Elle n'était cependant pas morte, mais plongée dans un coma profond durant lequel elle put ressentir les choses de l'extérieur. Ce sommeil était calme, et en même temps troublé par nombre de tourments douloureux. Des cauchemars noirs comme une nuit sans étoile la dérangeaient dans son repos spirituel, mais la faisaient également souffrir physiquement. Deux heures ou deux siècles, quelle différence ?

Elilwë n'avait aucune conscience du temps, tout n'était que douleur et mort. Et puis, elle eut l'impression de voir quelques anciens souvenirs ressurgir, comme pour la distraire de la violente fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle. Les chandelles des Marais des Morts, la Montagne du Destin, les Orques, la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, la Campagne de Pelennor, et enfin l'Anneau Unique, qu'elle eut la malchance d'approcher une fois, revinrent en son esprit. Et les esprits des gens qui lui étaient chers, et qui à présent hantaient les Cavernes de Mandos, tentaient de la faire revenir à la vie. Boromir semblait lui parler, mais ce n'était en fait que de brefs souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Et Théoden…Bien qu'elle ne l'ait que très brièvement fréquenté, à lui aussi, son image revenait sans cesse, image d'un roi qui était mort pour son royaume, le Rohan, mais également pour le Gondor. Parfois, l'esprit d'Elilwë se contentait de sangloter. Des sanglots d'une enfant meurtrie, blessée par si peu d'amour. Et parfois, elle pleurait. Pourtant, jusqu'à une certaine époque, elle avait été convaincue qu'elle ne savait pas faire couler des larmes d'amertume le long de son visage pâle. Les pleurs étaient venus avec les nombreux deuils qui ponctuaient la vie d'Elilwë. Et puis, certains murmures en langage Rohirrim lui indiquaient qu'elle était passé à des endroits emplis de souvenirs sanglants, en particulier ce village de paysans en ruines. Et, Elilwë sentait la présence de son frère d'armes. Aragorn était auprès d'elle, et surveillait ce coma qui semblait n'être qu'un léger sommeil paisible.

Malheureusement, les apparences étaient fort trompeuses, et la Rôdeuse avait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle se devait de choisir entre la vie et la mort. Et le deuxième choix serait fort pratique, surtout pour ces maudits elfes qui ne demandaient qu'une seule opportunité pour se débarrasser d'elle. Cependant, sa mort chagrinerait beaucoup Estel, et les Rôdeurs du Gondor qui l'appréciaient grandement. Et elle faillit oublier la petite Elanor. Nul doute que, même si elle était parfois rude avec cette Hobbite, son cœur s'était profondément attaché à ce petit être fragile et intelligent. Elrohir serait lui aussi endeuillé par cette nouvelle, car étant le fils d'Elrond, il avait une place importante dans son cœur.

Et Legolas.

Etrangement, le prince elfe avait conquis la Rôdeuse. Elilwë se forçait à le détester, mais cette idée était une véritable épreuve. Elle haïssait les elfes, il était normal qu'elle haïsse un de leur espèce. Son père avait banni Melanna et Elilwë de la Forêt Noire. Mais l'image qu'Elilwë gardait de Legolas était bien différente de celle de Thranduil. Le père avait une apparence sévère, ferme, peu aimante. Cela avait dû s'aggraver avec le temps, depuis la mort de sa femme, sans aucun doute. Legolas, lui, était un personnage étrange, facétieux, et selon certains dires, avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière décennie. Il était séduisant, et en même dangereux. La mer turquoise de ses yeux était froide et coupante comme de la glace, mais Elilwë aimait pourtant s'y noyer. Les ténèbres devinrent oppressantes, et son esprit s'endormit pour quelques temps. Plus aucun souvenir, plus aucune douleur, plus aucune pensée.

-

-

Gandalf entra au sein de la cour du Roi Eomer, en compagnie d'Aragorn. En fin de soirée, le Seigneur de la Marche les avait invités afin de confirmer les alliances militaires existantes, et discuter des effectifs de cavalerie du Rohan, qui étaient assurément un bon parti pour l'ensemble des armées humaines. La grande salle du Château d'Or de Meduseld était ornée de dorures magnifiques, qui recouvraient toute l'argenterie et les candélabres. Les colonnes en bois, finement ciselées, soutenaient un toit formé de lourdes poutres en chêne, provenant d'une ancienne forêt à proximité des montagnes, mais ce n'était guère celle de Fangorn, mais un autre bois maintenant disparu. Selon certaines légendes, les Ents y avaient élu domicile quelques millénaires de cela, et s'étaient ensuite déplacés vers Fangorn.

Une table rectangulaire avait été placée au centre de la pièce, et des chaises en bois peu confortables malgré leur aspect décoratif se trouvaient autour de celle-ci. Les gardes Rohirrim restèrent discrets, placés aux quatre coins de la salle, mais accordèrent une oreille attentive à la conversation. Après tout, le sujet les concernait directement, car les soldats de la garde personnelle du Roi étaient bien souvent les meilleurs cavaliers du royaume. Gandalf s'assit non sans difficultés, et Aragorn prit place rapidement, et s'empressa d'allumer sa pipe. Eomer n'était guère incommodé par la fumée, vu que lui même faisait grand usage de sa pipe. Un des soldats apporta une carte de la Terre du Milieu, sur la demande d'un des conseillers d'Eomer, Fregon, également un de ses plus proches amis. Si Eomer avait une longue chevelure blonde tirant sur le roux, un visage droit, fier, et mal rasé – il fallait le mentionner , l'intendant du Château d'Or avait les cheveux entièrement roux, quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez, et avait une stature noble et sage. Apparemment, cet homme était doté d'une grande intelligence.

« Bien ! Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. » déclara Eomer en se levant pour s'incliner.

« C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, mon Seigneur. » murmura Fregon d'une voix douce et pourtant ferme. « Comment se portent les Rois Elfes qui vous accompagnent ? J'espère que nos chambres sont assez confortables pour leurs personnes elfiques. »

« Oui, ils déclarent être satisfaits. Mais passons, voilà deux jours depuis l'attaque des Nazgûls que nous sommes présents en ces lieux, et nous vous avons prévenus du danger qu'encourt la Terre du Milieu, une fois de plus. » dit Gandalf en posant sa main sur la table.

Fregon remarqua qu'il portait Narya, l'Anneau de Feu, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les beaux motifs qui ornaient le bijou. Jamais il n'avait pu approcher un Anneau Elfique de si près, lui qui n'était qu'un simple Mortel.

« Nos armées sont vaillantes, et prêtes à combattre pour le Gondor. Notre alliance tient depuis dix ans, il serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. » dit Eomer en s'approchant de ses interlocuteurs.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Eomer, fils d'Eomund. » déclara une voix féminine.

En effet, une femme venait d'entrer à son tour au sein du Château d'Or. Elle devait être une personne connue de la garde personnelle d'Eomer, puisque les soldats l'avait laissée passer. Elle s'approcha de la table, et salua avec respect le Seigneur de la Marche, avec de s'asseoir.

« Aragorn, Gandalf, je vous présente Aiwëluin, le quatrième Maréchal de la Marche, et mon successeur – ou devrais-je dire, l'héritière du poste de Maréchal au Rohan. Elle est bien évidemment la première Maréchal de genre féminin, et possède le titre de Demoiselle Protectrice de notre royaume. » dit Fregon.

Aiwëluin avait un teint halé, et étrangement, avec cette peau légèrement brune, se trouvaient assortis des cheveux roux flamboyants, mi-longs, et bouclés comme ceux d'Elilwë. Ses yeux étaient verts comme les collines Rohirrim en été, et son visage ressemblait tout à fait à celui d'Elilwë, et _Estel_ trouva cela fort étrange. Elle avait un nez fin et assez long, des joues parfaitement modelés, et les mèches qui semblaient recouvrir son visage n'arrivaient pas à cacher l'évidence : la jeune femme était une elfe. Cependant, sa beauté était humaine, bien que très grande. Gandalf en tira une conclusion, et prit la parole :

« Il est évident que votre ouïe semi-elfique n'a pas manqué d'écouter le début de la conversation. Une preuve que les murmures humains sont fort peu discrets… » dit Gandalf en riant. « Mais vos secrets se gardent bien mal, Aiwëluin, fille de Melanna. »

« Fille de Melanna ? Etes-vous donc la sœur d'Elilwë ? J'ignorais tout de cela ! » s'exclama Aragorn.

Le Roi du Gondor semblait outré de ne jamais avoir été informé des liens de parenté qu'Aiwëluin entretenait avec Elilwë. Cependant, ce genre de secret était difficile à garder. Fregon expliqua que Melanna, la mère d'Elilwë, se retrouva à une certaine époque prisonnière des Suderon, et leur chef, Hithelkâ, s'éprit très vite de la captive. Pendant un moment de folie, il viola celle qui l'aimait mais ne l'aimait guère en retour. Afin de se faire pardonner, il la libéra sans plus attendre. Malheureusement, le mal était fait, et Melanna accoucha d'une fille, Aiwëluin.

« Oh, je comprends mieux à présent. » dit Aragorn en s'excusant de s'être emporté. « Vous êtes donc la demi-sœur d'Elilwë. »

« C'est exact, mon Seigneur. » répondit poliment Aiwëluin. « Croyez-moi, si la situation n'était pas si difficile, vous auriez été au courant. En parlant d'Elilwë, comment se porte-t-elle ? »

« Elle est très souffrante, et plongée dans un coma profond. Cependant, son état s'est amélioré depuis quelques heures. La jeune Freya, l'apprentie guérisseuse du palais, s'en occupe. Le Rohan s'est doté de forts bons herboristes ces derniers temps…la tisane à base d'Athelas et de feuilles de Mallorne est efficace. Vous faites sans aucun doute du commerce avec les rares Elfes qui peuplent encore la Lorien. » affirma Gandalf.

« Alors voyez-m'en soulagée, car elle est sous la protection de Bastet, la déesse-chat guérisseuse. » soupira Aiwëluin.

« N'est ce pas l'équivalent de la Vala Estë ? » demanda Fregon. « Je ne sais rien de la culture suderon, demoiselle. »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, mais l'heure n'est pas à la mythologie, maître Fregon. Veuillez nous montrer les emplacements déjà conquis par l'ennemi, Gandalf. » dit Aragorn en se levant.

Il posa son index sur la représentation cartographique de Minas Tirith. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il baissa la tête. Sa famille était en danger, et il avait bien l'intention d'arriver à sa capitale le plus rapidement possible. Gandalf posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, et lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'Istari commença à expliquer la situation de la Terre du Milieu. Les activités maléfiques étaient en grande partie internes au Mordor, excepté la présence des Nazgûls en Rohan et celle des Uruk-Hais un peu partout en Rhovanion. Etrangement, les créations de Saroumane, survivantes du Gouffre de Helm, avaient décidé de prendre le parti de Melkor. Les artifices noirs et vils du Prince des Ténèbres les avaient sûrement soumis.

« Minas Morgul a connu une activité sans précédent depuis les dix dernières années. Cela fait deux mois que la cité noire est le repaire des Esprits Servants. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces infectes créatures, leur forme est bien différente. Ils sont plus rapides, plus intelligents, et peuvent réapparaître et disparaître à volonté. » expliqua Gandalf.

« Elilwë a été victime d'un de ces baisers mortels…il est étrange qu'elle ait voulu se donner librement à son ennemi…question de fierté, sans aucun doute. Sans le Prince Legolas, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. » murmura Aragorn en posant son regard sur une partie bien précise de la Terre du Milieu.

Les yeux bleus d'Aragorn ne purent se détacher d'une forme étrange, sur la carte, dessinée à l'encre. Cela constituait une sorte de fort, près d'un point de verdure. Il observait la ville principale des Suderons, Oasis du Harad, comme l'appelaient les Dunedains. Il effleura du bout des doigts le parchemin jauni de la carte. Et sa main rencontra celle d'Aiwëluin. La jeune semi-elfe se mit à sourire nerveusement, car elle devinait les pensées du Roi du Gondor.

« Les Suderons peuvent-ils être d'une quelconque aide dans ce conflit ? » demanda _Estel_ en reprenant ses esprits.

« Il y a une centaine de tribus Suderonnes, ou Haradrim, si vous préférez. La plupart ont été décimées lors de la dernière Guerre de l'Anneau. Cependant, je suis allée récemment auprès des tribus alliées au Gondor, et elles sont effectivement prêtes à combattre pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu. » répondit Aiwëluin.

« C'est une bonne chose, demoiselle. Je pense que vous pourriez dés à présent servir d'ambassadrice, étant donné que vous savez parler la langue des Suderons. » déclara Fregon.

Sur ces mots, Aiwëluin s'inclina avec respect, et semblait enchantée de pouvoir une fois de plus retourner au sein de son vrai peuple, celui qui l'avait acceptée. Même si les Rohirrim l'avaient officiellement adoptée en tant qu'Enfant de la Marche, les Elfes ne pouvaient guère l'élever. Melanna avait simplement décidé de confier son enfant le plus jeune au Roi du Rohan de l'époque. C'était ainsi. Aiwëluin haïssait sa mère, mais contrairement à sa demi-sœur, admirait les Elfes.

« Je serai plus qu'honorée d'accomplir cette tâche, maître Fregon. » dit-elle.

« Quant à nous, notre devoir est de rejoindre Minas Tirith au plus vite. Il nous faudra cependant porter un lourd fardeau. Si Elilwë ne sort pas du coma ce soir, je pense que… » murmura Aragorn.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Estel. Elle se porte bien. J'ai la vague impression que son esprit va la pousser à recouvrir tous ses moyens. » déclara Eomer. « Aiwëluin viendra donc avec vous, et un contingent de cavaliers Rohirrim vous accompagnera. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots que tous se quittèrent, se souhaitant une bonne nuit, ou parfois adressant quelques mots courtois, avant de quitter la salle. Les soldats partirent à leur tour de la salle principale, et, seules, les bougies des candélabres diffusaient une douce lueur.

-

-

Vers minuit, Aiwëluin quitta sa chambre installée dans le palais, pour aller dans un bâtiment imposant d'Edoras, l'annexe médicale, qui comportait une herboristerie et un dortoir. D'un pas léger, elle marcha vers cet endroit, réputé pour ses moyens efficaces de guérison. En effet, les plaines Rohirrim offraient de l'herbe éparse en quantité, mais également nombre de plantes médicinales. En entrant, elle fut gratifiée par une douce chaleur, d'un feu qui crépitait lentement dans une large cheminée. L'endroit était relativement sombre, mais la Maréchale arriva à se guider dans bien que mal parmi les nombreux lits inoccupés. Et une ombre était penchée au-dessus du lit de sa sœur, malheureusement plongée dans un profond coma. La silhouette était masculine, et il était évident que son bras n'était guère dans une bonne posture. Et une voix masculine se fit entendre, murmurant avec lenteur les paroles d'un chant elfique. Aiwëluin se cacha derrière un large pilier en bois sculpté qui soutenait le toit. Qui était cette personne ?

« Qui est là ? » demanda alors l'inconnu, d'une voix douce et pourtant grave.

Il se leva, non sans avoir caressé le visage d'Elilwë. Et elle remarqua que cette personne était en fait un elfe. Le Prince Legolas. Il était torse nu, cependant, son épaule était couverte de bandages, ainsi que son bras et sa hanche. Certainement une blessure due à une quelconque chute. Aiwëluin se dévoila aux yeux bleus de Legolas, et mit ses mains bien en évidence, pour montrer qu'elle n'était guère armée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Legolas en prenant une de ses lames elfiques.

« N'ayez aucune crainte, mon Prince. Je suis Aiwëluin, Quatrième Maréchale de la Marche. »

« Aiwëluin ? _Heavenly Star_ vous connaît fort bien, d'après certains dires…Vous seriez également une très proche parente de la famille Alquaeleni. »

« Elilwë vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose à mon sujet ? » demanda Aiwëluin.

« Oui. Vous êtes sa demi-sœur, d'après ce que je sais. Les dires de personnes mal intentionnées diraient que vous ne surpassez guère la beauté d'Elilwë. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Je ne suis pas une personne mal intentionnée, demoiselle Aiwëluin. Votre…sœur…est l'une des plus belles personnes qui m'est advenu de rencontrer… » balbutia Legolas.

Aiwëluin remarqua qu'il avait un certain mal à trouver ses mots. Il semblait très attaché à Elilwë, mais elle douta un instant qu'elle puisse un jour s'attacher un elfe sans avoir de connaissances sur son passé ni sur son caractère.

« Et vous êtes aussi belle que l'Etoile de Varda…murmura-t-il. Vous avez…un charme oriental… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Apparemment, ses instincts animaux refaisaient surface. Legolas n'était point insensible au charme d'Aiwëluin. Il devait se l'avouer, il se sentait attiré par elle. Mais ce n'était que du désir, rien de plus. Se contrôlant, il s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Aiwëluin le coupa :

« Allons ! Nous sommes dans une maison de guérison, et pas un endroit où courtiser les jeunes damoiselles. Par ailleurs, ne vous appelle-t-on pas _Indagnir, _le Briseur de Cœurs ? »

Le torse de Legolas se bomba légèrement, puis revint à son attitude initiale. Oui, _Indagnir_. Oui, Briseur de Cœurs. Depuis une décennie, il avait conquis nombre de femmes, comme il brisa le cœur de certaines d'entre elles. Aucune ne perdit sa vie terrestre, car les elfes ne meurent qu'en cas de chagrin amoureux grave, lorsque la personne qu'ils aimaient sincèrement les avait délaissés pour une autre âme en quête d'une aventure d'une nuit.

« Ne répondez-vous rien, mon Prince ? » demanda avec ironie la Maréchale.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

« Au contraire, Legolas. Vous avez tout à vous reprocher. J'ai l'impression que vous vous attachez à Elilwë. Mais si ce n'est que pour le côté charnel et la beauté, alors vous feriez mieux d'abandonner. Ma sœur a eu des amants, tous attirés par ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et non par son ascendance ou sa beauté, aussi incroyable fut-elle. »

« Demoiselle Aiwëluin. J'ai une dette envers votre sœur. Je ne suis nullement attiré par elle, du moins, je n'éprouve aucun besoin de plaisirs charnels. Bien entendu, sa beauté égale celle d'Elbereth, mais par fierté, Elilwë n'accepterait jamais de… »

« Ma sœur est fière, vous avez parfaitement raison. Vous semblez être lié à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, je crains que vous ne lui brisiez le cœur. »

Legolas ne répondit pas à la question, car il venait de s'apercevoir de l'intrusion de deux autres personnes, deux jeunes humains, incapables de comprendre les problèmes elfiques. La première personne était une jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Deux mèches blondes ornaient sa chevelure flamboyante, et elle était vêtue d'une simple robe en toile blanche. Quant à la deuxième personne, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il portait une armure de garde Rohirrim, et semblait assez surpris de voir Legolas et Aiwëluin en plein conversation.

« Legolas, je vous présente Freya, la jeune herboriste du Château d'Or, et voici Eothain, un soldat de la garde du Roi Eomer. Ils sont tous deux les enfants de l'intendante du palais, Morwen. Avec leur mère, ils étaient les seuls rescapés de Forochwait, un village proche de la Forêt de Fangorn. » déclara Aiwëluin en se tournant vers les deux jeunes gens.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mon Prince. C'est moi qui ai pansé votre blessure alors que vous vous reposiez. » murmura Freya, apparemment intimidée par la présence d'un prince elfe dans son humble herboristerie.

« Je suis Eothain, fils d'Elthor et de Morwen. Mon supérieur, Haleth, fils de Hama, lui même sous le commandement de la Maréchale, la Dame Aiwëluin, m'a chargé de vous surveiller cette nuit, afin qu'aucun intrus ne vienne vous déranger cette nuit. » dit fièrement Eothain en mettant en évidence le fait qu'il possédait une épée.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Eothain semblait hautain, sans toutefois accorder une grande chose à l'apparence physique. Freya était fort humble et serviable, et rappelait son frère à l'ordre dés qu'il s'obstinait à faire du zèle. Aiwëluin les quitta donc prestement, salua froidement Legolas et sortit du bâtiment sans plus attendre.

« Veuillez vous allonger, mon Prince. Je vais vous soigner. » dit Freya en s'asseyant sur un lit couvert de fourrures douces et de couvertures en toile rugueuses.

Legolas s'allongea, et sous bonne garde de son frère, la jeune fille put dévoiler ses talents en médecine. En effet, il s'avéra qu'elle était douée pour s'occuper de personnes malades blessées avec tendresse et une grande douceur. Les blessures elfiques guérissaient bien plus vite avec des soins adéquats. Cependant, Freya n'avait jamais soigné un elfe, et fut étonnée du résultat lorsqu'elle retira précautionneusement les bandages.

« Eh bien ! Mère m'avait déjà dit que les Elfes étaient des créatures fantastiques, mais vos capacités de guérison sont issues d'une quelconque magie que je ne peux guère définir ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Sur ces mots, un humble sourire se dessina sur le visage de Legolas, et il s'avéra qu'il avait déjà rencontré Freya et Eothain, dix ans auparavant. Les deux seuls rescapés du village de Forochwait, durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, virent leur maison et leur vie entièrement détruites par les pillages et les massacres que perpétraient les Uruk-Hais de Saroumane et les Hommes Sauvages. Et le regard de l'Elfe se posa sur Elilwë. Toujours inconsciente, elle tenait dans sa main la poupée de la petite fille morte en voulant se défendre. Legolas réalisa que le village en ruines qu'ils avaient inspecté était celui de Forochwait.

« Dites-moi votre âge, demoiselle Freya. » murmura Legolas.

« J'ai quinze ans, mon Seigneur. Et mon frère en a vingt. Nous sommes fort jeunes, comparés à la vie éternelle d'un elfe. J'avais cinq ans lorsque notre ferme a été détruite. Eothain et moi avons ensuite quitté le village, grâce à notre mère. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Edoras après quatre jours de chevauchée épuisante. »

Et une autre personne fit irruption dans l'herboristerie, Morwen, la mère de Freya. Elle-même était devenue guérisseuse après la mort de son mari, et apprenait l'art de préparer des décoctions à sa fille. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur fort étrange, située entre le blond et le roux. Cependant, et cela indiquait clairement son âge, proche de la cinquantaine, certaines mèches grises tombaient devant son visage fier. Morwen avait l'air d'être une femme de caractère, étant donné qu'elle avait élevé seule ses deux enfants en temps de guerre et de disette.

« Freya, cesse d'importuner le Prince Legolas, je te prie ! Je pense que tes conversation l'ennuient ! » s'exclama la mère de Freya.

« Bien au contraire. » déclara Legolas en se levant. « Votre fille est pleine de bon sens, et ses talents en médecine sont comparables à ceux d'un guérisseur elfe ! »

« Je vous remercie, mon Seigneur. Et la Demoiselle Elilwë, se porte-t-elle bien ? »

« Hélas, Mère, il n'y a aucun changement. Son cœur bat faiblement, mais régulièrement. J'ai pansé les rares blessures superficielles qu'elle avait, mais aucun de mes tisanes ne la ramène à la vie. »

« Je pense qu'il faudra compter sur les talents médicinaux du Seigneur Elrond. Lui pourra sans doute faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre Etoile…Eothain, tu iras quérir le Seigneur d'Ilmadris demain matin à la première heure. Quant à toi Freya, je compte sur toi pour surveiller nos deux malades ici présents. » ordonna Morwen.

Freya acquiesça, et alla s'asseoir sur un lit voisin à celui de Legolas. Eothain s'assit dans un coin de la salle, adossé contre une colonne en bois, et s'endormit rapidement, une lance Rohirrim à la main. Morwen alla rejoindre la Dame Lothiriel, l'épouse d'Eomer, car elle aussi était mal en point. Une épidémie de peste avait récemment ravagé le Rohan, et beaucoup de personnes en étaient sorties vivantes mais fort affaiblies.

« Freya, je vous remercie de vos soins. » marmonna Legolas alors qu'il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

La jeune fille était déjà endormie, et, le sourire aux lèvres, Legolas plongea dans un repos elfique emplis de rêves et de cauchemars. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de petites filles ensanglantées et d'étoiles.

-

-

La nuit passa sans encombres, du moins, jusqu'à trois heures du matin, Edoras était calme, et comme disait Gimli, « c'est plus gai dans un cimetière ». Seul l'astre de Varda semblait se déplacer dans le ciel au fil des heures. Les étoiles semblaient frémir à chaque battement de cœur d'Elilwë. Certes, elle était inconsciente, mais son esprit se manifestait toujours en ses pensées. Parfois, les murmures de Morgoth arrivaient à la faire réagir mentalement.

_« Oui, ils nous ont volé le préssssssssssieux… »_

Le Prince des Ténèbres s'adressait directement à elle. Des paroles en langage noir lacéraient son cœur en mille lambeaux sanglants. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« Les Elfes sont méchants…ils ont les yeux brillants…oui, et des cordes qui nous brûlent ! »_

Vingt ans auparavant, Elilwë fit la connaissance de la créature Gollum, qu'autrefois en Comté on appelait Sméagol. Alors la Rôdeuse voyageait en Mordor, dans l'Emyn Muil, elle aborda une chose grisâtre, aussi petite qu'un Hobbit, mais s'aspect bien plus répugnant. Jamais elle n'oublia cette rencontre d'un esprit torturé et schizophrène.

_« Gollum, gollum…sss...il craint l'Etoile…l'Etoile… »_

_« De quelle Etoile parles-tu, Sméagol ? »_

Sans cesse, il ne cessait de répéter « Etoile, Etoile », jusqu'à ce que sa voix déjà rauque ne puisse plus émettre le moindre son compréhensible.

_« Est-ce Sauron qui craint l'Etoile ? »_

_« Non…ssss…nous n'avons pas le droit le prononcer son nom…Son nom est sacrilège…son nom est mauvais, mauvais pour nous, oui, gollum, gollum ! »_

Sur le moment, Elilwë ne comprit guère ce qu'il disait. Gollum resta une pauvre créature grise qui avait besoin de se confier, même si ses paroles n'avaient guère de sens.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'IL craint l'Etoile ? Qui d'autre pourrait-ce être, à part Sauron ? »_

_« Le Prince des Ténèbres…Oui, oui…c'est ainsi que nous le nommons, le Prince des Ténèbres…mais ce n'est pas Ssssssauron, non, mon trésor, non ! »_

_« Qui est-ce alors ? »_

_« Sssss…il ne veut pas le Préssssssieux, lui, il n'aime pas les trésors faits d'or et d'argent, non, non…ssss… » _

_« Quels genres de trésors aime-t-il ? »_

_« La poussière d'Etoile…oui, oui, pour LUI, la poussière d'Etoile a plus de valeur que le présssssssieux…mais à nos yeux, le présssieux vaut tous les trésors de la Terre, oui, mon trésor ! »_

_« Sméagol, réponds-moi et tu auras la vie sauve…Qui est-IL ? »_

Les énormes yeux de Gollum s'emplirent d'effroi et de haine.

_« Nous le nommons…ssss…MORGOTH ! »_

Et Elilwë s'éveilla soudainement, sa vue plongée dans les ténèbres et son ouïe restée dans le monde du silence.

« SMEAGOL ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Legolas, Freya et Eothain furent réveillés en sursaut par le cri déchirant qu'elle poussa. Gandalf ressentit la douleur de la Rôdeuse, et sortit de son sommeil emplis de rêves. Les yeux de l'Istari s'ouvrirent, et, complètement conscient de la situation au dortoir, s'y précipita sans plus attendre. Le Prince d'Eryn Lasgalen s'approcha et étreignit longuement Elilwë, dans l'espoir de la calmer, mais cela ne fit que la paniquer plus encore. Apparemment, elle n'était guère dans son état normal. Ses yeux flamboyèrent comme le rubis rouge comme sang, et elle se débattit comme une démente pour quitter les bras protecteurs du prince. Avec la rapidité elfique, elle courut prendre une des lames elfiques de Legolas posée sur une table rustique de chevet, non loin de là, et alla se réfugier derrière une colonne en bois. Complètement paniquée, elle le fut plus encore lorsqu'un sifflement strident causa en elle une grande douleur. Ce même sifflement fut suivi de murmures en langage noir, désagréables, lourds, et pourtant tellement enivrants, tel un parfum suave, doux, et dangereux à sentir. Legolas essayait de s'adresser à elle, mais la Rôdeuse possédait une arme, et pouvait en faire usage contre ses proches ou elle-même. C'est alors que Gandalf fit irruption dans la salle, et mit son bâton de magicien en avant.

« Gandalf ? Co…comment avez-vous su… ? » balbutia Legolas.

« Ce n'est guère le temps de poser des questions, Legolas. Morgoth essaye de s'emparer de l'esprit d'Elilwë. S'il n'y arrive pas, il se pourrait qu'elle se tue avec l'arme qu'elle a en main. » déclara l'Istari.

Ces paroles furent comprises par tous ceux qui étaient présents au dortoir. La force ne leur serait d'aucune aide, mais les artifices bénéfiques de Gandalf le Blanc pouvaient faire quelque chose, aussi minimes furent-ils, contre la puissance maléfique du Mordor. Mais cette fois, Mithrandir, comme certains l'appelaient encore, devait contrer la force d'un Vala, et non d'une personne à la puissance égale à la sienne.

« Elilwë, écoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi, mon enfant. Ignorez ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous susurre à l'oreille. Ces paroles sont maudites, et pourraient courir à votre perte. » cria Gandalf d'une voix forte.

« Demoiselle Elilwë, je vous en prie, ne vous laissez pas tenter par ce qu'il a à vous dire ! » dit Legolas, sa deuxième lame elfique en main. « Vous-même dites que vous ne le craignez pas ! Alors montrez ce que votre sang d'Etoile peut contre Melkor. Il craint Varda, et il vous craint, Heavenly Star ! Il vous craint…oh Elbereth, protège-la ! »

Soudain, comme mû par un sort maléfique, le vent éteignit le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et les flammes qui diffusaient une douce chaleur moururent, comme la glace fondait au soleil brûlant d'Ariel.

« Le Roi-Sorcier vient de jeter un sort, Legolas. Soyez sur vos gardes. Elilwë est capable de mettre fin à ses jours si elle reste trop longtemps sous l'emprise de Melkor. »

L'ombre d'Elilwë se déplaça derrière une autre colonne en bois. Etrangement, Legolas ne chercha pas à savoir où elle était. Sachant qu'elle était vivante, mais malade et affaiblie, il lui parlait sans cesse, soit en Quenya, soit en Langue Commune, pour l'apaiser tant bien que mal.

Gandalf, quant à lui, utilisait un moyen ressemblant à un sentier tortueux : la persuasion. Soudain, Legolas vit dans le noir une main blanche comme neige, complètement ensanglantée, crispée contre la surface d'une colonne. Seulement, si les blessures infectées sur les doigts de la Rôdeuse paraissaient normales, le sang rouge qui coulait le long de ses phalanges pour perler au sol n'était certainement pas d'origine naturelle.

« Mon…mon Seigneur…je crois que…que la Dame Elilwë est blessée… » balbutia Freya.

En effet, à la lueur d'une chandelle, la jeune fille put remarquer le sang qui coulait des mains d'Elilwë.

« Que voulez-vous dire, demoiselle Freya ? » demanda Legolas en se retournant.

« Vo…voyez par vous-même… » marmonna Eothain, sa sœur étant trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Legolas porta son regard sur Elilwë, qui venait juste de se dévoiler au regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle avait la lame elfique de Legolas en main, mais celle-ci était couverte de sang. Puis, Gandalf regarda les poignets de la Rôdeuse avec une expression d'effroi et d'horreur sur son visage. Deux plaies, longues et profondes, pouvaient se voir sur les poignets d'Elilwë. Le sang coulait sur ses doigts, pour perler au sol d'un rythme soutenu. Toutes les cinq secondes environ, une goutte de sang tombait au sol, émettant un sol faible d'un liquide qui tombe sur une surface dure.

« Morgoth vient de la forcer à…Valar ! » s'écria Legolas.

Les plaies semblaient s'infecter très vite, et bien que les coupures légèrement indéfinies étaient noires, le sang qui en coulait était toujours d'un rouge écarlate. Pendant que les doigts d'une main se resserraient sur le poignard de Legolas, l'autre semblait au contraire prendre soin de la poupée ensanglantée. Les doigts fins et couverts d'hémoglobine maculaient la robe du jouet, sans toutefois le déshonorer. Le sang elfique était réputé pour être pur.

« Elilwë ! Ecoutez-moi ! Ne faites aucun geste brusque ! Je pourrai vous blesser plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà ! » s'écria Gandalf.

La Rôdeuse ne fit aucun geste qui pouvait l'amener à se tuer. Au contraire, elle lâcha la lame elfique, qui tomba au sol en un tintement distinct. Freya sursauta dans les bras de son frère, et observa une fois de plus les blessures d'Elilwë. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit ce que l'elfe avait en main.

« Cette poupée ! Prince Legolas ! Je connais cette poupée ! Une amie orpheline possédait exactement la même ! Où avez-vous trouvé ce jouet ! » demanda la jeune fille.

« Au village de Forochwait, demoiselle Freya… » répondit Legolas, à cet instant fort pensif.

Puis, l'elfe se reprit soudainement. La poupée était la cause de cette folie. Morgoth avait ordonné au Roi-Sorcier de jeter un sort sur cet objet appartenant autrefois à une âme innocente et pure.

« La poupée, la poupée est un objet maléfique… » murmura Gandalf.

Legolas écarquilla ses yeux, alors qu'il les doigts de la Rôdeuse se resserrer sur le corps mou de la poupée. Mais le sang rouge qui coulait des plaies de la Rôdeuse perlaient sur la lame de Legolas, tombée par terre dans ce qui était une flaque de sang. Puis, sans prévenir, Gandalf mit son bâton de magicien en avant, et prononça une formule en langage Istari, seulement compréhensible ceux qui la parlaient. Elilwë sursauta, et se mit à trembler en mouvements saccadés et convulsifs. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, elles aussi, et sa main lâche prise sur la poupée ensanglantée. Le jouet tomba lui aussi au sol, et le sang éclaboussa le bas de la robe blanche que la Rôdeuse portait. Comme par magie, les yeux rouges flamboyants d'Elilwë retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle, et les rubis qui parsemaient ce regard écarlate devinrent ténèbres. Les étoiles dans ses iris revinrent. Freya et Eothain soupirèrent de soulagement, et l'elfe fondit en larmes en croisant le regard gris de Gandalf. Legolas accourut vers elle, et la souleva avec douceur, le creux du bras soutenant son dos, et l'autre bras glissé sous ses jambes. Eothain s'empressa de prendre la cape du prince elfe, et Gandalf déclara :

« Eh bien, la voilà tirée d'affaire ! Mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Dépêchez- nous d'arriver au palais avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement exsangue ! »

« Demoiselle Freya, ramassez la poupée. Elle ne représente guère plus de danger. » murmura Legolas en caressant le visage de la Rôdeuse. « Et n'oubliez pas ma deuxième lame. »

Eothain, prenant une lanterne, guida le groupe à travers les rues sombres d'Edoras. Mais Legolas n'en avait pas besoin. Seule la lueur des yeux de Heavenly Star comptaient. Gandalf, marchant rapidement derrière les trois jeunes gens, regardait rêveusement le sol sablonneux de la capitale du Rohan. Des gouttes de sang le guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du Château d'Or. Comment du sang aussi pur avait-il été corrompu à ce point par la magie noire de Melkor ? La question n'allait sans aucun doute jamais trouver de réponse. Legolas s'empressa d'offrir ce corps si frêle et si léger aux bons soins d'Elrond. Tout le palais fut réveillé d'un sommeil reposant. Elilwë venait juste de sortir d'un coma fort profond, et Aragorn en fut le premier informé. Les Seigneurs Elfes accourent, puis le couple royal Rohirrim.

« Seigneur Elrond ! » s'écria Legolas. « Elilwë est vivante mais gravement blessée ! Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Elrond, visiblement au courant de la situation médicale de la Rôdeuse, et avec l'aide de Freya, voulut secourir Elilwë au plus vite. En quelques mots, Eothain expliqua les évènements antérieurs. Et ce vacarme réveilla les Hobbits, qui furent fort surpris de voir une telle agitation à trois et demie du matin. Elanor fut la première à venir au chevet d'Elilwë, et vit les blessures graves de l'elfe, ce qui la choqua grandement. Cependant, elle ne broncha pas, comme une enfant pouvait facilement cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds. Alors que Legolas allait déposer Elilwë sur un lit recouvert de fourrures douces, la Rôdeuse s'agrippa à son cou au dernier moment. Il se pencha, lui permettant de s'allonger, et fit mine de ne pas tenir compte du geste de l'elfe. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air insistant, malgré sa faiblesse, et continuait désespérément à le rapprocher de son visage.

« Elilwë…vous avez tenté de vous suicider… » murmura Legolas.

« Ce…n'était…pas…moi…chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il…m'a…forcée…à le faire… »

« Je sais tout cela, demoiselle. Vous devez recevoir des soins. Laissez le Seigneur Elrond vous guérir de ces blessures physiques… »

« Mon…cœur…est blessé…mon…âme est blessée…pas…mon…corps… » articula la Rôdeuse avec difficulté.

« Elilwë, je ne sais que dire… »

« Pardonnez-moi… » murmura-t-elle.

Ses mains parcoururent lentement les bras de Legolas, puis caressèrent longuement ses poignets. Enfin, les plaies de ses poignets se retrouvèrent en contact avec les bandages qui cachaient les blessures au torse du prince.

« Pardonnez-moi… » répéta-t-elle, avant de perdre connaissance.

Legolas la lâcha enfin, visiblement ébranlé par que ce la Rôdeuse venait de lui dire. Aragorn s'inquiéta pour sa santé, étant donné que les mains, le torse et les poignets du prince étaient couverts de sang. Son visage était étonnamment pâle, mais il se contenta de balbutier que tout allait bien. Elrond et Freya se hâtèrent de panser les blessures d'Elilwë, non sans les avoir désinfectés au préalable. Elanor, surprise par la présence d'une poupée sur la table de chevet. Une poupée de sang, posée là par l'herboriste. La petite Hobbite prit la poupée et la serra dans ses bras, comme si le jouet, avait, lui aussi, besoin de réconfort, comme l'Etoile de Varda allongée là, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs.

Une poupée ensanglantée. Une Etoile ensanglantée.


	11. SIMBELMYNË MELANCOLIQUE

**Chapitre Dix**

**SIMBELMYNE MELANCOLIQUE**

Une paisible quiétude régnait sur la salle principale du Château d'Or. Eomer, entouré de nombreux sujets, écoutait avec intérêt les conseils de Fregon, qui lui expliquait avec détail la situation militaire du Rohan. A vrai dire, la totalité de leur armée comptait peut être dix ou quinze mille hommes, et seraient bien suffisants en nombre pour repousser une violente attaque de Morgoth. Aragorn, assis sur une chaise, aux côtés de Gimli, avait baissé la tête et regardait avec mélancolie la Dame Galadriel. Cette dernière avait un humble sourire aux lèvres lorsque son regard croisait celui du Roi du Gondor. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas être affectée de l'état de santé pour le moins désastreux de la plupart de ses soldats, blessés lors d'une escarmouche avec les Uruk-Hais qui accompagnaient les infects Nazgûls.

Elrohir et Elladan, assis en tailleur à même le sol, contre les piliers en bois sculptés qui soutenaient le toit en ardoise du palais, avaient fermé les yeux, en quête de sommeil elfique profond, afin de reposer leurs esprits affligés par la guerre et les nombreuses nuits passées à veiller. Eux, en tant que Rôdeurs, partageaient intimement la peine d'Estel, qui se morfondait intérieurement. Merry et Pippin, installés à proximité de la cheminée, mangeaient avec une certaine joie dissimulée des pâtisseries Rohirrim, et Bilbon conversait avec Cirdàn sur la qualité de l'herbe à pipe Hobbite. Frodon, assis sur la table, aux côtés de Radagast qui caressait le chien bâtard d'Eomer, semblait souffrir d'une ancienne blessure causée par un Nazgûl. En effet, la présence maléfique de Morgoth forçait en quelque sorte la cicatrice, l'unique trace de cette blessure, de partager sa souffrance avec celle de la Rôdeuse. L'ancien porteur de l'Anneau frottait en grimaçant son épaule, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Eothin, lui, était adossé contre une colonne, et manquait de s'endormir à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient. Sam et Rose étaient auprès de Frodon, et tentaient vainement de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Gimli, debout auprès d'une longue table en chêne, cognait nerveusement le bout de sa hache contre le sol, émettant ainsi des sons sourds qui brisaient le silence de la salle du trône.

« Ce calme m'exaspère. Moi qui ai grandi avec les coups de marteaux et de pioches des mineurs des Montagnes Bleues, je ne puis supporter cette ambiance aussi joyeuse que celle d'un enterrement. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'on met un nain en terre, nous chantons et creusons le sol afin de déposer le _cairn_ dans les entrailles de la Terre. Aulë nous a fait naître de la terre, et à la terre nous reviendrons à notre mort. »

La Dame Galadriel eut un doux rire en entendant ces quelques paroles, mais ne dit rien des propos amusants et en même temps francs du fils de Gloïn. Et Glorfindel, adossé contre le mur, observait la scène, un rictus aux lèvres, car le ton fier et empli d'honneur du nain fut tout de même pris aux sérieux, et il aurait été indécent de se moquer d'un des compagnons de la Fraternité de l'Anneau.

« Certes, maître nain, certes…vous ne pouvez dénier que vos enterrements sont pour le moins originaux, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » questionna avec curiosité Aiwëluin, se trouvant auprès de la Dame de la Lorien.

« Originaux, oui, et ils ne sont pas dépourvus d'une certaine tristesse et d'une joie non manifestée par les proches du défunt. En effet, nous pensons qu'il y a une vie après la mort, comme tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, sans aucun doute…mais nous rejoindrons Aulë en son royaume, en compagnie des autres âmes elfes, humaines ou hobbites siégeant aux côtés du Mandos. » expliqua le nain.

La Quatrième Maréchale du Rohan était fort intéressée par les mœurs des autres peuples, et ne manquait de voyager plus loin, au delà des frontières de la Terre du Milieu, afin de découvrir des cultures que nul ne soupçonnait l'existence, pour la simple raison que des milliers de milles les séparaient de ces villes sédentaires et de ces mystérieux oasis où d'étranges hommes vivaient en tant que nomades.

« Et vous, demoiselle Aiwëluin, vous ne partagez point notre religion. Expliquez-nous en quoi consiste les croyances suderonnes. » dit Radagast, avide d'en savoir plus sur ces Hommes du Sud.

En fait, les Suderons et les Haradrim étaient deux peuples vivant dans les immenses déserts qui couvraient la plus grande partie de la surface du continent – car la Terre du Milieu n'était que la partie occidentale d'une île gigantesque. Mystérieux, parfois belliqueux, jadis alliés de Sauron, parfois pacifiques, entretenant des relations commerciales avec le Gondor, ceux-ci étaient nomades, et voyageaient d'oasis en oasis. Par ailleurs, ils parlaient une langue que peu de gens savaient comprendre, et elle n'était pas écrite, seulement transmise oralement de bouche à oreille, et les enfants suderons apprenaient toute la grammaire par la mémoire, car ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix.

« Eh bien…Nous croyons que le désert est habité de nombreuses forces de la nature qui nous aident à trouver notre chemin parmi les dunes de sable et les rares oasis qui parsèment la moitié des territoires existants. Nous vouons notre culte à seulement deux déesses, qui sont pour nous les plus importantes. Eäalë ; notre déesse-mère, notre Valier principale, si vous préférez, donne vie aux animaux qui peuplent le désert. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Y a-t-il donc des créatures vivantes qui peuvent survivre dans de pareils lieux ? » demanda Elladan.

« Très juste. Il y a une sorte de chien, aux grandes oreilles, qui chasse le matin, et que l'on appelle un fennec. Les rares Elfes ayant vu le désert le nommèrent _Nororo-érumë_, le coureur du désert. Il existe aussi des serpents dont la morsure est mortelle, quelques araignées qui peuvent surgir hors du sable et attaquer quelque insecte imprudent qui s'est aventuré près de son territoire, ou encore des sortes de lézards qui peuvent rester immobiles des heures durant au soleil. Croyez-moi, maître Elfe, le désert est un endroit appréciable, malgré les guerres entre tribus suderonnes qui ravagent cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Les oasis sont privés d'eau, les puits s'assèchent, et plus personne ne se soucie de sa propre survie. »

« Et quelle est la deuxième déesse ? » demanda Elrohir.

« Bast, ou Bastet, est une déesse-chat. Le plus souvent, elle est assimilée à votre Valier Estë. Elle guérit les malades et protège les quelques félins qui habitent dans les montagnes au Sud. »

Gandalf suivait avec attention cette conversation pour le moins instructive. Bien entendu, il savait tout cela, car les Valar lui avaient transmis leur savoir, mais jamais il n'avait vu les peuples orientaux hormis aux Champs du Pelennor, lieu où tous les peuples, ennemis ou non, s'étaient retrouvés pour périr, vivre, perdre ou gagner. Le désert était un lieu encore inconnu, même pour le vieux magicien qui avait passé trois mille ans en Terre du Milieu. Le plus étrange était que Aiwëluin n'avait jamais aimé sa mère, et, sacrilège innommable, avait pardonné le violeur de sa mère. Car si Elilwë avait secouru Melanna des griffes de Hîthhêlka, le chef de la douzième et dernière tribu suderonne, et l'avait ensuite maudi, sa demi-sœur voulait rester en contact avec le peuple qui lui avait donné ce teint halé et un grand sens de l'honneur.

C'est qu'Aragorn fut surpris par deux soldats, portant des lanternes à la lueur vacillante qui avançaient vers le Château d'Or d'un pas rapide et fort nerveux. Parmi les flocons de neige, qui rendaient la visibilité presque nulle, il arriva à apercevoir que ces deux guerriers apportaient quelque chose au Roi de la Marche.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer un grand courant d'air et quelques flocons de neige qui n'étaient certes pas les bienvenus pour les humains présents, et les deux hommes firent irruption dans la salle du trône, leurs capes et leurs casques couverts de neige.

« Un message pour le Roi ! » s'écria l'un des deux, et il s'avança vers Eomer, le saluant respectueusement, et lui donnant une carte.

Le fils d'Eomund fut intrigué par cela, et lorsque le soldat lui expliqua que c'était un messager du Gondor qui venait de lui donner ce parchemin jauni et assurément abîmé à cause du voyage.

« Très bien ! Est-il déjà reparti ? » demanda Eomer au soldat.

C'est alors que la deuxième personne, jusque là encapuchonnée d'une longue cape noire et sale, leva les yeux et se dévoila au regard des autres gens présents dans la pièce.

« C'est moi-même. » dit-il d'une voix fière et néanmoins respectueuse envers le Roi.

Aragorn se leva et salua avec grande joie et hâte cet homme, qui était en fait un Rôdeur, parmi les plus illustres et les plus importants des guerriers de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs, qui était un ordre crée il y avait une décennie par Estel afin d'en faire un statut officiel aux yeux du Royaume du Gondor. Elilwë en faisait également partie, et depuis une vingtaine d'années, les femmes éprises de liberté, voulant défendre la population Dùnedaine face aux attaques ennemies, étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à devenir des Rôdeuses accomplies. Cet homme se prénommait Arithil, avait des yeux bruns comme ceux de Radagast, et des cheveux d'un châtain clair, ce qui lui donnait une allure fort paysanne, en plus de son physique d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il était mat de peau, signifiant qu'il voyageait plus que les autres Rôdeurs.

« Je vous présente Arithil, l'un des douze anciens de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs, l'un de mes plus chers amis, et ayant bravement combattu lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. » déclara Aragorn, se retournant vers les Elfes et les Hobbits, interloqués de voir que le Roi du Gondor était à présent de bien meilleure humeur.

Gandalf se leva, ainsi que Merry et Pippin, car ils connaissaient déjà le Rôdeur, qui les avait maintes fois aidés lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et surtout les accompagna à la Campagne des Champs du Pelennor, combattant avec férocité dans le but de protéger ses compagnons d'armes. Les retrouvailles furent fort heureuses, mais tous décrétèrent qu'il était temps de regarder cette carte. Eomer, suivi par Fregon, prit vivement la carte et l'étala rapidement sur une longue table non loin de là. Tous ceux présents dans la salle du trône, soit curieux, soit concernés, s'approchèrent afin d'observer longuement tous les détails d'une encre noire qui traçait les frontières et le relief de chaque région.

Le Mordor était clairement représenté au coin inférieur gauche, mais tout le Rhovanion avait été dessiné par le cartographiste attitré du palais de Minas Tirith. Et la première chose que le Roi du Gondor remarqua était bien une minuscule tour, peinte en noir, située près de la Montagne du Destin. Barâd-Dûr. La Tour Noire avait été reconstruite sur les ruines de la précédente forteresse, celle de Sauron, mais la place forte de Morgoth allait être bien plus puissante et bien plus difficile à détruire. Ensuite, selon les inscriptions en caractères Numémoriens Anciens, la Porte Noire était déjà en activité et l'Emyn Muil avait été investi par la racaille Orque de la pire espèce. Les sbires de Melkor ne craignaient rien ni personne, et ce n'était point les conditions météorologiques ou le relief qui allait les arrêter. Bien au contraire, chaque mille envahi par les forces – pour le moment minimes – du Mordor était une grande perte pour les Territoires Libres. Ensuite, Eomer pointa son doigt sur une ville possédant une tour de garde, elle aussi peinte en noir : Minas Morgul. Les Nazgûl avaient fait de l'ancienne Osgiliath un repaire pour leurs redoutables coursiers noirs. Galadriel remarqua que les Forêts au Nord du Rhovanion, la Lothlorien et les Royaumes Sylvestres, étaient menacées par d'immenses forteresses Gobelines.

« Voilà la Mer de Rhûn. La ville principale des Moriquendi se situe sur une île au milieu de celle-ci. Mais contrairement aux autres villes, elle est réputée imprenable, si leur territoire est fort petit, cette île n'a que pour côtes des falaises abruptes seulement accessibles par voie de mer. Et s'il y a une chose que Morgoth ne braverait point, c'est bien le Royaume d'Ulmo. » expliqua Arithil.

Les Elfes de la Nuit, ou Moriquendi, possédaient une chevelure souvent noire comme la nuit de Varda, et des yeux bleus comme certains joyaux enfouis dans les abysses sous-marines des Océans. Cette île fortifiée était sans cesse confrontée aux vagues immenses qui se brisaient contre les falaises de granit. De plus, il pleuvait neuf mois sur douze en ces lieux, car la Mer de Rhûn était sans cesse soumise aux colères de Manwë. Par ailleurs, leur armée était puissante, leur marine sophistiquée, et Morgoth craignait ces Elfes, plus que toutes les autres races. Mais la faiblesse ce de peuple était sans aucun doute leur manière de choisir leurs dirigeants. Tous les siècles, le peuple élisait un homme ou une femme afin de gérer leur cité. Cette personne prenait alors le titre de Prince ou de Princesse, et avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets. Généralement, l'elfe choisi l'avait été pour sa sagesse, son intelligence, ou sa capacité à comprendre le peuple. Les Moriquendi, dans l'enceinte de la cité ou aux alentours de la Mer de Rhûn, étaient divisés en castes totalement fermées. Les nobles tout d'abord, composaient la haute société, les lettrés, et bien souvent les plus riches, de sang noble, et on les nommait les _Fëarquen_, Esprits Aristocratiques en elfique quenya. On pouvait aussi distinguer les Prêtres et Prêtresses, qui ne vouaient leur culte qu'à Ulmo, le Vala des Mers, et à Varda, la Dame des Etoiles, et le peuple les désignait par _Hinivalar_, enfants des Valar.

La troisième caste la plus importante était celles des artisans, des marchands et des commerçants, les _Mancàlïé_, les Gens-Echangeurs. La quatrième caste était celle des paysans et des pêcheurs, s'ils étaient agriculteurs aux rives de la mer, ils se nommaient les _Yavannamelda_, Aimés de Yavanna, et s'ils étaient pêcheurs, ils répondaient sous l'appellation de _Uinenmelda_, Aimés de Uinen. Généralement, le peuple les considéraient comme des _Peltàxiuïlë, _Les Pivots Planteurs (car les Pêcheurs cultivaient également des algues, dénomination fort péjorative en raison du travail qu'ils exerçaient, méprisé par les autres castes). La dernière caste, la plus misérable de toutes, concernait sans aucun doute les gladiateurs, les criminels, les meurtriers et les esclaves, que l'on nommait _Senyakelvar_, Animaux Hors-la-Loi car ils n'était point considérés comme des êtres vivants, mais bien comme des bêtes sauvages. Tout cela pour dire que les Elfes de la Nuit étaient un peuple à part, fort singulier, aux mœurs bien étranges, et aux lois fort dures. Melanna, la mère d'Elilwë, quitta cette principauté afin d'échapper au sort qui lui était réservé, car les femmes nobles, appartenant aux _Fëarquen, _étaient souvent mariées de force à un inconnu. Mais elle ne put guère éviter le triste sort qui était sien, car elle fut liée de force à Feägaer des Havres Gris. Arithil observa longuement Aragorn, car sa mine était redevenue bien sombre et triste, car Estel repensait bien évidemment à sa sœur d'armes, toujours endormie, et à sa très chère Arwen, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, restée à Minas Tirith.

« Je suis au courant pour Elilwë. C'est une bien triste chose, hélas, espérons qu'elle se remettra de ces fâcheuses blessures. » dit Arithil en baissant la tête.

« Le Prince Legolas est à ses côtés, en compagnie de la fille de Sam Gamegie, qui semble y être très attachée. L'herboriste du palais soulage en ce moment même la fièvre qui l'épuise, physiquement et mentalement. » répondit Gandalf.

Elrohir se sentit alors coupable. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester aux côtés de la Rôdeuse ce soir-là . Les forces de Legolas et les siennes combinées auraient vite fait d'empêcher ces Nazgûl de la blesser. Malheureusement, il n'était guère certain ses armes auraient servi à pourfendre les Esprits Servants. Seul un arc et des flèches précises pouvaient les vaincre, et Legolas, archer émérite, avait fait au mieux de ses capacités pour sauver la Rôdeuse de la mort. Elrond posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son fils, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Elrohir, mon fils, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le Seigneur d'Ilmadris, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, et détourna lentement la tête, avant de marcher d'un pas fort lent vers la porte qui menait au couloir, ce dernier étant le seul chemin afin d'accéder aux chambres de l'étage. Gandalf pinça sa pipe entre ses lèvres, et une bouffée de fumée s'échappa lentement de sa bouche, envahissant peu à peu l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elladan s'apprêta à suivre son frère jumeau afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans ce moment de mélancolie qui le rendait particulièrement irritable.

« Laissez, mon garçon. » déclara Gandalf en le retenant. « Laissez-le en paix, il a besoin de solitude. »

Gimli soupira alors, et cognant à trois reprises sa hache contre le sol, montrant cette fois sa nervosité, il marmonna :

« Quelle ambiance maussade…Je n'aime guère l'atmosphère qui règne en ces lieux, elle semble empreinte de pouvoirs maléfiques, et de fantômes du passé qui reviennent hanter tous les Vivants. Cet endroit a été maudit par les Nazgûl, Seigneur Eomer, et il n'est pas bon de parler guerre ici. Pas bon du tout, oh non… »

Aragorn acquiesça, et regarda autour de lui. Les braises crépitant dans la cheminée semblaient vaciller à cause d'une soudain brise qui glaçait les os de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Frodon frissonna, et la douleur devint plus forte alors qu'il entendait les murmures en langage noir d'une voix féminine, pesante en son cœur et fort désagréable.

« Il est étrange de voir comment Morgoth peut troubler les cœurs les plus purs, murmura Glorfindel. Calmez-vous, jeune hobbit, son regard ne se fera que plus lourd sur vos épaules si vous persistez à écouter ses paroles sacrilèges ! » déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Frodon.

« Cet endroit a été maudit. » répéta Gimli. « Je n'aime point cela. »

Il mit sa hache en avant, comme voulant se protéger du vent glacial qui parcourait la pièce. Un nain était habituellement dur comme un roc, mais les paroles de Melkor ne firent que l'inquiéter.

« Une voix féminine me parle, Aragorn. Elle est enivrante, mais je n'éprouve pas le besoin de l'écouter. Ces dires sont faibles, bien que puissants en leur signification. » murmura Frodon.

« Qu'entends-tu, mon gars ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet pour son neveu.

« Une Etoile souffrir et une poupée ensanglantée pleurer. » répondit le Hobbit, et il ferma les yeux.

-

-

Legolas était à l'extérieur, et avec lui se trouvaient Elanor et Freya. L'herboriste du palais était couverte d'une chaude cape, et la petite Hobbite était emmitouflée dans une fourrure bien trop grande et trop lourde pour une Semi-Fille de sa physionomie. Le prince elfe regardait avec grande mélancolie les Etoiles, et ses yeux n'étaient animés d'aucun sentiment perceptible. Il levait simplement son regard vers les Joyaux de Varda, et fut alors surpris de leur beauté. Ignorant le froid et les nombreux flocons voletant au vent hivernal, impassible, il ne cillait point, et frottait de temps à autre ses mains, afin de réchauffer sa peau glacée pat la température en-dessous de zéro.

« Voilà une heure qu'il observe les Etoiles sans dire un mot, telle une statue elfique ! » s'étonna Elanor pour la cinquième fois.

« Et voilà une heure que vous réitérez la même phrase, demoiselle Gamegie. Laissez-le donc, si ça le chante. Ce n'est pas cela qui lui rendra la demoiselle Elilwë. » murmura Freya en un murmure à peine audible.

Bien entendu, les oreilles elfiques de Legolas ne manquèrent pas de saisir cette réflexion bien péjorative à son égard. Après tout, il n'allait pas se courroucer pour si peu. De plus, la jeune fille avait parfaitement raison. Il se sentait incapable de venir en aide à la Rôdeuse, et avait tendance à se culpabiliser. Mais le fait de rester immobile sous la neige n'allait guère arranger les choses. Que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'est prier Estë pour ses bons soins ?

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas froid. » déclara la Hobbite en frissonnant. « Moi, j'ai tout mon temps, en plus, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir. Pas quand la neige tombe sur d'aussi jolies plaines. »

« _Ai, Elbereth_… » soupira tout d'un coup l'elfe, qui se retourna enfin vers les deux jeunes filles, assises sur un banc en bois d'une des terrasses du toit du Château d'Or.

En une dizaine d'années, l'ancienne demeure du Roi Théoden, dernier descendant direct de sa lignée, avait grandement changé. Tout d'abord, après la guerre de l'Anneau, Edoras avait été partiellement détruite par les armées de Saroumane, et de nombreux Rôdeurs venant de Minas Tirith, accompagnés des meilleurs architectes du Gondor, entreprirent de restaurer dans sa totalité ce vieux bâtiment millénaire quasi branlant et aussi délabré que le dos d'un vieil homme, ravagé par les rhumatismes. C'est ainsi que la Château d'Or avait retrouvé une certaine majesté, car de nombreuses habitations annexes avaient été installés, en périphérie des écuries accueillant un nombre considérable d'étalons exceptionnels. Des terrasses et quelques balcons avaient été donc construits, souvent pour rendre le lieu d'où le Roi de la Marche exerçait son pouvoir plus magnifique, plus fastueux et plus grand qu'auparavant. Cependant, le style restait définitivement nordique, et les matériaux utilisés étaient souvent du bois, de la paille, de l'ivoire de Mumâkil et de l'or pour les nombreuses décorations équines des murs et des colonnes du Château.

« Mon Seigneur ? » demanda alors Freya en se levant. « Nous devrions rentrer, et veiller sur la demoiselle Elilwë. Je crains qu'elle ne soit fiévreuse. »

L'herboriste ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de guérison qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et enleva sa cape sitôt entrée en ces lieux accueillants, diffusant une chaude lumière orange de par le feu de cheminée qui crépitait vivement. Legolas acquiesça d'un triste signe de tête, et marcha hâtivement vers la chambre où la Rôdeuse reposait son corps et son esprit. Elanor le suivit, les lèvres gercées par le froid coupant comme de la glace, et s'assit sur un lit à proximité de celui d'un corps chétif et terriblement pâle, Elilwë. Elle dormait paisiblement, couverte par des fourrures d'animaux sauvages et guère amicaux envers les être humains de leur vivant. La petite Hobbite, sentant ses paupières se fermer avec lenteur au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, essaya de se divertir de l'épuisement qui s'emparer d'elle en observant attentivement chaque détail de cette petite pièce chaude et pour le moins bienveillante.

Pourtant, une enfant de dix ans avait l'imagination fertile, et il lui arrivait de voir un démon imaginaire parmi les ombres déformées qui traçaient de fantomatiques formes noires sur les murs en pierre du palais. Parfois, un dragon venait l'attaquer, alors que la cheminée semblait la menacer de ses flammes ardentes comme l'astre d'Ariel. Mais tout cela n'était que chimères, rêves, ou cauchemars. Elanor revint occasionnellement à la réalité, pour admirer les fresques Rohirrim gravées sur les parois de chaque mur et de chaque colonne. Il y avait quatre lits dans cette pièce, souvent recouverts de ces fourrures si caractéristiques d'une civilisation nordique, et par dessous des draps blancs en toile simple, qui démangeait quiconque prenait le risque d'y dormir. Il étaient tous orientés vers la porte donnant sur le couloir intérieur.

A côté de chacun, une table de chevet, sorte de table basse bancale, qui portait fièrement une chandelle à la lueur terriblement vacillante et quasi blanche. Contre le mur de gauche, une table plus longue, plus haute, sur laquelle était posée plusieurs livres traitant de l'histoire du Rohan. Auprès de ce dernier se trouvait une étagère remplie de bocaux contenant soit des liquides étranges, soit plusieurs sortes de matières végétales servant à faire les infusions médicinales. Enfin, un foyer en bronze, posé dans un recoin de la pièce, à l'intérieur de celui-ci brûlait encore quelques braises fumantes et rougeoyantes, qui servaient à chauffer les différents mélanges de plantes et de fleurs médicinales, techniques de guérisons similaires à celles des Elfes. Après tout, les tisanes et infusions Rohirrim semblaient fort efficaces, étant donné que Legolas n'eut aucun accès de fièvre grâce à cela, et qu'Elilwë ne fut point en danger de mort. Freya posa lentement une main sur le front de la Rôdeuse, et soupira de soulagement. A sa grande satisfaction, la tisane composée de _simbelmynë _était toujours aussi efficace pour éviter la fièvre.

« Seigneur Legolas, Demoiselle Elilwë n'est guère plus souffrante, car sa fièvre est à présent inexistante. Cependant, ses blessures sont encore bien douloureuses, et infectées. » murmura Freya.

La lueur de la cheminée se raviva, alors que la jeune fille rajoutait quelques bûches afin qu'il se consume toute la nuit durant. Les flammes dansaient sur les murs, et faisaient des rares ombres des fantômes effrayants et mystérieux. L'herboriste s'affaira alors à préparer une infusion pour elle et éventuellement Elanor et Legolas. Prenant des feuilles d'une couleur pourpre, et des fleurs séchées d'une couleur orange, à l'odeur agréable, elle les broya, les plaça dans de l'eau chaude, laissa reposer quelques instants, et filtra les liquides avec un morceau de tissu spécialement conçu pour retenir les herbes et laisser le liquide aboutir dans un récipient.

Elle en servit à Elanor, qui voulait absolument boire une tisane avant de s'endormir, en prit une. Freya posa un troisième gobelet sur la table de chevet auprès du lit où Legolas était sensé se reposer afin de guérir pleinement sa fracture. Les corps elfiques guérissaient fort vite, et le prince ne sentait, après deux jours, aucune gêne à mettre son bras en mouvement. L'herboriste servit donc une infusion à Legolas, et après quelques minutes pensives où il laissa son esprit vagabonder, il se décida à prendre le gobelet brûlant entre ses mains et à déguster à petites gorgées la boisson. Elle était sucrée, mais possédait néanmoins un arrière-goût amer, tout comme les vins réputés de Lacville. La cité commerciale d'Eryn Lasgalen possédait un grand nombre de vignes qui produisaient de l'alcool en grande quantité, et que les nobles de Minas Tirith s'arrachaient à prix d'or. Les vignerons elfes eurent alors l'habitude, afin de radoucir le goût corsé de leur production, de rajouter du suc d'airelles, ce qui donnait un goût particulier à la boisson alcoolisée, que les Elfes sylvestres appelaient souvent _Saer-Melui_, Aigre-Doux.

« Les plantes que vous utilisez poussent ainsi dans les grandes plaines Rohirrim ? » demanda alors Legolas.

Freya, occupée à préparer une potion à l'odeur fort âcre, se retourna quelques secondes, croisa le regard du prince, et dit :

« Il y a une abondance de buissons épars près du village de _Forodchwait_. Hélas, même si le hameau est en ruines, beaucoup d'herboristes du royaume viennent dans les environs afin de récupérer le nécessaire pour produire des potions et des infusions capables de guérir de presque tous les maux. En ce moment, peu d'hommes s'aventurent dans le Nord du Rohan. Les Orques infestent les territoires les plus éloignés. » dit-elle avec un certain dépit.

« Dites-moi, demoiselle, pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de monde dans les rues d'Edoras ? » questionna l'elfe, soudain curieux.

La jeune fille soupira, et broya avec un geste nerveux les plantes et les fruits, sans répondre. Ses mains tremblaient, mais ce n'était guère à cause du froid, l'origine de son trouble était bien la question posée. Elle se décida enfin à parler, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Nous avons eu une épidémie de peste il y a quelques mois. Beaucoup ont péri, les survivants, affaiblis par le froid, et les maladies qui ont suivi, n'ont point résisté, dit-elle d'une voix douce et en même temps empreinte d'une grande tristesse. La Dame Lothiriel, l'épouse du Roi Eomer, a été atteinte, mais n'est guère morte, seulement terriblement épuisée et éprouvée par une grande douleur. De bons soldats sont morts par la maladie ou par le chagrin de la perte d'un être cher, alors qu'ils auraient préféré rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos d'une autre manière. »

Legolas baissa la tête, et observa alors Elilwë, fortement affaiblie mais toujours vivante. Dans quel état se trouvait donc Lothiriel, fille d'Imrahil ? Il ne le savait pas, mais réconforter la fille d'un compagnon d'armes aurait été la moindre des choses. Mais il aurait été indiscret de troubler la jeune Reine du Rohan dans son sommeil.

« Le Gondor a souffert, mais pas autant que le Royaume de la Marche. » continua Freya, glissant avec nervosité ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. « Et vous, avez-vous déjà connu une maladie ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

Sur ces mots, Legolas secoua la tête à la négative, et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus ne furent guère plus que des orbes bleus, vides et mélancolique, et il répondit :

« Les Elfes ne souffrent point d'épidémies. Nous ne connaissons point la peste, ni la grippe, ni tout autre désagrément physique. Nous sommes Immortels, demoiselle Freya. »

La jeune fille comprit parfaitement la situation, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement alors qu'elle accomplissait sa tâche. Elanor, qui jusque là avait attentivement écouté, déclara :

« Ne pleurez plus, Freya. J'aime pas quand les gens pleurent. »

Impressionné par la capacité de la petite Hobbite à redonner du courage aux âmes perdues ou tristes, il se leva et observa longuement par la fenêtre les innombrables flocons qui parsemaient peu à peu la terrasse où il s'était isolé pour observer les Etoiles. Elanor posa son gobelet, s'enroula dans les chaudes couvertures, et sombra dans les minutes qui suivirent dans un profond sommeil, sensé rattraper les trois dernières nuits, peu fournies en repos suffisant pour une petite fille de dix comme la demoiselle Gamegie.

« Parlez-moi encore des Elfes, mon Seigneur. » dit Freya, ayant fini sa besogne, et s'asseyant sur un lit proche de celui de la Rôdeuse.

Legolas n'eut aucun mal à poursuivre un récit de deux heures qui captivait l'attention de l'herboriste. La jeune fille de quinze était passionnée, suivant avec curiosité et grande anticipation les paroles du prince. Il lui parla de l'amour que Beren portait à Luthien, du Désastre des Champs d'Iris, de la création des Ainur, qui devinrent par la suite des Valar ou des Maiar, du combat acharné entre Melkor et son frère Manwë, des couples Semi-elfiques, Idril et Tuor, Elwing et Eärendil, et enfin Arwen et Aragorn. Et leur conversation se fit plus joyeuse, parfois plus mélancolique ou plus sérieuse, mais Legolas se sentait revivre auprès de cette adolescente vive et intelligente. Le récit se poursuivit encore, et un sujet fort malheureux fut abordé : la mort.

« Comment meurent les Elfes, mon Seigneur ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Prince, assis près de la cheminée, jouant avec nonchalance avec une de ses flèches qu'il avait sorti de son carquois afin de faire quelque chose – de fort inutile, certes – de ses mains.

« A vrai dire, et vous devez déjà le savoir, les Elfes ne meurent point d'une mort naturelle. » dit-il.

« Poursuivez donc ! » s'exclama Freya, avide d'en savoir plus.

« Notre race ne peut mourir qu'à la guerre. Si un Elfe est mortellement blessé par un ennemi et que les guérisseurs ne parviennent point à soulager ses souffrances ni à panser de trop graves blessures, il expire après une courte agonie généralement. Un esprit elfique ne vagabonde pas éternellement dans un corps mourant. »

« Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi Idril est morte suite au décès de son époux. » dit la jeune fille.

« Elle eut le cœur brisé. Deux amants qui pensaient s'aimer peuvent se séparer suite à une traîtrise, une mort prématurée ou à un adultère. Dans ce cas, l'un des deux meurt dans une affreuse douleur, car il pense que l'amour qu'il a voué à sa moitié n'était que pure chimère. Après s'être alité pendant de longs mois, une lente et longue agonie s'ensuit, sans que personne ne puisse panser les blessures d'un cœur solitaire. »

« C'est affreux. » murmura Freya.

« Rassurez-vous, jeune fille. Cela est extrêmement rare, et peu nombreux sont les Elfes qui ont souffert d'une séparation. Bien souvent, ils rencontraient un autre elfe qui allaient les rendre heureux. »

Et un son étrange captiva alors l'attention de l'Elfe. Une brise glaciale parcourut la pièce en l'espace de deux secondes, et Legolas prit avec la rapidité elfique une de ses lames, prêt à attaquer cet ennemi pourtant invisible.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'herboriste.

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit. Avez-vous ressenti le courant d'air ? Il n'était point d'origine naturelle. »

« Ne soyez pas alarmé par le moindre vent frais qui arrive à passer par les interstices des fenêtres, c'est une chose qui arrive fort souvent. »

Il posa lentement sa lame brillante au sol, et approcha ses mains de la cheminée, tentant de réchauffer ce qui l'était déjà. Legolas se sentait fébrile, presque épuisé par cette blessure, qui, même guérie, l'affaiblissait considérablement. Pensif, il observait rêveusement les braises de couleur changeante, virant du orange au rouge selon l'intensité des courants d'air qui balayaient la pièce. Et les Joyaux de Varda semblèrent alors vaciller, puis, couverts d'épais nuages noirs, ne purent plus éclairer l'océan sans fin d'Elbereth. Legolas ressentit cela du fond de son âme, et se leva alors machinalement, troublé par un léger détail. Observant la Rôdeuse, il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'agita. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et ses puits noirs, cette fois dépourvus d'étincelles, se dévoilèrent. Visiblement surprise, elle articula quelques mots d'une voix cassée et fort faible.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et des larmes emplirent ses yeux, comme des perles argentées dans un océan noir et froid.

-

-

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, mais la légère remontée des températures n'empêcha point le ciel de déverser des milliers et des milliers de flocons de neige. Au Sud de la capitale du Rohan se trouvaient une dizaine de monticules couverts d'un épais manteau blanc, les caveaux funéraires des ancêtres de Théoden, l'oncle d'Eomer. Lui aussi était enterré là, aux côtés de son fils, Théodred, mort prématurément lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Et une silhouette féminine, vêtue d'une robe noire en velours, au col relevé, cachant son cou blanc et aux manches larges et évasées au niveau des coudes, se recueillait à cet endroit, parmi les Morts. Agenouillée, observant avec curiosité et mélancolie les fleurs blanches couvertes de givre, les _simbelmynë_, poussant sur les tombes des descendants d'Eorl le Jeune, elle semblait terriblement affligée. Son corps fin et chétif supportait le froid glacial qui régnait en Rohan.

Sa voix, douce et pourtant étrangement rauque, murmurait avec lenteur des paroles qu'elle avait déjà entendu chanter aux Havres Gris.

_D'argent coulent les rivières Celos et Erui_

_Dans les champs verts de la Lebennin !_

_Haute y pousse l'herbe. Au vent de la Mer_

_Se balancent les blancs lis,_

_Et du mallos et de l'alfrin sont secouées les clochettes d'or_

_Dans les champs verts de la Lebennin,_

_Au vent de la Mer._

Sentant une présence, elle ne se retourna point, connaissant l'identité de cette personne qui la suivait telle son ombre, qui tentait à chaque instant de gagner sa sympathie ou sa haine.

« Laissez-moi en paix, mon Seigneur. » dit-elle en cueillant une de ces fleurs blanches, malheureusement inodores en dépit de leur beauté.

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? » demanda alors son interlocuteur. « J'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque ici. Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur les détails passés qui m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'elle croisa le regard de l'elfe qui ne cessait de l'observer afin de déceler un trouble sur son visage, deux mèches noires vinrent voleter devant ses yeux tout aussi sombres et froids. Ses lèvres gercées étaient aussi blanches que sa peau, et aux yeux de l'homme qui essayait avec grande patience d'adoucir son caractère feu, elle était sublime.

« Elilwë… » murmura-t-il. « Ces blessures ont été causées par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, contrôlé par le vil Melkor. Vous n'êtes pas folle, demoiselle, et vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la folie qui s'était emparée de vous. »

Elle observa les collines enneigées au loin, posant une main sur son cœur. Il lui semblait que ses pulsations cardiaques avaient accéléré. Elle respira avec difficulté, mais l'air frais du matin lui rendit les pâles teintes rosâtres qui coloraient son beau visage.

« Quand j'eus quinze ans… » commença-t-elle.

Baissant la tête quelques instants, reprenant son souffle, Elilwë semblait en pleine réflexion. Ses cheveux modelés par Manwë caressaient son profil divin, et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles comme une épée que l'on sortirait de son fourreau.

« Quand j'eus quinze ans…mes pensées s'axèrent sur l'utilité de ma vie. Lorsque je pris des cours afin de manier les armes des Rôdeurs Dunedains, mes camarades se moquèrent de moi : je n'étais qu'une femelle insignifiante à leurs yeux. A l'époque, je possédai de longs cheveux, comme maintenant. J'en fis des tresses, je sortis Alquaesil, et toutes mes mèches noires comme la nuit de Varda tombèrent au sol. A partir de cet instant, je jurai de ne jamais épouser un homme ni de porter ses enfants. Je quittai Minas Tirith, armes en main, afin de partir à l'aventure. Mais je n'étais qu'une adolescente, et les membres de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs eurent vite fait de me retrouver. Mais j'avais changé. Plus jamais un homme ne me désira comme Beren désirait Luthien. Au loin, alors que j'étais seule sur les plaines venteuses du Gondor, je voyais au loin les nuages noirs du Mordor, et les murmures de l'infect Sauron qui essayaient de m'attirer à lui. »

Son explication fut terminée, et elle s'approcha de l'elfe qui fut l'espace d'un instant son confident, le Prince Legolas Vertefeuille, qui eut pendant une fraction de seconde des sentiments contradictoires pour la Rôdeuse. L'amour et la haine. Sa main fine et gantée de velours noir offrit le _simbelmynë _au fils de Thranduil, et, regardant longuement ses orbes bleus et rebelles, elle caressa avec lenteur le visage du prince. Il ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur celle de l'elfe, l'encourageant à continuer cette douce torture.

« Vous n'êtes point folle… » murmura-t-il en joignant sa main avec celle de la Rôdeuse.

Le_ simbelmynë _fut le dernier obstacle à l'entrelacement de leurs doigts. Et une goutte de sang, rouge comme le soleil couchant, vint tomber sur la fleur blanche si semblable à un lys blanc. Legolas, avec toute la force et la volonté qu'il lui restait, prit ce symbole de la mort, et le laissa tomber au sol. A ce moment précis, il ne sentit plus le velours toucher son visage, et Elilwë disparut, comme si sa présence n'était guère plus qu'un songe fantomatique et vaporeux.

D'où venait le sang qui souillait à présent la surface pure et blanche de cette fleur rare ?

Il marcha en direction du Château d'Or, pensif et fort mélancolique, laissant la plante lentement se geler au vent hivernal. Le sang fut couvert de givre, tuant ainsi la saleté et l'impureté. Levant alors la tête, il vit la silhouette noire d'Elilwë remonter le chemin en terre battue qui mentait à l'intérieur de la palissade en bois, unique rempart d'Edoras contre une attaque ennemie. Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent, et les étincelles revinrent. Et, en l'absence de _Heavenly Star_, la neige arrêta de couvrir le sol de sa matière blanche et froide. La Rôdeuse se couvrit d'une cape noire, et disparut du champ de vision de l'elfe rêveur.

-

-

« Leur destin est déjà en marche. » déclara Elrond, observant les tombes Rohirrim du haut de la terrasse principale d'Edoras.

Galadriel posa une main sur le rebord en pierre de cette sorte de balcon, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les plaines Rohirrim à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. La porteuse de Nenya fut assez attristée de voir que des sentiments contradictoires animaient Elilwë et Legolas déchiraient leur relation future ; parfois, la haine remplaçait cet amour secret dont ils rêvaient tous deux.

« L'amour qu'ils se voueront sera aussi passionné et aussi ardent que les flammes d'Ariel. » murmura la Reine de la Lothlorien. « Et pourtant…la froideur et l'indifférence parfois déconcertante d'Elilwë sera un grand obstacle…Comme le sera l'infidélité de Legolas… »

Gandalf, à ses côtés, fixa avec un petit sourire les yeux bleus de Galadriel, et le regard de l'Istari ne fit que rendre l'elfe plus mélancolique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Morgoth les craint, plus qu'il ne craint la Dame des Etoiles… » murmura-t-il.

Elrond acquiesça d'un signe de tête positif, et le cristal forgé sur la surface métallique de son Anneau se mit à briller. Manwë, lui aussi, était présent, et observait avec une certaine anticipation les évènements futurs, pour le moins flous et terriblement inquiétants.


	12. NIENNA

**Chapitre Onze**

**NIENNA**

L'absolution et la magnificence avait depuis le début des temps une emprise complète sur le palais d'Oiolossë, situé au-dessus du pic de Taniquetil, en Valinor. Gigantesque, cet imposant temple se dressait parmi les nuages, et, du haut de son trône, Manwë voyait au-delà des profondeurs marines et des brumes nuageuses. Accompagné de sa femme, sa vision portait jusqu'aux confins de l'Univers ; là où la lumière des Joyaux de Varda ne resplendissait plus. Mais le maître des lieux n'était pas là. Il avait quitté la salle du trône pour quelques heures, afin de reposer son esprit fort préoccupé par des évènements récents s'étant déroulés en Terre du Milieu. Et une silhouette grise, vêtue d'une robe blanche et traînant d'un geste négligent sa cape noire au sol, parcourait d'un air mélancolique la grande salle aux murs ornés de milliers de peintures représentant bien souvent le passé des Nouveaux-Nés et des autres races des Territoires Libres. Nienna, la Valie des Pleurs de la Tristesse, observait avec attention les œuvres d'art qui animaient ce palais froid et inhospitalier. La salle du Trône du Seigneur des Valar était en réalité une grande pièce octogonale, et huit colonnes, une à chaque recoin, soutenait une sorte de voûte en pierre, auquel était accroché trois coquilles métalliques renfermant un cristal dont la lumière était éternelle. Le savoir des Lueurs Elfiques venaient des Valar, car les Eldar étaient certes intelligents, mais pas au point de créer des choses magiques ou dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels de leur propre volonté. Il demeura cependant un exemple terrifiant de la capacité de fabrication de la beauté des Elfes : les Silmarils. Fëanor, le plus doué des Elfes, les forgea lui-même, et acquérait avec cela une cupidité et une avarice sans précédent. Plusieurs Ainur, des Esprits Chanteurs, sous forme masculine ou féminine – car le genre de chacun d'entre eux dépendait de leur caractère et de leurs habilités à toutes sortes de choses – s'étaient réunis au-dehors, aux côtés de Melian et d'Ariel, les deux seules Maia restées auprès des Valar.

Leurs chants résonnaient depuis l'extérieur, comme un enchantement infini, mais leurs voix pures n'arrivèrent pourtant pas à attirer l'attention de Nienna.

« Entends-tu ces chants, _nyényëminë_ ? » demanda une autre personne, qui marcha avec lenteur auprès de la Valie.

Il avait des cheveux blonds, longs, qui tombaient avec la grâce elfique sur ses épaules. Ses yeux gris scrutaient avec anxiété le moindre trouble apparaissant sur le divin visage de Nienna. Ce Vala se nommait Lorien, mais les Esprits l'appelaient Irmo, et il était le maître des Rêves. Parmi tous les Valar, il semblait le plus proche de la beauté des Elfes qu'un autre Esprit-Dieu. Le plus enclin à se plonger dans ses réflexions personnelles et rester dans un état de méditation profonde des jours durant sans s'inquiéter des désagréments que pouvaient connaître ses protégés. Il avait une conscience fort rêveuse, parfois même maladroite et absente, mais jamais il ne s'opposait au vouloir de Manwë. Il participa à la création de la première Etoile-Cygne, s'attribua un des Silmarils, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que tuer une essence divine était pur sacrilège. Sa sœur, Nienna, ne voulut point apporter son aide à cette entreprise, car elle pensait que cela n'allait apporter que des larmes et de la tristesse sur le monde des Vivants.

« Oui, Esprit-Frère. Je le entends. Et, jour après jour, ils me semblent bien plus désespérés et empreints de douleur. » répondit Nienna sans détacher son regard d'une peinture murale qui montrait la création des Sept Silmarils.

« Pour quel Esprit chantent-ils ? » questionna Lorien avec une certaine anticipation.

Nienna ne répondit point à cette question, trop occupée à distraire la tristesse qui s'était emparée d'elle. Aucune larme, étrangement, ne coulait sur son visage. Habituellement, elle était presque envahie par les pleurs. Lorien ferma les yeux quelques instants, et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« L'Alquaeleni. » murmura la Valie en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Ses yeux gris comme la mer d'Ulmo un jour de pluie s'emplirent de larmes, et des gouttes argentées tombèrent au sol, créant petit à petit une flaque d'un liquide qui reflétait l'éternelle mélancolie de Nienna.

« Esprit-Sœur, ne laisse donc pas ton état d'esprit effondrer le peu de courage qui reste en ton cœur. » dit Lorien en essayant de la réconforter.

« Y a-t-il vraiment un cœur qui bat sous cette armure spirituelle ? » demanda-t-elle en ramenant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Lorien soupira longuement, mais ne répondit rien. Sa sœur avait toujours été ainsi, et dés le début des temps, avant que Melkor ne sème la discorde parmi les Vivants, elle pleurait déjà afin de panser les plaies de la Terre causées par le vil Vala, qui pourtant était le frère du plus noble d'entre eux, Manwë. Et son humeur semblait fort mélancolique, mais cela faisait d'elle un Esprit réputé pour sa sagesse et son intelligence. Elle venait rarement en ces lieux, bien trop emplis de bonheur et de rires. Elle préférait vagabonder les Cavernes de Mandos avec ce dernier, son frère aîné. Elle écoutait les cris des Morts qui l'appelaient afin de recevoir une leçon de sagesse pour distraire le désespoir qui était le leur. Exceptionnellement, Nienna avait décidé de rendre visite aux Ainur, ces Esprits-Chanteurs muets s'il s'agissait de parler, car elle aimait ces créatures comme ses propres enfants, et leur innocence fort triste ravissait parfois la joie qui, très rarement, venait en elle.

« Tous les Etres ont un cœur, Nienna. » rétorqua son frère, visiblement agacé et en même temps surpris de la voir si malheureuse.

Car La Pleureuse, comme les Eldar se plaisaient à la nommer, n'était jamais malheureuse, car il existe tout de même une nuance entre tristesse et ce sentiment si caractéristique des Vivants. La Valie, piégée par l'incompréhension et le rejet de ses proches, préféra s'éloigner avec une certaine lenteur de son Esprit-Frère, et Lorien, affligé par ce comportement, la quitta en la saluant respectueusement. Nienna sortit d'un pas vif du palais de Manwë, ouvrit l'immense porte en bois gravée de signes elfiques, et se retrouva hors de l'air confiné et glacial de la demeure de Sulimo. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, les Ainur chantaient en compagnie de Melian, la Maia de l'Amour, et d'Ariel, la Maia des flammes non déchues et du Soleil, sur la scène d'un hémicycle en pierre. La voix de ces êtres s'estompa alors, et les Ainur observèrent fixement la Valie des Pleurs qui se retrouvait enfin, telle qu'elle était toujours. Elle baissa la tête, certaines mèches de sa chevelure grise tombèrent devant ses yeux, et des gouttes argentées tombèrent au sol. Les chants recommencèrent, mais ils furent bien plus tristes et bien plus languissants, comme les cris d'un cygne qui aurait perdu son âme-sœur.

Nienna quitta alors le pic de Taniquetil, et les Etoiles étincelèrent, dans le ciel d'une nuit sans lune.

-

-

La troupe avait voyagé durant trois jours et trois nuits, et ces derniers furent fort éprouvants, aussi bien physiquement – car ils avaient assurément manqué de sommeil – et moralement. La tempête de neige qui frappait le Rohan et le Gondor depuis plusieurs semaines, ponctuée d'accalmies de quelques heures, accablait avec une ardeur redoublée les rares voyageurs qui s'aventuraient dans les grandes plaines arides et stériles de l'Anorien, qui bordaient les montagnes du sud. Tous ne voyaient plus d'espoir quant à arriver un jour à la nouvelle capitale du Gondor depuis le couronnement d'Aragorn, Minas Tirith. La ville blanche était située dans une région au climat continental, bien que les hivers étaient fort rudes et les étés secs et chauds. La différence de température était telle que même les Elfes ne supportaient pas ces conditions.

Ainsi, le vent de la mer, violent et glacial, faisait claquer les bannières marquées de l'arbre argenté sur fond bleu marine des tours de garde de la ville. Les visions d'Elilwë se portaient toujours sur la même chose : cette cité grandiose et fastueuse, qui avait été son paysage quotidien depuis plus de deux mille cinq cents ans. Mais au moment présent, ses yeux noirs dépourvus de pupilles observaient avec intérêt et inquiétude l'horizon, empli de flammes et de noirceur. Car le Mordor n'était pas loin, la lave que crachait la Montagne du Destin illuminait de temps à autre la ligne rocheuse qui séparait tous les maux de la Terre des Royaumes Libres. Cette anxiété, fort justifiée, ne l'empêchait point de ressentir une indifférence à propos des menaces bien réelles de l'Ennemi. Chevauchant avec nervosité un destrier noir des écuries d'Edoras ; aux côtés d'Aragorn et de Legolas, elle évitait le regard des autres, et restait désespérément seule, à morfondre sa mélancolie dans le plus affligeant des silences. Depuis son départ de la capitale Rohirrim, elle souffrait, car chaque flexion de l'articulation de son poignet provoquait l'irrémédiable douleur qui signifiait que ces blessures n'étaient toujours pas cicatrisées.

Tenant fermement les rênes de sa jument noire, qu'elle avait ironiquement nommée _Ninquë_, un mot elfique dont la traduction littérale en langue commune surprenait les âmes ayant peu d'humour : Blanche. Cependant, elle n'aimait guère monter sur ce genre de montures, comme dit précédemment, mais cela ne l'empêchait point d'éprouver une certaine affection pour cet animal intelligent qui l'appréciait également. Aragorn lui murmurait avec discrétion des conseils afin qu'elle se tienne correctement sur le cheval, mais elle semblait les ignorer, pensant sans doute qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir seule, mais ce n'était pas assurément le cas. Avec maladresse, parfois même innocence et ignorance des arts équins, elle ordonnait à Ninquë d'avancer normalement, ou de ralentir son rythme de marche, qui était pourtant au trot.

« Prends donc les rênes à deux mains, et ne les serre pas. » marmonnait Aragorn en la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Estel, le cheval m'obéit, et cela est bien suffisant. De plus, je pourrai sans doute le guider convenablement d'ici à notre arrivée à Minas Tirith ! » déclara Elilwë sans pour autant prouver ce qu'elle avançait.

« Allons, Elassar, laissez-la donc ! » s'exclama Glorfindel. « Demoiselle Alquaeleni a plusieurs talents cachés, je n'en doute pas, ils ne sont certainement pas cavaliers ! »

« Qu'avez-vous donc, maître Elfe, comme talents cachés ? » demanda Aiwëluin, prenant la défense de sa demi-sœur décidément bien silencieuse.

Un sourire assez modeste se dessina sur les lèvres du chef des gardes actuels du contingent de la Lorien. Tout le monde le savait, il avait tué un Balrög dans une vie antérieure, et les Valar le ressuscitèrent après sa mort contre un combat rude contre le chef démon du Mordor.

« Disons que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup les forces de mal, et que les supprimer était, il y a bien longtemps, une de mes spécialités… » répondit-il en observant la Maréchale du Rohan avec franchise. « Et vous, demoiselle Elfe du Rohan ? »

« Eh bien ! Je suis comme tous ces soldats qui viennent des villages des alentours d'Edoras…j'ai peu d'esprit, mais beaucoup de courage. » dit-elle, un rictus ironique animant son visage halé par le soleil brûlant du désert où elle passa de longues années.

Tous les soldats Rohirrim, situés à l'avant-garde, partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, et seuls les guerriers elfes n'eurent aucune réaction, décidément bien impassibles face à des situations pourtant fort amusantes. Legolas eut du mal à ne pas rire en leur compagnie, et Elilwë se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, trouvant la réflexion non dénuée d'un certain humour.

« Parlons de nos talents, puisque ce cher Glorfindel a lancé une conversation fort intéressante. » dit Arithil en souriant. « Messieurs les Hobbits ont-ils donc des talents à nous dévoiler ? »

« Eh, eh ! Je vois déjà une réponse venir. » déclara Frodon.

« L'herbe à pipe, est, je crois un art de vivre chez les Periannath. » dit Cirdàn. « N'est-ce pas, maître Bilbon ? »

Le Hobbit, plongé dans une réflexion afin de savoir quoi écrire pour la suite du Livre Rouge, se fit soudainement sortir de sa rêverie bien passive et silencieuse. Il sortit sa pipe de sa bouche, et mâchonna quelques bouts de phrases entre ses dents.

« Oui, oui, effectivement…C'est certain. »

« Vous ne savez même de quoi on parle, M'sieur Bilbon ! Je crois que les Belles Gens vous ont connu bien plus attentif aux conversations ! » reprocha Elanor, suivant, comme à son habitude, les paroles et dires de tous ceux de la troupe. « Nous disions donc…l'herbe à pipe. »

« Oh…excusez-moi, maître Cirdàn. Je suis absorbé par l'écriture de mon livre…je ne sais plus…oh non, c'est sans importance… » balbutia le doyen de la Comté.

« N'avez-vous donc plus d'inspiration ? Les détails foisonnent à ce sujet ! Vous devriez écrire sur cette guerre qui semble si imminente. » marmonna Elilwë en regardant l'horizon.

Bilbon soupira, et les Hobbits restèrent alors fort silencieux, alors que tous s'attendaient à des commentaires fort intelligents de la part de Merry et de Pippin.

« Si jamais nous survivons. » grommela Gimli de sa voix rauque.

« Allons, je vous ai connu plus optimiste, maître nain ! » s'exclama Elrond. « Serait-ce les flammes du Mordor menaçantes qui vous intimideraient ? »

« Certainement pas ! » rétorqua le nain d'un air fort certain. « Et vous, Seigneur d'Ilmadris, je vous ai connu moins prompt à défier ainsi les ardeurs maléfiques du Mal. »

« Les 'ardeurs maléfiques' , comme vous le dites si justement, ne pourront jamais être domptées par la seule volonté d'un seul homme. » déclara Galadriel, participant à cette conversation pour le moins étrange.

Sa voix grave provoqua des frissons fort désagréables le long de l'échine des humains qui voyageaient parmi ces mystérieux elfes, et tous furent quelque peu glacés par cette réflexion pessimiste et pourvue d'un sens caché.

« Parlez donc, Dame de Lorien ! Vos dires sont étranges, et leur signification, je dois l'avouer, m'échappent complètement. » demanda Elrohir avec une grande anticipation.

« Un seul homme ne pourra pas éteindre les langues enflammées et fourchues de Morgoth. Seule une Etoile d'essence divine le pourra. » continua l'épouse de Celeborn.

Gandalf, jusque là totalement absent, retira vivement sa pipe de sa bouche, et marmonna quelques mots en langage Istari à Shadowfax. Apparemment, la monture semblait agitée par une chose quelconque fort dérangeante pour un animal de cette sensibilité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Frodon.

Le Hobbit se trouva alors plongé dans une grande douleur, sans aucun cette présence vaporeuse qui avait troublé la paix dans laquelle Shadowfax se trouvait habituellement. Il massa discrètement son épaule portant la marque d'une blessure grave causée par les Nazgûl, et personne ne se soucia de lui, car il manifesta sa souffrance sans pour autant l'exagérer. Elilwë ferma les yeux quelques instants, ses plaies du poignets transies de douleur et de sang, qui, elle le sentait, commençaient à maculer les bandages qu'elle portait, cachés par des gants en velours noir. Elle aussi fut fort discrète, et Legolas l'observa longuement, avec suspicion, sachant que sa souffrance augmentait en même temps que celle de l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau.

« Qu'y a-t-il, demoiselle ? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse ignorance.

« Rien du tout. Je me porte à merveille. » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui ne convainquit guère le Prince d'_Eryn Lasgalen_.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention sur une conversation qui avait pour but de redonner de l'inspiration à ce pauvre Bilbon, qui cherchait depuis plusieurs jours une suite pour le Livre Rouge. Il avait en effet relaté des évènements importants de la Guerre de l'Anneau dans cet ouvrage, encore largement inachevé, mais beaucoup de détails manquaient, malgré cette absence d'inspiration, surprenante. Les propositions foisonnaient, mais aucune n'arrivait à intéresser le vieux Hobbit, qui cherchait des détails ou une histoire particulière à raconter. Cependant, les pensées de la Rôdeuse s'axèrent sur la présence décidément bien envahissante des Nazgûls, qui, même à deux cent milles de distance, arrivaient à troubler son cœur et à réveiller la blessure de Frodon.

"Il faudrait que nous nous arrêtions une fois arrivés à la forêt de Druàdàn pour nous reposer de ces trois jours fort éprouvants. » dit Arithil en marchant aux côtés de Bregon, chevauché par Aragorn.

Les montagnes défilaient, et les collines lointaines, tristement blanches, n'accueillaient aucune forme de vie, même végétale. A la lueur du jour décroissant, la Rôdeuse voyait Legolas, Glorfindel et les autres Elfes sous un autre angle. Selon ses pensées et des préjugés, les êtres immortels étaient fourbes, mystérieux, et bien trop enclins à la perfection. Mais dès la tombée de la nuit, l'enchantement laissait place à la haine et au regrets. Leurs yeux, parfois bleus, marrons ou verts, devenaient gris, à la lueur des cristaux elfiques enfermés dans leur coquille d'argent, et Elilwë ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant à quel point les Elfes semblaient empreints de beauté.

« Vos yeux ont quelque chose de particulier, demoiselle. » déclara Legolas « Ils semblent étinceler à la manière du ciel d'Elbereth. »

« Beaucoup d'Elfes disent que je suis une œuvre de sorcellerie. Je ne possède pas de pupilles, alors cela n'est guère naturel au vu des règles de beauté elfiques. » répliqua la Rôdeuse sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Ce serait odieux de dire que vous n'êtes pas dotée de la beauté des Valar. » murmura le prince pour lui-même.

Malheureusement, elle n'entendit point ces paroles, ne voulant guère montrer une once de sympathie pour Legolas. Et pourtant…il semblait plus jeune et plus innocent que tous les autres elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Il était aussi moins grand que la moyenne elfique, et frêle comparée à la musculature de Glorfindel ou même d'Elrohir. Soupirant, elle regarda au lointain. Si les Elfes n'arrivaient guère à la troubler, les flammes et les nuages du Mordor, eux, l'inquiétaient grandement, et ses craintes étaient justifiées.

Ce fut alors que, dans la pénombre, Arithil distingua un paysage forestier lointain.

-

-

L'arrivée du royaume de Varda n'empêcha point la neige de tomber en un flot presque interrompu de plumes froides et blanches qui couvrirent encore plus les plaines de l'Anorien. Puis, traversant les collines enneigées bordant les villages de fermiers Gondoriens, la troupe aboutit enfin à la forêt de Druàdàn, composée en majeure partie de conifères de toutes sortes, ainsi que de quelques chênes tristement dépourvus de leur feuilles en vue du gel d'hiver, qui tuait toutes les matières végétales vivantes. Ceci fut au détriment de la bonne humeur de Legolas, qui, comme tous les Elfes sylvains, aimait les arbres éternellement verts ou argentés, pareils aux mallornes de la Lorien. Les chevaux, sagement postés auprès de leurs propriétaires – les soldats et guerriers elfes , se laissaient choyer par leur cavalier. En effet, les Rohirrim et les Elfes aimaient par-dessus tout les chevaux, et bien s'occuper d'eux était la moindre des choses à faire.

Installés dans une clairière, les Seigneurs Elfes conversaient entre eux, et, bien entendu, seuls Bilbon et Frodon, parmi les Hobbits, furent capables de comprendre globalement le sens de leurs paroles. Merry et Pippin fumaient rêveusement de l'herbe à pipe, et ne se souciaient guère de ce que les Elfes disaient. Eux, simples Semi-Hommes, gardaient le plaisir des choses simples, comme par exemple ne rien faire. Allongés sur des couvertures, posées à même le sol de la forêt, ils semblaient savourer le fait d'avoir une pipe coincée entre les dents – si, effectivement, fumer pouvait se savourer comme on savoure un mets délicieux. Leur regard se portait souvent vers le ciel, regrettant quelque part cette absence d'étoile qui rendait la nuit de Varda terriblement ennuyeuse et inintéressante. La lueur de la lune était bien présente, mais en grande partie cachée par ces épais nuages. Ils étaient protégés des flocons de neige par les branches touffues des haut sapins de cette partie épargnée naturellement des désagréments hivernaux. Cette forêt, emplie de mystères, ne semblait pas toucher le cœur des Elfes. Bien trop jeunes et immatures, les paroles des arbres n'étaient guère plus que des murmures anodins et inutiles, contrairement aux dires sages des Ents de Fangorn.

« Ah, Merry, ne trouves-tu pas que cette forêt est enchanteresse ? » demanda Pippin d'une voix rêveuse.

Son acolyte marmonna une chose incompréhensible en dialecte Hobbit, et au vu de l'air interrogateur de son ami, il se rendit compte que sa pipe l'empêchait une élocution relativement correcte.

« Je disais qu'il te manquait une chose primordiale : ta demoiselle ! » s'exclama Merry d'une voix fort enthousiaste.

« Ah, bien entendu…penses-tu, je n'allais pas l'oublier. » déclara l'intéressé.

« Epouser la belle Diamond de Long Cleeve…ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tu as des talents de séducteur, Pippin, oh, c'est fou ! » dit Merry, feignant la soumission admirative.

Elanor et Rose, regardant la scène, éclatèrent de rire, mais pensèrent sincèrement que Perëgrin déplorait l'absence de son épouse. Malgré toutes les apparences, le Hobbit avait été un très bon amant pour Diamond, et conquis par la gentillesse et la beauté de sa dulcinée, la demanda en mariage deux ans auparavant. Merry et Pippin, indifférents, donc, à la conversation des Elfes – car, depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, leur courage n'avait été que renforcé par toutes les épreuves , se contentèrent avec nonchalance de fumer l'herbe à pipe, en regardant chacun des membres de la troupe qui conversait avec le plus grand sérieux. Pareils aux Hobbits, Gandalf et Radagast fumaient la pipe et ne se sentaient guère concernés par les mises en places des tactiques militaires. Etrangement, Legolas, pourtant bon combattant, n'avait le cœur à les rejoindre et n'était certainement pas d'humeur à parler guerres et tueries. Il était assis en tailleur auprès des deux magiciens, leur lançant un regard amical de temps à autre.

« J'ai le sentiment que nos amis elfes et humains sont fort inquiets de la situation actuelle…ce qui fort justifiable. » déclara Gandalf en laissant échapper une bouffée de fumée d'herbe à pipe.

« Vous avez raison, mais je doute qu'ils savent réellement quelle est la clé pour la victoire. » marmonna Radagast discrétion.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement, si on voyait sous un angle différent, aucune parole, même discrète, ne pouvait échapper à l'ouïe fine d'un être elfique. Legolas ne se retourna point, mais se contenta simplement de demander :

« Savez-vous quelle est cette clé ? »

Radagast sortit la pipe qu'il avait dans la bouche, et d'un air surpris, le dévisagea mystérieusement. Legolas, dérouté par le regard sage du magicien, ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension.

« Que croyez-vous, maître Legolas ? Je ne suis pas Saroumane, lui qui a été aveuglé par la cupidité et cette soif de pouvoir. Il n'a rien vu venir, dommage pour cette âme depuis longtemps dépravée. Mais la clé, elle, malgré ses caractéristiques mi-humaines, mi-elfes, a vu depuis le tout début que le Maia au service d'Aulë n'était qu'un mauvais esprit, prêt à trahir son maître au moment opportun. » dit Radagast.

« La clé est d'une immense beauté, même cachée…Je suppose que vous avez assez d'esprit pour deviner quelle est la personne redoutable qui pourra nous sortir de cette impasse pour le moins fâcheuse. » ajouta Gandalf.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, visiblement intrigué par les paroles des deux Maia, mais au fond de lui-même ; il ne pouvait que se l'avouer, la clé était belle et redoutable à la fois, tout comme l'était la Dame des Etoiles, absente, ce soir-là. Un vent froid glaça les os du prince elfe, qui ramena alors sa cape sur ses épaules. Néanmoins, son esprit n'était guère plus reposé. L'elfe vit à ce moment-là l'agacement de son ami nain, qui ne parlait ni ne comprenait l'elfique, langage musical et parfaitement bien rythmé à la manière d'une poésie lyrique. Gimli réprima quelques jurons en sa langue maternelle, et sa voix rocailleuse mettait bien en relief l'aspect général du dialecte nain : dure et peu agréable à entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il, maître Gimli ? » demanda Gandalf, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sans vouloir offenser le peuple elfe, je n'apprécie guère la façon dont certains me traitent. Seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadriel sont éloquents à mon égard, mais qu'en est-il du reste ? Ce…Glorfindel, me dévisage comme si je n'étais qu'un orque à ses yeux. Et le Seigneur Celeborn…il me semble si arrogant ! » s'exclama Gimli.

Ce fut alors qu'Elanor, s'approchant du nain avec une corbeille emplie de lembas, lui en donna un avec joie. Apparemment, la Dame Galadriel lui avait demandé d'en distribuer à chacun des membres de la troupe. Gimli grogna une onomatopée de remerciement renfrogné, et mangea avec dépit le gâteau elfique qui était bien suffisant pour un estomac d'elfe. La petite leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête et en offrit un à Legolas, qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Gandalf et Radagast refusèrent d'en prendre, laissant une double ration pour Merry et Pippin, qui avaient sans aucun doute besoin d'un apport conséquent en calories après une dure journée de route.

« Enfin ! Nous avons enfin le droit de manger ! Je croyais que ces Seigneurs Elfes avaient oublié que nous étions des Hobbits ! » s'exclama Merry.

« Une chance que nous possédons des pieds velus pour leur rappeler que nous ne sommes pas de la race elfique. » ajouta Pippin.

Ce dernier se contenta de sortir sa pipe de sa bouche, laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée, et émit un '_Ba-rum _' rauque, imitant les onomatopées de Sylvebarbe. Elanor éclata de rire en voyant l'air canaille des deux acolytes qui s'efforçaient de faire oublier la tristesse et le danger qu'allait représenter le Mordor. Mais la mélancolie reprit vite le dessus, en majeure partie due au regard peu approbateur des Elfes.

« On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte, même les pires de nos ennemis avaient des raisons justifiées de prendre parti. Sous l'armure grossière ou le physique disgracieux se cache une enveloppe de chair qui pense et ressent des émotions, tout comme nous. » déclara Pippin après un long silence.

Un paisible sourire vint alors animer le visage de Gandalf. Malgré le fait que Merry n'était qu'un Semi-Homme – et que la race des Hobbits n'était pas réputée pour une quelconque intelligence, celui-ci semblait avoir des éclairs de lucidité fort soudaines. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, car depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, ce dernier avait considérablement mûri.

« Maître Meriadoc a parfaitement raison. Nous avons tous fait un choix, celui entre le Bien et le Mal. Ceux qui sont indécis courent bien souvent à leur perte, comme l'exemple malheureux de Gollum, que certains appelaient Sméagol. C'est nos _choix_ qui régissent notre manière de penser, nos idées, ou encore notre destin futur. Ces _choix_ nous distinguent, et celui de la demoiselle Elilwë restera ferme. Elle a fait le _choix_ de rester insensible et froide, et elle en assume les conséquences, expliqua Gandalf. C'est pour cela, Perëgrin, que nous possédons tous une conscience qui nous est propre. »

Pippin écouta attentivement la morale du magicien, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par le sujet de la discussion. Bien évidemment, si la conversation avait porté sur la culture de l'herbe à pipe hobbit ou la consistance des lembas, il aurait été enchanté de pouvoir montrer son immense culture sur ces deux sujets pour le moins fort intéressants.

« Ces _choix_, comme vous dites, Mithrandir, sont-ils délibérés ? Les Nazgûl n'ont pas de conscience, ils n'ont été guidés que par la cruauté des paroles de Sauron. » déclara Gimli avec dégoût.

« Les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau étaient à l'origine des Rois Humains, parmi les plus grands. Facilement corruptibles, ils sont alors tombés dans la servitude, par le biais des Anneaux de Pouvoir qu'ils avaient reçus de Sauron. Leur choix a été d'accepter ces Anneaux. » répondit Gandalf.

Radagast doutait fort que ces Rois avaient entièrement mesuré les conséquences de cet acte : en effet, ils perdirent peu à peu toute raison de vivre ; et les uns après les autres, sombrèrent dans les ténèbres, plus jamais ils n'en sortirent. Le magicien soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel. Une soirée fort triste s'annonçait, et ce n'était guère l'humeur maussade de certains qui allait améliorer cela. Cette absence complète de lumière dans la nuit noire de Varda le rendait fort mélancolique. Si la Dame des Etoiles ne se montrait guère aux yeux des Vivants, Nienna, elle, semblait bien présente.

« Eh bien, mon ami ! Ne soyez point attristé par la morne noirceur de ce ciel décidément dépourvu d'étoiles. » marmonna Gandalf. « Aujourd'hui, les royaumes libres de la Terre du Milieu sont libres, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Profitez de la paix, _nîn mellon_, et reposez-vous. Nous avons une longue route à faire. »

« Je ne ressens point de fatigue, Gandalf. Mon cœur n'est guère en paix ce soir. Le solstice d'hiver approche, d'ici une semaine, Minas Tirith sera en fête, et les habitants, insouciants, ne savent encore rien des horreurs qui les attendent. La capitale du Gondor pourra compter sur la Fratrie des Rôdeurs et les défenses solides des remparts de la cité. » répliqua Radagast.

Jadis, le Pèlerin Gris, _Mithrandir_, aurait été alarmé de la situation. Mais le Mage Blanc, Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être, lui, était optimiste, et l'espoir l'animait tout entier. Même les sombres tambours des Gobelins de la Moria n'auraient guère troublé ce cœur solide et empli de volonté et de courage.

« Entendez alors les cors Dùnedains accueillir les Seigneurs Elfes et leur Roi dans l'enceinte d'une ville bien défendue et prospère. Voyez les bannières blanches, ornées d'un arbre argenté flotter au vent. Sentez le vent glacial fouetter votre visage et les flocons de neige tomber sur un paysage sublime que sont les Montagnes Blanches. N'oubliez jamais, Radagast le Brun, toutes ces visions sont la seule raison de vivre d'une Elfe qui n'a jamais demandé de devenir ce qu'elle est à présent . » murmura Gandalf d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Le Mage Brun ferma les yeux, car le paysage d'une construction humaine pouvait le répugner, comme elle pouvait l'enchanter. Mais jamais la beauté de Minas Tirith n'avait été répulsive au point de le révolter. Certes, l'activité des Humains chassait les animaux des alentours, mais depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, cette situation avait l'air de s'améliorer. Les chevaux sauvages parcouraient librement les plaines du Rohan et celles du Pelennor, et beaucoup avaient ensuite peuplé d'autres régions de la Terre du Milieu. Le nom que les Gondoriens lui avaient donné, Radagast, signifiant « Aimé-des-Bêtes », était fort bien choisi, car cela faisait bien trois siècles que l'Istari n'avait fréquenté que les Animaux, caché dans une grotte sombre à l'extrême Nord de la Terre du Milieu.

« La mélancolie ne devrait pas vous ronger, car l'espoir doit encore subsister. Ne perdez pas courage ! Car un événement inattendu va engendrer par la suite une aide fort peu commune. Ayez grande patience, bientôt, les Joyaux réapparaîtront dans le ciel de Varda, et l'élément de son époux se déchaînera contre les Orques du Mordor avec une violence inouïe ! Attendons donc l'aube, et vous verrez ! » déclara Gandalf d'un ton réconfortant.

_Mithrandir_ se leva sans plus attendre, et rejoignit alors les Elfes qui parlaient encore tactiques guerrières. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Radagast le Brun, car l'espoir n'était jamais vain, même en période de guerre. Après tout, pourquoi désespérer ? La clé allait sans aucun doute prendre une grande part aux évènements qui allaient suivre. Les Joyaux des Valar devaient être retrouvés, mais le talent d'une guerrière pouvait bien peu face à l'armée des Ténèbres. Cependant…Galadriel n'avait pas tort…Même la plus petite des personnes peut changer le destin, comme Frodon avait jadis vaincu Sauron, vassal de Melkor.

« Bien, je ne veux guère froisser ces maîtres Elfes, un Hobbit a certes besoin de calories mais aussi de repos. » dit Pippin en baillant.

Sur ces mots, le Hobbit s'enroula confortablement dans sa cape, et après quelques minutes, plongea dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Elanor, déjà endormie depuis trois quarts d'heure, avait dans sa main un pain lemba à peine entamé, et gardait jalousement le grimoire du Livre Rouge que Bilbon lui avait confié pour la soirée. Sa mère fut attendrie par cette scène, embrassa sa fille sur le front, et vit alors le panier encore empli de lembas qu'Elanor n'avait point distribué, trop épuisée pour le faire. Merry remarqua cela, et sous prétexte que son estomac avait encore besoin de nourriture, en réclama à Rose qui refusa catégoriquement de lui donner son troisième et potentiel dernier lemba de la soirée. Le Hobbit décréta alors que l'ennui allait s'emparer de lui s'il ne pouvait guère se distraire en mangeant, et il imita son ami : dormir occupait aussi la majeure partie du temps des Semi-Hommes, la sieste étant primordiale.

Si Les Hobbits aimaient se reposer, ce n'était pas le cas des Elfes, toujours éveillés – et ils comptaient l'être jusqu'à l'aurore. Elilwë souffrait toujours, bien que sa douleur avait fortement diminué depuis que le Seigneur d'Ilmadris avait pansé ses blessures, et le sang ne maculait plus les bandages blancs qui étouffaient ses poignets. A présent, elle était capable de tenir Alquaesil sans la faire tomber – ce consistait déjà un exploit, étant donné sa faiblesse physique et mentale. Elrond resta à ses côtés, lui parlant à la manière d'un père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le père d'Arwen comprenait parfaitement la situation de la Rôdeuse, et le simple fait qu'elle avait été bannie des Royaumes Elfes avait complètement changé son caractère, sa manière de penser, d'agir, et de parler. Elevée dans une culture humaine, Elilwë avait très vite mûri. Habituellement, les enfants Elfes sont cachés du monde extérieur jusqu'à l'âge adolescent, vers environ deux siècles d'existence. En réalité, passé leur premier millénaire, ils commençaient à peine à réagir comme des adultes. Très rapidement confrontée à la difficulté d'assumer l'âge adulte, Elilwë n'avait guère conscience qu'elle n'avait pas sa place auprès des Elfes – c'était son destin, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait s'y résoudre. Elrond l'avait accepté car il avait eu grand pitié de sa solitude. Ainsi, elle avait lié amitié avec Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan, aidant même les deux frères jumeaux à retrouver leur mère, Celebrian, capturée et torturée par les Orques.

« Etes-vous impatiente de revenir à Minas Tirith ? » demanda Elrond en donnant un lemba à la jeune elfe.

Des yeux noirs observèrent avec curiosité le Seigneur d'Ilmadris, son beau visage sage animé par une grande inquiétude. Tous les Elfes paraissaient éphémères et tels des êtres divins une fois la nuit tombée, à la lueur des cristaux elfiques qui leur donnait un éclat sans égale. Elilwë prit le lemba de sa main fine et encore fragile, et mangea le gâteau elfique avec appétit, car cela faisait bien trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé.

« Bien entendu, mon seigneur. La cité blanche est un paysage que j'ai connu toute ma vie, car contrairement aux Intendants, je n'habitais pas à Osgiliath. »

« Pourtant, vous avez ensuite emménagé là-bas, à la naissance du cadet de Denethor, Faramir. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient à l'époque que vous aimiez ce dernier comme s'il était votre amant. »

« Les mauvaises langues n'avaient pas tort, mais par amour pour Boromir, il n'a jamais partagé mon lit, bien que notre attirance physique était parfois difficile à contrer. »

Un sourire discret anima le visage habituellement impassible d'Elrond, et celui-ci sortit alors un flacon en cristal contenant un liquide médicinal. Cela semblait être de l'eau, mais une eau qui réfléchissait intensément la lumière des cristaux enfermés dans leurs coquilles maillées d'argent. Elilwë en conclut que le liquide en question était du _miruvor_, utilisé pour réchauffer le cœur des êtres purs qui en avaient besoin. Elle refusa de porter le liquide à ses lèvres, restant impassible face à la douleur lancinante. Elrond n'insista point, sachant que la Rôdeuse était déterminée à agir comme bon lui semblait.

« Croyez-vous que le Mal disparaîtra un jour ? » demanda Elilwë en un murmure à peine audible.

Elrond semblait occupé à soigner les autres blessures superficielles de la jeune elfe, surtout au niveau du dos et des épaules. Legolas, lui aussi, souffrait de ces plaies pénibles qui suintaient de sang à chaque mouvement. Depuis leur chute, la douleur était leur amie, la souffrance une habitude. La Rôdeuse, vêtue d'une sorte de tunique aux manches évasées au niveau des coudes, comme certaines guerrières elfes portaient parfois, et qui laissait le dos nu. Le Seigneur d'Ilmadris prit un morceau de tissu, y versa un peu d'huile de feuille de mallorne, connue pour ses propriétés désinfectantes, et appliqua cette compresse sur chaque plaie qui saignait encore. A chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque, Elilwë sursautait, mais ne montrait point la douleur qui transissait son corps tout entier.

« Le Mal disparaîtra, Etoile Céleste. Mais il entraînera l'espoir dans sa chute, ainsi que les Joyaux de Fëanor. » répliqua-t-il enfin, sa tâche étant bientôt terminée.

« Hélas, personne n'a le courage de trouver les Quatre Silmarils restants. Si aucun être ne le peut, je veux bien tenter ma chance, et prouver ma vraie valeur. » déclara-t-elle.

« Ne prouvez pas votre valeur à des êtres qui ont été ingrats à votre égard. Restez simplement vous-même, Protectrice du Gondor, Dame de la Cour de Minas Tirith, et Ancienne de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs. Tous ces titres vous désignent, fille de Melanna. Aux yeux des Mortels, vous avez déjà prouvé votre juste valeur. Rien de plus n'est nécessaire pour gagner mon estime, et celle du peuple d'Ilmadris. »

Elilwë se contenta de baisser les yeux, en signe de respect, mais rien de plus. Le maître de Fondcombe effleura la joue de la Rôdeuse, marque d'affection paternelle, et il se leva, rejoignant les autres Elfes, qui, observant des cartes, parlaient de la situation de la Terre du Milieu. Legolas croisa le regard froid de la jeune elfe, et il posa une main sur son cœur, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Son regard, empli de tristesse, devint encore plus mélancolique lorsque Elilwë pinça avec sévérité ses lèvres gercées ; montrant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui souhaiter bonne nuit, du moins, pas en public. Le Prince d'_Eryn Lasgalen_ sortit ses lames en soupirant, et glissant son index sur le métal glacé et dur, plongea dans ses rêves elfiques.

-

-

Si parfaite. Si belle. Telle était l'image de la Cité Blanche, capitale du Gondor, la magnifique Minas Tirith, emplie de musique et de joie. Jadis, Osgiliath, la plus grande ville de l'Intendance Gondorienne, aux portes du Mordor, surpassait plus encore l'éclat et la puissance de l'actuelle capitale du Royaume d'Aragorn II, Roi de l'Anorien, du Lebennin, de l'Ithilien, du Belfalas, du Lamedon et de l'Anfalas, les six provinces gouvernées par des Princes sous le commandement d'_Elassar._ Les bannières blanches, décorées d'un arbre argenté entouré de sept étoiles, flottaient au vent du matin, alors que la troupe avait voyagé un jour et une nuit durant, pour enfin aboutir devant une falaise immense.

Sur la paroi de cette dernière reposait Minas Tirith, ville essentiellement constituée de plateaux rocheux, accessibles par des escaliers gravés à même dans la roche calcaire de la falaise. Parfois, d'étroites ruelles, en pente douce, menaient au cœur de la cité : le palais. En l'absence du Roi, Arwen Undomiel gouvernait le peuple de Gondor, et personne ne contestait l'autorité partagée du royaume. Comme dans l'ancien temps, à Nùménor, les femmes avaient le droit de gouverner librement sur des territoires, héritières légitimes du Roi. Gondor avait repris les lois ancestrales de ceux qui avaient formé un royaume splendide durant le Second Age. Elros, frère d'Elrond, avait, contrairement au Seigneur de Fondcombe, choisi la mortalité, car les Valar durent imposer un choix aux Semi-Elfes, nés d'ancêtres elfes et humains. Et l'une de ses descendantes, qui se nommait Tar-Ancalimë, régna deux cent cinq ans sur le Royaume de Nùménor, gardant le sceptre jusqu'à sa mort, et régnant plus longtemps que n'importe quel homme sur la Terre. Un exemple qu'Elilwë aimait beaucoup, car cette reine répugnait à vouloir prendre un époux comme c'était la coutume.

« Voici Minas Tirith ! » s'exclama Arithil, placé en éclaireur. « La perle de Gondor nous attend ! »

Des mèches de chevaux noirs de jais voletaient à la brise glaciale, obstruant par moments la vue d'Elilwë, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, observait l'étendue blanche des Champs du Pelennor devant la capitale de Gondor. La ville avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, s'étendant à présent hors des remparts, et elle semblait fort prospère. Malgré le temps pour le moins mauvais, des flocons de neige tombant sans interruption, les charrettes de commerce empruntaient la route de commerce, pavée de pierres blanches et solides. Au loin, la rivière gelée, traversée par un pont, étincelait à la lueur diffuse de l'astre d'Ariel. Enfin, la route de commerce se séparait en trois au Sud de Minas Tirith, contournant les remparts de la capitale, pour mener vers deux bourgades plus au loin, Alcarin au Nord et Miriel au Sud. Afin de voir la ville dans toute sa splendeur, la troupe longea les Montagnes Grises du Mordor pour ensuite revenir sur leur chemin initial, placé tout de même bien plus au Sud. Les clairons argentés de la ville sonnèrent, attirant l'attention de tous les habitants, y compris de la Dame Arwen, qui se précipita au-dehors. Tous les gens du palais se hâtèrent afin de saluer leur Roi qui revenait, après deux mois d'absence.

« Nous voilà rentrés, Elilwë. » déclara Aragorn, et il ferma les yeux, apaisé et le cœur en liesse.


	13. TRISTES HISTOIRES

**Chapitre Douze**

**TRISTES HISTOIRES**

Minas Tirith fut en effervescence durant quelques les jours qui suivirent le retour d'Aragorn II, héritier de la jadis décadente Nùménor. La splendeur de la cité égalait celle des palais d'albâtre de cette île en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, engloutie par la fureur des valar voilà trois millénaires. Ar-Pharazon le Doré n'avait guère mesuré l'étendue de l'acte abject qu'il commit en voulant débarquer en Aman, car cela avait causé la destruction d'une civilisation brillante. Elilwë, se sentant comme Tari-Miriel violée par son cousin et mari, avait préféré se retirer dans un lieu cloîtré et isolé de tout village, une citadelle divine où les Eliel, filles des Etoiles et prêtresses de Varda, se recueillaient dans un monde de silence, perdues dans les ténèbres d'une maison silencieuse et où tout aspirait à la quiétude. Sale, défiée dans son honneur de femme et de rôdeuse, la jeune elfe, ne voulant voir personne à part Gandalf et Elrond, restée prostrée dans sa chambre, sans un mot, observant parfois les étoiles et admirant, toujours et encore, la beauté des dames elfes qui avaient fait vœu de chasteté afin de se consacrer à leur valier favorite.

« Je suis inquiet pour sa santé, Seigneur Elrond. Le sommeil, ainsi que la faim, la soif, ne sont que de futiles mots ne possédant aucun sens concret à ses yeux. » chuchota Gandalf, arpentant les couloirs calmes de cette demeure aux allures faussement apaisantes.

« Mais cela n'a pas de sens pour nous autres elfes, Mithrandir, si je puis encore me permettre de vous nommer ainsi. Sommeil est une parole qui n'aucune signification pour des immortels. Aucune. C'est ainsi. Elilwë se remet en question, mon ami, et cela depuis son adolescence. »

« Elle essaye de trouver une raison de survivre encore en ce monde. Une seule chance, une seule vie, un seul instant…Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce réellement la solution pour cette âme peinée et brisée ? » questionna le vieux magicien avec avidité.

Elrond haussa les épaules, et son front sage se rida, montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Si la jeune elfe était au centre de toutes les conversations, c'était parce qu'elle avait tant de fois défié la société traditionnelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, bien malgré elle, prisonnière d'un monde qui ne semblait pas être le sien, entre la couture et les jupons des demoiselles. Adolescence placée sous le signe des armes, rien n'aurait braver la rébellion perpétuelle de la rôdeuse, sauvage et très certainement libertine.

« Après tout, je crois qu'elle a déjà trouvé une raison de vivre. Ou de survivre, car le terme serait plus approprié. » dit Elrond, un sourire aux lèvres, et Gandalf remarqua que Legolas marchait silencieusement dans les allées couvertes qui bordaient un jardin mort et enneigé.

Accompagné de Gimli le nain, son cher ami, il discutait de la tristesse dans laquelle Ancalimë, la plus puissante des Reines numénoréennes, vécut dans une maison pareille à celle qu'ils visitaient en ce moment, parmi les étendues vertes des collines et des troupeaux de moutons qu'elle se plaisait à taquiner. Gimli écoutait avec intérêt ses propos, ne voulant guère froisser l'elfe, qui, malgré toutes les apparences, ressentait une certaine appréhension quant à aller rendre visite à la rôdeuse, faible et alitée. Peut être allait-elle refuser sa compagnie, mais tous les cas, Legolas partirait la conscience tranquille de la maison des Eliel, sachant qu'il avait pu entrevoir le visage de celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis de très nombreuses années. Elrond aborda le jeune prince elfe, au visage plus pâle que jamais et aux lèvres, qui, accentuées par la couleur presque maladive de sa peau, semblaient étrangement rouges, comme s'il avait été exposé au froid glacial qui régnait au Gondor trop longtemps.

« Bienvenue à vous, fils de Thranduil ! Avez-vous reçu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée de Varda ? » demanda le Seigneur d'Ilmadris.

« Effectivement, j'ai supplié la dame régente des prêtresses de m'accorder un droit de visite. Voyez-vous, j'ai quitté les Maisons de Guérison voici quelques jours et mon bras, bien qu'encore douloureux, me permet à présent de voyager sans trop de désagréments. » murmura le prince elfe d'une voix douce, et il tendit une enveloppe cachetée de cire rouge à Elrond, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait tous les droits quant à vagabonder parmi les prêtresses dévouées et préservées du monde extérieur.

Bien que les Eliel voyaient peu d'intérêt à ce que les hommes viennent les rencontrer de temps à autre, elles étaient parfois très surprises de rencontrer un genre masculin. Ayant gardé toute la fraîcheur de la jeunesse et cette fâcheuse manie à rougir devant tous les elfes qui les abordaient, les prêtresses toléraient leur présence, à condition qu'ils ne tentent pas charnellement les jeunes novices, qui devaient vierges jusqu'au dernier voyage, celui qui devait les mener en Aman.

« Parfait. Et vous, maître nain, n'avez-vous guère apprécié le voyage auprès des rivages de la mer ? Je vois à votre mine renfrognée qu'Arod a été particulièrement fougueux. » dit Elrond d'un ton amusé.

Le nain émit quelques grognements de mécontentement en sa propre langue, et se contenta de dire qu'il venait simplement s'enquérir de la santé de la rôdeuse, bien que Gandalf en douta fortement, sous prétexte que Gimli, ayant entrevu la beauté de Galadriel, vint trouver d'autres joyaux qui, eux, semblait bien plus préservés et moins majestueux dans leur manière d'être. Legolas baissa la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvre en entendant les paroles de son ami. Leur amitié, certes tendre, était parfois orageuse, assombrie par des nuages noirs – les disputes concernant leurs pères respectifs qui se haïssait profondément.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquérra Legolas avec grande inquiétude, ses sourcils noirs et beaux se fronçant en voyant le visage préoccupé d'Elrond. « Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas optimiste, mon Seigneur. » ajouta le jeune prince, ignorant les gloussements des novices Eliel qui passaient par là. « Où se repose-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il alors, et Gimli acquiesça d'un signe de tête approbateur.

« Au fond du couloir, il demeure un escalier en marbre qui vous mènera à une des plus hautes chambres de la demeure, celle qui donne sur les étoiles et la mer. Un célèbre astronome elfe y a fait ses études il y a bien longtemps, mais à présent, c'est Elilwë qui retient ses leçons. Vous entendrez sans doute ses paroles sages et aguerries de la bouche de la jeune fille en personne. » expliqua Elrond en indiquant le chemin.

Legolas s'inclina respectueusement, ainsi que Gimli, et, abordant Gandalf, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de continuer son chemin, suivi par le nain qui clopinait en raison de la lourde armure qu'il portait, en dépit de l'état de paix – provisoire, depuis la menace de Morgoth – dans lequel se trouvait le royaume du Gondor. L'escalier s'enfonçait en colimaçon dans une tour richement décorée de bas-reliefs en marbre ; et le raffinement de l'art elfique présenté en ces lieux émerveilla Gimli, qui, comme tous les nains, aimait la sculpture de la roche. Gandalf et Elrond s'en allèrent, préférant rejoindre la capitale de Gondor et son animation grandissante, écoutant avec déception, encore et toujours, les ragots de la populace.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir m'accompagner, _nîn mellon _? » demanda la voix calme de Legolas, qui, d'un pas léger, montait les marches veinées d'un riche violet, les résidus de l'extraction du marbre. « Elilwë verra peut être d'un mauvais œil cette intrusion. »

« Croyez-moi, Legolas, votre présence ne sera pas indispensable pour Elilwë. N'avez-vous donc toujours pas compris ? Elle ne vous aime guère, mon ami, et cela est une chose inévitable à laquelle vous ne pourrez échapper. Après tout, ne sait-on jamais, sans doute va-t-elle vous remerciez cordialement sans aucune autre forme d'affection. » déclara le nain de sa voix rocailleuse, et Legolas, attristé par les paroles de Gimli, pencha tristement la tête.

Ils gravirent les marches avec difficulté, transis par des blessures, qu'elles furent anciennes, dans le cas de Gimli, ou bien récentes, comme le bras de Legolas qui avait à peine eu le temps de régénérer complètement. Tous deux aboutirent enfin dans un petit couloir décoré de superbes peintures elfiques, aux couleurs étrangement effacées par le temps, ce qui semblait tout de même étonnant dans une maison où l'immortalité des elfes résidait à jamais. Une sorte de pont à arches, surmonté d'un toit, lui-même soutenu par des colonnes sculptées, passait au-dessus d'un précipice montagneux pour le moins inquiétant, et, enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte massive en bois exotique, gravée de signes elfiques. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, seulement légèrement entrebâillée, s'offrant à la brise glaciale qui soufflait en rafale sur les plaines océaniques de l'Anfalas.

« Eh bien voilà. Legolas, à vous l'honneur ! » s'exclama Gimli, d'un air faussement réjoui, et voyant que l'elfe hésitait, il soupira d'agacement et poussa un peu brusquement la porte.

Cependant, la ou les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ne se manifestaient guère. La chambre était elle aussi faite de cette pierre blanche caractéristique, que l'on trouvait près des falaises maritimes creusées par la salinité. Le nain et l'elfe s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, petite mais néanmoins confortable et empreinte de sécurité et de douceur. Une sorte de cocon protecteur dans lequel Elilwë se recueillait en silence, sentait le doux souffle des embruns lui caresser le visage, admirait l'étendue de la voûte de Varda, écoutait avec piété les chants enivrants des voix elfiques éthérées qui exaltaient la beauté et les pouvoirs de la Dame des Etoiles, épouse du Maître des Vents.

« Mais où est-elle donc ? » s'étonna Gimli, observant les meubles et les tentures qui ornaient la belle chambre de la rôdeuse.

Les yeux d'un nain étaient peu performants, surtout en ce qui concernait la vision nocturne, mais généralement, ils étaient doués pour rester endurants aux conditions climatiques rudes de montagne et à la désagréable sensation d'humidité qui résidait dans les cavernes sombres des entrailles de la terre. Legolas restait ébahi devant le lit à baldaquin, large et confortable, qui, alourdi quelque peu par le couvre-lit d'un bleu marine et les tentures de la même couleur, semblait parfait pour une personne qui, faible, malade et mélancolique, passait toutes ses tristes journées à réfléchir à l'inutilité de la vie. Si à gauche, la couche de la rôdeuse prenait une place considérable, à droite se trouvait un bureau en bois sombre et solide. Sur celui-ci se trouvait quantité de parchemins couverts d'une encre noire et d'une écriture simple et petite en caractères numénoréens. Gimli prit de ces parchemins jaunis par le temps et en lit quelques lignes.

« Bah ! De la poésie ! Qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille frêle et rebelle passait ses nuits à composer de la poésie ? Je ne la savais guère poète, ni romantique… » murmura le nain d'une voix rauque, et son regard s'attarda alors sur la bibliothèque, ses étagères emplies de grimoires et livres anciens.

Parmi ces ouvrages se trouvait le Lai de Luthien, qui, contrairement aux autres livres, n'était ni poussiéreux et ne possédait cette allure neuve qui siérait à toutes les enluminures de livres elfiques à peine utilisés par leur propriétaire. Legolas supposa donc qu'il était très souvent lu et relu par la guerrière, qui, malgré les apparences, avait le cœur assez mélancolique pour lire la triste histoire de Beren et Luthien. Enfin, une bougie à la flamme défaillante brûlait faiblement, agitée et troublée par la brise maritime. Un long voile transparent, séparant la chambre d'un balcon qui donnait sur l'étendue superbe et majestueuse de la mer, claqua au vent, comme les bannières noires des Eliel qui se trouvaient au dehors. Et, derrière ce voile, une silhouette aussi fine qu'une adolescente farouche se tenait à la rambarde du balcon, observait le ciel blanc du matin et les hautes herbes des plaines se mouvait au vent. Depuis deux jours, la neige avait fondu, et le Gondor entrait sans défaillir dans la deuxième partie du mois de décembre, bien plus sèche et moins agréable à supporter que les autres périodes de l'année.

« Legolas, elle est là ! » s'exclama Gimli, bien peu discret. « Voyez comme elle se morfond, seule, dans cette triste demeure bien peu accueillante ! »

Une main bienveillante se posa sur l'épaule massive du nain alors que l'elfe marcha d'un pas lent et sans doute craintif en direction du balcon. Gimli se rendit compte alors de l'absurde fragilité de ces êtres mythiques et immortels, fins et musclés lorsqu'ils étaient du genre masculin, fragiles et belles lorsqu'ils étaient femelles. Legolas écarta lentement le voile, qui rendait les contours de la rôdeuse bien flous et peu distinguables, et il se dévoila au regard de l'elfe, qui, tournant lentement sa gracieuse nuque, remarqua enfin la présence du prince elfe. Aux yeux de Legolas, Elilwë était une perfection. Perfection humaine d'une part, à cause de ces traits qui la rendaient si réelle, si vraie et si mortelle aux yeux des éternels êtres, et imperfection elfique d'autre part, car la combinaison de son visage parfait, pur, et en même temps doté d'une blancheur maladive, d'un nez renfrogné, hautain, et pourtant joli, d'yeux si étranges, noirs comme la nuit, noirs comme deux puits sans fond, et pourvus de ces étincelles qui indiquaient sa force de vie. Sa silhouette, celle d'une guerrière, était fine, et en même vigoureuse, car elle ne passait pas tout son temps à regretter le temps qui passe, mais bien à manier Alquaesil d'une manière redoutable, parfois maladroite dans l'action d'un combat sanglant ou d'une escarmouche agressive. Ses cheveux étaient misérablement noués en un lâche chignon, et les mèches éparses couvraient quelque peu sa nuque et ce cou de cygne, comme ceux qui ornaient sa lame d'ithildrin. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, comme celle qu'Eowyn avait porté lors de sa convalescence aux Maisons de Guérison, après le dernier combat acharné contre le Roi-Sorcier, la rôdeuse observait sans soupirer l'étendue de ce ciel blanc, froid, comme la pureté étrange de son visage, impassible et indifférent. Un corset, lui aussi lâchement noué derrière son dos, soutenait le tissu vaporeux de cette robe précieuse et raffinée, comme quoi la plus rustre des femmes pouvait, parfois, se révéler d'une grande féminité, mais seulement dans les moments intimes.

« Hé, alors ? » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Venez-vous encore m'importuner comme Beren le faisait avec Luthien ? Ou alors me hanter ? » demanda-t-elle de cette même voix monotone. « Je ne doute pas une seconde de la sincérité dans laquelle vous venez me rencontrer aujourd'hui. Cependant, il serait préférable que vous ne restiez pas très longtemps, vous et Gimli. Je suis lasse. »

« Mon intention n'est pas de vous châtier, ni de venir troubler cet étrange sommeil éveillé que vous vivez en ce moment même. Mon inquiétude grandit jour après jour à propos de votre santé et… » il se fit interrompre par la rôdeuse, car elle leva sa main, fine, couverte de cicatrices, réminiscences d'anciens combats.

« Ne soyez pas inquiet pour les personnes qui ne le méritent pas. Dites promptement ce que vous avez à dire et partez. Je ne veux guère perdre mon temps en palabres inutiles. » déclara-t-elle.

« Croyez-moi, vos palabres sont plus inutiles que les miennes, et je peux le prouver en ce moment même. » rétorqua Legolas, qui, pour la première fois, s'adressait à la rôdeuse d'une manière arrogante, qui lui semblait pourtant sincère. « Veuillez écouter ce que j'ai à dire, et vous pourrez ensuite m'insulter à votre guise. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle simplement, et elle se retourna, fière et redoutable, belle et ingrate. « Je suis à votre disposition. »

Quelques mouettes criaient près du calme rivage d'Ekkaïa, et il semblait à Legolas que les éléments de Manwë s'accordaient parfois à l'humeur de la jeune elfe. La brise se fit plus forte alors que les albatros, dans leur passage, faisaient siffler l'air ambiant, le rendant aussi coupant que du verre. Ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que les mèches d'or du prince, se mêlèrent en un seul souffle, et ils demeurèrent ainsi, durant quelques secondes, silencieux. Legolas songea quelques instants à l'allusion qu'Elilwë avait faite à propos de leur relation, proche de celle de Beren émerveillé par la beauté de Luthien. Mais cette fois, la beauté d'Elilwë n'était pas remise en cause, mais c'était bien cette manière de défier les hommes qui étonnait le jeune prince elfe, quitte à devenir admiratif de cette qualité – ou de ce défaut – dont la rôdeuse était pourvue. Puis, une voix râpeuse se fit entendre, rauque, ferme, réprimandant le comportement sans honneur des deux elfes.

« Il suffit ! Legolas, Elilwë, vous devriez avoir honte de ce comportement puéril qui brise les liens du Gondor. Tous les deux êtes à présent pire que deux vautours se disputant on ne sait quoi ! Cessez de vous disputez ainsi, et laissez la haine où elle devrait se trouver : en votre cœur. » ordonna Gandalf, qui, placé dans l'encadrement de la porte, paraissait redoutable et certes dangereux des pouvoirs magiques dont il pouvait user sans mesure. « Réconciliez-vous, je vous en prie. Votre amitié serait précieuse pour la suite. »

« Pourquoi ? L'amitié n'est pas une chose faite d'or et d'argent, elle n'a quasiment aucune valeur lorsque ces liens me lient à un elfe ! Qui plus est, un homme ! Je ne soumettrai pas ! » s'exclama Elilwë. « Qui vous amène ici ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus neutre.

« Le Roi, Dame Elilwë, Ancienne de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs. Elassar vous mande de reprendre vos services. Les frontières du royaume sont en danger, et déjà les ambassadeurs des différentes contrées sont priés de venir rejoindre la capitale du Gondor. » déclara Gandalf d'un ton alarmant, très certainement intentionné. « Et vous, Legolas, devriez être aux côtés d'Aragorn, et de votre père Thranduil. »

« Je n'irai point côtoyer mon père. Trop de malheureux souvenirs se retrouvent alors que je converse alors lui. » dit Legolas d'une voix amère, et il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce en compagnie de Gimli, mais Gandalf lui barra le chemin.

Elilwë écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, surprise de ce peu d'amour et de respect que Legolas avait pour sa parentèle. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais démontré le moindre signe d'affection pour une mère qui ne voulait plus d'elle, prétextant que son sang était devenu impur après une aventure malheureuse avec un amant humain, et bien mortel. Ce conflit n'avait jamais été résolu, pas même par les sages conseils de Gandalf qui avait tant de fois tenté de mettre un terme aux fâcheux sentiments qui unissaient, malgré tout, mère et fille.

« Mais il est tout de même votre seigneur, et vous lui devez obéissance. » déclara le vieux magicien avec sévérité, et Gimli grogna, désapprouvant de rencontrer Thranduil, le roi elfe qui avait enfermé son propre père dans les oubliettes de la Forêt Noire.

« Pourquoi lui imposer ainsi cette fidélité ? A-t-il été fidèle, lui, lorsque Legolas a été enfermé et torturé, accusé de meurtre ? Non, Mithrandir, je ne puis cautionner cela. Thranduil, et je l'admets, a connu bon nombre de malheurs. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ainsi malmener un esprit brisé par la mort de…Vanyawen. Telle que nous la connaissions jadis. » murmura Elilwë, détachant son chignon afin que sa belle chevelure tombe sur ses épaules.

Cette nouvelle semblait choquer tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, y compris Gandalf, qui, malgré cette étrange capacité à sonder les pensées des esprits récalcitrants ou rebelles, comme l'étaient Elilwë ou Legolas. Beaucoup de secrets enfouis demeuraient encore en leur cœur, et les liens qui les unissaient, fâcheux en ce moment, ne demandaient qu'à s'améliorer, pour de l'issue de la guerre, imminente. Si tous croyaient le sort des combats à venir dépendaient d'Elilwë et de Legolas, les deux elfes concernés en doutaient grandement. Lorsque la rôdeuse défendit le jeune prince elfe, par ces simples mots qui réussirent tout de même à convaincre Gandalf, Gimli ressentait cette étrange atmosphère, lourde et désagréable, d'un long silence à s'observer furtivement, avec inquiétude et toujours cette même haine qui liait les deux êtres brisés par le sort du destin qui pesait sur leurs épaules et les murmures des dieux.

Une Eliel fit alors son apparition dans la pièce agitée par les embruns maritimes, et aida Elilwë dans sa tâche, car la jeune elfe, ayant des fonctions sociales importantes au sein de la cour d'Elassar, se devait d'assister à la réunion entre les conseillers du Roi et les représentants de chaque classe sociale, concernée par le sort de la capitale gondorienne. Gandalf s'inclina alors, marmonna quelques mots en sa langue natale, celle qu'utilisaient les Istari pour s'exprimer parmi eux. Il quitta promptement les lieux, et Legolas accorda un dernier regard à Elilwë, qui, elle faisait mine de l'ignorer. Gimli l'entraîna au-dehors, et les deux amis vinrent se réfugier à Minas Tirith, le cœur troublé par des étoiles en perdition dans un océan de ténèbres.

« C'est une sacrée histoire, Dame Elilwë ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda la jeune prêtresse novice, un accent paysan qui se faisait ressentir alors qu'elle parlait. « Je ne doute pas que le Roi va trouver une solution, mais nous sommes si proches du Mordor, et les flammes de la Montagne du Destin se font plus pressantes, plus dangereuses… »

« Ne craignez rien, fille des étoiles, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Il demeure encore un peu d'espoir tant que l'Alquaeleni est parmi nous. » répliqua Elilwë en prenant une de ses plus belles robes, la pliant et la rangeant dans ses bagages sans plus attendre.

« Attendez, ma Dame ! Vous devriez garder cette robe pour ce soir. » s'exclama la prêtresse en l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« Pourquoi donc ? » questionna la rôdeuse, froissée par la vivacité d'esprit de cette jeune fille originaire d'un milieu fort défavorisé, celui de la campagne. « Je ne porterai plus de robes, cela m'est inconvenant et les genres masculins me toisent du regard, comme si je n'étais qu'une sous-fifre. »

« Une grande fête a lieu à Minas Tirith, au palais de Sa Majesté. Le solstice d'hiver va sans doute distraire la population, qui vit à présent sous la menace d'un grand danger. Et cela apaisera votre cœur de revoir les êtres qui vous étaient chers. » répondit la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots, elle plia précautionneusement la robe, faite en une sorte de tissu étrange, à la fois blanc et argenté. Elilwë affectionnait particulièrement ces couleurs, bien qu'elle ne les portait qu'aux soirées auxquelles elle se devait de participer pour certaines raisons parfois bien dérisoires. Elle n'était certes pas Dame de la Cour, mais bien une guerrière respectée pour ses qualités au combat, rien de plus. Prenant alors son épée et la sortant de son fourreau, la rôdeuse remarqua qu'il brillait d'une lueur presque inconsidérée, en plein jour, indiquant que l'ennemi se rapprochait, jour après jour, des frontières du Gondor.

« Cette lame est particulièrement efficace ! On dit qu'elle a mutilé des milliers d'orques, et cela, bien avant votre naissance. Elle brille également à la lueur de la lune, dit-on, car c'est de l'ithildrin. » déclara la jeune Eliel.

« Oui, ce métal est apprécié des elfes pour ses qualités. C'est à la fois solide et léger. Pourtant, en ce moment même, elle me semble tellement lourde…Prise par le poids d'un passé inconnu… » murmura-t-elle en effectuant quelques mouvements rapides du poignet, fendant l'air de cette lame redoutable.

« On dit aussi que vous êtes experte en son maniement. » observa la jeune prêtresse en voyant des éclairs d'un bleu argenté se dessiner parmi les volutes invisibles des différentes brises qui se mêlaient en un seul souffle.

« Experte ? Certes, non, je connais des personnes qui savent faire des enchaînements à la fois mortels et dotés d'une grande beauté. Malheureusement, perdre la grâce elfique est un prix à payer pour demeurer auprès de mortels, et je perds petit à petit la vie qui réside en moi. » dit Elilwë, et la douleur de ses poignets fut trop grande pour qu'elle continue à danser en compagnie de son épée. « Alquaesil, ma fidèle amie…Le seras-tu encore, lors des combats qui nous attendent ? »

« Elle vous sera toujours fidèle. Comme nous autres, chastes joyaux de Varda, Alquaesil vous accompagnera dans les moments difficiles. Nul doute que le jeune prince elfe sera lui aussi impliqué dans les futurs évènements… » dit la prêtresse, et elle se retrouva absorbée dans sa tâche peu passionnante.

' Le prince elfe ? Legolas ? ' songea Elilwë. ' En voilà des sornettes ! Il ne peut devenir mon compagnon d'armes, car notre destin n'est, une fois pour toutes, pas lié ! Comment cela se peut-il ? Nous n'avons rien en commun. Rien. '

Elle glissa la paume de main sur la surface froide de sa lame, ressentant qu'elle avait été tâchée de sang maintes fois, et pas seulement le liquide maudit qui coulait en les veines des ennemis, mais également du sang pur, l'essence même de la vie des elfes. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Elilwë Alquaeleni en était persuadée. Peut être que sa mère avait tué quelques elfes pour se défendre ? Ou ses ancêtres ? Ou bien était-ce une réminiscence du sang de Morgoth qui avait couvert cette noble lame, secrète et imprévisible, tout comme sa propriétaire.

« A quoi pensez-vous, ma Dame ? Vous voilà bien rêveuse ! Le prince Legolas n'est-il pas doté d'une grande beauté ? » déclara la prêtresse, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, qui signifiait bien des choses.

Car si les hommes qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte de la demeure blanche des Eliel ne devaient pas les tenter charnellement, il était certain que les prêtresses pouvaient parfois succomber au désir, et même trouver tel ou tel elfe à leur goût. L'évidence même de l'admiration qu'avait cette jeune fille pour tous les genres masculins qui venaient ici semblait déroutante, quoique compréhensible.

« C'est une injure. » dit la rôdeuse avec un semblant de rêverie. « N'êtes pas sensée rester vierge tout le long de votre longue et éternelle vie ? »

" Pardonnez-moi, ma Dame, je ne voulais guère vous offenser. Mais c'est un bel elfe, assurément. Il a des yeux bleus incroyables, et je vois dans le reflet de son regard la mer en tourmente. » s'excusa l'Eliel en s'inclinant.

« La mer en tourmente… » murmura Elilwë, surprise de sa réaction. « La mer… » continua-t-elle avec cette voix douce, mélancolique, et peu lucide. « Serait-ce un sort qui aurait jeté son dévolu sur votre cœur, fille des étoiles ? »

« Sans doute, _hiril nîn, _mais ce n'est pas à moi que cette tâche est confiée, mais bien à vous. La Dame Viressë en est persuadée, et je le suis aussi » dit la novice en s'inclinant de nouveau. « Puis-je quitter la chambre ? Ma tâche est terminée. » ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Oui. Mes services ne sont plus recommandés. Je pars dans l'heure qui suit. Prévenez votre Ancienne que je quitte la demeure blanche des Eliel. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à Minas Tirith afin de reprendre mes fonctions. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'Eliel fit un signe de tête approbateur, et, le pas léger et allègre, la jeune elfe quitta la chambre de la rôdeuse, la laissant seule dans cette pièce exposée à tous les éléments, y compris la pluie, qui, telle les larmes de Nienna, tombait tristement au sol, donnant au solstice d'hiver une vision bien mélancolique.

-

-

Funestes étaient les nouvelles que le cavalier envoyé par les rôdeurs apportait, en la bonne ville de Minas Tirith. Déjà, la nuit était tombée, et, l'astre lunaire diffusait sa faible lueur sur les habitants qui fêtaient le solstice d'hiver. Des banderoles colorées avaient été accrochées aux murs des maisons, et les lampions à la lumière chaleureuse semblaient réjouir la population toute entière. Pourtant, les claquements inquiétants des sabots du destrier sur le pavement des rues n'arrivaient guère à attirer l'attention des gens qui fêtaient joyeusement l'apogée d'un hiver, qui s'annonçait particulièrement humide et désagréable. La musique et les rires, ainsi que la bière qui coulait à flots n'arrivaient guère à réjouir les cœurs des marchands, qui buvaient sombrement un vin auquel ils ne trouvaient rien de particulier. Ils virent le cavalier gravir les pentes des étroites ruelles de la ville, et en conclurent que les Rôdeurs avaient subi de nombreuses pertes à cause des orques qui sévissaient en Mordor et sur les routes commerciales du Gondor.

« Voilà : nous les avions prévenu du danger qui régnait en Gondor, à cause du danger qui règne. Bien entendu, il est trop tard, à présent. » déclara un prêtre en buvant sa boisson alcoolisée à petites gorgées.

Quelques instants, le cavalier s'arrêta, voyant que la porte du palais de Minas Tirith était fermée. Les gardes s'avancèrent, et ouvrirent la lourde structure en bois exotique en voyant le messager arriver. L'arbre blanc du Gondor, impassible, se trouvait là, au son du doux ruissellement de l'eau, d'une fontaine qui se trouvait à proximité. Les plates-bandes d'herbe qui ornaient la surface de ce plateau, sommet de la falaise qui séparait Minas Tirith en deux parties distinctes, le Sud et le Nord ; se mouvaient au gré de la légère brise maritime, qui parvenait jusqu'à quelques centaines de milles à l'intérieur des terres. Malheureusement, cela ne parvint pas à réjouir le cœur des hommes en armure qui gardaient l'entrée du palais de la cité blanche.

« Place, place au messager du Gondor ! » s'exclama l'un des gardes en voyant cet homme au cheveux bruns et aux yeux brillants chevaucher jusqu'à la porte du palais.

En toute hâte, le cavalier, portant un casque aux motifs équins qui cachait quelque peu sa véritable identité, descendit de sa monture et laissa les rênes à un infortuné soldat de Gondor qui devinait les raisons de sa venue. C'est alors qu'une femme, à l'apparence jeune mais néanmoins froide, se pressa de descendre les marches qui menaient à la salle du trône du palais, se précipitant à l'extérieur afin de saluer le guerrier rohirrim. Elle se nommait Eowyn, et était l'épouse du capitaine du Gondor, Faramir, fils de l'intendant Denethor, décédé dix ans auparavant. Quelques mots furent échangés, et l'accueil fut bref, concis ; car personne ne voulait user de palabres inutiles pour perdre des minutes précieuses en conversations longues et subtiles.

« Salutations, cavalier de l'Ithilien ! C'est une heure bien sombre pour le royaume ! Quelle nouvelle pourrait encore troubler le cœur du roi ? Si ce n'est d'affreuses missives venues de Pelargir ! » s'exclama Eowyn, les yeux empreints de désespoir.

« Hélas, ma Dame, les nouvelles sont bien mauvaises ! C'est le Seigneur Mablung qui m'envoie, car la bourgade principale du Lebennin a besoin d'aide. Beaucoup de malheurs nous ont accablé ces derniers jours. » répliqua le cavalier, retirant promptement son casque, et s'avançant vers la salle du trône.

Les soldats ouvrirent alors la lourde porte du palais, menant directement à la salle du trône. La pièce en elle-même, spacieuse, ornée de statues représentant d'anciens rois du Gondor, était superbe, et reflétait bien évidemment une infime partie de l'art Adunaic, comme faisant partie de l'île engloutie de Nùménor. Des colonnes en marbre noir contrastaient avec l'aspect grisâtre de la salle, éclairée par des bougies posées sur des chandeliers en métal, qui offraient juste à peine de luminosité pour distinguer des visages entourés d'une aura orange et chaleureuse. Par ailleurs, à une heure si tardive, il semblait au messager de l'Ithilien que le roi Aragorn II, Seigneur du Gondor, était entouré d'une immense cour, des gens du peuple, des guerriers, des nobles, des marchands, et des femmes aristocrates agitant leurs éventails inutiles d'une manière outrée. Et le roi Aragorn II, souverain des provinces du Gondor, était assis sur son trône, l'air soucieux, accoudé sur les rebords de ce dernier. Il semblait écouter les divers avis des gens qui se trouvaient auprès de lui, en particulier celui de son conseiller Arithil, rôdeur de l'Ithilien et compagnon d'armes du défunt Boromir. Le messager s'agenouilla au devant du seigneur Aragorn, qui n'avait guère remarqué sa présence jusqu'à maintenant.

« Un messager est ici, mon Seigneur. » déclara Eowyn, et tous se turent, alors que le roi levait la main droite, signifiant qu'il demandait le silence.

Aragorn accorda un regard à son épouse, assise à ses côtés, la divine Arwen Undomiel, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, et se leva avec noblesse, observant le messager crasseux, couvert de poussière, qui était encore agenouillé à même le sol marbré. Eowyn avait la tête baissée, ne sachant pas quelle allait être la réaction du roi de Gondor. Un silence complet s'empara de la salle du trône toute entière, alors que tous dévisageaient le messager avec étonnement, dégoût, ou appréhension, car les nouvelles qu'il apportait en ces lieux n'étaient guère les bienvenues. Les marchands, les bras croisés en signe de supériorité ; semblaient observer le roi avec colère. En effet, depuis quelques temps, les routes de commerce du Gondor oriental étaient régulièrement attaquées par des orques qui n'hésitaient pas à piller les réserves de nourriture des marchands, qu'ils prenaient uniquement avec eux pour leur consommation personnelle et tuaient également les paysans qui tentaient de protéger leurs terres.

« Qui vous envoie en ces lieux, maître Rôdeur ? » demanda Aragorn, fort surpris de cette intrusion pour le moins inattendue, du moins pour certains.

« Le seigneur Mablung, mon Seigneur. Nous avons subi nombre d'attaques en défendant les routes de commerce de l'est, passant par les régions désertiques, le Harondor et le Khând. »

Presque tous s'attendaient à cette réponse, sauf quelques simplets qui pensaient à une recrudescence des épidémies de peste, et d'autres qui n'étaient guère intéressés par la situation commerciale du Gondor. A vrai dire, nul ne pouvait nier que les marchands étaient dépourvus d'une quelconque intelligence, car ils s'obstinaient, en dépit des risques, à voyager de nuit, ignorant les attaques des orques mais ne pouvant les éviter.

« N'aviez-vous pas en confiance en notre parole, fils d'Arathorn ? » s'exclama l'un des marchands les plus influents de Minas Tirith, Erland. « Les orques attaquent nos caravanes, pillant à tout gré ! »

Il se leva alors, et son visage exprimait toute la colère et l'amertume de ses compagnons de route et autres commerçants cherchant désespérément à protéger leur unique source de revenus. Erland, originaire de Lacville, une cité humaine en Forêt Noire, avait fait fortune en moins d'une décennie, et cela par des moyens fort peu louables, et parfois illégaux, mais personne ne savait le prouver. Il portait des vêtements amples, d'un riche violet cousu d'or, de plus, il semblait fort corpulent et bien peu scrupuleux du regard. De son visage gras et disgracieux, Erland observait le seigneur du Gondor avec dégoût, car il ne l'avait jamais considéré en tant que roi, mais en tant que rôdeur du Nord. Car errant il était, et errant il resterait, en dépit un sang des héritiers de Nùménor qui coulait en ses veines.

« Tenez votre langue, et soyez moins irrespectueux envers le roi ! » s'exclama Arithil, le conseiller personnel d'Aragorn et Ancien de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs. « En des heures si sombres, il ne faudrait pas oublier de s'en tenir à son rang. »

Le conseiller passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit, et son visage mal rasé, pourtant noble, semblait sage et réfléchi. Les Dames de la cour continuèrent à agiter leurs éventails avec nervosité, car l'atmosphère était tendue, et ces demoiselles, bien que n'ayant pas la parole en cet instant, assistaient passivement à cette réunion.

« Il faudrait envoyer des patrouilles, et protéger les caravanes ! » proposa Eowyn, osant intervenir. « Pourquoi les Rôdeurs de l'Ithilien n'arrivent-ils pas à capturer un de ces orques, pour savoir quels sont les sombres desseins de l'ennemi ? »

« Sauf votre respect, ma Dame, ces orques sont bien trop rusés, et ils usent de tactiques avancées, elles-mêmes reprises des rôdeurs. Et si nous arrivions, par miracle, à en prendre un, jamais il ne parlerait. Certes, ils sont sans foi ni loi, et outrepassent les règles du Gondor, mais ils préfèrent se donner la mort plutôt que de dénoncer leur chef. » répliqua le messager en se relevant.

« Leur chef ! C'est un sale rat, un mercenaire sans honneur et sans humanité ! » s'écria Erland, et les nobles installés sur des chaises en bois auprès des colonnes parurent consternés.

Arwen regarda le marchand d'un air sévère, et bien qu'elle ne s'exprimait pas sans nécessité, elle fut tentée d'expulser ce commerçant véreux et grossier sur-le-champ. Le roi, avide d'en savoir plus, ignora donc Erland, et questionna le messager à propos de l'orque Azog, car tel était son nom, redoutable.

« Comment nomme-t-on le chef de ces orques ? » demanda Aragorn, posant son bras sur le rebord de son trône, ses doigts se crispant sur l'accoudoir.

« Azog, mon seigneur, c'est un envoyé de l'ennemi. Il est proche de celui qui gouverne à présent le Mordor. » répliqua le messager, et il paraissait las, fatigué des escarmouches qui avaient lieu dans ces régions troublées et désertiques.

Des personnes âgées, assises en demi-cercle autour du trône du Roi, se trouvaient parmi les bougies qui brûlaient encore, écoutant avec inquiétude les propos du messager, et ils croyaient revivre les évènements datant d'il y a décennie, comme un cauchemar éveillé. A leurs côtés demeurait Elilwë, le seul être possédant cette relative jeunesse physique et la lassitude spirituelle que comportait les aléas de l'immortalité. Le deuxième rang de ce demi-cercle était constitué des nouveaux venus, les seigneurs elfes, et les quelques ambassadeurs elfiques d'autres contrées, comme le prince Luingil, élu par le peuple des Moriquendi, le roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire aux côtés de Gimli et Gloin, car les nains étaient, eux aussi, concernés par cette situation. Enfin, le troisième rang était composé de nobles et des représentants du peuple du Gondor, des nobles, des prêtres, des paysans et des artisans.

« Azog, dites-vous ? » questionna Gloin, interpellant l'humble soldat. « Cette bête a repris le nom d'un orque qui a jadis tué mes ancêtres. Je doute fort qu'il ne s'agisse de la même personne, cependant, pourquoi cet être infect vous est si redoutable ? »

« Non seulement il pille les routes de commerce, mais ce qui est encore plus fâcheux, ce sont les paysans, affreusement torturés par les orques, car Azog est un meurtrier, et selon certains dires, il sévissait, lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, en Rohan sous les ordres de Sharcoux, autrement dit Saroumane. » dit le messager, ses cheveux bruns cachant quelque peu ses yeux bleus emplis de deuil. « Les récits des quelques personnes survivantes sont insoutenables, et encore, je doute fort qu'elles puissent survivre bien longtemps suite aux blessures reçues. Croyez-moi, mon seigneur, l'heure est grave. Le Mordor s'est réveillé, et la puissance innommable qui a ainsi provoqué ces actes terrifiants est une chose. Une chose tellement horrible que nous autres rôdeurs craignons même de le prononcer. »

« On le nomme Morgoth. » dit Faramir, le Capitaine de Gondor, se levant soudainement. « Morgoth, le prince des ténèbres, celui-là même qui avait été déchu de son apparence corporelle par les Valar. »

Les elfes restèrent fort impassibles à cette nouvelle, mais les Dames de la Cour cessèrent d'agiter leurs éventails inutiles avec nervosité, écarquillant les yeux et se contentant d'émettre quelques soupirs paniqués et autres paroles destinées à les rassurer du tristes destin qui attendait le Gondor. Les nobles parurent choqués, ainsi que les représentants de la population gondorienne, et les rares nains qui se trouvèrent en ces lieux baissèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux, comme endeuillés par la mort des leurs lors des anciennes guerres qui les opposèrent à l'ennemi. Elilwë resta fort silencieuse, ne voulant guère intervenir en ce moment grave, laissant son esprit vagabonder afin d'oublier ces conversations pourtant indispensables. Il fallait agir, et vite.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous détournez notre attention en nous faisait croire que Morgoth est revenu ? » demanda Erland d'un ton indigné. « Nos routes de commerce vous importent peu, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. » ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix douce d'elfe se fit entendre, celle d'Arwen. Elle dit une parole méprisante en elfique, pestant contre ce marchand arrogant et présomptueux, et se leva, son ventre rond rendant tout déplacement difficile et pourtant possible. Eowyn se précipita à ses côtés, lui offrant son aide, mais la reine du Gondor refusa, se tenant, fière, parmi les chandelles frémissantes de la salle du trône.

« Croyez-vous réellement que les elfes auraient déserté les Terres Immortelles pour la sauvegarde des routes commerciales du Gondor ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous êtes une disgrâce, Erland, une disgrâce à notre royaume. Vous ne vous préoccupez que de vous-même, alors la population toute entière est en danger. Ma parentèle ici présente pourra en témoigner avec grande sincérité. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire ce soir. Rien de plus, Erland. » déclara l'Etoile du Soir, indifférente devant l'air ébahi du marchand véreux.

Elrond hocha la tête avec approbation, ainsi que les autres elfes, et Elilwë admirait cette force de caractère qu'elle avait acquis en vivant aux côtés des humains. La rôdeuse fut tout de même surprise de voir que les hobbits étaient absents, et cela l'inquiéta grandement. Qu'y avait-il de si grave pour les periannath ne puissent se rendre au conseil du roi ? Elle se pencha du côté de Gandalf, qui était assis à ses côtés, et demanda en murmurant :

« Où sont Merry et Pippin ? Et Frodon ? Je pensais tout de même qu'ils allaient participer à la réunion. »

Un triste sourire anima le visage de Gandalf, qui semblait malgré tout paisible. Cette quiétude troublante qui apaisait les traits de son visage fut étonnante, presque impossible en une telle situation.

« Le sort de la Terre du Milieu n'est plus en leurs mains, Elilwë. Voyez-vous, ils sont las de toute cette souffrance. De ces blessés et de ces morts. Suivant l'issue de ce conseil, ils demeureront dans la Cité Blanche ou retourneront Comté. » répondit le vieux magicien alors qu'un noble s'adressait d'une voix inquiète aux seigneurs elfes.

« Frodon serait-il souffrant, _nîn mellon_ ? Ne me cachez rien, mon cher. Je lis dans vos yeux que l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau est encore malade. » dit Elilwë en fronçant les sourcils.

« Souffrant, certes non ! Mais il est possible qu'une mélancolie inconsolable se soit emparée de son esprit. Cet objet maléfique l'a marqué, jeune fille. Qu'auriez-vous fait, à la place de ce jeune hobbit, en ayant la charge de l'Anneau ? » questionna l'Istari, son visage sage et réfléchi s'attendant à une réponse précise.

« A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas. Croyez-moi, je n'aurais guère supporté de porter cet Anneau. Je suis, de par mon sang divin, dotée de bon nombre de défauts, dont la corruptibilité des humains. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que les elfes, et ma décision aurait été de garder l'Anneau, très certainement. Lorsque Boromir est parti, et que j'ai compris que son cœur désirait cet objet plus que tout, mon esprit s'est remis en question, et j'ai su que l'essence de Sauron ne devait être en aucun cas utilisée. »

Gandalf se contenta de laisser un mystérieux sourire vagabonder sur ses lèvres, et Aragorn se leva, décrétant que le conseil était terminé, arrachant quelques protestations de la part d'Erland et des soupirs agacés des nobles qui voulaient la perte du plus riche et du plus opulent des marchands de Minas Tirith. Beaucoup de gens vinrent alors à quitter le palais, inquiets et le cœur sombre, voulant retrouver quelque peu de la joie parmi la population qui fêtait le solstice d'hiver. Les domestiques et les matrones qui leur donnaient quantité d'ordres à profusion couraient dans les couloirs sombres du palais, allumant les candélabres, préparant un grande nombre de repas et des plats luxueux, valant bien le festival qui se tenait dans la cité en ce moment même. Les elfes, les nains, les anciens du conseil, et quelques nobles décidèrent de rester dans l'enceinte du palais. Déjà, les musiciens se mettaient en place, jouant de douces mélodies en attendant que les invités arrivassent, leurs pensées assombries par les flammes du Mordor qui dansaient à l'horizon, embrasant les nuages noirs des Monts Cendrés.

« C'est une soirée qui promet d'être mémorable dans les esprits des gens. » déclara Arithil, le conseiller du roi, en prenant une coupe emplie d'un vin sucré. « Malheureusement, l'épée qui reste en suspend au-dessus de leurs têtes est difficile à supporter. Le seigneur Mablung ne peut plus contenir les hordes déchaînées des orques. »

Elilwë l'aborda, l'étreignant longuement à la manière d'un compagnon d'armes fidèle, et se détacha de lui, prenant à son tour un verre. Elle soupira quelques instants en observant les elfes qui conversaient entre eux, comme regrettant de ne pas être parmi sa race. Le plus troublant était Legolas, qui préférait la compagnie d'Aragorn à celle des seigneurs elfes, parmi eux, Thranduil, elfe arrogant et brisé par la mort de sa femme.

« Si les orques sont comme des bêtes à mes yeux, alors, je les dresserai. Et s'ils ne veulent pas se soumettre à mon autorité, je les briserai comme de vulgaires vases de cristal sale. » déclara la rôdeuse d'un ton colérique, entre deux gorgées de vin.

« As-tu déjà rencontré le seigneur Thranduil ? C'est, selon certains dires, un homme remarquable et intelligent, et pourtant très suspicieux. Il n'a pas un très bon œil sur ta relative liberté. » dit Arithil, ne détachant guère son regard du roi d'_Eryn Lasgalen_.

« Remarquable ? Dis-moi, mon ami, qu'y a-t-il de remarquable à torturer son propre fils, sa propre chair dans les oubliettes de son palais, afin de lui faire avouer un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ? Thranduil, est, à mes yeux, une personne indigne de confiance, et de ce fait, je ne lui adresserai point la parole. »

« Pourtant, tu as l'air de ne pas apprécier son fils Legolas. C'est un archer exceptionnel, et un combattant hors-pair, bien que l'espoir se soit éteint de son cœur. Regrettable, par ailleurs, vraiment regrettable. »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais que penser de lui. Il possède des réflexes extrêmement rapides , et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai la vie sauve. Mais il est…tellement troublant. Son regard enflammé me semble inquiétant. »

« Il a sans doute vu l'étendue de ta beauté le jour où le Roi-Sorcier a jeté son noir dévolu sur toi. » répliqua Arithil sur un ton léger. « De plus, je crois que ta jalousie t'a aveuglée. Ne te laisse pas influencer par ta haine, cela n'est pas un trait de ton caractère, du moins, c'est ce que croyais, quand Aragorn m'a appris que tu t'étais offerte au Roi-Sorcier pour sauver celle du prince Legolas. N'est ce pas une chose fort étrange, que de haïr et d'aimer une personne à la folie ? »

« Haïr et aimer ? Allons bon ! Que vas-tu penser là ? » demanda Elilwë, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. « Jamais un elfe ne pourra ravir mon cœur. Seul un homme, tel qu'il soit, le pourra, et cela, je peux en être certaine. »

« Un homme. Tu veux dire un genre masculin, sans doute. Par ailleurs, tu es très chanceuse aujourd'hui. Vois plutôt. Celui dont on parle vient t'aborder. Bonne chance. » dit Arithil, et il s'éloigna de la jeune elfe, la laissant seule, elle et son verre de vin.

Bien qu'élégant, Legolas ne possédait pas de vêtements réellement nobles, seulement adéquats pour d'importantes fêtes qui marquaient d'un sceau invisible les passages aux différentes saisons, des solstices, des équinoxes et autres évènements qui semblaient importants à son cœur. Elilwë se rendit compte qu'il pouvait être élégant en toutes circonstances, même vêtu de vêtements noirs cousus de courbes dorées, quelque chose d'assez sobre. Il avait délaissé sa cape rapiécée, sa tunique de guerrier, son arc et ses flèches pour arborer une sorte de diadème, une couronne princière d'or qui indiquait son rang dans la société elfique.

« Bonsoir, ma Dame… » murmura-t-il d'une voix fort douce, et fit perdre tous les moyens à la rôdeuse, qui regrettait parfois d'être aussi odieuse avec cet homme, qui, malgré les apparences, n'était pas coureur de jupons. « Vous voilà fort en beauté. » dit-il, faisant allusion à la tenue vestimentaire de la jeune elfe.

En effet, même un ingrat n'aurait pu dénier que sa robe noire faite en un tissu léger, ressemblant à de la soie, mettait en valeur son fragile visage et ses yeux noirs fort étonnants. Son cou et ses bras étaient découverts, montrant ainsi sa frêle corpulence et cette gracilité à la manière d'une adolescente malade. Elle ne portait pas de collier, ni de diadème, seule une bague montrant son appartenance au Gondor scintillait à son doigt. Aux yeux du prince elfe, elle semblait aussi divine que Varda en personne.

« Je vous remercie. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plutôt froid et non moins indifférent. « Vous me semblez différent, ce soir. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré, presque timide. « Moins bohême et moins sauvage, sans aucun doute. »

« Nous ne sommes pas si dissemblables, après tout, ma Dame. » déclara Legolas, et il porta également sa propre coupe emplie de vin à ses lèvres, observant avec admiration les colonnes sculptées de la salle du trône.

Beaucoup de gens discutaient, conversaient soit avec insouciance, soit avec inquiétude des évènements à venir. Enfin, un domestique annonça la venue de l'Alquaeleni, Melanna, épouse de Fëagaer des Havres Gris, porteuse de l'anneau de l'Etoile-Cygne, plus froide et plus distante encore que sa jeune fille Elilwë. Certains nobles, à sa venue, s'inclinèrent, car elle était connue pour être un bon parti marital, et pourtant aussi glaciale qu'une veuve. Car veuve elle était, depuis la partance de ces rivages de son ingrat époux, qui, disait-on, l'aimait éperdument, elle ainsi que la fille qu'elle lui avait donné. Elrond et Galadriel vinrent la saluer, et Melanna se contenta de poser la main sur son cœur, brièvement, signe qu'elle les respectait mais qu'elle ne pouvait guère leur adresser la parole. Question de fierté, sans aucun doute.

« Voici votre mère. Certains disent qu'elle est aussi belle que Luthien Tinuviel en personne…qu'elle ferait chavirer le cœur des valar les plus impétueux et les plus enclins à rester célibataires. Pourtant, je suis insensible à ce visage si…cruel…si froid et peu accueillant. » avoua Legolas.

« Taisez-vous donc, mon prince. Elle vient ici, me dire de quelle manière elle me déteste. » murmura Elilwë d'un ton dégoûté, et voyant l'air ébahi de Legolas, elle continua. « Pas publiquement, naturellement. Ce n'est pas dans les mœurs, même si j'outrage quelque peu la bienséance de ce royaume. »

Melanna vint alors au devant de sa fille, à quelques mètres d'elle, tout de même, évitant presque son regard noir. Certains marchands retinrent leur souffle en voyant ces deux êtres en apparence chastes et purs, mais teintés de sang souillé par la haine et les relations scandaleuses et des escarmouches sanglantes, les blessures honteuses et les larmes bleues de mer.

« Salutations, Elilwë Alquaeleni, chair de ma chair. En cet instant, je ne puis vous accorder beaucoup de mon temps, puisque vous avez été si souvent absente. Mais je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce royaume, en espérant que vous accorderez plus d'importance à votre parentèle. » énonça-t-elle d'une voix fière et hautaine.

Sur ces mots, la rôdeuse s'inclina avec dédain, ses beaux cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle baissait la partie supérieure de son corps sans plus attendre, la main posée sur sa belle poitrine, indiquant qu'elle la saluait à son tour. Bien évidemment, Legolas remarquait que la relation mère-fille semblait inexistante, quoique froide et non dénuée de sentiments, bien qu'ils étaient haineux et jaloux. Melanna s'en alla avec ses demoiselles de compagnie, tout aussi dévouées, ardentes dans les passions ombrageuses et passionnées par les étoiles, comme leur maîtresse, puissante femme au regard foudroyant. Il semblait à Elilwë que tout arriver à cause de choses qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Enfin, les cloches de dix heures sonnèrent, et les étoiles scintillantes frémirent quelques instants au doux tintement des clochettes elfiques de Minas Tirith. Tous virent s'installer dans une autre salle, aussi vaste que celle du trône, et les nobles côtoyaient les plus humbles invités le long d'une grande table rectangulaire où se trouvaient les elfes, les hauts placés, les paysans un peu rustres mais néanmoins sympathiques, et pour terminer les hobbits, assis aux côtés d'Elilwë, Legolas, Arithil, Gandalf et le facétieux Radagast, qui se devait d'avoir comme compagnon dans ses conversations le secret roi Thranduil.

« J'apprécie peu ce seigneur. Et son fils Legolas, un de mes chers amis ! C'est presque impensable, ils sont si différents de caractère et de visage ! » dit Aragorn en s'adressant à sa femme, et il prit garde à ce que l'elfe ne l'entende pas.

Mais ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées, avait la mine sombre, et ses cheveux châtains, semblables à ceux de tous les elfes, tombaient sur son front plissé, montrant qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Si Legolas était vêtu d'une manière sobre et princière, tout ce qui entourait ce roi l'était bien plus encore. Son fils était certes discret et bien rêveur, mais Thranduil semblait mystérieux, cachant dans sa mémoire de tristes souvenirs enfouis, qui le ramenaient parfois à la réalité lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de choses sérieuses. Tout en lui n'était, justement, que sérieux, tristesse, chagrin, pluie d'argent un après-midi de novembre, fin d'automne doux et sec, début d'un printemps à peine remis d'un hiver humide, forêt sombrant dans la décadence, esprit déchu.

« Allons, ne sois pas si subjectif, mon époux. Je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, et cela a dû changer son caractère. Ne crains rien, Elilwë saura contrer ces foudres dévastatrices et cette haine qui le lamine. » répliqua Arwen.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, mon aimée ? » demanda Aragorn en posant sa main sur celle de la reine, lui adressant un sourire mutin.

« Notre protectrice vient de se rendre compte que Legolas est à l'opposé de ce père ingrat. De cet homme cruel et pourtant doté d'une intelligence presque effroyable. Je ne dis pas que Legolas ne possède pas d'esprit, seulement, il est plus optimiste et plus enclin à des activités…juvéniles…Le combat, l'archerie…l'amitié. Tout ceci le rend joyeux, innocent, tel un enfant…Thranduil est, quant à lui, seul. Désespérément seul. Je le sens en son cœur. Il est sombre. » marmonna Arwen d'une voix faible, et, quelques instants, elle se sentit défaillir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna le roi, inquiet. « Ne te sens-tu pas bien ? Faut-il que j'aille quérir un guérisseur ? »

« Laisse donc, Aragorn. J'arrive au terme de ma grossesse, il est normal que je souffre un peu, n'est ce pas ? »

« L'enfant peut survenir à tout instant, et je veux être auprès de toi après ces deux mois d'absence. J'aurais dû demeurer à tes côtés durant tous ces jours où tu as tant souffert. »

« La souffrance est un prix à payer, pour t'offrir un héritier. » déclara Arwen d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

« Je ne veux pas d'héritiers. Je veux des enfants. Tes enfants, _nîn meleth_. Seulement tes enfants, et rien de plus. »

« Eh bien, il te faudra beaucoup de patience, mon cher époux, car les elfes ne sont pas prompts à obtenir plusieurs enfants. Vois l'exemple de ma parentèle. Luthien n'a eu qu'un fils, mon père en a eu trois, mais c'est exceptionnel. Et quant à Elilwë…à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse trouver un elfe…à moins que… »

Son regard troublant se posa sur Elilwë et Legolas, qui s'observaient furtivement, avec une politesse presque pompeuse et cette manière à s'éviter parfois, ne voulant guère se parler pour des raisons incompréhensibles. Lorsque Arwen posa enfin ses yeux bleus sur les mains de la rôdeuse, la reine fut emplie de compassion en voyant ses doigts fins et fragiles qui se crispaient en petits mouvements nerveux, et cela était dû à la douleur lancinante qui transissait ainsi ses poignets. Un domestique annonça les différents plats qui allaient être servis, et les conversations continuèrent de plus belle, autant du côté de Merry et Pippin qui plaisantaient en compagnie des représentants paysans du conseil que des seigneurs elfes. Elilwë mangea frugalement, laissant sa nourriture de côté, et les enfants, en particulier la petite princesse Elbereth, en profita pour finir l'assiette de la rôdeuse. L'ennui s'empara aussi de Radagast, qui devait supporter la présence – silencieuse – du roi Thranduil.

« Et Othon m'accusa donc de lui avoir volé des carottes dans son potager ! Quelle infamie ! Et moi, je lui réponds, non monsieur, c'est mon ami Pippin, ici présent, qui est à l'origine de ce vol indigne. Bien entendu, cet idiot de Touque se défendit, mais ce n'est guère un bon dramaturge, et il ne réussit pas à convaincre Othon par ses arguments. Il faut dire que les Touque sont de rustres châtelains qui aiment le vin et la venaison ! » expliquait Merry d'un ton enjoué, et beaucoup de personne se mirent à rire en entendant la chute de cette histoire contée avec non moins d'espièglerie.

« Eh bien donc, Othon aurait dû appeler le Shiriff de Lézeau, mais il manque tellement d'esprit qu'il n'aurait pas même songé à alerter les autorités. A vrai dire, nous ne pouvons pas appeler cela du vol. En Comté, on emprunte toujours, on ne vole jamais ! » commenta Bilbon de sa vieille voix râpeuse et abîmée.

« Comme cela doit être apaisant d'être un hobbit. En plus d'être mortel, vous êtes joyeux, insouciants, indifférents aux problèmes du monde extérieur. Même si cela doit parfois être un peu monotone, et pardonnez-moi si cela vous offense… » déclara Elilwë, et elle posa son verre de vin sur la table.

« Nous pourrions vérifier, Dame Elilwë. » dit Legolas.

« Vérifier ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir la suite de ses paroles. « Vous voilà bien mystérieux, tout d'un coup. »

« Le doute est permis, il se peut que vous soyez une hobbite. » énonça Legolas, et les deux compères Merry et Pippin entonnèrent une chanson en leur langue natale à ce moment, bien peu respectueux de l'inquiétude de certains.

« Par tous les valar, Morgoth compris, je suis pas une hobbite. Je suis Elilwë Alquaeleni, création des dieux, semi-fille elfe ! » s'exclama la rôdeuse d'un ton indigné.

Pour démontrer la véracité de ses paroles, elle souleva un pan de sa robe, montrant ainsi ses pieds lestes et gracieux, qui supportaient le faible poids de son corps frêle. Legolas soupira de contentement, bouche bée, en voyant que sa peau était parfaitement blanche, presque laiteuse, parsemée de taches de rousseurs très légères, ce qui montrait cette imperfection parfaite, même si cela n'avait aucun sens, de la rôdeuse. Ses défauts lui semblaient parfaits, c'était sans doute ce qu'il voulait dire. Elilwë rougit violemment et couvrit de nouveau sa jambe en voyant l'air ébahi du jeune prince, aussi frustré qu'un eunuque ou qu'un adolescent gamin refoulant ses désirs les plus charnels.

« Vous avez dit cela sciemment, sachant que j'allais vous montrer mon corps ! N'avez-vous donc aucun scrupule, et devez-vous ainsi utiliser des moyens détournés pour satisfaire vos plaisirs les plus secrets ? » s'indigna Elilwë.

Une douce mélodie emplit la pièce toute entière, et des couples s'élancèrent sur l'espace réservé à la danse. Eowyn et Faramir, les premiers, effectuèrent des pas maladroits, et cela amusa les hobbits, qui lançaient des railleries à tout va. Galadriel et Celeborn virent à la suite, puis Glorfindel et Aiwëluin, la sœur d'Elilwë, qui s'était attachée, petit à petit, à cet elfe chasseur de balrôgs, et avait délaissé la rôdeuse durant la semaine où elle resta alitée. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule et abandonnée, même par les siens.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, afin que je puisse me faire pardonner de mon acte éhonté ? Croyez-moi, ce n'était guère intentionné, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Ouvrez-vous aux autres et oubliez les mœurs. N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous outragiez souvent la bienséance ? » demanda Legolas en se levant et s'inclinant.

« Bien. Mais je vous préviens, je suis une piètre danseuse. » déclara la rôdeuse, consentante à être aimable et conciliante.

« Nous voilà deux, à présent. Je suis sans doute fort adroit à l'archerie, mais mes pas de danse sont disgracieux et maladroits. » répliqua le jeune prince elfe, et il la mena au centre de la pièce.

Legolas indiqua à la rôdeuse comment se tenir, et la situation aurait pu bien se dérouler si la princesse Elbereth, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus de son père, n'avait tenté de soumettre les deux elfes à ses ordres. En effet, dans la société gondorienne, il était de coutume que le parrain et la marraine d'un enfant soient mari et femme, et la coïncidence était que Legolas et Elilwë n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, encore moins fiancés ou mariés. Cela déplaisait fortement à Elbereth, qui, assise sur un autel de pierre en compagnie de ses compagnons de jeux et d'Elanor, se moquait d'Elilwë et Legolas, car il était vrai qu'ils étaient fort maladroits. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas plus adroits que la plupart des humains qui se trouvaient dans l'immense salle.

« Suivez la mélodie, Elilwë, et oubliez quelque peu les regards des autres. Regardez votre partenaire…droit dans les yeux, avec franchise et sans honte. » murmura Legolas en penchant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille pointue de la rôdeuse.

Ce simple geste eut pour effet de la faire frissonner, car les oreilles, chez les elfes, étaient les parties du corps les plus sensibles et les alertes…sans mentionner les plus érogènes. Legolas referma ses doigts puissants et fins d'archer sur ses hanches, comme enivré par la présence même de la rôdeuse, ses yeux noirs et sauvages, cet air rebelle qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, et les douces senteurs épicées qui émanaient d'elle, renforçant plus encore l'impression que cette elfe dégageait à chacun de ses gestes, de ses paroles, de ses regards furtifs et parfois timides. Elilwë entoura progressivement ses mains autour de son cou, ses doigts reposant jadis sur les épaules musclées et fines du prince. La paume de sa main entra en contact avec la nuque de Legolas, et les doigts guerriers de la rôdeuse entortillèrent quelque peu ses cheveux blonds. Il soupira de plaisir, mais cela fut à peine audible, et ferma les yeux pour quelques instants seulement, profitant de ce moment rare et précieux, car la rôdeuse n'était pas aussi encline à séduire un genre masculin.

' Cessez ces doux tourments, belle elfe…Arrêtez ces tortures délicieuses…Je vais exploser si elle continue de la sorte ! ' songea Legolas, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Vous outragez les mœurs, Elilwë Alquaeleni. Prenez garde à vous… » murmura le prince d'une voix rauque, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la rôdeuse se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé de couleur, semblant bien plus sombres, emplis de désir. « Ne soyez pas si libertine…Je ne puis… » balbutia-t-il.

Avec un grognement de protestation, Legolas sentit – à regret – les doigts magiques de la rôdeuse glisser le long de ses épaules, reposant à présent sur son torse, adoptant des pas de danse bien plus lents, lourds, presque sensuels.

« Avais-je su qu'être à vos côtés serait si agréable ? J'ai l'impression de m'être méprise à votre sujet, Legolas. » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix absente.

La mélodie changea complètement, et les doux effluves qui semblaient caresser l'ouïe des deux elfes n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Un air de violon magistral vint remplacer la flûte innocente et enfantine qui produisait jadis des sons faibles, et les couples s'élancèrent, encore plus nombreux, sur le marbre gris de l'immense salle.

Le jeu consistait à changer de partenaire à chaque refrain, laissant place à d'autres danseurs, pour la plupart humains, qui aimaient danser avec Elilwë, mais cela ne dépassait jamais l'admiration, la jalousie ou la révérende amitié. Legolas se sépara de la rôdeuse, qui alla retourner à sa place en compagnie de Gandalf et de Radagast. Sachant qu'il n'allait guère trouver d'autre partenaire, Legolas vint lui se rasseoir à la table où se trouvait encore beaucoup de monde, la plupart des rôdeurs expérimentés et quelques anciens, qui discutaient de la guerre, des tueries à venir et des escarmouches sanglantes qui allaient avoir lieu dans les prochains jours. Elilwë soupira rien qu'en entendant certains mots, signifiant qu'elle allait partir au front dans la semaine qui allait suivre les derniers jours de décembre. D'un geste gracieux et hautain, elle prit une bouteille de vin qui se trouvait entre une corbeille vidée de son pain et d'un plat fini par les mains expertes des hobbits, et en versa lentement dans sa coupe. Puis, elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres, appréciant et savourant quelque peu le goût fruité de cet alcool doux et subtil.

« Ce vin est particulièrement délicieux ! » s'exclama Frodon, qui, oubliant sa douleur, était bien plus enthousiaste depuis qu'Elilwë avait décidé de ne plus rester alitée.

Depuis les blessures causées par Morgoth, Frodon et Elilwë étaient liés, malgré tous les dénégations des gens, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ces sornettes. Gandalf, lui, en était convaincu, mais Radagast le Brun était plus sceptique. La rôdeuse vit que le magicien brun n'était pas enchanté de se trouver aux côtés de Thranduil, silencieux, et ce depuis le conseil qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

« Il vient des côtes de Lacville, je crois. » expliqua Legolas en observant la bouteille d'un vert sombre. « Nous autres elfes des bois sommes très friands de cette boisson, nous en abusons souvent. » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Vous devriez moins en boire, cela nuit à la santé ! » dit Gandalf, lui aussi d'humeur excellente, et il accorda un regard à Merry et Pippin qui distrayaient les enfants, dont la princesse Elbereth et Elanor.

« Allons, Mithrandir ! La vie est courte, du moins pour certains, et il faudrait en profiter. Chaque moment de ma vie se déroule avec grande intensité. Je vis chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, car il ne faut guère être optimiste en ces temps de guerre. » déclara Elilwë.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si fataliste ? Vous êtes la fille de l'Alquaeleni, n'est ce pas ? L'espoir subsiste tant que l'Etoile-Cygne survit en ce monde, et qu'Iluvatar bénisse les Valar, c'est grâce à vous que le Gondor est encore puissant. Vous redonnez espoir aux soldats et aux rôdeurs. Vous représentez l'espoir. » dit le vieux magicien blanc. « Votre cœur est troublé par on ne sait quoi de futile. »

« Futile ? Peut être. Le prince Luingil des Moriquendi va encore me courtiser, comme à son habitude, me demander en mariage. Il est très amoureux de moi, peut être est-ce dû à mon rang…ou me trouve-t-il à son goût, je ne le sais point. » répliqua la rôdeuse.

Soudain, Thranduil parut sortir de sa rêverie. Il releva la tête maladivement, comme pris par la peste ou la dysenterie, faible, et par des gestes très précautionneux, il leva sa coupe à la santé du roi avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. Son acte fut suivi par de nombreux nobles, levant eux aussi leur verre en l'honneur du Gondor. Legolas, bien malgré lui, fut sommé de faire la même chose, et, avec dépit, quitta la salle du trône, évitant le regard troublé et dangereux de son père. Le roi d'_Eryn Lasgalen _observa longuement Elilwë, comme intrigué par cette fougueuse fille des dieux. Il suivait de ses yeux verts le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste, la moindre parole, le moindre regard. La rôdeuse fut gênée par cet elfe qui semblait malheureux et bien seul.

« Vos poignets… » murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. « Vos poignets sont graciles et dextres…Seriez-vous une guerrière farouche ? » demanda Thranduil vaguement, à peine sorti de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle observait le visage de l'homme qui avait accusé son propre fils, à tort, de meurtre, la protectrice du Gondor songeait immédiatement à Denethor, effondré par la mort de son épouse Finduilas, emportée par une maladie effroyable qui fit rage au Gondor des décennies de cela. La peste tua la moitié des habitants du royaume, et Elilwë fut naturellement rescapée de l'épidémie, car elle était une elfe, et les maladies ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Cependant, cela n'épargna pas la femme de l'Intendant, et Finduilas la Belle, si différente de son époux, avait laissé deux jeunes garçons en bas âge et un mari éploré. Vanyawen avait également délaissé son époux et son unique fils, et le père rejeta toute sa colère sur le fils, comme Denethor l'avait fait avec Faramir par le passé.

« Guerrière, certes. Mais farouche, c'est à vous de voir, mon seigneur. » rétorqua Elilwë d'un ton froid et presque insolent, mais Thranduil n'y prit pas garde.

« Quel est votre nom ? » questionna le roi avec précaution, car il savait que la rôdeuse était facilement offensée par les paroles des autres.

« Les enfants des jardins et des bas-quartiers me nomment Etoile. Les rôdeurs me nomment Elen et la population me connaît sous le nom d'Elilwë Alquaeleni, la Rejetée, car aucun royaume elfe, à part celui de Fondcombe, n'a voulu m'accueillir en son sein. Et aux yeux des elfes, je ne suis personne. Une ombre furtive qui se glisse dans les ténèbres de la nuit, rien de plus, rien de moins… » répondit Elilwë d'un ton mélancolique et lent.

« Une ombre… Vous avez tout l'air d'être une Dame elfe particulièrement rebelle. J'apprécie cela. Les femmes ne sont en aucun cas faites pour rester cloîtrées toute la journée dans une prison dorée. Elles doivent être libres. Quel dommage que ma femme ne soit pas venue avec moi pour le solstice d'hiver ! Elle aurait été ravie de vous rencontrer. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit, jeune guerrière. Que la nuit soit propice aux rêves et aux doux songes… » dit-il en s'inclinant, et il quitta à son tour l'immense salle, se retirant de la foule qui le submergeait.

« C'est étrange, il me semble…qu'il a perdu l'esprit ! Son épouse n'est-elle pas décédée ? » demanda Elilwë en voyant la silhouette du roi se fondre parmi les gens.

« Thranduil a effectivement perdu l'esprit, jeune fille. Depuis la mort de sa douce et parfaite Vanyawen, il n'est plus lui-même. C'était un accident, pourtant, mais lorsque Legolas est revenu, emportant avec lui le cadavre de sa femme, cela lui a été fatal, du moins pour sa mémoire et son esprit. Legolas a été jeté dans les oubliettes comme un vulgaire esclave, il a été torturé, affreusement torturé…Certains cicatrices ne s'effaceront jamais, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Ayant appris l'emprisonnement du jeune prince qui possédait encore l'esprit d'un enfant, Radagast et moi-même avions décidé d'intervenir, et Legolas fut exilé de nombreuses années, vagabond sur les routes. Heureusement, la famille d'Elrond l'a accueilli…Mais Legolas est ressorti de cette épreuve bien plus mature, sévère, triste et mélancolique. Pouvez-vous comprendre la souffrance qu'il a enduré ? Réfléchissez-y, Elilwë, réfléchissez ! »

« J'ai connu moi-même beaucoup de choses affreuses, et cette histoire m'est fort triste. » intervint Bilbon, crispant ses doigts ridés et endoloris par les rhumatismes sur sa canne.

« Mais toutes les histoires en Terre du Milieu sont tristes, Maître Bilbon. Elle sont toutes tristes… » murmura Elilwë, et un murmure vint des profondeurs du ciel noir alors que deux yeux noirs foudroyants observaient la scène, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, fille des dieux. Si j'en ai l'occasion, ton histoire sera triste, elle aussi, et tu regretteras d'avoir fait la connaissance du prince Legolas. Car, dit-on, si on ne peut te toucher sans souffrir, je peux le faire souffrir, lui, affreusement souffrir… » murmura une voix perçante, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le beau visage de cet être redoutable.

Le palantir noir, animé par des volutes grises, tournait sur lui-même, sans discontinuer, d'un son lourd et grinçant.

« Souffre, ma belle et pure Elilwë, toi qui me rappelle Luthien chantant pour moi… »


	14. ANIRÒN

**Chapitre Treize **

**ANIRON**

« Non, non et non ! » s'écria Elilwë alors qu'elle jetait pêle-mêle ses effets personnels dans des sacoches transportables à dos de cheval. « Ce n'est pas possible ! » sa voix résonnait dans la chambre d'amis où elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de se reposer.

Ses cris de colère n'étaient – du moins pour les domestiques du palais – pas du tout justifiés. Ils ne semblaient être que des caprices passagers, des choses futiles dont il ne fallait pas s'intéresser, sous peine de subir le courroux redoutable de la rôdeuse. Ys, l'une des suivantes d'Elilwë, pliait les vêtements, faisait le lit à chaque fois que la jeune elfe se jetait maladroitement dessus pour récupérer un objet délaissé, et rangeait les livres inutiles que sa maîtresse s'obstinait à feuilleter nerveusement.

« Enfin, _nîn mellon,_ ce n'est que temporaire. Nous sommes en période de guerre et il faut bien accueillir nos invités ! » s'exclama Aragorn, suivant sa sœur d'armes en essayant de la convaincre. « Tu possèdes une grande demeure, et il serait préférable que tu héberges les quatre princes elfes...cela pour améliorer les relations tendues qui existent entre nos meilleurs alliés et la protectrice de Gondor, c'est à dire toi. »

« Combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? » questionna Elilwë d'un ton dramatique. « Ils reviennent des Terres Immortelles, ils nous annoncent une guerre imminente et destructrice, ils ME narguent à longueur de journée, tout le monde vante leur perfection et leur sagesse et c'est de leur faute si le Roi-Sorcier est à présent à la recherche de MA famille ! » énuméra la rôdeuse avec colère. « Que vas-tu encore m'imposer, _Estel_ ? »

« Ils demeureront chez toi durant un mois. » déclara Aragorn en courbant les épaules et grimaçant, s'attendant à une réaction fulgurante de la part de l'elfe.

« UN MOIS ! Un mois ? Un mois entier ? Trente jours ? Trente jours révolus ? Plus d'une lunaison ! N'as-tu donc aucun esprit, _Estel_ ? » s'indigna la rôdeuse. « Un mois en compagnie de quatre princes elfes présomptueux, bellâtres et insolents ! La folie s'est emparée de ton esprit ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit et je connais beaucoup de femmes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour obtenir ta place et ton rang dans la société. Tu possèdes beaucoup de privilèges, en plus des nombreux prétendants qui sont à tes pieds... » argumenta le roi du Gondor d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

« Ils vont ME courtiser un mois durant, comme des coqs prétentieux combattant pour une proie qui ne veut pas même les approcher ! Quatre elfes sous mon toit ! Quatre ! Un elfe, ça va, deux elfes, passe encore – et s'il s'agit des fils d'Elrond – trois elfes, c'est supportable, mais quatre ! Quatre elfes ! Hors de question, ce sera un non catégorique ! » coupa l'elfe avec fermeté.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ton refus ! Que crains-tu, Elilwë ? Quelle est cette chose qui répugne ton esprit ? Tu ne fais guère honneur à ta réputation ! » dit Aragorn.

« MA réputation ? MON honneur est brisé à cause de TES ordres ! Tu ME demandes d'accueillir des princes elfes sous MON toit et je vais devoir les laisser investir MA maison et MES appartements pour une question de REPUTATION ! » s'écria la rôdeuse avec grande fureur.

« Tu te dois de les héberger pour la sauvegarde du Gondor, Elilwë, c'est un ordre, et non plus une demande comme précédemment faite. » déclara le roi d'un ton froid.

Elilwë cessa tout d'un coup sa tâche, alors que sa suivante continuait de ranger méticuleusement tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place. La rôdeuse se retourna brusquement, faisant face au roi qui soupira de découragement. Nul doute que la jeune elfe haïssait sa race, mais cette haine viscérale qui la préservait de tout contact avec son peuple ne devait pas interférer dans ces décisions de moindre importance.

« Ah ha. La sauvegarde du Gondor dépend alors du bon confort de ces grands seigneurs qui ne demandent qu'à m'épouser sur le champ afin que je produise, telle une bête sauvage, un héritier mâle de sang noble ? Quelle infamie ! » rétorqua Elilwë, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de déposer encore quelques affaires personnelles dans les sacoches. « Ys, range-moi tout cela et ne prends que le strict nécessaire. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton à la limite de la crise nerveuse.

« Bien, ma Dame. » répondit la suivante avec respect, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, car la colère de sa maîtresse était assurément exagérée, et elle accorda un regard dépité au roi qui ne parvenait pas à convaincre son amie.

Aragorn haussa les épaules au regard de la jeune fille qui se retrouva absorbée dans sa tâche peut intéressante de rangement, car il fallait dire qu'Elilwë n'était pas très ordonnée lorsque son humeur était maussade. La conversation concernait les elfes, et son caractère de feu ne pouvait se concilier avec cela.

« Luingil, le Prince des Moriquendi, est l'homme que je me dois d'épouser pour garder ma lignée intacte. Depuis mille ans, ma famille décline, et mon sang, je dois l'avouer, n'est plus aussi noble que dans l'ancien temps. Il va me demander en mariage, bien que je repousse toutes ses avances, et il continue ses assauts incessamment, pensant que je vais accepter sa proposition. Elladan...ce n'est pas un problème. Elrohir...Elrohir...je...non, cela va aller, je pense... » balbutia la jeune elfe, songeant tout d'un coup aux personnes qu'elle était censée accueillir chez elle.

« Maître Elrond...il m'a dit que tu avais offert un baiser à son fils. Ce n'est pas rien. Quant à Luingil, je comprends ton pessimisme. Mais j'ai obtenu sa parole, il ne tentera, en aucun cas, de te manipuler pour vos hypothétiques épousailles... » promit _Estel_. « Mon épouse et Elbereth demeureront chez toi pour quelques jours, afin de s'éloigner des anciens. Ils attendent la naissance d'un héritier mâle. Pour ma part, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'une nouvelle princesse se présente à nous...une princesse qui fera le vœu de mortalité, ainsi, elle pourra prendre le sceptre royal...comme à Nùménor. » ajouta-t-il. « Et Gimli sera aussi parmi eux... »

« Avec Gimli, il y aura le prince Legolas... » murmura la rôdeuse. « Aragorn, ne cherches-tu pas à conclure une alliance entre Eryn Lasgalen et le Gondor ? Si c'est le cas, peine perdue, _nîn mellon_... »

« Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une alliance amoureuse ? Elilwë, je ne suis guère aveugle...C'est une alliance militaire que je recherche. Rien de plus. La Fratrie des Rôdeurs et la Compagnie des Archers sont des unités guerrières bien différentes, mais tous deux possèdent la même expérience au combat... » dit Aragorn.

« Cependant, Legolas me suit à longueur de journée...il...me regarde...il m'observe et cherche ma présence...son regard perdu est trop intense et je ne puis croiser la mer en tourmente...je ne peux m'y perdre...C'est un amoureux de la mer...mais j'ai néanmoins pitié de lui, malgré le fait que ce soit un elfe... » balbutia rêveusement la rôdeuse, en fronçant agréablement les sourcils.

« Amoureux de la mer, certes, mais Ekkaïa n'est pas sa seule amante en Terre du Milieu...Crois en ma parole, Elilwë, Legolas s'inquiète pour ta santé ; il craint pour ta vie. » dit Aragorn.

« Mais jamais il ne deviendra mon amant, malgré tous les dires de Galadriel et les étranges prédictions d'Elrond. Même Varda ne pourra me persuader de le prendre comme époux. Je suis libre, et je veux le rester... » murmura Elilwë.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'obéir à mes ordres ? Ecoute-moi, je sais que la présence des elfes t'est particulièrement douloureuse mais... »

« Je n'épouserai pas Luingil. » déclara la jeune elfe avec sévérité. « Ni un mortel, ni un elfe, ni un nain, ni même un orque, ni PERSONNE ! Je suis forcée de refuser, Aragorn...pour une question de principes ! » s'écria-t-elle, et elle se retourna, cachant son visage entre ses mains, le dissimulant aux yeux d'Aragorn.

Ys fut choquée de cette réaction autant violente que soudaine, et sursauta en entendant le doux sanglot de la rôdeuse. Elle qui parlait sans défaillir, surtout en public, exposée au monde, d'une voix calme et mesurée, semblait attristée par les paroles inachevées de son ami et compagnon d'armes ; et la jeune suivante vit des larmes couler sur le visage de la rôdeuse, déformé par l'amertume et les regrets.

« Pardonne-moi, je t'ai rappelé un mauvais souvenir...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, ce n'était nullement dans mon de te blesser...je... » murmura Aragorn.

Elilwë leva sa main droite, indiquant qu'elle suivait les ordres de son seul seigneur et maître, qu'elle se soumettait à l'autorité, telle une vassale, du sceptre royal du Gondor. Aragorn s'inclina prestement et quitta la chambre de sa sœur d'armes, laissant cette dernière et sa suivante seules. Les larmes de la rôdeuse tombèrent au sol, se mêlant aux veines grisâtres du marbre blanc du sol.

« Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là, ma Dame ? » questionna Ys avec douceur, alors qu'elle tentait sans succès de consoler sa maîtresse, posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule chétive d'Elilwë.

« Rien. Préoccupe-toi de ce qui te regarde. » dit la rôdeuse d'un ton sec en laissant sécher ses larmes. « Continue ta tâche et rejoins-moi dans une demie-heure dans les écuries. Nous partons pour Alcarin. » ordonna-t-elle.

Alcarin était une bourgade commerciale située à quelques milles de la capitale, Minas Tirith. Elilwë y vivait depuis deux siècles, ayant apprécié la douce animation, les boutiques accueillantes et les marchés hebdomadaires qui se tenaient sur la place principale de la citadelle, fortifiée depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau, celle qui eut lieu dix ans auparavant. Sa demeure se trouvait sur les hauteurs de la ville, loin des désagréments de la vie urbaine.

« Hâte-toi, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire ! » reprocha Elilwë, et elle se mit derrière une sorte de paravent en toile où se trouvaient ses vêtements.

S'habillant sans plus attendre, mais néanmoins avec des gestes précautionneux, la rôdeuse laissa ses beaux vêtements tomber au sol en un doux bruissement et en revêtit d'autres, bien plus vulgaires et ingrats. Tout d'abord, elle enfila une sorte de corsaire noir et une longue bande de tissu, qui, tel un sombre serpent, cachait la forme féminine de sa poitrine, comprimant ses seins. Ensuite, un pantalon noir en velours et un corset noir, suivi d'une tunique élimée de la même couleur, aux manches évasées et au col tombant elfique, formaient ses habits usuels de rôdeuse, sales et pourtant confortables. Une ceinture métallique en argent, aux motifs orientaux, entourait sa fine taille, et soutenait Alquaesil, son épée, dans un fourreau décoré de multiples courbes gravées sur sa surface en cuir. L'arme se trouvait lâchement attachée le long de la hanche d'Elilwë, comme une sorte d'avertissement aux hommes qui osaient s'attaquer à elle. Des bottes légères de voyage, couvertes de poussière, cachaient des pieds cornés et couverts de bandages noirs, car elle marchait beaucoup et parfois plusieurs jours de suite sans discontinuer. Des gants en velours couvraient ses mains entourées de bandages, tout comme ses pieds, afin de solidifier ses fragiles paumes, bien blessées par une vie dissolue et dangereuse. Ces mêmes gants protégeaient ses doigts couverts de cicatrices jusqu'à la jointure de la paume et des phalanges. Un foulard noir, légèrement transparent, entourait son cou gracile et blanc, et une lanière en cuir relevait son élégante chevelure de jais. De plus, une cape couleur de nuit dissimulait la frêle courbe de ses hanches et un capuchon son visage sévère. Enfin, Elilwë possédait un arc bâtard, un carquois de flèches, un poignard qu'elle pouvait lancer à tout gré et deux lames jumelles du Gondor, forgée par les artisans de Minas Tirith.

« Vous voilà entière, ma Dame. La perfection rôdeuse dans toute sa splendeur. Rêveuse et silencieuse. » murmura une voix familière.

Elilwë se retourna avec brutalité, ayant remarqué qu'une silhouette connue se dessinait dans le reflet du miroir. Ce n'était pas Ys, ou, comme la rôdeuse s'y attendait, Legolas, mais le mystérieux prince Luingil, élu par l'élite du peuple Moriquendi. Ses cheveux noirs, comme ceux de son interlocutrice, tombaient avec élégance sur ses fines épaules, car le secret elfe était d'une corpulence fine et gracile. En revanche, ses yeux étaient d'un vert-bleu étrange, comme deux orbes aigues-marines qui sondaient l'esprit des êtres les plus enclins à dissimuler leurs pensées intimes. Ses vêtements princiers étaient eux aussi riche, comme la couleur étrange des iris qui scrutaient le moindre trouble sur le visage d'Elilwë. Oui, il était ardemment épris d'elle, mais la rôdeuse avait l'impression que son sang divin le plongeait dans une sorte de folie amoureuse, irrépressible, et à jamais constante. Luingil la trouvait belle, différente des autres femmes. Cependant, elle ressentait la même chose lorsque Legolas l'observait. Lui aussi, il la considérait en tant que femme, il avait certes une attirance physique pour elle, mais son courage et sa ténacité étaient deux qualités non négligeables.

« Luingil... » murmura la rôdeuse en s'inclinant respectueusement, mais il arrêta son geste en posant sa douce main sur sa joue, relevant le capuchon de sa cape pour dévoiler le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

« Si parfaite...si belle...si forte...Tant de choses réunies, des milliers de petits détails réunis forment la perfection des dieux... » susurra le prince d'une voix séductrice en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur la nuque, le menton, et enfin les lèvres de la rôdeuse.

Oh, combien de fois avait-elle imaginé un homme lui prononcer ces douces paroles ? Mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était bien l'étrange archer d'_Eryn Lasgalen _qu'elle voulait, et non le prince célèbre pour sa beauté. Elle voulait l'homme, et non le rang. Elle voulait le guerrier, et non le noble. La jeune elfe resta immobile, impassible, froide et indifférente au toucher de Luingil, telle Eowyn qui rejetait avec dégoût le pervers Grima Langue-de-Serpent. Seulement, Elilwë ne pouvait dénier le fait que Luingil avait beaucoup de qualités. Hormis le fait qu'il était déjà beau – une évidence pour un elfe – il semblait intelligent, perspicace, car rien ne lui échappait, pas même le moindre détail. Riche également, il pouvait fournir un support financier conséquent pour l'éducation d'éventuels futurs héritiers. Elilwë, en revanche, ne pouvait survivre qu'avec l'argent que lui offrait sa mère. Enfin, il était du sang le plus pur, le plus noble, le plus puissant...Un époux aimait, romantique en perspective, mais la rôdeuse ne recherchait rien de tout cela. Elle ne recherchait pas une prison dorée où elle allait passer le reste de ses tristes jours à élever des enfants qui n'étaient pas le fruit d'un amour.

« Je suis empli de joie à votre vue...Vous n'avez guère changé, Etoile Divine...Etoile Céleste..._Heavenly Star..._ » murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours fort douce, et il tentait vainement de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il y parvint, soumettant la rôdeuse à l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageait de lui, de son être tout entier. Une allure princière, fière mais tout de même humble en présence de celle dont elle était épris. Il désirait ardemment épouser Elilwë, en accord avec les décisions de son père et du régime bicamériste qui limitait le pouvoir princier. En effet, les Moriquendi étaient attachés à la famille Alquaeleni, bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas, paradoxalement, trouver la porteuse de l'anneau dans l'enceinte de leur cité. De plus, un élitisme exclusivement masculin régnait au sein de la cité.

« Heureuse de vous revoir en ces lieux, prince Luingil. » déclara froidement la rôdeuse en le repoussant un peu abruptement. « Avez-vous décidé de venir en aide au Gondor ? Si oui, c'est une bonne chose. »

« A vrai dire, il me faut l'accord des deux chambres de notre royaume pour envoyer une armée au front. Ces nobles impotents qui limitent mon pouvoir sont tous justes bons à soutirer les impôts au peuple pour leur richesse personnelle. Il se pourrait que les Moriquendi refusent de prendre part dans cette guerre, mais je prendrai néanmoins personnellement les armes pour défendre la Terre du Milieu. » dit Luingil en joignant ses mains avec celles de la jeune elfe.

« Un souverain ne peut combattre sans son peuple, et le contraire est également évident. Voyez-vous une bande d'orques désorganisés se battre sans leur chef ? » questionna la rôdeuse avec insolence, et elle retira vivement ses mains au contact de celles de Luingil.

« Non, mais n'oubliez pas que mon peuple n'aime guère se mêler aux autres. Nous n'avons aucun conseiller attaché aux affaires étrangères. » déclara le prince avec un sourire.

Il tournait autour d'elle, tel un vautour attiré par sa proie – mais cette même proie n'était pas sans défense. Elilwë remonta le capuchon de sa cape, sans succès, car Luingil l'arrêta une fois encore, tenant son frêle poignet. Il observait avec attention cette fragile partie de son corps, alors qu'Elilwë regardait la royale tenue vestimentaire de son interlocuteur. Quant à Luingil, il songeait de quelle manière il allait lui briser le poignet.

Pour la punir.

Pour la punir de le haïr.

Et la rôdeuse pensait, pensait de toutes ses forces de quelle manière il allait s'excuser après lui avoir effectivement brisé le poignet. Bien entendu, Luingil ne le fit, mais quelle aurait été sa réaction ? En aurait-il été capable, par ailleurs ? Certainement pas. Ce n'était qu'un bribe infime de ses pensées, songe indéfinissable.. pourtant...La voix d'Ys ne fit que les sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

« Maître Luingil ? Vos suivants vous demandent. Ils disent que c'est urgent et que cela ne peut attendre. » murmura la jeune fille avec timidité, et Luingil réprima un soupir agacé, et lâcha le poignet d'Elilwë ; comme dégoûté, soudainement, de sa présence.

Elilwë fut soulagée de cette nouvelle, et accorda un regard bienveillant à sa suivante qui l'avait sortie d'un si mauvais pas. Luingil s'inclina avec respect, mais doté d'un genre pompeux qui pouvait presque le rendre ennuyeux. Pourtant, il avait parfois des sujets de conversation plus élaborés que le plus intelligent des elfes, mais son amour le rendait à la fois aveugle, sourd et muet aux contestations d'Ulmo et de Varda, les deux vala auquel il vouait un culte éternel. La porte de la chambre se referma avec violence, et Elilwë prit la majeure partie des affaires qu'elle voulait prendre et sortit à son tour, prenant néanmoins des couloirs plus secrets et plus sombres pour éviter tous les gens qui allaient lui poser un grand nombre de questions qui concernaient son état de santé. Ys la suivit sans plus attendre, et les deux femmes arpentèrent les couloirs en silence, jusqu'à l'intervention de la jeune suivante, qui demanda naïvement :

« Qu'allons-nous prendre comme bagages, ma Dame ? » questionna la suivante d'Elilwë, alors qu'elle suivait prestement sa maîtresse, qui, déjà, de bon matin, marchait d'un pas gracieux qui convenait à tous les elfes.

« Le strict nécessaire. Cependant, il me plairait de ramener avec moi certains ouvrages de ma bibliothèque. Tu m'aideras à ranger mes appartements et nous serons prêtes pour retourner à Alcarin. » répliqua la rôdeuse avec sévérité, et Ys haussa les épaules.

Il ne fallait jamais contredire les ordres de la protectrice du Gondor, car elle n'était pas femme avec qui se mêler en une dispute inutile. Ys prit un pan de sa robe afin de se déplacer plus vite, car Elilwë marchait vite, avec grande nervosité, comme si elle ne voulait guère croiser une personne désobligeante dans les longs couloirs du palais de Minas Tirith. Elles aboutirent à la salle principale où quelques personnes mangeaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner, en particulier les hobbits, qui comptaient en prendre un deuxième. Si Rose repartait en Comté pour s'occuper de sa dernière née Boucles D'Or, Sam, Elanor, Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Bilbon avaient décidé de résider quelques mois dans la capitale du Gondor, voulant suivre les évènements de près, sans aucun doute.

« Salutations, Dame Elilwë ! Venez partager notre repas, je suis sûr que vous devez être affamée ! Il n'est pas bon de ne rien manger alors que vous allez monter votre jument Ninquë toute la journée ! » proposa Bilbon, et la rôdeuse accepta, invitant par là même Ys, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se nourrir correctement.

Elilwë vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elanor et de Pippin, et la grande table rectangulaire supportait toutes sortes de mets délicieux, à peine entamés par les invités le soir précédent, car les seuls êtres habilités à remplir leur estomac en des temps sombres étaient les semi-hommes, peut être une ironie du sort, car ces derniers semblaient bien insouciants.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles du front ? » questionna Sam. « Avez-vous reçu d'autres missives du Seigneur Mablung ? »

« Non, hélas, cette région est fort difficile d'accès et sert de cache aux pillards orques qui dissimulent leurs marchandises volées dans les anfractuosités de la roche. Mais ce ne sont guère que des petites escarmouches, bien que très violentes. Une grande bataille nous attend bientôt, et cela déterminera le sort de chacun. Y compris du mien. » expliqua Elilwë avec un certain dépit, car Mablung était un cher ami et elle s'inquiétait de ne plus le revoir vivant.

« Parfait, nous saurons alors si vous êtes digne de l'anneau Alquaeleni ! » s'exclama une voix féminine qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Les yeux de la rôdeuse s'emplirent de terreur à la vue de la femme qui se trouvait dans l'immense encadrement de la porte. Sa robe d'un violet sombre tombait à même le sol, traînait derrière ses pas, lui donnant une majesté et une insolence sans égale. Melanna Alquaeleni se trouvait là, épiant les moindres mouvements de sa fille, cette fille qu'elle avait tant aimée et tant haïe pour des raisons dérisoires ou légitimes.

« 'Jour, Mère. » rétorqua Elilwë avec grande arrogance, et l'absence d'un 'bonjour' convenable était fort flagrant, presque insultant aux yeux de cette noble dame qui avait connu un bien triste destin. « L'anneau Alquaeleni ? Je doute fort que je l'obtiendrai un jour, en raison de nos différences qui gâtent quelque peu notre relation, que je trouve par ailleurs inexistante. »

Melanna s'assit en compagnie des hobbits, à côté de Bilbon qui crispait sa vieille main ridée sur sa canne, comme troublé par l'ambiance qui régnait en ce lieu. Le visage du hobbit semblait triste, comme s'il songeait à quelque maléfice que pourrait lui faire subir l'ennemi. Elilwë mangea en vitesse, et Ys, ayant à peine terminé son repas, se congédia auprès des semi-hommes et suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'à ses appartements. L'Alquaeleni soupira, regrettant peut être le fait d'être aussi dure avec sa fille, mais personne ne le remarqua, à part Elanor.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous odieuse avec votre mère, ma Dame ? » demanda Ys d'une voix tremblante, alors que la rôdeuse ouvrait la porte qui menait à ses chambres réservées dans le palais.

« Odieuse ? Ne l'est-elle pas avec moi, Ys ? Tu es encore bien jeune pour juger de mon comportement. Je suis ainsi, et je ne changerai point pour des raisons d'éthique. M'as-tu comprise ? » dit la rôdeuse d'un ton colérique.

« Oui, ma Dame. » marmonna Ys, et elle lança un regard noir à sa maîtresse, visiblement fâchée du ton que la jeune elfe se permettait de prendre avec elle.

Certes, elle n'était qu'une domestique, mais elle avait droit au respect, comme toute personne qui se respecte et ce n'était pas une dame de la cour qui allait lui dicter sa conduite ni sa manière d'agir. Et pourtant, la jeune fille resta compatissante, avec la pitié et la souffrance mêlées, cela ne pouvait que l'attendrir. Si belle, si froide, et pourtant aussi méchante et aussi glaciale qu'une garce qui pensait posséder tout ce que les valar ne possédaient pas. Enfin, elles aboutirent dans la chambre d'Elilwë. Ys écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la rôdeuse, malgré cette manie de tout remettre à sa place une fois qu'elle avait terminé d'utiliser un objet, était très désordonnée. Le lit n'était même pas fait, le sol était jonché de livres dont les pages défilaient les unes après les autres au gré d'un vent frais qui agitait les parchemins voletant à la brise, à la manière de feuilles d'automne. Enfin, la bibliothèque était poussiéreuse et l'armoire où la rôdeuse avait l'habitude de ranger ses vêtements n'était même pas en ordre.

« Valar ! Il y a beaucoup de travail, alors autant nous y mettre tout de suite. Je sellerai votre monture par la suite, et nous pourrons quitter ces lieux et aspirer à un peu de quiétude. » déclara Ys avec entrain, et elle commença à ranger méticuleusement tout ce qui se trouvait à même le sol.

Elilwë observa longuement les peintures murales qui ornaient sa chambre, et son regard se posa alors sur un dessin que lui avait fait le poète du palais, Nelë, seulement âgé de seize ans mais doté d'un esprit d'homme tant il avait étudié dans sa vie. Il était le fils d'Arithil, le conseiller du roi, et aimait éperdument Elilwë, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être son amant, pas même son amoureux.

« Nelë m'a confié ceci. C'était un cadeau pour votre anniversaire, mais vous n'étiez guère là. C'était en juillet, je crois, vous étiez absente, sur les routes de l'Eriador. » expliqua Ys en quittant quelques secondes sa tâche.

« C'est un dessin admirable, je dois l'avouer. Nelë est un jeune homme intègre et fort intelligent, je me plais à discuter avec lui, il me semble tellement mature…et en même temps innocent, presque enfantin. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Elilwë bien que cette dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

« Votre mère a pris ce dessin, un soir, alors que je rangeais le désordre habituel qui règne ici. » déclara Ys avec un sourire, remontant les couvertures du lit avec l'intention de faire la couche de la rôdeuse. « Elle me semblait jalouse, jalouse de votre talent. »

« Quel talent, dis-moi, Ys ? Quel talent ? Je ne possède aucune magie elfique en moi, si ce n'est ce pouvoir de prémonition bien inexact. » murmura la rôdeuse, et elle entreprit de classer les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, prenant quelques vieux grimoires qu'elle avait l'intention de ramener en sa demeure.

« Allons, ma Dame ! Vous êtes une grande guerrière, je vous trouve très courageuse. Vous avez subi beaucoup de tortures, aussi bien mentales que physiques… » marmonna la suivante en observant le dos découvert de la rôdeuse.

Le motif de l'arbre blanc se trouvait sur sa poitrine, en un fil argenté qui brillait au soleil, comme Alquaesil en sentant la présence d'ennemis, et d'autres motifs, bien plus terrifiants, meurtrissaient son dos, le laminant sous les coups invisibles du fer rougeoyant qui frappait sa colonne vertébrale, et à chaque coup donné, Ys sursautait. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elilwë, dans sa jeunesse, avait été capturée par des orques et torturée deux longs jours, mais de cela elle ne se souvenait plus, car elle avait quelque peu perdu la mémoire suite à cet événement horrible. Le souverain de l'époque avait bien tenté de délivrer sa protégée, mais rien n'y fit, la rôdeuse dut se sauver elle-même et apaiser ces blessures dont elle ne se souvenait plus l'origine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Elilwë en se retournant, voyant que sa suivante était fort blême, d'un teint pâle presque maladif.

« R…rien, ma Dame. Je rêvais. » dit-elle alors, et chassa ces tristes images de son esprit, tentant d'imaginer à quel point la vie d'une rôdeuse pouvait être à la fois exaltante et emplie de dangers.

Bientôt, les deux femmes prirent l'initiative de laver le sol, lui aussi fort sale, et au bout de deux heures, elle vinrent à bout au rangement des appartements. Elilwë prépara alors ses bagages, pliant avec précaution ses plus belles robes, fort rares mais pourtant très précieuses, et les tuniques d'adolescent, qui étaient à sa taille. Quelques livres furent jetés pêle-mêle dans une sacoche en cuir brun qui pouvait être transportée par un cheval. Enfin, la rôdeuse mit ses vêtements de rôdeuse noirs, constitués tout d'abord d'un long morceau de tissu qui comprimait sa poitrine, un corsaire noir, lui aussi, une tunique et un pantalon noir en velours portés par-dessus ces sous-vêtements, un châle noir qui cachait le cou blanc de la jeune elfe, des gants qui laissaient ses phalanges blanches et fines à l'air libre, des bottes noires et élimées qui avaient tant de fois mené leur propriétaire sur les sentiers de la Terre du Milieu. Un broche représentant l'arbre du Gondor tenait une longue cape noire et un capuchon qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre pour cacher son identité. Parfois, en été, elle se contentait d'une robe en tissu vaporeux noir soutenue d'un corset lâchement noué, d'un diadème, les jours de fête, et de sandales liées par de fines cordelettes à ses chevilles, mais rien de plus. Une lanière soutenait ses cheveux bouclés et noirs de jais, chose rare et pure dans le monde des elfes, et si les immortels la haïssaient en raison de sa différence, ils trouvaient ses cheveux fort beaux, si ce n'était que cela.

« Prépare-toi, Ys, nous quittons Minas Tirith d'ici une demie-heure. Je te laisse le temps de mettre tes vêtements de voyage, je vais seller mon cheval et le tien, ce sera déjà cela de fait. » dit la rôdeuse, et elle quitta la pièce prestement, son épée pendant à la ceinture dans son fourreau, munie de son carquois de flèches et d'un arc, de ses deux lames brillantes et enfin de son poignard qu'elle cachait dans sa botte, le long de sa cheville.

Avec deux livres sous le bras, elle se hâtait de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux écuries royales de Minas Tirith. A son passage, les soldats la saluaient avec entrain, car elle était appréciée de tous les guerriers du Gondor et savait régler les différends entre compagnons d'armes. Etre rôdeur, une situation jadis difficile, était à présent un honneur, démontrant que l'on défendait son royaume et que l'on était prêt à mourir pour l'honneur du roi. Elle aboutit rapidement dans la cour intérieure du palais, où une fontaine, près de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, diffusait un doux son mélodieux. Le vent soufflait avec légèreté, cependant, en ce matin du vingt-trois décembre, le lendemain du solstice d'hiver, le ciel était d'un bleu azur, quelques nuages parsemaient le royaume céleste et le soleil, d'un jaune chaleureux, brillait haut dans le ciel. Les hennissements des chevaux parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, et ce fut au bruit des sabots qui claquaient sur le pavement des écuries qu'Elilwë parvint à se repérer dans le dédale des couloirs et des cours intérieures que formait l'étendue du palais et des maisons de guérison. La rôdeuse parvint tout de même à trouver son chemin sans difficulté, mais elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la Maison des Morts, songeant avec tristesse à la douce et belle Finduilas, épouse de l'intendant Denethor. Cette dernière était morte prématurément, emportée par les épidémies mortelles, très fréquentes en ces temps pourtant si proches et visiblement reculés. Car ce qu'il restait de la magie des elfes avait été transmis aux hommes et cela leur avait été bénéfique, du moins après la guerre de l'anneau.

« Ai, Finduilas, comme vous me manquez…de tous les deuils que j'ai enduré, le vôtre a été le plus douloureux…et le plus long… » murmura la jeune elfe, et du haut des Maisons des Morts, Faramir l'interpella.

Elilwë releva la tête avec mélancolie, et son visage s'anima d'un sourire, en voyant son compagnon d'armes et plus fidèle ami. Faramir descendit les escaliers et arriva à proximité de celle qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé. Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard, en silence, et du fin fond des palais d'albâtre de Minas Tirith aboutit les doux murmures de la défunte Finduilas, les railleries d'un Boromir encore adolescent et des conseils et moments de folie de Denethor. Beaucoup de souvenirs s'étaient réunis dans le cœur de la jeune, des souvenirs, des bribes de pensées qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, qu'elle se remémorait avec joie ou peine, mais toujours avec la même intensité. Etrangement, la sensation était sans cesse renouvelée lorsqu'elle voyait Faramir, lui qui dépassait de beaucoup la beauté des mortels, du moins, c'était ce que la rôdeuse pensait de ce fier capitaine de Gondor.

« Elilwë, tu n'as point changée. Voilà trois saisons que tu n'as pu entrevoir de tes yeux la beauté de Minas Tirith…Et te voici enfin, mais cette fois-ci, tout me semble vide, sans ma famille qui était également la tienne… » marmonna Faramir.

Les deux êtres se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'étreignirent longuement, comme deux amants qui s'étaient depuis longtemps perdus de vue. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvait être amants, comme leur cœur l'espérait dix ans auparavant, seulement compagnons d'armes, et encore !

« Et tu me manques grandement, comme les rires de Finduilas qui résonnaient jadis dans les maisonnées de notre blanche cité…Mais à présent tu es ici…en ma compagnie…quel dommage que notre rencontre se fasse sous les plus mauvais auspices…La guerre est proche. » dit le capitaine.

« Plus proche que tu ne le crois, mon ami. Le désastre qui nous attend ne pourra guère être comparable aux guerres que nous avons déjà vécues…ensemble. » déclara la rôdeuse à son tour, et tous les deux se rendirent, un paisible sourire aux lèvres, aux écuries.

La porte en bois sculptée des écuries s'ouvrit alors, tirée par les gardes qui se trouvaient postés devant la demeure aux chevaux, et déjà, de bon matin, beaucoup de gens s'y trouvaient, s'occupant de leur monture avec passion, sellant les nobles destriers avec beaucoup de patience, car certains étaient agités et d'autres agissaient avec quiétude, un étrange mélange qui ressemblait tout à fait au caractère changeant d'Elilwë.

« Depuis notre dernière rencontre, comment te portes-tu ? Hormis la mésaventure que m'a conté Gimli, rien de spécial n'est survenu ces derniers temps, je suppose ? » questionna Faramir en s'approchant du petit enclos où se trouvait Ninquë, la jument de son amie.

« Eh bien, j'ai fait l'acquisition de cette superbe créature, que j'ai baptisé 'Blanche' en la langue commune, en ironie avec cette robe noire et parfaite… » répliqua la rôdeuse. « De plus, j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes à la fois étonnantes et pourtant bien singulières…Aragorn a dû te le dire, j'ai supporté ces satanés elfes durant un mois, et il m'impose une nouvelle fois leur présence… »

« Allons, tout ne va pas si mal. Le seigneur Mablung contient toujours les armées de Mordor qui s'amassent aux frontières et un grand nombre de soldats nous a rejoints, dont la Compagnie des Archers, commandée par maître Dalamar, le cousin du prince Legolas. « Et ta santé s'est améliorée…tu me sembles moins maigre qu'avant, et cela grâce aux bons soins des Eliel…elles t'ont forcée à manger…n'est ce pas ? » demanda le capitaine.

« C'est vrai, mais sans compter l'intervention de la Dame Viressë, une des Ishtari qui sont venus depuis Oiolossë pour nous conseiller dans la guerre qui survient en nos territoires… » expliqua Elilwë.

La rôdeuse ouvrit l'enclos de sa monture, et la jument piaffa d'impatience alors que l'elfe murmurait de doux mots en elfique pour calmer le cheval, bien excité. Lentement, la jeune elfe caressa le flanc de la noble bête, puis l'encolure, en mettant les rênes et sellant Ninquë d'un geste expert. La robe noire de la jument semblait scintiller comme des milliers de pierres noires et précieuses. C'était une étrange couleur, qui virait presque au bleu clair dans les reflets. Aux côtés de Ninquë se trouvait Arod, le cheval de Legolas, et, mine de rien, celui-ci semblait étrangement attiré par la monture d'Elilwë, et c'était apparemment réciproque.

« Allons, Ninquë, vas-tu faire saillie avec un cheval Rohirrim et perdre ton sang pur pour une question d'attirance physique ? » demanda l'elfe, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant. » commenta Faramir d'un air moqueur. « Selon la Dame Galadriel, que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer ce matin, ton destin et celui de Legolas sont étroitement liés…peut être seras-tu moins seule ? »

« Oui, je sais bien… » rétorqua Elilwë sarcastiquement, et à la grande surprise de son ami. « Je plaisante, naturellement… » s'empressa-t-elle de dire devant l'air ébahi de Faramir. « Comment puis-je fréquenter un elfe ? Comment puis-je entreprendre une relation avec un elfe qui ne cesse de me tourmenter, et qui plus est, cela l'amuse ! » s'exclama la rôdeuse d'un ton colérique.

« Ne te fâche pas, _nîn mellon_ – comme diraient justement les elfes – je suis sûr que tu trouveras un jeune paysan fougueux qui cultive le blé dans les plaines et garde les moutons l'été. Tu seras certainement heureuse avec un homme du peuple, un homme, un vrai, et non à un rang…Qu'ont-ils fait pour posséder un rang ? Ils se sont donnés la peine de naître, voilà tout. Et j'ai eu l'infortune de naître fils d'intendant… » dit Faramir.

« Voyons, est-ce réellement une infortune de naître riche et célèbre…je ne suis pas riche, moi, je dépend juste de ma mère et de son immense fortune…et tant que je n'ai pas épousé ce satané Luingil, on ne peut considérer que je suis noble ni célèbre…Cependant, je ne peux me considérer malheureuse à la manière des gamins orphelins des bas-quartiers ! Ou encore des vieillardes qui, pour subvenir à leurs besoins, entrevoient les horreurs de la guerre dans les Maisons de Guérison ! Je revois encore le teint blême de la Dame Ioreth lorsque tu es venu en sa maisonnée pour être soigné…Pourtant, elle est habituée aux atrocités…aux peines d'un peuple, qui, il y a à peine dix ans, vivait dans la plus grande de toutes les misères, devant les yeux du pourceau gras qu'est Erland ! » argumenta Elilwë avec ardeur et violence.

« Holà ! Calme tes élans caractériels ! Tes blessures ne t'ont guère refroidie…Tes discours devant le Conseil des Anciens risquent d'être particulièrement enflammés lorsque les armées vont enfin se décider à former une alliance. »

La rôdeuse écarquilla les yeux avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Former une alliance était une chose fort difficile, la diplomatie étant quasiment un art.

« Une alliance ? Pour cela, faudrait-il encore que les elfes et les nains puissent s'entendre…de plus, selon les dires, Thranduil et Gloin sont des mortels ennemis…il ne faut jamais les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre ! » dit Elilwë, bien que ces paroles semblaient plus être des avertissements. « Et cependant, leurs fils, Legolas et Gimli, sont des amis très fidèles…Je n'ai jamais vu d'amitié plus tendre que la leur. Malgré leurs différences, on dirait des frères…liés par des valeurs communes que je ne pensais pas retrouver auprès de ces deux races opposées. »

Et la rôdeuse sentit un tiède courant d'air, qui traversa les enclos des bêtes, et semblaient calmer l'agitation habituelle d'Arod, fougueux cheval habitué à parcourir les immenses plaines du Rohan. Pourtant, nul doute que le Gondor lui convenait tout aussi bien, en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait en réalité que peu d'espace pour qu'ils puissent courir librement, à cause de la présence des orques aux frontières. Ninquë tourna sa puissante encolure pour observer ce qu'il se passait, mais le cou de la jument fut arrêtée par la douce main d'un elfe.

« Parle-t-on de moi en ces lieux ? » demanda la voix familière avec douceur, et l'encolure de Ninquë, qui cachait son visage, se baissa pour mieux observer la réaction de sa propriétaire.

Et quelle réaction ! Elle eut un effet dévastateur, presque magique…mais de la dangereuse magie noire, subtile, séductrice et à la fois tellement tentatrice…Elilwë sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant avec une lenteur agonisante son dos jusqu'à ses fragiles cervicales. La rôdeuse posa la paume de sa main sur sa nuque, faisant mine de se masser les plus frêles vertèbres de son corps, et pourtant les plus importantes. Elle croyait ainsi stopper les étranges sensations qui l'envahirent en voyant Legolas qui faisait irruption dans les écuries. Bien qu'elle ne rougissait pas, l'attirance physique – étonnante et également très soudaine – qu'Elilwë semblait avoir pour Legolas était évidente, même pour Faramir, et Gimli, qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'elfe. Pourtant, qu'avait-il de spécial ? Il vêtu comme à son habitude, en vert, et plaisantait avec le maître nain, il observait, tel un enfant curieux, tous les chevaux dans les enclos…

« Tiens, voilà ton prétendu futur amant… » déclara Faramir, et il quitta l'enclos de Ninquë en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Nous nous reverrons, maître Faramir, capitaine de Gondor…et nous verrons qui aura raison, mon cœur et ma ténacité ou les prédictions des elfes… » murmura Elilwë alors que Legolas entra dans l'enclos d'Arod sans même lui accorder un regard.

La rôdeuse trouva cela fort surprenant, et au vu de la mine réjouie de Gimli, Elilwë se rendit compte qu'il le faisait exprès. Etrange de voir que, lorsqu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, son cœur battait plus vite et elle serrait le poing. Mais la jeune elfe avait tout de paradoxal. Y compris ses sentiments.

« _Quildë, quildë, Arod…_ » marmonna Legolas en quenya alors que sa monture s'agitait, voyant que Ninquë l'ignorait. « _Ninquë nà mòë ? _En voilà une chose intéressante… »

Quelques mots en nain furent dits, ce qui supposait que l'elfe avait des notions en cette langue puisqu'il s'adressait à Gimli. Mais l'accent était bancale, et certains mots prononcés avec difficulté, Elilwë qui comprenait et parlait le nain, l'une des nombreuses langues qu'elle avait appris durant ses longs voyages.

« Il paraît qu'Arod est très attiré par votre jument. » dit Gimli d'un ton léger, en tapotant l'encolure du cheval de Legolas. « Mais je suppose que vous étiez au courant, vous avez l'œil, Dame Elilwë… »

« Et il est hors de question que ma monture s'unisse avec un bâtard rohirrim. Gâcher un sang noble…_Uquétima ! »_ grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. « A part cela, maître Gimli ; le roi m'a ordonné de vous accueillir chez moi pour une période de temps limitée. Nul doute que cela fera plaisir à mes prétendants vu qu'eux aussi ont été conviés en ma demeure. »

Le cœur de Legolas fit un bond alors qu'il nouait les rênes à la base de l'encolure de son cheval de manière à ce que cela ne lui fasse aucun mal. Ses pulsations cardiaques battaient de façon rythmique et très rapidement, mais cela ne se voyait pas extérieurement. Un elfe possédait des capacités hors-norme, surtout pour se contrôler en des moments si difficiles.

' Mon cœur bat désespérément vite…et je la désire…_Ai, aniròn…aniròn, Elilwë_ _Alquaeleni…_Et pourtant je ne peux atteindre son cœur à elle…je ne pourrai jamais atteindre son âme…' songea Legolas en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

Il crispa sa main sur les rênes d'Arod, sans que personne ne le remarque, et ce fut alors qu'Elilwë déposa les livres qu'elle avait en main dans deux sacoches qui se trouvaient sur les flancs de Ninquë, et ces mêmes sacoches pouvaient transporter des charges légères, juste le nécessaire pour une heure de route à dos de cheval jusqu'à Alcarin. Non pas que la route était particulièrement difficile, mais les pavés, les jours de pluie, étaient glissants, et les routes étaient impraticables, c'est ainsi qu'ils allaient être obligés de couper à travers les plaines pour rejoindre la bourgade commerciale.

' Legolas, vous êtes un fieffé crétin…Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix tempérer mes ardeurs ? Je suis très bien ainsi, ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre à longueur de journée pour me torturer…Et pourtant…parmi tous les elfes que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer…vous êtes le plus…séduisant…Oh, Varda, non ! Par Melian, je ne peux pas penser cela…un pêché…un doux pêché, comme un fruit défendu et sucré…' pensa Elilwë de toutes ses forces, alors que son regard croisa celui de Legolas quelques instants seulement. '_Aniròn, Legolas_…je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ses yeux…comme une mer tourmentée, cet esprit rebelle me trouble…et me fascine…'

Gimli observa longuement les sculptures des colonnes qui soutenaient le lourd toit des écuries, et finalement, il se rendit compte qu'elles ressemblaient étrangement à celles d'Edoras. Mais comme l'hiver se déroulait avec beaucoup de lenteur, il ne voyait cependant aucune différence entre la nuit fatidique où Morgoth jeta son dévolu sur Elilwë et ce matin froid et pâle. Il songeait à toutes ces choses, à la guerre, et au poids que pourrait représenter les nains des Montagnes Bleues dans le conflit. Et à la place de tous ceux qu'il connaissait dans la bataille qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Le nain restait sourd à la conversation qui se tenait à présent entre Elilwë et Legolas, et pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas.

« Non, sincèrement, je ne comprends pas votre peur des chevaux. Ce sont des animaux pourtant très doux, et vous ne semblez pas les apprivoiser. Ne dit-on pas que les rôdeurs savent communiquer avec toutes les choses vivantes ? » questionna Legolas, bien que cela ressemblait fort bien à une affirmation.

« Je suis, dirait-on, une exception, prince Legolas…J'ai fait une chute étant enfant et mon poignet s'est violemment brisé…Et contrairement aux elfes, j'en garde encore la cicatrice… » expliqua Elilwë en déliant les lacets qui tenaient les cuirasses des poignets en place.

Elle retira prestement la cuirasse, et cela sans aucune difficulté, et Legolas entrevit alors ses mains couvertes de cicatrices. Elilwë était stigmatisée à vie, tel un condamné à mort innocent, telle une étrange martyr dont personne ne se souciait, et étrangement, le prince d'_Eryn Lasgalen _ressentait la même chose, car lui aussi avait été marqué dans sa chair. Avec lenteur, il posa la selle décorée sur le dos d'Arod, et Elilwë fit de même, sans que Ninquë s'agite pour autant. Et, accompagnée des profondes coupures de ses fins poignets lésés, une très longue cicatrice, preuve de sa chute à cheval.

« Voilà…Hormis cette trace…j'en possède d'autres… » murmura la rôdeuse en renouant la cuirasse. « Mon visage… » énuméra-t-elle en montrant la fine balafre qui déchirait le profil de sa joue. « Mes lèvres ont été fendues plusieurs fois… »

Legolas posa juste son index sur les lèvres gercées de la guerrière, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Il allait découvrir par lui-même les cicatrices de la rôdeuse, lentement et progressivement, ressentant son chagrin et sa douleur. Gimli observait avec attention, silencieusement, sans un mot, car la scène lui semblait à la fois étrange et pourtant douce. Le prince laissa ses doigts fins vagabonder sur le visage de la jeune elfe, sentant les stigmates éternelles d'Elilwë, ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, ses cheveux aussi emmêlés que ceux des hobbits et cependant soyeux.

« Valar… » murmura Elilwë d'une voix rauque, et elle ferma les yeux, apaisée par le toucher magique de l'elfe. « Mes hanches…et un de mes seins ont été touchés par la lame d'un orque_…Ai…Là…nwalya…_ » gémit-elle en elfique quenya, lui indiquant qu'elle avait mal.

Il retira immédiatement sa main. Elilwë réouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement les orbes bleus de son interlocuteur. Les iris de Legolas s'emplirent de larmes qui coulèrent jamais sur son visage. Il était confus, perdu, désespéré, balbutiant des paroles elfiques, qui, mises bout à bout, ne signifiaient pas grand' chose. Il mena Arod dans la précipitation de la honte que lui causa cette furtive exploration , hors de l'enclos, bredouillant des excuses et partant très soudainement, suivi de près par Gimli, qui ne comprenait point. Mais Elilwë avait compris, car Thranduil se trouvait dans l'écurie. Elle voyait alors la silhouette du jeune prince la quitter trop douloureusement, et son cœur battait encore comme les tambours de la Moria, d'un rythme soutenu et pourtant défaillant alors que le roi, père de Legolas, vint l'aborder, caressant le flanc de Ninquë, qui s'agita quelque peu. La proximité de cet esprit doucement tourmenté, année après année, rendait la jument terriblement nerveuse. Thranduil parvint néanmoins à la calmer, et son regard intimidait la rôdeuse qui n'avait jamais connu l'autorité d'un homme puissant, son père étant parti en mer alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

« Bonjour, Dame Elilwë. Est-ce bien ainsi que l'on vous nomme dans la cité ? » questionna le roi avec une certaine innocence.

Innocence cachée, du moins, mais Elilwë ne voyait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ni pourquoi il voulait converser avec elle.

« Tel est mon nom, en effet. Et vous, comment dois-je vous nommer, mon seigneur ? » demanda la rôdeuse à son tour, attendant une réponse bien précise.

« Je ne sais plus si vous devez m'appeler Thranduil ou bien l'époux de la défunte Vanyawen. Mon fils découvrait vos multiples cicatrices, n'est-ce pas ? Legolas est un esprit encore jeune…encore fragile…Bien qu'il ait découvert les plaisirs charnels, la peau tiède d'une femme lui est encore inconnue… »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, mon seigneur ? Pensez-vous réellement que Legolas est un être aussi innocent. Certes, cela se voit, il n'a jamais connu la douce mélodie de l'amour et les supposés bienfaits que cela apporte. Il trouvera une grande dame qu'il épousera sans plus attendre car il sera transi de cette amante fidèle. Et moi, comme à mon habitude, j'erre, solitaire, telle Nienna sur le Taniquetil. » expliqua Elilwë en menant Ninquë par les rênes, la sortant de l'enclos.

« Quelle leçon dois-je tirer de ce judicieux enseignement ? » dit Thranduil, l'air sombre, car il savait que la rôdeuse était, au fond d'elle-même, fort triste et fort malheureuse.

« L'amour est une grande source de problèmes, mon seigneur. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? Déjà, depuis des millénaires, les gens s'obstinent à chercher ce qui n'existe pas. Toutes ces légendes, ces contes, ces poèmes à propos du sentiment amoureux ne sont que chimères. »

« Une opinion inexacte, cependant, je ne peux vous contredire. Parfois, l'amour est effectivement source de problèmes, mais de quel amour parlez-vous ? L'amour filial ? L'amour paternel ou maternel ? L'amour, tout simplement ? »

« Tout, mon seigneur. Mon opinion sur ce sujet est irrévocable, mais…je veux aimer, comme tous les autres, qui ont cette chance…Juste pour expérimenter, au moins une fois dans ma vie, le bonheur… » déclara la rôdeuse.

Thranduil la regarda partir, alors que la famille royale, hormis le roi lui-même, se préparaient pour quitter la capitale. Aux côtés d'Elbereth se trouvaient Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Luingil, Frodon, Merry, Arwen et Elilwë, ainsi que le nain Gimli, et tous partaient, au moins pour s'isoler de l'animation urbaine et de la panique qui régnait au sein de la population. Car déjà, les armées se réunissaient sur les Champs du Pelennor, et le destin d'Aman allait bientôt être scellé, et cela en la personne de sept êtres tout à fait ordinaires, si ce n'était leur courage au combat ou leur caractère téméraire qui les différenciaient des autres. Ils étaient tous stigmatisés, ils étaient las des horreurs de la guerre, des massacres, des violentes escarmouches, de la pluie qui tombait, signifiant que Nienna pleurait les disparus au champ de bataille, qu'Estë soignait les blessés les plus graves et que Morgoth, le prince des ténèbres, s'en réjouissait déjà.

-

-

La lourde gravitation du palantir résonnait dans les salles de marbre noir de Barad-Dûr en construction, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ennemi. Redoutable créature qui se distinguait par son intelligence, cette dernière observait une belle statue, dans la pénombre des blanches lueurs des pâles flammes.

« Toi, Elilwë Alquaeleni, ancêtre de Melanna, Tintawen, Fanyarë, Amaurëa, Uial, Elviressë, Alquaeleni et enfin Varda, tu vas souffrir, mais indirectement…l'élu de ton cœur se présentera à toi…et alors…les jeux seront faits… »

Sa blanche main décharnée déplaça avec lenteur un pion sur le damier. Le tintement de ce même pion sur la surface en pierre résonna dans toute l'immense pièce. Le ronflement des machines se mêlait aux sourds cognements des pioches et des marteaux, alors qu'une armée se mettait en route pour le front.

« Oh oui, les jeux seront faits…Les jeux seront faits…et l'étoile sera perdue à jamais…violée par le pouvoir noir d'Eru…Ils ont douté…Ils ont douté de ma puissance…et bien voilà ce qu'il leur en coûtera…Varda…ma belle et pure Varda…même ta protégée ne pourra épargner ces lambeaux de terre ensanglantés par d'innombrables batailles…des batailles… » répéta la voix de la sombre personne, satisfaite de son retour spirituel du moins, en Terre du Milieu.

Là où Sauron avait échoué, Morgoth allait réussir.

-

-

Alcarin était depuis longtemps endormie, et seules les lueurs des tavernes indiquaient qu'il y avait encore de l'animation. Douce soirée où le vent frais perçait à travers les rideaux transparents de son balcon. Avec lenteur, le tissu fin et vaporeux s'agitait en mouvements fluides, comme une chose prisonnière d'une eau semblant être tiède. Elilwë soupira alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir, se peignant mélancoliquement les cheveux. Comme elle attendait que Legolas glisse une nouvelle fois ses doigts magiques dans sa chevelure, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, fantasme d'un monde imaginaire, genre de monde qui n'existait pas…

« Vous voilà très triste, ma Dame… » dit Ys en rangeant les vêtements de la rôdeuse dans une armoire.

Elle ne répondit pas, fredonnant une mélodie défaillante et se démarquant par sa lenteur. Mais quelle en était la langue, elle ne pouvait le savoir, car ce chant était une réminiscence des anciens temps, l'âge d'or des elfes. A présent, telles des bougies au vent, les voiles des nefs elfiques profitaient pleinement des embruns maritimes. Et les elfes quittaient ces rivages, à jamais. Cependant, certains irréductibles comptaient passer l'éternité sur l'île de _Tol Eressëa_, et les couples elfes désireux d'offrir une existence tranquille à leurs enfants demeuraient à _Tolli Ithil_. Elilwë voulait faire le récit de son enfance au sein de cet archipel éloigné, seuls vestiges de Nùménor. Mais plus tard. En attendant, elle soignait son apparence, car il y avait un dîner en présence de la reine de Gondor et des quatre princes elfes, et cela en sa demeure ! Avec les invités se trouvaient aussi les hobbits, qui aimaient Alcarin et fréquentaient la cité autant qu'ils le pouvaient, en particulier Pippin, absent, et Merry.

« Triste ? Non. Je suis lasse, Ys…Lasse… » murmura la jeune elfe d'une voix si douce que sa suivante eut du mal à discerner ses vraies paroles des sifflements du vent au-dehors.

« Allons, ne soyez pas si malheureuse. Ce soir est une occasion de se réjouir…ce sera bien la dernière occasion, car la tourmente vient à nous. Il faut profiter intensément de ce moment et vous réunir avec les personnes qui vous sont chères…Pourquoi vous êtes-vous opposée au roi ? Vous allez rendre les princes elfes verts de jalousie…Moi-même, Marith, et Rodwen allons vous parer de mille merveilles, telle une princesse ! » promit Ys en mentionnant les autres suivantes d'Elilwë.

Ces dernières allaient assister la jeune suivante dans sa tâche : rendre la rôdeuse présentable. En effet, ses vêtements étaient sales, ses ongles emplis de terre et de crasse, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et – très certainement – gras, ses mains sèches et rêches, couvertes de sang séché de par ses blessures, et son corps tout entier n'avait pas été convenablement lavé depuis au moins un mois. Mais la vie d'une guerrière solitaire était rude, et même s'il était désagréable de ne pouvoir prendre un bain tous les jours, cela avait ses avantages, dont l'indépendance. La gouvernante d'Elilwë, une vieille femme du nom d'Ileneth, allait guider les domestiques dans leur travail ardu. Justement, elle fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, faisant de grands gestes pour bien indiquer sa présence dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

« Me voici enfin ! Bienvenue à Alcarin, Dame Elilwë, c'est une joie de vous revoir en ces lieux ! » s'exclama la vieillarde en serrant la rôdeuse dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille.

Ileneth était le stéréotype de la matrone vieille fille qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de se marier, s'étant dévoué corps et âme pour servir les autres, et non elle-même. A la manière des prêtres et prêtresses, elle était encore chaste et facilement choquée par les détails amoureux des jeunes suivantes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois libertine, du moins pour certains sujets…

« Aucun amant à déplorer durant votre escapade ? » questionna Ileneth, assez directement.

Les suivantes se mirent à rire de bon cœur, car il n'était pas commun de poser ce genre de question, surtout en présence d'une elfe qui avait, depuis deux mille ans, suivi l'évolution des mœurs en Gondor. Elilwë hocha la tête, et, relevant la manche de sa tunique, dévoila les deux cicatrices causées par la folie que Morgoth lui avait insufflée. Ys écarquilla les yeux et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, fermant les yeux, visiblement choquée. Marith et Rodwen furent, quant à elles, impressionnées de l'impassibilité de la rôdeuse devant la grande douleur que devait causer ces deux cicatrices, irrégulières et pourtant jumelles.

« Non, mais de très mauvaises rencontres et d'autres stigmates qui enlaidissent un peu plus la créature infecte que je suis. » répliqua Elilwë avec froideur.

« Que de pessimisme ! » déclara Ileneth d'un ton agacé. « Ce soir, vous n'êtes point une créature infecte, mais, grâce à nos soins, un ange divin qui fera rougir de désir même le plus frigide des elfes ! N'est ce pas, mesdemoiselles ?» questionna-t-elle en s'adressant aux suivantes.

Sur ces mots, les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent vivement, car la vieille femme, encore très active malgré son âge avancé, était pleine d'entrain et savait réjouir les cœurs les plus mélancoliques, dont celui d'Elilwë. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rôdeuse qui se laissa emporter par la joie de sa gouvernante.

« Parfait, nous pouvons donc commencer ! Je suis certes une duègne qui s'habille d'une manière absolument monstrueuse, mais vous, ma belle Dame, méritez les robes les plus somptueuses et les plus pures qui soient ! En attendant, nous allons vous débarrasser de ces…choses qui vous servent de vêtements ! » s'exclama la vieille femme en levant ses mains ridées au ciel, comme une louange à la fille des dieux qu'était sa maîtresse.

Avec lenteur, les suivantes entourèrent la rôdeuse, enlevant tous les vêtements crasseux et élimés qui cachaient ses formes féminines, jetant ces habits déshonorants – du moins selon elles – à même le sol, comme s'ils ne valaient absolument rien, pas même un mauvais vin de Lacville. Enfin, la guerrière se retrouva dépourvue de tout, Ileneth détacha la lanière qui soutenait ses cheveux, et les suivantes la menèrent sans plus attendre dans un bain qu'elles avaient préparé au préalable. Elilwë fut pressée, et avec un peu de rudesse, dans l'eau brûlante. Les effluves tièdes formaient une vapeur omniprésente et agréable, et Ys versa un flacon entier d'essence de jasmin, et bientôt, la lampe à huile odorante ne put plus couvrir les douces senteurs de cette fleur précieuse utilisée en médecine pour ses propriétés calmantes, mais elle se révéla inefficace pour soulager la douleur, elle servait uniquement à apporter un peu de réconfort aux blessés. La jeune guerrière se détendit immédiatement, tout son corps était envahi par la chaleur de son bain et de la sensation agréable que procurait l'essence fluide sur sa peau. Ys frottait machinalement l'orteil du pied gauche de sa maîtresse, voulant démettre ses membres inférieurs de la moindre trace de saleté. Marith lavait les cheveux noirs de jais de la rôdeuse, en coupa efficacement et rapidement quelques mèches rebelles à l'aide d'une des lames de l'elfe, et Rodwen coupait les ongles de la rôdeuse, qui n'étaient déjà pas bien longs à force d'être rongés. Quant à Ileneth, elle inspectait justement le travail de Rodwen, et donna une tape sur les doigts de la rôdeuse, la réprimandant de mordre ses ongles trop souvent, ce qui n'était ni gracieux ni une bonne chose pour la bienséance.

« Vous devriez manger plus quelque chose pour remplir votre estomac, au lieu de vous abîmer les dents à ronger des ongles qui n'ont aucune valeur nutritive ! » reprocha la gouvernante. « Bon, cela ne se verra pas, de toute façon. En revanche, vous êtes sommée, à partir de maintenant, de manger à tous les repas afin de vous éviter une taille elfique ! Toutes ces pauvres enfants elfes n'ont que la peau sur les os, afin de plaire…mais vous, vous devez impérativement manger ! Vous êtes quasi-anorexique, ma fille ! »

« C'est vrai, Dame Elilwë. Votre orteil est décidément rebelle à vouloir être lavé. Il demeure toujours de la saleté. Gnn…Non, franchement, cela ne veut pas…marcher ! Ah, par Iluvatar ! » se plaignit Ys.

« C'est normal, Ys, on ne lave pas l'orteil d'un pied gauche avec de l'extrait de jasmin ! C'est avec de la saponaire qu'il faut le faire. » conseilla Rodwen en lui donnant les racines moussantes et peu odorantes dont les elfes se servaient pour laver leur corps. « Et n'oublie pas de bien rincer à l'eau, c'est assez corrosif, ces choses-là. »

« Et les cheveux ? N'oublie pas les cheveux, mon enfant ! » s'exclama Ileneth en voyant que Marith ne massait plus le cuir chevelu de la rôdeuse afin de débarrasser sa chevelure de toutes les saletés qui s'y étaient amassées depuis un mois.

« Oui, j'y travaille, ma Dame. » répliqua Marith, et pour peser la véracité de ses paroles, elle tira comme une démente sur les cheveux de sa maîtresse, montrant qu'elle les lavait avec beaucoup d'exagération.

Elilwë était tirée de toutes parts, poussée, griffée involontairement par les trois suivantes et la gouvernante, qui tenaient à ce que tout soit parfait, dans le meilleur des mondes. Une grande utopie, très certainement, car la rôdeuse était différente des elfes, et il y avait toujours une imperfection qui la rendait désirable, surtout aux yeux des humains qui l'aimaient surtout pour sa beauté, dépassant celles des demoiselles mortelles.

« Ileneth, je crois que je suis propre, à présent. Laissez-moi sortir ! » supplia Elilwë alors que la vieille femme frottait vivement son dos, ne prenant point garde aux nombreuses cicatrices qui lacéraient sa colonne vertébrale, marque infâme des orques…ou d'autres tortures.

« Ecoutez ma Dame, il faut que vous soyez présentable…Vous accueillez les princes elfes les plus puissants de la Terre du Milieu, l'épouse du roi et sa fille ! Quelle robe porterez-vous ce soir ? » questionna Ileneth.

« Peu importe. » déclara la rôdeuse d'un ton agacé. « Peu importe la couleur ou la manière dont elle a été faite, je veux simplement m'habiller, rien de plus ! » continua Elilwë en haussant les épaules.

Ileneth ne prit pas en considération ce qu'elle disait, et, sortant leur maîtresse de son bain, elles gloussèrent à l'unisson quand elles virent que la gouvernante cherchait une robe adéquate. Elilwë eut une expression de répulsion lorsque la vieillarde lui annonça qu'elle allait porter une robe d'un rose clair, pourtant très jolie, mais cela ne correspondait guère au style de la jeune elfe.

« Ah oui, elle est particulièrement…rose… » dit Elilwë, l'air un peu surpris. « Ce n'est pas…pour vous vexer, mais…le rose est une couleur très… » elle n'eut point le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et Elilwë, dépourvue de tous ses vêtements, n'eut d'autre choix que d'attraper un drap, l'enroulant autour de sa poitrine, et de se cacher derrière le paravent qui séparait la salle d'eau de la chambre en elle-même. Sa silhouette ne se vit guère, dans la pénombre, car elle éteignit la lampe à huile odorante accrochée au-dessus du bain.

« C'est de la part du prince, avec ses compliments. » déclara la personne qui fit irruption dans la chambre, et la rôdeuse put voir qu'il tenait une sorte de paquet en parchemin, qui était lié par des cordes végétales.

Elle ne put voir l'identité du domestique, mais elle put en revanche en reconnaître la voix. C'était Nelë, le jeune poète du palais, qui vivait en la demeure d'Elilwë en compagnie de son petit frère Niellunë, apprenti rôdeur. Le jeune homme, à peine âgé de seize ans, avait cependant toute la maturité requise pour devenir le suivant du prince Legolas, et cette tâche lui fut assignée par le roi en personne.

' Ce présent vient donc de Legolas…' songea Elilwë. ' Veut-il ainsi conquérir mon cœur afin que je me trouve à sa merci ? Ou est-ce lui qui se trouve soumis à mon cœur ? Non, non, je ne suis pas soumise…et pourtant…'

« Merci, Nelë. » déclara Ys en s'inclinant et rougissant, car le jeune poète avait depuis longtemps conquis le cœur de toutes les suivantes et domestiques, que ce soit dans la maisonnée blanche d'Elilwë ou le palais.

Marith et Rodwen furent surprises, et s'apprêtèrent à glousser, mais Ileneth leur ordonna de se taire immédiatement. Les deux suivantes durent obéir sans rechigner, et Elilwë leur montra le désordre qui régnait dans la salle d'eau, en fronçant les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres. Ys et la gouvernante, en revanche, eurent l'autorisation d'ouvrir le paquet.

« Oh, Valar ! » s'exclama Ileneth. « Voyez cette vraie merveille ! Et il y a un mot doux…Que disiez-vous à propos de ne point avoir d'amant ? Vous m'avez menti ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Legolas n'est PAS mon amant, combien de fois vais-je devoir réitérer ces paroles ? Donnez-moi ça ! » ordonna Elilwë en arrachant le morceau de parchemin, lisant l'unique mot qui y était inscrit en alphabet elfique.

_Aniròn… _

Et son regard se posa sur le paquet, à demi ouvert par les mains maladroites de la gouvernante et de la suivante. Marith et Rodwen – qui devaient nettoyer la salle d'eau, se regardèrent, l'air confus. Le présent était en effet d'une valeur inestimable. Une robe blanche, très simple, mais décorée de lignes vaporeuses, d'un blanc un peu plus sombre que le tissu lui-même. Le vêtement semblait parsemé de paillettes scintillantes comme neige au clair de lune. Il y avait des manches d'un blanc transparent, qui couvraient avec raffinement et délicatesse les bras de celle qui avait la chance de porter une chose si belle. Mais Elilwë pensait sincèrement qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel cadeau. Elle observa une nouvelle fois l'élégante écriture de Legolas, songeant alors qu'elle ne pouvait guère refuser la faveur que le prince lui avait faite.

« Alors ? » questionna Ys.

« Et alors, OUI ! Il ne faut même pas se poser la question, ce sera oui ! Elle portera cette robe ce soir ! Voyez où les manches s'arrêtent : elles dévoilent les épaules ! C'est absolument sublime, superbe, fantastique ! Elle vous ira à merveille, ma Dame ! Voyez ce tissu fin…Le mystérieux donateur a même pourvu cette robe de sous-vêtements, de bijoux et…d'un diadème ! » s'écria Ileneth, visiblement très enthousiaste.

La robe devait valoir un prix inestimable, et pourtant accessible pour un prince issu d'une des familles les plus riches de la Terre du Milieu. Elle était longue, élégante et à la fois très noble, car les matériaux qui avaient été utilisés pour sa confection étaient les plus chers et plus purs qui existaient. Elilwë remarqua qu'un corset avait été même cousu à l'intérieur pour mieux marquer la courbe des hanches. Rodwen, Marith et Ys firent comme la gouvernante l'avait dit : elles n'allaient se poser aucune question et préparer leur maîtresse pour la soirée, en dépit du fait que la rôdeuse était encore réticente. Ileneth l'habilla progressivement, de la robe en soie blanche, qui arrivait jusqu'au chevilles et était tenue par de fines bretelles, au vêtement complet. Les sous-vêtements ayant été mis, les suivantes la mirent sur un piédestal, afin de faire les dernières retouches devant un grand miroir de la salle d'eau. Ys noua les lacets du corset qui se trouvait cousu à l'intérieur, sans serrer trop fort afin que sa maîtresse puisse respirer. Marith lui peignait les cheveux avec beaucoup d'application, laissa deux mèches tomber de chaque côté de son visage, dans le plus pur style elfique, et pesait le pour et le contre à laisser la chevelure lâche ou nouée en chignon. Rodwen la maquillait très légèrement, du moins, pour effacer la cicatrice sur son visage. Enfin, Ileneth posa le diadème, que les elfes appelaient tiara, et qui cerclait la tête des personnages nobles. Ce dernier était en argent, et imitait les courbes végétales de branches qui s'entremêlaient comme de la vigne.

« Même Luthien ne pourrait vous égaler, ma Dame. » murmura Ys en admiration, car la robe renforçait l'image de la rôdeuse, à la fois fragile et impulsive, raffinée et pourtant guerrière dans l'âme.

« N'exagérez pas, mesdemoiselles, il faut tout de même que je tienne la maisonnée. » dit Elilwë en descendant lestement du piédestal sur lequel elle se trouvait. « Je vais aller vérifier aux cuisines, Ileneth, car le dîner ne va pas se faire de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, non, non, non, il est hors de question que vous salissiez votre belle robe pour une raison futile. Les domestiques peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans vous ! » dit la gouvernante en la retenant dans sa chambre. « Je n'ai qu'à aller vérifier de moi-même ! » déclara-t-elle en prenant l'initiative de quitter la pièce afin de confirmer ses paroles.

La rôdeuse observa de nouveau le message du prince Legolas, rêvant tout d'un coup à son visage qui ne cessait de la regarder obstinément, comme Beren regardait Luthien. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende, un rêve très léger, à peine plus important qu'un murmure éphémère. Et cependant, le mot _aniròn_ revenait sans cesse, déformée bientôt par la haine et l'amertume qui reprit le dessus. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-elle tombée sous l'emprise d'un charme ou d'un maléfice quelconque ? Elle allait sans aucun doute le savoir.

« C'est étrange… » intervint Ys. « On dirait une robe de mariée, ne trouvez-vous pas, ma Dame ? Mais je dois sans doute me tromper, c'est une robe de soirée…imaginez, Elilwë, le jour de votre mariage ! Je n'ose pas même imaginer une telle merveille ! »

« Il est dit que les femmes se marient en une robe de couleur pure, qui représente leur royaume…et le blanc est la couleur de ma bannière, de la bannière de l'Alquaeleni. » répondit la rôdeuse, et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, pliant ses doigts fragiles contre sa poitrine, observant son beau reflet dans le miroir.

Varda se sentait désespérément seule, sur le pic de Taniquetil. Oiolossë était vide, tellement vide, sans les Ainur qui parcouraient les longs couloirs du palais de Manwë, sans les sourires de Vana et les doux rêves de Lorien. Mais cependant, quelque chose en elle lui indiquait qu'une présence venait la hanter, comme Morgoth qui la désirait tant qu'il aurait aimé faire d'elle son épouse. Néanmoins, son frère Manwë était là avant lui, et l'amour que le prince des ténèbres portait à la demoiselle étoilée se transforma en haine, une haine viscérale et si puissante que même Eru n'aurait pu l'égaler.

' Qu'as-tu fait, Melkor ? ' demanda Varda mentalement. ' C'est de la folie. Tu ne pourras point détruire nos terres et les êtres qui vivent dessus, parmi les forêts et les fleuves. '

Elle soupira, sachant que l'ennemi ne voulait point lui répondre. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'insister auprès de l'esprit volatile qu'était Morgoth, car ce dernier avait été déchu de tous ses pouvoirs, et l'unique chose qui lui restait était un palantir sombre mais dont la vision portait très loin.

' Tu ne sais pas les choses qui t'attendent au dehors, mon cher ami…' songea-t-elle mentalement, et avec un certain dégoût qui se voyait sur son visage. ' L'Alquaeleni contrera ton pouvoir maléfique et conjurera le sort qui pèse sur sa famille…seule. '

Une voix fort désagréable résonna dans la grande salle où Varda admirait les sept statues de l'Alquaeleni, sa création, sa fille, sa chair…son sang.

' Seule ? Ma chère Varda, tu as donc perdu l'esprit. Jamais personne n'a pu me vaincre par sa seule volonté. Il lui a fallu le pouvoir des silmarils, et cela, tu ne peux le dénier. Elle ne sera pas seule, et tu le sais. Melanna défaillit, et il ne reste que sa fragile fille pour protéger ce qui reste d'Aman. Elilwë est impénétrable, autant du corps que de l'esprit, je ne puis l'ensorceler…Elle résiste, malgré sa corpulence faible et son âme corruptible…' déclara cette voix sombre.

' Garde ta langue empoisonnée entre tes dents, espèce de serpent venimeux ! Bien sûr que ton pouvoir est inefficace ! Si je l'ai créée, c'est pour protéger la Terre du Milieu de tes assauts infâmes. Et le sacrifice aura lieu, mais elle sera seule. ' murmura la Dame des Etoiles.

' Seule…Tu aimes bien cet adjectif…création des elfes…Eh oui, car sans les elfes, tu serais muette, ma pauvre étoile, bel et bien muette ! C'est pourquoi l'Alquaeleni ne peut combattre seule…elle possède un nouveau-né cher à son cœur – un elfe, eh oui ! – qui souffrira à sa place. '

' Tu es ignoble, Morgoth, qui plus est très stupide ! Tu dévoiles ton plan avant même de l'avoir mis effectivement à l'œuvre ! '

' Mais tu ne peux protéger cet elfe, tu peux seulement la protéger, elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mes jours sont comptés, Varda, et sans l'Alquaeleni, mon esprit se détériore tel un mort-vivant en quête de chair fraîche pour se repaître de son éternelle soif…' expliqua Melkor de sa voix effrayante.

Varda se sentit alors défaillir, tout comme la porteuse de l'Etoile-Cygne, elle commençait à perdre pied dans un monde où elle ne trouvait pas sa place. Les paroles affreuses de cet être lui lacéraient les tympans comme les cris stridents d'Ungoliant qui s'était jadis allié avec Melkor. Ungoliant, cette créature innommable, que les Valar n'auraient jamais pu façonné sans l'aide d'Eru, qui pensait que la présence d'insectes en Aman était une bonne chose. Mais ces infectes choses se multiplièrent, prenant comme territoire Eryn Lasgalen. Et déjà, l'ombre planait sur l'infortuné royaume, tel un sombre corbeau qui couvrait le ciel de ses ailes noires.

« TAIS-TOI ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout haut, et elle semblait visiblement paniquée. « Tu ne sais pas…Tu ne peux pas…Tu n'as pas le droit d'énoncer de tels propos ! »

' Des propos infects, infâmes, innommables, tout simplement cruels, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle étrange sensation, Varda, de ressentir ta peur…ta haine…ton dégoût…les valar ne sont-ils pas censés être impassibles face à l'oppression ? Car je suis l'oppression, ma belle et pure Etoile, l'oppression. Ne l'oublie pas. ' déclara Morgoth. ' Ne l'oublie pas…' répéta-t-il, et un rire aigu se fit entendre.

Et puis, le silence. Le silence complet. Varda tomba à genoux, et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors que le vent froid sifflait à ses oreilles. Contrairement aux elfes, et cela, la Dame des Etoiles venait de le découvrir, les valar pouvaient ressentir des émotions proches de celles des humains. Et lentement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers son royaume, d'où tombaient des milliers de flocons de neige. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le cœur à cesser le flot ininterrompu de plumes froides qui fondaient une fois tombées au sol. Oui, il faisait froid, oui, elle était triste, et Nienna pleurait. Oh, combien de fois avait-elle pleuré depuis sa création, depuis que Melkor faisait souffrir la terre ? Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la pleureuse dont l'humeur changeait l'air du temps, mais bien Varda. Douce et solitaire Varda.

**-**

**-**

La demeure d'Elilwë était grande et spacieuse, avec une multitude de couloirs qui menaient à des pièces toutes différentes mais décorées avec raffinement et délicatesse. Tout, en ce lieu, rappelait le style de Fondcombe, des candélabres aux meubles, en passant par l'imposante bibliothèque de la rôdeuse. Depuis qu'elle avait acquis cette maison, Elilwë ne cessait de rechercher de précieux ouvrages qui concernaient les contes et légendes de la Terre du Milieu, l'astronomie, la littérature et la généalogie. C'était donc une personne cultivée, qui savait parler plusieurs langues et en écrire certaines, car les alphabets, même les plus anciens, n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. En revanche, elle était incapable de cuisiner, de coudre, et cela même si sa vie en dépendait. La guerrière n'était pas femme avec qui se mettre en ménage…cependant, beaucoup de prétendants se présentaient à sa porte, en particulier de riches humains qui recherchaient une alliance avantageuse.

Mais elle ne voulait pas d'eux.

Tout ce que la jeune elfe recherchait était la paix. Un endroit où s'installer, seule, où elle pourrait subvenir à ses besoins sans l'aide financière de sa mère, des suivantes qui l'habillaient ou des domestiques qui lui préparaient son repas. Oui, cela serait parfait…la solitude, cependant, était un mal inguérissable, du moins en son cœur. Peut être allait-elle un jour trouver la personne qui lui serait chère, et la plus improbable qui soit, sans aucun doute. Mais sur le moment même, alors qu'elle tenait un pan de sa robe pour descendre les escaliers de sa demeure, elle était perdue dans ses songes, où elle retrouvait son père sur les rivages des Havres Gris, mais il disparaissait dans les brumes maritimes pour ne jamais revenir. Les quatre princes elfes, en compagnie de la famille royale et des hobbits, s'inclinèrent avec respect, car ils devaient honneur à la personne qui les hébergeait, et pour cela, indiquer qu'elle était, et elle seule, la maîtresse de maison.

« Bonsoir, Dame Elilwë. » murmura Legolas, et il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser ses iris noirs et toujours emplis de fureur et de haine. « Votre robe… » il balbutia et reprit ses esprits très calmement. « _Vous…_êtes superbe…divine… » murmura-t-il, croyant perdre tout le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses paroles et de ses gestes.

Il pensait ainsi s'accorder toute la grâce d'Elilwë et sa bienveillance . Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais la rôdeuse ne lui accorda pas un regard, passant chastement devant lui sans lui adresser la parole. Elle l'ignorait complètement, et ce petit air renfrogné qu'elle prenait en le voyant le rendait complètement fou. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la douce mélodie de l'amour, il se sentait renaître en compagnie de cette fille des dieux qui ne l'aimait point. Deux millénaires étaient passés, mais il était à peine plus sage et plus impassible qu'un adolescent frustré de ne pouvoir accomplir ses désirs les plus fous. Luingil, Elladan, Elrohir et bien entendu Legolas observèrent la rôdeuse. Cette robe était absolument superbe. Et Legolas savait que l'elfe allait l'adorer, la porter avec noblesse et une belle stature qui la rendait si…

' Belle…Désirable…et je suis fou, et tellement pathétique ! Jamais elle n'a voulu de moi, et jamais elle ne voudra de moi…C'est si désespérant ! Ouvrez les yeux, Elilwë, je suis là, et je vous aime, je vous aime tant ! Mais vous marchez en aveugle, dans les ténèbres, mélancolique et solitaire…Comment faire apparaître un sourire sur votre visage imparfait…et pourtant parfait…un exquis mélange de défauts exécrables et de qualités superbes…et honorables…Ouvrez les yeux, regardez-moi…' songea Legolas, et les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête avec rudesse.

Enfin, elle posa un regard sur Legolas, se perdant dans l'océan rebelle de ses yeux, comme Elilwë l'avait tant de fois fait, par le passé. Un vœu enfantin se fit en son cœur, et elle semblait se remémorer des évènements qui eurent lieu il y a bien longtemps, alors que la jeune elfe n'était âgée que de dix-sept ans.

' Il aura des lèvres rouges…' pensa la rôdeuse, et elle lança mentalement une pétale de rose blanche au vent, scellant ses paroles comme un ensorcellement. ' Et une peau pâle…un nez droit…des yeux bleus comme la mer…' trois pétales se mêlèrent aux flocons de neige de ses souvenirs et au scintillement des étoiles. ' …il sera gentil avec moi…doux…romantique…il m'aimera pour ce que je suis…et je l'aimerai pour l'homme qu'il est…et non pour son rang…et il aura des épaules droites et fines…et je serai la seule femme qu'il aimera jamais…et il n'existera jamais…oh non…jamais…' sa voix intérieure devint défaillante, et des larmes invisibles coulèrent sur son visage.

C'était un pacte, certes un peu futile, mais cela avait libéré la jeune elfe, à l'époque, des démons intérieurs qui la pourchassaient pour lui dire à quel point elle était odieuse avec tous ses proches, et en particulier des amants potentiels qui ne voulurent jamais d'elle. Alors Elilwë prit une rose blanche, et décrivit la personne de ses rêves avec exactitude. Chaque pétale détachée de la fleur signifiait un espoir perdu. Combien d'espoirs furent perdus, par la suite, alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé cette personne ? Elle écrasa une rose invisible en serrant le poing, et elle saigna abondamment…en songe, naturellement. Perspicace, la rôdeuse avait aussi compris que les valar, en particulier Melian, l'assistaient et la conseillaient, la poussant à prendre Legolas comme élu de son cœur. La décision des dieux était irrévocable, et elle allait s'y tenir. Si les valar pensaient que Legolas était son futur amant, alors son futur amant il serait, et peut être était-ce cette personne qu'elle recherchait…Celui qui allait voler son cœur pour ne jamais le reprendre…

« Bonsoir, prince Legolas. » répliqua Elilwë prestement, et elle alla saluer les trois autres princes avec droiture et politesse.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle prononçait leurs prénoms, elle ne mettait jamais autant de temps qu'avec celui du prince d'Eryn Lasgalen, et peut être était-ce intentionné de sa part, pour lui faire un signe, pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, la haine et l'amour mêlés formaient un sentiment bien singulier, une relation douce-amère ponctuée de moments d'accalmie, doux instants où ils partageaient tout, et des disputes, malheureusement fréquentes.

« Bien, installons-nous à table, si les présentations sont faites. » dit Merry sarcastiquement, et Frodon et Bilbon acquiescèrent, car eux aussi avaient été invités par Arwen en la demeure de la protectrice de Gondor.

Elilwë les mena dans les couloirs sombres du rez-de-chaussée, éclairés par seulement quelques candélabres. Enfin, ils aboutirent à la bibliothèque de la maison, là où avait été installée une table pour les invités, car la salle à manger n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir une douzaine d'invités, dont les suivantes, la gouvernante, et Nelë, qui servait Legolas. En revanche, si Arwen était présente, Elbereth ne l'était pas, car il était déjà tard.

« Voilà. Nous sommes ici dans la bibliothèque de la maison. C'est une collection d'ouvrages très rares…je recherche des livres sans relâche, en pensant trouver un jour un grimoire qui manque aux étagères de cette pièce. » expliqua Elilwë d'un ton froid, et elle assista Arwen afin qu'elle se déplace dans cette pièce un peu désordonnée, emplie de livres poussiéreux.

« Vous vous intéressez à l'astronomie ? » questionna Legolas en ouvrant un livre à propos des cartes célestes dressées au fil des siècles par les elfes et les humains.

« Bien entendu. C'est l'une des matières que j'affectionne le plus. Je possède un balcon au troisième étage, c'est la plus haute tour d'Alcarin, et elle est assez éloignée des lumières de la cité. Un scientifique y a jadis passé ses nuits à étudier le mouvement de certaines étoiles particulières, dont Carnil. Je nomme cela un observatoire à étoiles, et il n'y a que de mes appartements que l'on peut y accéder. » répliqua la rôdeuse.

' Un centre d'intérêt commun…En voilà une chose intéressante…Qui aurait cru que cet elfe sauvage lisait des ouvrages compliqués ? La rumeur était assez répandue, à l'époque, comme quoi les elfes des bois étaient plus…bohêmes…Bilbon a confirmé cette règle…ils aiment le vin et ne s'en privent pas. ' songea la guerrière, et elle invita ses compagnons à s'asseoir. ' Testons-le.'

Elilwë ordonna à une des domestiques qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'apporter une des meilleures bouteilles de vin que la jeune elfe possédait dans sa cave. Un grand cru de Lacville, que les Laiquendi, elfes des bois, aimaient par dessus tout. En effet, le vin était une denrée rare, presque inaccessible aux basses couches de la société. En revanche, la bière était une boisson que tout le monde avait au moins goûté une fois. Et qu'en était-il de Legolas ?

« Voulez-vous du vin, ou autre chose, avant que nous passions à table ? » demanda la rôdeuse avec une certaine innocence, mais Legolas savait où elle voulait en venir.

D'accord, elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, eh bien il allait l'initier aux plaisirs secrets de la séduction, qui, dissimulée dans les ténèbres, n'était guère visible. Ni Elladan, ni Elrohir, installés aux côtés du prince elfe, ne remarquèrent la flamme dans ses yeux qui s'intensifiait d'heure en heure.

« Auriez-vous du _saer-melui_ ? » questionna Legolas d'un air inquisiteur, et il ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement la portée de ses paroles – plutôt libertines, il fallait l'avouer.

Libertines, car la boisson dont parlait Legolas était un vin à la fois doux et sucré, mais avec un arrière-goût plutôt amer, à la manière des fruits rouges comme les airelles ou le cassis. Et le _saer-melui_ était réputé aphrodisiaque, car les jeunes mariés en buvaient normalement la nuit de leurs noces.

« Du _saer-melui_, dites-vous ? Eh bien, oui, j'en ai, mais je comptais vous faire goûter un excellent vin des abords de Lacville, vous savez, la bourgade humaine proche de la capitale d'_Eryn Lasgalen. _»

« Du saer-melui serait préférable. Je ne suis pas très enclin à boire des vins qui me semblent vulgaires, et qui me rappellent que les gardes de mon père se sont faits attraper par maître Bilbon avec une boisson alcoolisée. » déclara Legolas, faisant référence à l'escapade de Bilbon en Forêt Noire, afin de retrouver le trésor de Smaüg le dragon.

« Oh, oui, prince Legolas, mais n'en soyez pas vexé. Ces gardes manquaient tout simplement d'esprit. Cependant, votre père n'a pas été très conciliant, du moins au début. Il m'a paru assez méfiant envers les étrangers, ce qui explique par là que l'Alquaeleni n'a pu trouver refuge en ce royaume… » répliqua Bilbon, et il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Arwen posa sa main sur son ventre, et les hobbits froncèrent les sourcils en voyant que la reine était souffrante. Elilwë se leva soudainement, ainsi que Legolas, et tous deux s'agenouillèrent devant la souveraine de Gondor, inquiets pour sa santé. Elladan et Elrohir virent eux aussi à leurs côtés. La fille d'Elrond posa sa belle main sur son ventre rebondi. La rôdeuse fut surprise de cette réaction plutôt calme face à la naissance imminente d'un enfant. La reine ferma les yeux quelques instants, attrapa la main de son frère et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Et puis, avec grande soudaineté, elle laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, ouvrant les yeux avec brutalité. Un cri déchirant fendit l'air, et Arwen aurait pu s'effondrer au sol si la chaise où elle était assise ne la retenait pas.

« Arwen ? Arwen, ma Dame, répondez-moi… » murmura Elilwë en posant sa main sur le front de la reine, pour vérifier s'il ne pouvait rien survenir en défaveur de la santé de l'enfant.

« Valar…l'enfant…le travail est en marche, les contractions sont horriblement douloureuses…Je viens de perdre les eaux, Elilwë…L'enfant vient…il va naître… » marmonna la souveraine avec grande douleur.

Elilwë écarquilla les yeux, paniquée. Comment faire face à cette situation ? Comment aider la reine à accoucher de l'enfant ? Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation, car, étant une rôdeuse, elle n'avait l'expérience requise pour assister une femme en plein accouchement. Et elle sentit la main bienveillante de Legolas sur son épaule.

« Je vais vous aider, Elilwë, je vais vous aider, ne vous inquiétez pas… » murmura-t-il à son oreille pointue, causant des frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. « _Aniròn_, Elilwë, _aniròn_… » dit-il en terminant sa phrase, presque désespérément, et leurs mains se joignirent avec tendresse pour la toute première fois.


	15. NEFES

**Chapitre Quatorze**

**NEFES**

Un étrange souffle planait sur le palais du Taniquetil, alors que Varda, le cœur triste, priait de toute son âme, maudissant la liesse et la malice de Morgoth. Malgré les différents sorts et maléfices qui conjuraient le pouvoir innommable du frère de Manwë, rien ne l'empêchait de communiquer avec ceux qui formaient une entité commune avec son être. Il était vrai que les valar, en dépit de leurs différences, possédaient tous une branche commune dans leur généalogie qui remontait jusqu'à Iluvatar. Varda murmurait des paroles en une langue ancestrale, tentant vainement d'attirer l'attention de son créateur, mais cela sans aucun succès. Les appels de la Dame des Etoiles demeuraient à jamais sans réponse. Et quelle étrange sensation de se sentir seule au monde, tout comme ses filles, les Alquaeleni qui se succédaient au fil des millénaires, immuables au commun des mortels et immortels.

« Serait-ce si difficile de concevoir un êtreet de le protéger…sans mettre en péril la vie de ce nouveau-né qui ne fait que désirer le fruit d'un amour divin ? Mais son destin est à présent tracé dans les tapisseries de Vairë, elle devra mourir…Mais laquelle ? La froide Melanna, astre glacial mais au cœur doux comme la pluie qui tombe sur les plaines ? Ou bien la petite étoile Elilwë, qui ne demande qu'à vivre ? Elle veut aimer…Ai Iluvatar, si seulement vous écoutiez mes prières ! J'ai besoin de vos sages conseils… » chuchotait-elle d'une voix affligée, presque suppliante.

Manwë observait amoureusement son épouse, et ses sourcils noirs se fronçaient à chaque phrase tremblante de sa femme, celle que son frère Melkor convoitait tant…Ses yeux bleus comme le vent qui trouble les effluves mystérieuses de la mer étincelaient, songeant à la haine qu'il avait pour ce vala avec lequel il partageait tant de choses, avant la création d'Arda même ! Les ainur chantaient, indifférents aux joies et aux peines des dieux, qui semblaient par ailleurs assez dissemblables aux êtres qu'ils avaient créés. Leur voix pure emplissait l'air de mélodies et de chants aux multiples octaves, enchantant Melian et Nienna qui conversaient près des lampes elfiques alors que Vairë tissait inlassablement, en compagnie d'Ulmo, qui, exceptionnellement, s'était rendu sur le pic du Taniquetil. Tous attendaient le conseil qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, et qui devait fixer le sort du monde qu'ils avaient crée et les êtres qui le peuplaient. Mais cette fois, Iluvatar n'était plus là pour les assister ni pour apaiser l'antagonisme qui régnait au sein de toutes les communautés existantes. Les nains et les elfes s'abhorraient, les humains et les hobbits s'ignoraient cordialement, les orques haïssaient tout simplement la terre qu'ils emplissaient de leur vermine, et Morgoth détestait Varda, et l'aimait de toute son âme.

Tous ces sentiments se réunissaient en une foule de discorde et de haine qui jamais plus ne pouvait s'arranger. Les blessures du temps, certes immatérielles, ne guérissaient jamais. Melian observa longuement la silhouette de la Dame des Etoiles, qui, agenouillée devant une icône sans visage – celle d'Eru, ne devant pas être représentée par respect et humilité – priait avec ardeur et beaucoup de piété. La maia de l'amour fut attristée par cette scène affligeante, inspirant beaucoup de pitié, mais également de la haine. Oui, de la haine, de la colère, de l'amertume, pour une jeune elfe qui n'avait jamais demandé de naître telle qu'elle était, qui voulait vivre, vivre et aimer, vivre et concevoir, vivre et mourir heureuse, malgré la lourde tâche qui reposait sur ses épaules et l'accablait. Les ainur chantaient encore, leurs mélodies devenant languissantes, terriblement malheureuses, se plaignant de l'inutilité de la vie et du sacrifice sanglant que représentait la mort de l'Alquaeleni, du moins pour eux. Car ils semblaient certes muets, mais ils possédaient une conscience, et, comme la plupart des vala, même ceux qui avaient pris part à la création de l'Etoile-Cygne, ils désapprouvaient l'entité que formait la fille de Varda et de Manwë. Malheureusement, celle-ci était maudite à jamais, sauf par les personnes qui l'aimaient, la chérissaient et la désiraient pour ce qu'elle était. Deux personnalités distinctes, Melanna et Elilwë, si différentes et pourtant si semblables, étaient capitales pour la survie de toutes les civilisations de la Terre du Milieu. L'agacement s'empara très vite de Melian en songeant que la petite Alquaeleni, celle qui ne portait pas encore l'Anneau du même nom, se devait de souffrir pour une foule de gens qui avaient toujours craint sa famille.

« N'a-t-elle toujours pas terminé sa prière ? » questionna Vairë en laissant ses belles mains adroites vagabonder sur le métier à tisser. « Mon travail de fileuse me semble fort inutile aujourd'hui, alors que Melanna est en pleurs. » dit-elle en soupirant.

Varda écouta attentivement ces paroles, pensant alors que Vairë n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'Alquaeleni, entité divine, possédait un sang magique qui coulait en ces veines, ce sang fort particulier qui la rendait unique. Oui, car unique elle était, ayant des défauts qui faisaient pâmer de désir un elfe, Legolas. Etrange chose que de voir un elfe – masculin, événement fort rare – aimer une immortelle aux particularités physiques et morales humaines. Et la pauvre Melanna pleurait, regrettant d'avoir été aussi dure avec sa fille par le passé, et pour une raison fort futile. N'étant pas le fruit d'un amour elfe, Elilwë était tiraillée entre la haine qu'elle avait pour cette mère peu présente et l'amour qu'elle vouait à une père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

« Melanna, en pleurs ? Qui aurait cru que cette femme insensible pouvait aimer cette fille dont elle voulait se débarrasser à tout prix ? » demanda Ulmo d'une voix apparemment haineuse envers l'Alquaeleni actuelle. « Elle a maintes fois tenté d'interrompre cette grossesse forcée…en se blessant mortellement ou en tombant de la falaise pour se noyer en mon royaume. Pourquoi avoir imposé ce mariage avec Fëagaer ? »

« Crois-tu que c'est facile d'être liée à un inconnu qui la désire charnellement ? Et cela à vie ? Enfin, Ulmo, je te croyais moins prompt à critiquer le fruit de nos pouvoirs combinés ! » s'exclama Nienna avec indignation, et Melian approuva tout à fait ces paroles.

« L'amour ne doit jamais être contraint, Ulmo. Mais tes matières favorites concernent celles de la mer, et pas celles du cœur, je suppose. Hélas, vous autres vala ne comprenez rien au désir et au pourpre qui monte aux joues du nouveau-né lorsqu'il aperçoit sa bien-aimée. Elilwë, notre petite étoile, a bien de la chance d'être ainsi convoitée…Ma pauvre Luthien a aimé ainsi, jadis, mais malheureusement, elle n'aimera jamais plus. » soupira Melian avec tristesse.

Luthien et Beren étaient tous deux morts, et même si leur souhait avait été, par le passé, d'être réunis dans l'au-delà, cela ne s'était réalisé que pour une très courte période, trop courte pour des souvenirs depuis longtemps perdus. Melian songeait souvent à la vie heureuse qu'elle avait eue avec son époux, sa magnifique fille et la belle Cité que son anneau protégeait. Tout cela avait été perdu, comme des larmes sous la pluie, comme un murmure dans le vent, comme les feuilles d'automne qui se perdaient parmi une tiède brise d'un mois de septembre, comme les neiges éternelles qui jamais ne rencontraient le soleil ardent d'Ariel. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être à ce point accablée par les valar et cette manie de maudire tous les amours interdits, comme l'amour secret que vouait Legolas à Elilwë était proscrit par toutes les lois des eldar et des valar. Varda se leva enfin, attirant l'attention des immortels qui se trouvaient en ces lieux, et, avec majesté et arrogance, elle retira la cape qui protégeait ses épaules du froid mordant qui régnait dans la vaste salle du palais du Taniquetil. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient sur ses épaules avec élégance, et sa peau pâle et fragile contrastait avec les vêtements noirs, parsemés d'éclats de diamant qui scintillaient à la lueur des étoiles et des cristaux elfiques.

'Les étoiles seront toujours d'une beauté inimaginable.' songea Manwë en voyant passer son épouse devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard, fière et belle, et également froide, comme elle l'était toujours. 'Mais Melkor la convoite, elle, ma femme, mon étoile chérie parmi toutes les autres…'

Le Maître des Vents, ou Sulimo, comme le nommaient certains, était enclin à la rêverie et à la paix, pensant un jour se retirer de cette immortalité divine où il se devait de paraître impassible et souverain d'Aman, et ce depuis le départ d'Iluvatar avec ses frères et ses sœurs, les ainur. Certains étaient restés, devenant des valar, des maiar ou bien demeurant des esprits-chanteurs à jamais. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus étaient tristes, comme atteints d'une maladie invisible qui le rongeait, petit à petit. Comment une partie de sa chair avait-elle pu à ce point être dépravée par un simple chant de discorde qui s'était amplifié avec les années ? Melkor, hélas, avait depuis longtemps oublié ses origines et ce pour quoi il était né.

'Ne sois pas triste, mon frère.' murmura Morgoth, comme une réminiscence du passé, avant qu'il n'ait eu l'initiative de chanter selon ses propres idées. 'La discorde ne nous atteindra jamais, et je serai toujours là pour toi. Mon frère.'

Ces deux mots ne signifiaient plus rien au sein du conseil des valar, où tout semblait d'un blanc pur et immaculé, cachant néanmoins la saleté de la dépravation et de la corruption. Tout était traître, et seule restait fidèle l'Alquaeleni à Iluvatar. Melanna, parmi tous les êtres immortels, aimait et chérissait Eru, comme le père de son enfant, qui, comme tous les géniteurs des Etoiles-Cygnes successives, avaient été soit tués par l'ennemi, soit absents, soit désintéressés de leur progéniture.

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer ce conseil sans plus attendre… » marmonna Ulmo en se levant. « Yavanna et Estë viendront plus tard, quant aux autres, leurs tâches monopolisent leur attention et ils ne recherchent pas notre compagnie. Preuve que cette réunion est complètement inutile. » grommela le seigneur des mers d'une humeur maussade.

Varda n'ignora en aucun cas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais la lassitude venait de s'emparer de son esprit, et depuis la conversation avec Morgoth, son seul but était de détruire cet être abject, aux paroles infectes et à l'âme corrompue par le désir de tout posséder, les silmarils autant que les royaumes d'Arda et les êtres qui les peuplaient. Manwë rappela fermement son ami à l'ordre, car le couple divin d'Oiolossë se devait d'être grandement respecté ; leurs pouvoirs et leurs conseils étant très souvent de bon augure. Mais pour tous les valar, la création de l'Alquaeleni était une mauvaise chose, un événement fort malheureux qui restait dans les annales et les archives des elfes à jamais. Vairë tissait sans discontinuer, écoutant néanmoins les murmures peu approbateurs des êtres divins qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, songeant à leurs idées divergentes, leurs physiques opposés et leurs caractères antagonistes, elle-même ne trouvait rien de particulier à cette réunion.

« Pourtant, il faudrait que tout le monde soit présent. Nous parlons ici du destin d'Arda, et cela me semble important, tout de même ? Si personne ne veut prendre la parole, alors je puis me lever et m'adresser à vous tous. » déclara Varda de sa belle voix rauque, sombre et cependant forte.

Tous les valar et maiar acquiescèrent en baissant leur noble tête et fermant les yeux, laissant la parole à la Dame des Etoiles. Les ainur, quant à eux, se contentaient d'observer silencieusement la scène, muets et ne comprenant pas forcément la situation. Leurs pensées semblaient tristes, certes, mais il n'avaient pas la capacité de définir cet étrange sentiment qui rendait leurs chants malheureux et emplis de désespoir, alors que leur rôle était d'égayer les mornes jours de Varda en ces lieux.

« Il était une fois… » balbutia alors l'épouse de Sulimo, perdant tous ses moyens et semblant très émue des pensées qui l'accablaient sans cesse depuis des millénaires, depuis la naissance de son unique fille, objet de sacrifice. « Il était une fois…une étoile, que les valar voulurent créer pour protéger les nouveaux-nés qui y vivaient…Aulë vint à fabriquer des êtres robustes, les nains, et ce peuple naquit les petits hobbits… » murmura-t-elle. « Les petits hobbits découvrirent que…des elfes engendrèrent une espèce monstrueuse, les orques. Toutes ces civilisations vivaient dans la paix, entrecoupée de nombreuses guerres qui ne menaient à rien. Et les valar, les dieux, décidèrent d'envoyer un esprit divin afin de préserver les peuples qui, malgré tous leurs défauts, se devaient de demeurer sur Arda à jamais. La lassitude s'empara des elfes, qui quittèrent un à un les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, laissant la petite étoile seule au monde, dans un océan de noirceur infini. L'esprit divin devint une femme, bien singulière, différente de ses ancêtres, car elle avait cette fougue et ce courage qui lui donnaient des particularités dissemblables à celles des elfes… » continua la valie. « La petite étoile devint grande, devint belle et intelligente, mais cachait tout de même ses rares qualités sous une carapace dangereuse et indestructible, comme l'était la volonté de Melkor et de son vassal Sauron. »

« Certes, mais je vois où tu veux en venir, Varda ! » s'exclama Melian avec colère. « La petite étoile n'a pas le droit d'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Elle doit se soumettre à ta volonté, alors que tes pensées sont tout aussi claires que les miennes, tu veux la sauvegarde de l'Etoile-Cygne et du nouveau-né qui l'aime. Mais tu ne peux te résoudre à maudire une chose que tu as toi-même créée, en compagnie des vala principaux. Alors, tu sacrifies ta propre fille à Morgoth le Sombre, sans te soucier de sa vie, de ce qu'elle pense de cette…infamie…de ce sacrifice. Car sa mère va bientôt offrir son anneau à sa descendante, la condamnant d'avance…Ne crois-tu donc pas qu'Elilwë a assez souffert d'être rejetée d'un monde ingrat ? » questionna la maia en se tournant vers les autres protagonistes. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'assez de sang a déjà été versé pour la sauvegarde de tous ces peuples qui n'ont de cesse de se disputer indéfiniment ? Ne crois-tu pas que les elfes méritent qu'on les laisse combattre eux-mêmes un mal ? Le mal est à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas Morgoth, les orques ou les uruk-hai les ennemis, mais bien les pensées des elfes, des humains, des nains et des hobbits ! Les elfes quittent comme des lâches le fondement de leur civilisation pour aller se prélasser éternellement aux Terres Immortelles, laissant la Terre du Milieu à des vautours carnassiers, les humains ! Quant aux nains, ils ne pensent qu'à extraire les bienfaits de Yavanna et de Vana, sans se soucier de la destruction de la nature, des arbres, et des entrailles de la terre ! Les hobbits sont joviaux, innocents, et ils ne savent pas quelles horreurs les attendent ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que sa voix résonnait dans la vaste salle du palais. « Tu n'as aucune idée, Varda, aucune idée de ce que vit ta chair en ce moment même. Ses veines où coule ton sang deviennent plus fragiles ! Son cœur est brisé par les aventures, les nuits passées avec des inconnus. Et elle…la seule chose qu'elle peut faire, c'est observer le plafond en attendant que ces genres masculins abjects aient fini d'assouvir leurs besoins primitifs ? L'amour ne se vit pas dans la douleur ! Et jamais, oh non, jamais, tu n'as connu la souffrance, très chère…JAMAIS ! » s'exclama-t-elle enfin d'une voix fière, arrogante, impétueuse comme le royaume d'Ulmo, l'océan en tourmente et la tempête qui s'annonçait à l'horizon. « Jamais… » murmura-t-elle pour conclure, et Melian savoura pleinement la gravité de ses paroles.

Silence d'outre-tombe. Un silence tellement paisible que tous les êtres présents purent apprécier le doux souffle du vent maritime qui traversait souvent cette immense salle froide. Ulmo eut presque l'impression d'entendre les mouettes crier, tant ce doux zéphyr l'apaisait. Mais cela n'était qu'une illusion, une simple illusion, rien de plus…Rien de plus. Plus un mot ne fut dit. Varda baissa la tête, soupirant avec agacement, car les paroles de cette jeune maia, malheureusement veuve de son époux Thingol, touchèrent particulièrement ceux qui avaient participé à la création de l'Etoile-Cygne. Certains commençaient à douter, d'autres préférèrent se taire, et quelques rares valar déchaînèrent la fougue et l'ardeur qu'ils avaient en eux.

'Mais est-ce réellement une solution ? Devons-nous abandonner l'Alquaeleni à son triste sort ? Devons-nous la sauver ? Ah, je ne sais que décider. Et pourtant, Varda n'a pas tout à fait tort, nous n'avons pas le droit de…d'intervenir dans les choix et les destins des vivants. Cela n'est pas notre tâche, et depuis la venue des nouveaux-nés, nous nous contentons d'observer. Tels des lâches…' pensa Manwë avec inquiétude.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, surprenant les ainur qui s'étaient réunis dans l'hémicycle. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent avec appréhension, mais ils ne firent rien, comme à leur habitude, s'inclinant devant les dames Yavanna et Estë, accompagnées de leurs servantes, quelques maiar de peu d'importance. Avec révérence, elles s'inclinèrent toutes deux devant Varda et Manwë.

« Vous êtes en retard. » reprocha Ulmo d'un ton hargneux. « Vous auriez dû assister à cette réunion, ce qui s'y disait était particulièrement intéressant… » murmura-t-il en fixant ses yeux bleus sur Melian, crispant ses mains palmées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

En vérité, il n'approuvait pas les décisions de Melian, mais il lui fallait rester quelque peu neutre pour respecter les dires d'Iluvatar. Rester calme, en toute situation, laisser son cœur parler pour lui, ne jamais contredire ce que les autres disaient. Difficile tâche que d'être un immortel, et Ulmo pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que vivaient les elfes, éternelles créatures devant demeurer parfaites. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas, comme il allait le découvrir par la suite.

« Allons, Ulmo, ta mauvaise humeur risque de m'être contagieuse si tu continues à m'importuner de la sorte. Reste tranquille, je n'ai peut être pas assisté à l'admirable discours de Melian, mais je comprends à peu près la situation. » rétorqua Yavanna avec insolence.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, très chère Yavanna, mais Melian ne cesse de contester l'ordre établi. » déclara Ulmo en essayant de se justifier. « Elle doit le respect aux valar avant tout. Nous sommes les envoyés d'Eru, et je ne vois pas en quoi elle se permet de…nous trahir ainsi ! » pesta-t-il avec rudesse.

« Cessez de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ! » s'écria Melian, visiblement agacée de toutes ces joutes verbales où les valar, tels des enfants, s'insultaient littéralement. « Yavanna, merci de prendre mon parti, mais je peux me défendre toute seule. Je suis toute seule depuis la brillante décision de Varda… » marmonna-t-elle en faisant référence à la dame des étoiles qui décida de lui retirer sa fille, puis son gendre, puis son époux.

Tout du moins, elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher leur mort. Rien. Passivité complète, et si Varda ne faisait rien pour préserver la vie d'Elilwë, de Melanna et du nouveau-né épris de sa fille, le drame allait se répéter, avec une intensité telle que Melian craignait une révolte des ainur, qui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient muets, n'en pensaient pas moins. Oh oui, et ils pensaient des choses ; songes innommables, rêves que personne ne pouvait imaginer tant ils semblaient affreux à supporter.

« Rhétorique, paroles dissimulées…Oh, par Iluvatar, ne pouvez-vous pas vous parler en toute franchise, sans craindre les réactions des autres ? » demanda Estë d'une voix toujours douce.

Prenant un pan de sa robe d'un gris argenté, elle s'avança au devant de Manwë, s'agenouilla en signe de respect, puis leva la tête. Nienna fut éblouie de ce regard insistant, tellement beau, presque implorant. Manwë ouvrit les yeux, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage, observant d'un air maladif tout ce qui l'entourait, des colonnes de marbre de cette grande salle majestueuse aux maiar et valar qui le regardaient avec insistance. D'un geste rapide, il se leva de son trône et releva Estë avec tendresse.

« A présent, vous allez tous vous taire. Je parle en ce moment même, je ne veux point que quelqu'un m'interrompe, pas même toi, mon étoile. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et mesurée en s'adressant à Varda. « La situation n'est pas catastrophique, cependant, il nous faut prendre une décision au plus vite, sans quoi l'Alquaeleni et son héritière dépériront inexorablement. » dit-il en marchant lentement, arpentant de ses pas les dalles de marbre veinées de noir.

Oh, comme il était majestueux…Comme il était royal, beau, courageux, sage ! Il avait toutes les qualités, et pourtant, il avait du mal à réaliser vraiment ce qui se déroulait en le cœur de son épouse, en le cœur de Melanna, d'Elilwë, et de Legolas. Jeune nouveau-né qui avait de l'expérience pour l'amour charnel, mais qu'en était-il de l'amour spirituel ? Celui que tous les elfes recherchaient ardemment, jusqu'à en mourir ? Mais comment pouvait-il… ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer l'amour ? Que pouvait-il en savoir, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne ? Elbereth acquiesça aux paroles de son époux, et le laissa réfléchir en paix, sans s'interposer. Comment… ? C'est ce qu'ils appelaient le rythme de l'océan, des vagues qui se retiraient de la plage de sable fin, alors que les nuages étaient bas, noirs et menaçants, et que l'orage se prononçait au-dessus des Havres Gris. Manwë n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, comme son frère, comme le roi Thranduil ayant perdu son épouse, il avait l'impression, parfois, de perdre l'esprit, de devenir fou, fou de rage, fou d'amour, voulant tout et rien à la fois. Il voulait l'envie, la luxure, ce besoin irrésistible de serrer sa froide femme dans les bras, de l'aimer aussi passionnément qu'un elfe l'aurait fait, de lui susurrer de tendres mots dans le creux de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux, son visage, ses lèvres. Hélas, cela ne lui était en aucun cas permis. Une fois, il avait fait l'amour avec Varda, mais ce n'était que pour concevoir l'Alquaeleni. Nuit d'amour forcée, où la dame des étoiles quitta très vite le lit de son mari pour se repentir sottement de son pêché, car le désir charnel était considéré comme une faute très grave. Chaste et pure, voilà l'illusion que se donnait la dame des étoiles, voilà cette façade froide et parfaite qu'elle avait petit à petit légendée jusqu'à en faire un mythe. Un simple mythe.

« Jusqu'où peut aller l'amour, Melian ? » questionna Manwë. « Comment un amant considère-t-il sa compagne après avoir partagé des moments intimes ou non en sa compagnie ? Comment réagit-il selon les actes de sa maîtresse ? » demanda-t-il simplement, d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

'Pourquoi ces questions, Sulimo ? Où veux-tu en venir ?' songea Melian en fronçant les sourcils, mais néanmoins, elle se sentit obligée de répondre. 'Bon, je me lance, peu importe si les réponses sont inexactes…Tentons de le convaincre. »

« Cela dépend des individus, Manwë, rien de plus. Certains peuvent supporter un cœur brisé, comme d'autres peuvent en mourir…Je n'ai aucune réponse vraiment précise, je peux seulement affirmer que le nouveau-né qui aime Elilwë l'aime profondément. Il en vient même à l'adorer, à la traiter comme une déesse, la couvrant de cadeaux somptueux. Mais le plus beaux des présents pour notre protégée serait de découvrir, une fois pour toutes, l'amour. N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'aimer, mon ami ? » questionna Melian à son tour, et elle se contenta de sourire, l'air satisfait, car elle avait en effet touché un point sensible.

Aimer. Il aimait, certes, mais c'était un amour platonique, terriblement ennuyeux pour son esprit qui désirait plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Varda se refusait malheureusement à lui, allant chastement prier pour pardonner ses fautes à un Iluvatar absent, considéré comme mort. Pourquoi implorer le pardon à un esprit-créateur qui ignorait ces appels incessants ? Cependant, Manwë ne répondit pas à la question de la maia, préférant éviter d'aborder ce sujet pointilleux devant tous les valar.

« Et quel est le nom du nouveau-né qui s'est épris de notre protégée ? » questionna Estë. « Il doit bien avoir un nom, un rang, ou quelque chose…Est-ce un rôdeur comme les hommes qu'elle commande ? » demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« Oh, un rôdeur, oui, il l'a été, par le passé, du moins…Mais c'est un elfe des bois, un prince fort noble et fort…enclin à séduire… » répliqua Melian. « Mais il a besoin d'une femme qui le serre dans ses bras, il a été privé de la présence d'une mère. » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, afin de justifier le comportement justement peu noble du serviteur des forêts.

« Bah, ce n'est qu'un vivant parmi d'autres…il ne changera pas le cours de l'histoire, pas plus que notre petite étoile Elilwë. Ils ne changeront rien, et de cela j'en suis certain… » grogna Ulmo.

« Mais la certitude est un bien vague mot, mon cher ami. » dit Varda avec soudaineté, et Manwë leva la tête en entendant la voix insensible de son épouse. « Ce n'est qu'un mot. Comme tu dis si souvent que les vivants ne sont que des gouttes d'eau douce comparées à l'immensité de ton royaume, l'océan salé et amer où tous les elfes s'aventurent, sentant que leur temps est révolu en Terre du Milieu. Mais il demeure encore de l'espoir pour notre petite étoile, il peut encore traverser Ekkaïa sans elle, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » déclara-t-elle avec une once d'espoir.

Et ce fut la débandade. Melian se leva, furieuse, et derrière elle se trouvaient Estë, Yavanna et Nienna, qui contestaient depuis trop longtemps déjà le vouloir du couple divin. Chacune à leur tour, elles se justifièrent quant à préserver la vie sentimentale de l'étoile, et beaucoup des valar qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Un murmure de discorde se fit aussi entendre parmi les ainur qui assistaient passivement au concile de leurs supérieurs, autant en intelligence qu'en pouvoirs divers.

« Elle a besoin de lui ! » s'écria une des valier. « Sans lui, elle ne pourra pas accepter l'anneau Alquaeleni, il lui faut une raison de survivre ! Cet amoureux des forêts est précisément le mâle qu'il lui faut pour la maintenir en vie ! »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre les sentiments en des temps si sombre. Elilwë a passé tellement de temps seule, à voyager, combattre ou étudier que la présence d'un amant à ses côtés ou non ne changera rien ! » s'exclama un vala qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la valie.

Soudain, Manwë leva sa main, à la manière d'Iluvatar qui intimait l'ordre aux ainur de cesser de chanter. Mais ce n'était pas pour remettre Morgoth et son chant de discorde à leur place, mais bien pour arrêter ces disputes incessantes et qui ne menaient strictement à rien. Tels des enfants, les valar pouvaient parfois s'entendre à merveille et parfois posséder un caractère exécrable et les rendant obtus à toute forme d'idée qui différait de leurs pensées les plus intimes. Tous se turent, enfin, baissant la tête honteusement, attendant le blâme de leur seigneur le plus puissant, qui se révélait être quelqu'un de calme, de paisible, et qu'il valait mieux s'attirer ses faveurs plutôt que son courroux.

« Paix ! Paix, mes amis, s'insulter ou essayer de convaincre tout le monde du bien fondé de ses illusions n'est pas la solution. Il nous faut réfléchir calmement au destin de la Terre du Milieu et de celui de Melanna, la pauvre enfant. Elle dépérit, et, jour après jour, sa santé s'amenuise, et en même temps celle de sa fille. Varda, mon étoile chérie, n'essaye pas de rallier tous les valar à ta cause. Ils ont leurs propres pensées et ont le droit de les énoncer librement. Yavanna, Nienna, Estë et Melian, veuillez vous taire quelques instants, laissez les autres parler et ne contestez pas les ordres de votre reine. » et pour toute réponse, les quatre valier s'inclinèrent pompeusement, parodiant le noble raffinement de Varda. « Et toi, Ulmo, mon ami, cesse de démontrer que tu as mauvais caractère. Déchaîne tes humeurs sur la mer, mais pas sur tes frères et sœurs, je te prie. »

« Hmpf ! » pesta Ulmo, démontrant bien qu'il pensait n'avoir rien à faire en ces lieux. « Toi, mon frère. » dit-il. « N'as-tu jamais pensé que l'Alquaeleni était une bonne chose ? » questionna-t-il.

Oh, non, pas cette question ! Que devait-il répondre ? Comment devait-il répondre ? Par quels mots, sur quel ton, par quels moyens pouvait-il justifier légitimement sa réponse, sans s'attirer le courroux d'un parti ou de l'autre ? Devait-il réellement répondre à cette question ? Plus aucun mot ne fut dit ce soir-là, et les ainur chantèrent, le cœur mélancolique, l'humeur maussade, alors que Nienna pleurait, versait les larmes d'Elilwë, la rejetée, étoile abandonnée par toutes les autres. Et heureusement, une petite feuille était là pour l'assister quoiqu'il advienne de son destin ou du futur commun qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

'Jamais…' songea Manwë, admirant la chaste étendue du ciel étoilé, dépourvu de toute sensualité, et, en se retournant, il vit son épouse prier. 'Jamais, oh non, jamais, nous n'aurions dû la créer. Ce n'était qu'inconscience.'

Et inconscient il demeura, perdu dans l'immense océan noir parsemé d'infinies étincelles, qui, aussi froides que neige, scintillaient. Toujours et encore, les étoiles scintillaient. A jamais.

-

-

Le vieux sage parlait. Murmures du désert, pâtisseries au miel et thés à la menthe se réunissaient sous une tente aux couleurs crépusculaires, chaleureuses et certainement orientales. Souvenirs, réminiscences d'un passé malheureux, regrets d'une personnalité froide, qui avait besoin de conseils. Ou la joie qu'elle éprouvait lorsque l'heure de la délivrance arriva, délaissant Arwen, qui tenait le petit prince Eldarion dans ses bras – cette joie lui offrit tout ce qu'elle demandait : le bonheur. Mais ce qu'elle recherchait avant tout était une raison de survivre, une raison pour demeurer auprès de sa famille, de ses amis, des êtres qui lui étaient chers et qui demandaient un peu de son affection.

Rêves de maternité, une grossesse passée en Ithilien aux côtés d'un époux imaginaire, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui rechignait à finir son potage aux légumes, petit garçon belliqueux qui apprenait en compagnie de son père l'art complexe de l'archerie, établissement sur l'archipel de Tolli Ithil, lieu de naissance d'Elilwë, lambeaux de terre sacrifiés à cause d'un être égoïste et marginal qui portait le sceptre à cette époque. Songes d'enfants, alors que sa mère la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendri de son père, son défunt père parti au-delà de l'océan, cet océan qu'il aimait tellement, délaissant parfois son épouse, comme Aldarion laissait sa fille Ancalimë et sa femme Erendis. Rien n'aurait pu remplacer, en son cœur, les cris des mouettes, les rires des enfants et le doux clapotis de l'eau lorsque la nef voguait sur des eaux calmes d'un bleu turquoise, une fin d'après-midi de juin. Le feu de bois qui crépitait, les flammes dansant sur le visage d'un Radagast fatigué mais heureux d'avoir accompli un si long voyage. Le sourire réconfortant de Gandalf le Gris, la sagesse de Gandalf le Blanc, l'intelligence perdue de Saroumane, tout ceci se réunissait en son cœur, en son esprit. Viol d'une adolescente perdue, massacre d'un village entier, deuils discontinués de compagnons d'armes, amants promis à d'autres femmes. Heureux ou malheureux, ces souvenirs restaient, malgré les larmes, malgré les regrets, malgré l'amertume de n'avoir guère pu faire plus pour son royaume d'adoption.

Un vœu, pétales de rose voletant au zéphyr, souhait d'amour, souhait d'un elfe qu'elle croyait n'exister que dans ses rêves. Boule de Suie, petit chaton fier et conquérant qui partait à la découverte des couloirs sombres de sa maison. L'autorité de la petite Elbereth, qui, malgré son caractère, était une fillette câline qui aimait offrir de la tendresse aux cœurs blessés.

'Nefes…' disait le vieux sage. 'Nefes, autant que tu le peux, étoile. Pleure sous la pluie, brûle sous le feu, souffle dans le vent, oublie ta peine. Tu trouveras ce que tu recherches là où ton cœur réside. 'Nefes.' disait-il avec sagesse.

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas cherché à suivre ce conseil, malgré ses obligations ? Insistances d'un prince parfait cherchant à l'épouser, l'affection d'Elladan, l'amitié d'Elrohir, le désir de Legolas et l'admiration que Frodon pouvait avoir pour elle. Les questions intelligentes d'Elanor, son sourire, son être entier aspirait à la vie, comme la rôdeuse aspirait à la vie – à la petite vie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le prince de Gondor qui, croyant être dans les bras de sa mère, cherchait, la bouche ouverte, à téter le sein. Les railleries de ces chers Merry et Pippin, le mauvais caractère de Gimli, son entrain et sa bonne humeur dans les moments – même pénibles, le côté paternaliste d'Elrond. Aurait-elle voulu perdre tout cela ? Tous ces instants précieux réunis en sa mémoire l'aidaient à survivre, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

'Vous savez quoi ?' demanda la voix enfantine d'Elanor. 'J'aime votre compagnie. Vous êtes belle quand vous souriez.' une voix tellement innocente, tellement naïve, comme la rôdeuse lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Poupée de chiffons, poupée ensanglantée, épée de bois, épée ensanglantée. Deux côtés d'une même entité, tendresse se mêlant au sang des morts, au sang du passé, au sang qui souillait son cœur, au sang qui déshonorait sa famille. Une enfant et une femme. Ou bien une adolescente, juste une adolescente, qui cherchait à cacher sa poitrine pour ressembler à ses camarades de jeu, qui cherchait à se débarrasser de sa longue chevelure pour partir au combat comme un garçon. Comme un homme. Insultes adressées à un chef orque, plaies béantes assénées à un ouargue en furie, boule de neige et boule de suie. Toute sa vie reposait tout de même sur ces trois mots : 'Et si jamais…'

Trois futiles mots, qui ne représentaient rien, qui ne servaient à rien. Mais…Si le destin avait été fait autrement ? Aurait-elle été libraire, à Minas Tirith ? Princesse choyée et libre, dans les bras de Legolas ? Sœur d'armes et amante aux côtés d'Elrohir ? Epouse soumise, obéissant à Luingil ? Ou bien célibataire, chaste prêtresse de Varda ? Toutes ces questions restaient en suspend. Cependant, le monde eût été changé si elle n'avait pas possédé cette volonté, cette rage de vaincre, cette fureur, cette étincelle en elle qu'il suffisait de déposer au vent pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Le Gondor n'aurait pas été le royaume qu'il était aujourd'hui, Arathorn n'aurait guère épousé Gilraen et Finduilas serait toujours en vie. Certes, le destin d'une civilisation toute entière ne dépendait pas des actes d'une seule personne, mais une seule personne pouvait influer ce destin, par une action considérée comme inutile mais qui changeait tout de même le cours de l'histoire, Vairë tissant autre chose de ce qu'elle avait espéré sur ses tapisseries, sourire d'une Melian transie d'un amour perdu. Elle revoyait en Elilwë sa défunte fille, malgré leurs différences et cette manie plutôt exécrable à s'attirer des ennuis, sans aucun doute.

'Nefes…' murmura le vieux sage en lançant de la poudre inconnue sur les flammes dansantes du foyer, marmonnant quelques incantations incompréhensibles, afin de s'attirer la faveur des dieux.

Et comment pouvait-elle s'imposer dans une société où une femme était considérée comme inférieure, comme reproductrice d'une espèce ? Et si les femmes se révoltaient ? Si elles décidaient de ne plus concevoir et d'avoir les hommes à leur merci ? L'équilibre serait alors renouvelé, de chaque côté de la balance, il y avait égalité. Et les dés étaient jetés. Mais jamais, cela n'allait se réaliser, pour beaucoup de raisons, autant l'état d'esprit des hommes que celui des femmes, car leur intelligence à elles était de ne pas insister, de se taire et de penser en silence, ce qu'Elilwë n'arrivait pas à faire, malgré les reproches des genres masculins. Soudain, un râle de mort la ramena à la dure réalité, celle de l'odeur de la mort qui planait sur le champ de bataille, les cadavres, autant orques qu'humains.

Les flèches qui sifflaient à ses oreilles, les lames étincelantes et tachées de sang qui virevoltaient dans les mains expertes des guerriers, les arcs chantant, maniés avec précision par les elfes. Les cors ennemis et les coursiers noirs qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête, les cris de désespoir des alliés. Et, devant elle, le seigneur Mablung s'effondra, et, à ses côtés se trouvait Azog, l'infâme Azog, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle, tout semblait se perdre, tourner au ralenti, comme la lente et douce agonie qui prenait son compagnon d'armes et ancien amant. Peut être que faire l'amour avec un homme était un moyen d'oublier tout ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur ? Une larme coula le long de son visage, la main de Mablung trembla quelques instants, puis s'immobilisa. Ses yeux restaient figés, ouverts sur le monde de l'au-delà, comme qui dirait observant le ciel. Elle avait déjà perdu quelqu'un, un être qui lui était immensément cher, et Legolas allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien, Legolas allait également mourir si elle intervenait auprès des orques. Quelques minutes auparavant, une flèche destinée à la rôdeuse se ficha dans l'épaule de l'archer elfe, et, alors qu'il la retirait, réprimant un grognement, il cligna des yeux.

Du poison.

La pointe de la flèche était noire, enduite d'un liquide visqueux et sombre, synonyme de la mort. Peste étaient ces orques, ils n'avaient aucun honneur et encore moins d'humanité, mais cela faisait bientôt plus de quatre âges qu'ils sévissaient en Terre du Milieu, sous le regard indifférent des valar. Ces dieux immortels qui se souciaient peu du commun des mortels, ces éternels êtres, subordonnés à un Iluvatar absent, laissaient les vivants s'occuper de leurs différends, en dépit de la présence de Morgoth sur leurs terres, le prince des ténèbres qui observait d'un air satisfait la descente aux enfers de Legolas, sa souffrance intérieure et le poison qui coulait peu à peu en ses veines, agonie incommensurable, renforcée par le sourire narquois d'Azog qui le tenait prisonnier, entouré d'officiers ennemis tout aussi heureux de la douleur d'autrui. Bêtes sans foi ni loi, bêtes sans cœur, êtres primitifs qui combattaient pour le sang – pour le sang et les cadavres. Tels des charognards, ils piétinaient les corps sans vie des soldats qui avaient trépassé, montrant que, même après la mort ; ils pouvaient se montrer cruels. Et Legolas ferma les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres, ne comptant rien dire à ces traîtres, qui, dans les anciens temps, avaient possédé des esprits admirables d'elfes, esprits à présent dépravés et corrompus. Il observa Elilwë, qui se tenait, triste, le fixant avec chagrin, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, sinon la lame qui se trouvait sur le cou du prince se mettait en mouvement, fendant l'air et la vie de l'archer elfe. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de larmes, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger, qu'ils ne devaient pas parler. Inaccessibles l'un à l'autre.

'Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Elilwë, je vous en prie…' songea Legolas en observant la rôdeuse d'un air insistant. 'Sauvez votre vie, sauvez ce qui vous reste. Le Gondor a besoin de vous ! Il a besoin de vous !'

La jeune elfe sursauta lorsque l'un des orques planta une lame dans la jambe de Legolas. Celui-ci broncha à peine, supportant la douleur autant qu'il le pouvait alors que chaque battement de son cœur était de plus en plus défaillant. Elilwë ferma les yeux, crispa ses deux mains sur son épée, et le sang coula. Ce sang de haine, ce sang de rage, ce sang qui l'incitait à se battre, encore et encore, telle Eowyn, qui, ayant pris l'identité d'un certain Dernhelm, pourfendit le roi-sorcier, avec toute sa volonté de femme.

'Et moi, de quoi ai-je besoin, Legolas ? DE QUOI AI-JE BESOIN ?' hurla-t-elle mentalement. 'Le Gondor m'importe peu, en ce moment. Vous croyez que vous ne valez rien à mes yeux ? Vous croyez que je…que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Que je suis une vierge sans émotions ? Pitié, Legolas, épargnez-moi votre héroïsme. Vous ne voulez pas mourir, et moi non plus…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas supporter un deuil de plus…Pas le vôtre, je vous en supplie…

'Mais je suis déjà perdu, Elilwë. Vous vous souvenez, aniròn ? Ce mot, je le regrette, parce que j'ai parfois l'impression de vous désirer, oh, de vous désirer tellement, mais ce n'est que physique. Je…suis un misérable. Je suis un lâche. Je vais mourir, et rien ne pourra changer cela.'

'Pensez à Mablung, alors. Lui n'est pas mort en vain. Il est mort pour nous, il est mort pour le Gondor, pour le poste-frontière qu'il défendait. Je dois honorer sa mémoire, je dois vous sauver, quitte à perdre ma vie. Quitte à perdre tout ce qui m'est cher…' songea-t-elle. 'Je ne veux pas…non, je ne peux pas…'

« NON ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors que le vent mouvait ses cheveux noirs de jais, cachant son visage empli d'une volonté, oh, d'une telle volonté… « Relâchez-le. » grogna-t-elle. « Relâchez-le maintenant. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-elle aux orques. « Vous me voulez, alors venez me chercher. » déclara Elilwë en lâchant son épée.

Les adversaires s'approchèrent craintivement de cet être fragile. Soudain, Azog, leur chef, les arrêta. Posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de ses subordonnés qui avançaient vers la rôdeuse, il avança d'un pas, toisant l'elfe du regard. Cependant, il savait que c'était trop facile. Mais, sa nature d'orque étant trop forte, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette proie alléchante – sans mentionner plus belle que celles qu'il avait prises dans le passé. Oh oui, délicieuse immortelle qui s'offrait à lui, et, dans la perversité de son esprit corrompu, il se prit à la désirer, alors qu'il tournait autour de la guerrière, admirant ce qui serait bientôt à lui.

« Tu es jolie… » susurra-t-il à son oreille, et il se mit derrière elle, posant fermement sa lame sur son cou. « Je pourrais bien te garder pour moi, rôdeuse. Te prendre… » dit-il avec aversion. « Te faire souffrir, et je veux te voir supplier devant moi, supplier pour te torturer plus encore. » grogna-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je te fais mal, cela sera normal. Le plaisir et la douleur sont liés, inévitablement… »

Elilwë déglutit avec aversion. Savoir que le souffle brûlant et désagréable d'Azog lui harcelait la nuque lui parut une situation inconfortable – dangereuse même – mais elle n'avait pas peur. Sa vie ne valait rien face à celle de Legolas qui se débattait afin de tuer cette effroyable créature sur le champ, même s'il devait, pour cela, se démettre de la vie terrestre. Même si elle devait rester endeuillée à jamais.

« Tu as vu ? » questionna Azog en voyant que Legolas s'agitait, malgré les mains qui pressaient sur ses épaules, le maintenant à genoux, devant les orques. « Il te désire…Il veut te protéger… »

Fermant les yeux, la rôdeuse demeura telle qu'elle était, à la merci d'Azog, prisonnière mais en aucun cas soumise, du moins, pas intérieurement. Et elle imaginait encore, cette petite fille, courant parmi les parterres de fleurs, ses pas résonnant sur la cour intérieure de la blanche demeure. Un autre songe, un autre rêve qui, sans aucun doute, ne se réaliserait jamais, pour diverses raisons, à commencer par son obstination à vouloir rester seule. Mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, non, la vie ne marchait pas de cette manière. Il ne devait pas mourir à cause de son égoïsme, à cause de son indifférence. Il ne devait pas et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, malgré le fait qu'elle eût été odieuse avec lui. Oh, par Iluvatar, il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit…

« Mais tu crois vraiment, charogne puante, que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre ? Pour me protéger ? Non, car vois-tu, là est ton erreur, de croire que je suis une petite elfe fragile…De croire ces choses…Car tu vas le regretter amèrement…Oh oui, très amèrement… » murmura Elilwë en tenant la lame d'Azog de ses deux mains.

Sur ces mots, elle passa à l'attaque avec une rapidité fulgurante. La lame étincela au pâle soleil d'une fin d'après-midi de décembre, et un râle rauque, un râle d'agonie, se fit entendre. Le sang coula au sol, alors qu'Azog grognait de douleur, Alquaesil plantée dans son cou, traversant son corps de part en part. Un liquide noir et fluide s'écoula lentement de sa bouche. Elilwë approcha lentement son visage de celui de l'orque qui était plus grand qu'elle.

« Je suis le nuage sombre qui se profile dans ton ciel dépravé et pourri ! » s'exclama la rôdeuse en lui crachant au visage. « Je suis…la tempête, Azog, la tempête…Celle qui déchaîne mon cœur, celle qui déchaîne ma furie sur toi ! Je suis la tempête ! » répéta-t-elle, et avec une violence inouïe, elle retira son épée d'Azog.

Celui-ci tomba au sol, aux côtés de Mablung qu'il venait juste de tuer, et la guerrière sortit les deux lames qu'elle avait dissimulé dans ses bottes, et les planta plusieurs fois, agressive, féline, telle une panthère noire, dans l'estomac d'Azog, jusqu'à ce que son cœur corrompu fut stoppé par ces attaques incessantes, la terrible vengeance de la rôdeuse. Elle se releva alors, se retourna, et accorda un regard à Legolas. Au loin, le cor de la victoire sonnait, celui des rôdeurs et des soldats elfes qui criaient victoire. La frontière était sauvée. Les orques avaient été repoussés. Mais Elilwë ferma les yeux, et tomba à genoux devant les cadavres de son ennemi et de son ami. Sa main n'eut même plus la force de supporter le poids des armes qu'elle portait. Les deux lames se retrouvèrent au sol en un tintement. Legolas, encore sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver, avait compris. Cette vengeance, c'était pour lui, c'était pour son amour. C'était pour son cœur perdu à elle, ce cœur qui saignait, ce cœur qui était las.

« Je suis la tempête… » marmonna-t-elle. « Chaque battement de mon cœur est insupportable…une douleur incommensurable, que personne ne peut comprendre…Chaque battement…défaille…faible, las… » murmura la rôdeuse. « Je suis lasse… »

Legolas ne put qu'admirer cette sombre beauté, cette elfe, qui, malgré la bataille, s'en sortit indemne, ou presque, car le sang suintait de ses vêtements en plusieurs endroits. Cependant, elle ne prit pas garde à la souffrance qui s'immisçait en elle. Seuls comptaient les battements de son cœur, les battements de leurs deux cœurs…ils battaient à l'unisson, réunis, enfin, pour la première fois. Pour la toute première fois. Pourtant, lorsque le sang passait dans les veines de la rôdeuse, cela lui faisait mal. Le visage figé de Mablung observait le ciel, ce ciel qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé d'atteindre. Ce fut alors que la neige tomba, en petits flocons éparpillés au vent, et les cheveux d'Elilwë s'agitèrent comme jamais, en boucles éparses à l'élément de Manwë. Elle sentait encore la petite bouche d'Eldarion, ces petites lèvres qui se refermaient déjà sur son sein. Mais aucun lait n'en sortit, car la rôdeuse était convaincue que la petite fille de ses rêves resterait à jamais un songe.

'Nefes…' dit le vieillard sage. 'Nefes, car tu possèdes cette volonté et ce courage qui te permettront de vaincre tes propres démons…ces démons que tu combats depuis si longtemps…'

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé à voyager, Legolas ? » questionna-t-elle. « Quand tout vous semble inutile, quand tout vous semble terne ? Je suis desséchée, froide, indifférente comme une statue de marbre…et pourtant, j'ai vu des merveilles, oh, valar, des merveilles…le coucher de soleil sur le désert du Harad…les collines de Tolli Ithil, alors que la mer est en tourmente…les chants de la Lorien, un soir d'été…Aragorn, embrassant Arwen dans un buisson…ma petite sœur, ma chère Aiwëluin, qui joue avec les chevaux dans les étables d'Edoras…l'enterrement des grands rois de la Marche…le deuil de Denethor…la souffrance de ma mère…vos larmes, Legolas, vos larmes…Vanyawen la Belle, espérant avoir un fils…une petite fille amoureuse de vous, amoureuse de ce que vous êtes…un vœu en pétales de roses…un rêve, un simple rêve…Tous ces souvenirs, Legolas, risquent de disparaître…Tous ces souvenirs, comme des larmes sous la pluie, comme…un souffle dans le vent…Ils disparaîtront, comme…nefes… » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais le vieux sage était mort depuis quelques siècles déjà, et Elilwë restait désespérément seule, dans un monde froid. Mais elle avait froid, et blottissant ses bras autour d'elle, tout devint silence, tout devint ténèbres.

« J'ai froid… » murmura-t-elle enfin.

-

-

Elilwë eut un haut-le-cœur en entrant dans la tente provisoire où les hommes blessés au champ de bataille avaient été contraints de rebrousser chemin, de battre en retraite afin de recevoir des soins au plus vite. Les gémissements des soldats qui agonisaient étaient insoutenables, presque déchirants tant les cris de douleur étaient nombreux. Triste concert de mélodies languissantes, l'ambiance en ce lieu semblait être un malheureux échantillon des horreurs de la guerre, en plus des pillages, des viols et des tortures subis par la population lors des nombreuses escarmouches qui avaient lieu entre les rôdeurs de l'Ithilien et les redoutables orques qui ne cessaient de harceler les compagnies guerrières du Gondor. La rôdeuse se sentit défaillir, car l'odeur du sang était omniprésente et ne faisait que l'endeuiller plus encore après la mort du seigneur Mablung sous les coups des traîtres ennemis qui l'avaient attaqué alors qu'il était de dos, défendant chèrement sa vie et celle de ses compagnons d'armes. La jeune elfe arpentait les couloirs aménagés de cette tente provisoire qui avait été installée sur un monticule rocheux, parmi les bâtiments du campement provisoire qui avait été installé par la coalition des armées alliées de la Terre du Milieu. Des lits de camp accueillaient sans cesse de nouveaux blessés, agonisants ou bien déjà démis de leur vie terrestre, et les prêtresses d'Estë s'activaient, instruments chirurgicaux archaïques et plantes médicinales en main, soignant toutes les personnes qui pouvaient encore l'être. Parmi les soldats et les chastes guérisseuses se trouvaient des gens du peuple qui assistaient les médecins elfes de la Lorien, dépêchés par Haldir sur place.

« Ne faites pas attention, ma Dame. » déclara une guérisseuse en s'avançant vers Elilwë, l'air calme et sérieux parmi toute cette souffrance. « La plupart de ces hommes sont déjà condamnés. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous indiquer l'emplacement de la bâtisse où vous dormirez pour la nuit. »

Funestes nouvelles assurément, car les pertes étaient extrêmement lourdes, que ce soit du côté de l'ennemi que du côté de la coalition des alliés. Cependant, les elfes comptaient moins de morts et moins de blessés, car leur capacité de régénération surpassait celle des humains normaux, considérés de corpulence faible. La guérisseuse semblait impassible, sévère, et habituée à l'ambiance morbide qui régnait au sein de ce lieu à présent maudit par les guerriers encore vivants. Les lumières tamisées et paisibles contrastaient avec la poussière et les râles haletants des cadavres blancs, qui, tels des fantômes, hantaient la tente comme un souffle de mort. Rôdeuse insensible, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée à l'idée d'une blessure fatale sur un champ de bataille, laissée, abandonnée, parmi les corps en état de décomposition des ennemis, et de l'odeur qui planait toujours au-dessus de son visage couvert de boue, de sang et de larmes. Et si elle avait péri au champ de bataille, que serait-il advenu de tout ce qu'elle laissait au Gondor et aux gens qui la chérissaient ? Pas grand' chose, sans aucun doute, car la plupart des nobles de la cour l'ignoraient, les anciens du conseil l'appréciaient fort peu et les soldats la craignaient et la respectaient, mais rien de plus. Mais certaines personnes, comme Faramir et Aragorn, lui demeuraient à jamais fidèles, compagnons d'armes, frères et confidents.

« Les morts sont nombreux et il ne fait pas bon rester ici plus longtemps, surtout dans votre état ! Le seigneur Aragorn m'a informé de vos multiples blessures, et malgré votre obstination quant à les soigner vous-même, je trouve cela une idée particulièrement stupide. Vous ne savez pas guérir les plaies profondes et infectées, car cela est un art qu'il faut parfaitement maîtriser. » reprocha la guérisseuse, qui, proche de la quarantaine, avait des idées très fixes sur les bonnes mœurs du royaume.

« Je sais comment soigner et panser des blessures, croyez-en mon expérience. Je recherche simplement un endroit où me reposer sans plus attendre. Je ne veux point demeurer en ces lieux, cela me donne la nausée. » répliqua Elilwë effrontément.

« Vous avez la nausée parce que vous n'avez guère eu le temps de vous occuper de vos propres plaies. Et puis ce coup que vous avez reçu sur la tempe n'est certainement pas bénéfique pour votre santé. » rétorqua la guérisseuse en marchant parmi les bandages ensanglantées qui gisaient au sol et les médecins elfes qui se précipitaient au chevet d'un soldat mourant.

Pourquoi toute cette douleur ? Parfois, la rôdeuse se posait la question, aspirant sans doute à une vie plus tranquille, dépourvue de tous ces morts, des flots de sang qui charriaient les larmes des familles éplorées. Souffrance des battements de cœur défaillants que ressentait l'elfe. Singulière parmi le commun des mortels, les blessés légers encore lucides la voyaient passer devant eux, le pas gracieux, assuré et audible – chose étrange pour une immortelle, couverte de poussière, les vêtements rapiécés et déchirés à certains endroits où ressortaient des blessures enflées et suintant d'un sang noir qui se confondait avec ses habits de guerrière de la même couleur. Certains rôdeurs la saluèrent avec respect et admiration, car une femme établie aux côtés d'hommes impétueux – sans mentionner misogynes – semblait un fait rare et appréciable. Pourtant, les genres masculins n'aimaient pas se sentir inférieurs à une jeune demoiselle elfe haïe par les elfes et jalousée par les dames nobles de la cour.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivées. Il nous suffit de traverser la cour extérieure pour parvenir aux quartiers des hauts commandants elfes et humains. Cependant, faites attention aux guerriers suderons qui ont installé leurs tentes à proximité des bâtiments en bois, ils ne respectent pas les femmes. » prévint la femme d'apparence mûre avec une certaine sévérité.

« Croyez-moi, ils ne tenteront rien. » assura la jeune rôdeuse en portant sa main au fourreau de son épée. « Ils tiennent à leur virilité, je suppose…alors les multiples armes, y compris charnelles, qu'ils peuvent avoir à leur disposition ne me feront rien. » continua-t-elle.

« Alquaesil, n'est ce pas ? » questionna la femme d'un air un peu indifférent. « Cette lame brûle les êtres impurs, selon la légende. Après tout, toute arme forgée par un immortel possède cette capacité, mais à des degrés dissemblables. L'ithildin est un matériau fort solide, mais c'est plus décoratif qu'autre chose, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

« Décoratif, certes, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, la partie émergeante d'une entité…Mon épée est redoutable, et elle l'est encore plus lorsqu'elle est maniée avec précaution…et précision. » affirma Elilwë d'un ton arrogant, répliquant avec encore plus d'insolence que la froide guérisseuse.

La femme ne répliqua point, car les deux genres féminins venaient d'aboutir à l'extérieur, et les râles haletants des blessés agonisants ne semblaient plus être que des mauvais souvenirs qu'il était préférable d'oublier. Cependant, une fois son visage exposé à l'air froid de la nuit, la rôdeuse frissonna, entourant alors son corps de ses frêles bras. Au contraire, la guérisseuse semblait toujours aussi glaciale que l'air environnant, et le scintillement des étoiles ne parvint pas à réchauffer son cœur de veuve. Guerriers suderons ou pas, elle ne craignait plus personne depuis la mort de son époux au champ de bataille, il y avait dix ans de cela. Elle avait élevé ses deux enfants toute seule, courageuse et volontaire, et son caractère s'était grandement affirmé après cette douloureuse épreuve. Les orientaux levèrent la tête, et observèrent avec satisfaction les deux femmes qui osaient s'aventurer sur leur territoire. La cour extérieure n'était plus qu'un immense campement parsemé de tentes aux tissus de couleurs vives et chatoyantes et de feux où se réchauffaient les survivants du combat acharné. Armures de bronze pointues et yeux accentués au khôl formaient un ensemble menaçant et infranchissable, et Elilwë redoutait le regard de ces hommes irrespectueux des lois du Gondor. Mais néanmoins, les rites barbares qui faisaient partie intégrante de leur mode de vie étaient des coutumes ancestrales et tout le monde se devait de les respecter quoi qu'il advînt. La rôdeuse fut alors soulagée de la présence d'Elladan et d'Elrohir qui vinrent aborder la guérisseuse afin d'escorter Elilwë jusqu'à la bâtisse faite de bois où se reposait Legolas, blessé par une flèche empoisonnée d'orque qui lui transperça l'épaule.

« Ma Dame, nous sommes heureux de vous voir en une heure si sombre. Les pertes sont-elles lourdes ? » questionna Elladan d'une voix forte, indiquant bien aux pervers soldats suderons qu'il était hors de question qu'ils s'avisent de toucher aux deux femmes. « Nos guerriers ont été vaillants, mais leurs blessures sont nombreuses, causées par des êtres aussi malfaisants qu'acharnés ! »

« Elle sont effectivement fort lourdes, mon seigneur. » répliqua la guérisseuse sans pour autant broncher. « Cependant, rien ne peut me détourner de ma tâche. Comment se porte le prince Legolas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Bien, je dois dire, admirablement bien. Malheureusement, ses plaies l'empêchent de marcher normalement, il boîte un peu malgré notre insistance quant au fait que son corps ne supporte pas ce qu'impose l'esprit. Il aura besoin d'une canne en raison de sa blessure à la jambe et il ne peut en aucun cas combattre s'il ne veut aggraver son cas plus encore. » expliqua Elrohir d'un ton hâtif. « Et vous, Elilwë, comment allez-vous ? » s'enquérra-t-il avec douceur. « J'espère que vos blessures ne sont pas trop graves. »

« Je survivrai, Elrohir, j'ai connu bien pire, croyez-moi. » et devant l'air déconfit du jeune semi-elfe, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Vraiment, nîn mellon, ce n'est rien. Je me débrouillerai. D'autres ont besoin de soins, moi, je m'en sortirai toute seule, comme toujours. » murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. « Bon, peut-on y aller ? Je veux me changer au plus vite, ces vêtements sont crasseux et couverts de sang. »

Les trois elfes et la froide humaine se pressèrent, et les deux jumeaux se contentèrent de lancer des regards noirs aux impétueux orientaux qui ne se gênaient pas, même devant leurs femmes voilées et soumises, d'admirer d'autres beautés qui étaient à leurs yeux exotiques. Si la guérisseuse leur semblait très attirante, Elilwë n'était qu'une putain, une personne fort peu recommandable, car, selon leurs traditions, une femme était faite pour servir un homme et lui offrir du plaisir tout en procréant, jamais de porter une arme et de combattre ! Voilà pourquoi Aiwëluin, d'origine suderonne, avait préféré vivre chez les rohirrim, au moins, dans leurs livres d'histoires et leurs contes oraux, les genres féminins s'illustraient avec gloire, éclatantes dans leur beauté et leur courage. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre la tente où agonisaient les survivants du champ de bataille et la bâtisse où se reposaient les supérieurs hiérarchiques blessés, et pourtant, cela avait l'air d'être un tunnel infini où Elilwë perdait son esprit et toute contenance. Elle avait besoin de repos, et pourtant s'y refusait, en dépit du sang qui coulait librement de ses blessures. Enfin, Elladan et Elrohir parvinrent devant la porte de la maison paysanne, l'un d'entre eux frappa trois grands coups et déclara une parole elfique incompréhensible pour la rôdeuse. Un soldat elfe, son casque sous la bras, leurs ouvrit, et en toute hâte, ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, appréciant la douce chaleur d'un feu de bois qui craquait dans la cheminée. Des lits de camp, aussi inconfortables que ceux des simples soldats, étaient disposés de part et d'autre des deux murs, qui formaient une sorte de large couloir où le seigneur Elrond, assisté de plusieurs guerriers elfes qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour soigner les blessés, pouvait marcher dans l'allée centrale, réconfortant les cœurs brisés par la perte d'un camarade au champ de bataille. Elilwë remarqua immédiatement qu'Arithil, le conseiller du roi et membre respecté de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs, soignait lui-même une blessure au torse, entourés de ses plus fidèles compagnons, également frères d'armes de la rôdeuse. Lorsqu'ils la virent entrer, beaucoup se levèrent et posèrent une main sur leur poitrine, baissant la tête puis la relevant fièrement, les yeux emplis de larmes qui ne furent jamais versées.

« Allons, mes amis, ce soir, nous nous reposons et nous pleurons nos morts, en silence. La galanterie n'a pas sa place en un moment pareil. » déclara Elilwë d'une voix un peu faible, et elle accorda un léger sourire à Arithil, qui consolait son fils aîné, Nelë ; qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait tenu à combattre aux côtés de son père. « Dormez, mangez et reprenez des forces, car la bataille n'est pas encore terminée. » conseilla l'elfe avec douceur.

Les multiples rôdeurs, mercenaires, portaient le même style d'habits que le défunt Mablung, deux à trois tuniques superposées, avec un pantalon boueux et déchiré à certains endroits, des bottes élimées, une cape trouée et dévorée par les mites, mais de bonnes armes et un cœur vaillant. Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect, et Nelë eut des frissons en sentant la fragile main de la rôdeuse se poser sur son épaule d'adolescent. Inaccessible, voilà ce qu'elle était, car il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son cœur ; n'étant qu'un simple garçon, un enfant aux yeux de l'elfe. Mais il se plaisait tout de même à admirer cette beauté ingrate, rêvant, espérant, et parfois désespérant. La protectrice de Gondor ne put que s'effondrer de douleur en voyant que sa demi-sœur Aiwëluin se trouvait elle aussi couchée sur un lit, la poitrine lacérée par une lame orque. Cependant, cette dernière ne prêtait pas attention à Elilwë, elle qui se lamentait intérieurement pour cette fougueuse guerrière du Rohan qu'elle avait arrachée aux mœurs barbares des suderons. Malgré tout, la semi-elfe orientale était en compagnie de Glorfindel, et ce dernier lui caressait le visage et les mains, soulageant quelque peu la douleur en murmurant de doux mots elfiques. Aiwëluin avait un triste sourire aux lèvres mais appréciait la tendresse de son frère d'armes, fermant les yeux à chaque fois que leurs peaux étaient en contact. Les phalanges de la jeune rohirrim d'adoption semblaient rougies, enflées, car la bataille avait été rude et les assaillants n'avaient aucune pitié. Porter une lame à longueur de temps n'était pas une chose facile, encore moins lorsque l'on était une femme, et de plus, les ennemis aimaient faire souffrir les belles choses fragiles, sans pitié et sans aucun scrupule. Elilwë soupira de douleur, posant sa main sur son cœur qui battait avec une lenteur pour le moins anormale, et eut même mal à la place de sa sœur, voyant qu'un sang rouge – et donc propre – maculait les bandages de l'elfe. La rôdeuse aboutit près d'une lourde porte, et se tenant l'épaule – car du sang en suintait – l'elfe eut du mal à ouvrir le massif édifice en chêne. Avec l'aide d'Elrohir, elle y parvint sans trop de difficultés, et finalement, la rôdeuse fut soulagée de la paix et de la quiétude qui régnait au sein de la petite pièce, qui comportait cinq lits, tous des officiers elfes et humains qui se reposaient, soit les yeux fermés dans le cas des humains, soit les yeux ouverts sur un monde de rêves pour les beaux immortels qui croisaient leurs magnifiques mains sur leur torse.

« Voilà. Il y a un escalier en colimaçon derrière ce paravent, montez-le et vous y retrouverez Legolas et vos suivantes, Dame Elilwë. » indiqua Elladan en pointant une sorte de rideau qui cachait l'escalier. « Bien je ne m'attarde pas ici, je dois rejoindre père. » déclara-t-il enfin, et il ferma la porte avec lenteur, ne voulant guère troubler le sommeil des gens qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

La guérisseuse et l'elfe se regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension, car Elilwë, après avoir senti le cœur de Legolas battre à un rythme défaillant après la violente attaque d'Azog, le chef des orques, ne voulait guère voir l'état du jeune archer, qui, malgré toutes les apparences, pouvait parfois avoir l'air enfantin. Les deux femmes montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon avec précaution, et elles parvinrent à un lieu encore plus calme que le précédent, et la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les murmures de Marith, Rodwen et Ys, et la respiration régulière de l'être qu'elles soignaient, tant bien que mal. Elilwë, par un bref mot elfique, ordonna aux suivantes de s'écarter, et la vision, oh cette vision…la rôdeuse en soupira. Legolas était allongé, torse nu, sur un lit de camp qui avait l'air confortable. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration, et il semblait être, malgré le sourire paisible sur son visage, en proie à une grande douleur. Son front était couvert de sueur, ses cheveux d'or étaient devenus ternes et ses lèvres étaient aussi blanches que neige. Cependant, il demeurait optimiste, et il le fut plus encore en voyant qu'Elilwë était venue le voir. Après tout, cette guerrière insensible ne l'était pas tant que cela. Et la jeune elfe admirait tout de même la beauté de cet archer téméraire, voire fou – se sacrifier sur un champ de bataille était une chose impensable, même pour les membres de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs ! Les yeux de Legolas, bien que toujours aussi bleus, semblaient emplis d'une noirceur sensuelle, un désir qui ne s'atténua guère, en pensant bien qu'il était à demi nu devant l'ingratitude et l'arrogance même. Ses yeux s'ornèrent d'un pourpre raffiné, preuve qu'il rougissait. Les trois suivantes gloussèrent autant qu'elles le purent en voyant les muscles du guerrier devenir saillants. Muscles, certes, mais muscles fins, voire fuselés, et harmonieux dans leur ensemble. Il n'était pas la perfection même, car trois cicatrices déchiquetaient – ou n'était-ce qu'une impression – la poitrine de l'elfe, ces trois cicatrices étaient parallèles, et bien qu'anciennes, elles rebutaient à vouloir s'effacer, comme quoi certaines traces du passé résidaient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement en le cœur des immortels, malgré leur capacité de régénération hors-norme. D'autres balafres, bien moins visibles, se trouvaient sur les abdominaux de l'archer, mais ce n'étaient que des gouttes d'eau douce comparées à l'amertume de cette immonde griffure, qui donnait tout de même du charme à l'aura magique que dégageait Legolas lorsque celui-ci se trouvait en présence d'Elilwë.

« Dame Elilwë, que venez-vous faire en une nuit si belle dans cette ingrate demeure, parmi le sang des blessés et les larmes du deuil ? » questionna Legolas, il avait quelque part une âme de poète.

La rôdeuse ne répondit point, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, le saluant brièvement, avant de passer devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Du moins, c'était ce que Legolas croyait. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup de pitié et une certaine admiration pour cet elfe qui souffrait sans défaillir, restant fier et impassible comme devant ses hommes. Il était gravement blessé, mais possédait encore cette étrange force qui lui permettait de rester conscient et de parler d'une voix mesurée et douce. Une plaie béante, recouverte hâtivement par un bandage gris, suintait de son épaule, une coupure bientôt cicatrisée sur la hanche finissait de guérir et enfin, une sorte de blessure à la jambe l'empêchait de reposer sa jambe normalement. Par Estë, tout ce sang ! Mais comment faisait-il ? Les suivantes suivirent leur maîtresse jusque derrière un paravent, afin de l'assister pour qu'elle puisse se changer et se laver. Elilwë fut satisfaite du travail des trois jeunes filles. En effet, un bain était prêt, et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour un dîner, mais pour détendre ses muscles souffrants après une rude bataille. Legolas observa avec une certaine pudeur les formes de la guerrière qui se dévoilèrent progressivement à ses yeux, à la lueur d'une chandelle placée derrière le paravent, ignorant quelque peu les soins de la muette guérisseuse qui ne prêtait aucune attention à lui.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. » déclara la guérisseuse en se lavant et s'essuyant les mains. « Nous pouvons y aller. Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie de laisser votre maîtresse tranquille, c'est la guerre et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre votre expérience au chevet des blessés ! » ordonna-t-elle en s'adressant aux suivantes.

Sur ces mots, la guerrière congédia les trois jeunes filles, et ils la quittèrent en saluant, au passage, Legolas, lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Ce dernier ne sut pas combien de minutes il attendit avant de se décider à rejoindre Elilwë derrière ce paravent. Et le spectacle qu'il y vit l'affligea grandement. La jeune elfe portait une robe légère en soie noire, qui tombait bien au-delà de ses pieds et créait une sorte de longue traîne qui était délaissée au sol. Elle était assise, devant un miroir, brossant mélancoliquement ses cheveux de ses doigts fins et couverts de bandages. Son épaule était, comme celle de l'archer, pansée avec le plus grand soin, preuve qu'elle avait une certaine expérience pour guérir et soigner. Legolas s'appuya sur la canne qui l'aidait à se déplacer, et Elilwë vit le reflet de son visage et de celui de l'archer, qui s'agenouilla devant elle. L'elfe pleurait silencieusement.

« Je sais que mes mots ne pourront apaiser votre deuil… » murmura Legolas sombrement. « Mais ne soyez pas désespérée, il y a encore de l'espoir, malgré les morts, malgré les massacres…malgré nos blessures… »

« J'ai mal. » répliqua simplement la rôdeuse.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce sa présence qui causait sa souffrance ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il la hantait comme un fantôme ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Elilwë, à sa grande terreur, fondit en larmes devant lui. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les gouttes d'eau doucement salées couler le long de ses joues…et elles furent arrêtées par la main du jeune prince, qui implora en elfique sa sœur d'armes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

« J'ai mal…ici… » murmura la rôdeuse d'une voix à peine audible, et elle prit la main de Legolas, la posant sur sa poitrine. « Mon cœur saigne depuis trop longtemps déjà. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de plus en faible, voire défaillante.

Oh, par tous les valar, comme son cœur battait vite ! Il battait tellement vite, aussi nerveusement que le cœur d'une créature nouvellement née, aussi vite qu'une adolescente amoureuse…aussi vite qu'une elfe qui n'avait rien demandé. Toujours, les rôdeurs lui avaient dicté sa vie, et c'est comme si elle se rebellait enfin, regrettant sa façade de marbre, cette façade insensible, morne statuaire aux expressions semblables. Gêné, Legolas retira sa main de sa poitrine, visiblement confus d'avoir une telle proximité avec l'objet de ses désirs. Mais hélas, ce désir n'était que physique, car le jeune prince elfe avait toujours une attirance pour tout ce qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à la nature humaine, et Elilwë était un exemple caractéristique de ce singulier mélange. A la lueur des bougies, son visage ingrat paraissait plus doux, les anciennes balafres semblaient effacées alors que les minuscules taches de rousseur sur le nez de la guerrière étaient au contraire accentués. Legolas ferma les yeux quelques instants, oubliant la douleur qui transissait son corps. La rôdeuse se contenta de baisser la tête, laissant ses cheveux couvrir ses tempes, cachant sa froide et naturelle beauté.

« Vous me faites penser à la Dame Eowyn… » chuchota l'elfe en caressant les joues de son interlocutrice. « Tout aussi froide, tout aussi impassible face à la mort, face au deuil, face à la douleur. Jamais je n'ai vu pareil courage dans le cœur d'une demoiselle elfe. » murmura-t-il avec admiration. « Et pourtant, vous avez des qualités humaines irrévocables. »

« Beaucoup de gens disent que c'est effectivement le cas, qu'Eowyn aurait pu être ma sœur. Nous étions, en des temps dissemblables, amoureuses du même homme. Hélas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai épousé Faramir, par respect pour Finduilas qui n'aurait pas permis que je perde mon immortalité. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous…De voir la même dame de la cour serrer celui que l'on aime dans ses bras…C'est insupportable, Legolas, insupportable… » expliqua Elilwë de sa voix de velours. « Jour et nuit, je ne cesse de songer à tous mes amants passés, pensant que j'aurais pu les épouser…ce qui n'est jamais arrivé. Boromir est le seul homme à qui je confiais tous mes secrets, sans relation charnelle… »

« Boromir vous comprenait, je crois. En revanche, nous n'avions pas les mêmes idées, si ce n'était sur le plan guerrier, et nous ne nous entendions guère. » répliqua Legolas. « Mais je suppose que vous trouvez cela normal, je ne suis qu'un elfe parfait et arrogant à vos yeux. »

« Arrogant, vous l'êtes, ça, il n'y a aucun doute ! » dit la rôdeuse, un sourire aux lèvres. « Cependant, vous possédez beaucoup de défauts, ne vous faites pas d'illusions à ce sujet ! Tout d'abord, cette cicatrice… » marmonna-t-elle en traçant la griffure de ses frêles doigts, et il frissonna. « Ensuite, cette manie de séduire toutes les femmes que vous voyez. »

« Croyez-moi, je ne peux que regretter mes actes passés. Je regrette d'avoir perdu cette part de ma personnalité où je me contentais de fredonner une chanson d'amour en observant les étoiles, effleurant la corde de mon arc…J'étais…assez rêveur, assez perplexe sur tout ce qui m'entourait. En temps de guerre, cela me semble normal. » murmura Legolas. « Ayant fait la connaissance d'une personne exceptionnelle, et sachant qu'elle m'était à jamais inaccessible, je devais assouvir certains besoins…J'avais besoin d'une âme sœur. »

« Et cette personne exceptionnelle doit avoir rejoint les siens de l'autre côté de l'océan, à Valinor ; en compagnie d'un fiancé qu'elle aimait plus que vous ne l'aimiez. » imagina Elilwë. « Ou alors…elle n'est plus. » ajouta-t-elle avec grande soudaineté.

« Son esprit n'est plus. Son esprit est froid, délaisse l'attention des autres. Oh oui, son esprit n'est plus, et cela depuis plus de deux millénaires. Parfois, elle parcourt les chemins de la Terre du Milieu, ignorant l'amour d'un elfe qui lui était à jamais dévoué. Mais, malheureusement pour mon pauvre cœur… » dit-il en posant la main de la guerrière sur son torse, afin qu'elle sente sa vie, la vie qui vibrait en lui, cette vie défaillante… « Mon cœur n'est plus que de la pierre. Ressentiment et haine s'y rassemblent, se demandant pourquoi je ne peux connaître l'amour comme les autres elfes. La plupart sont mariés, fiancés, promis à une demoiselle…et je reste désespérément seul, au grand dam de mon père qui voudrait un héritier – mâle, bien évidemment. »

« Mais vous êtes un prince ! Toutes les femmes sont à vos pieds ! Vous n'avez qu'à commander et vous voilà promis, fiancé, marié et enfin père ! Ne recherchez pas l'amour là où vous ne le trouverez pas ! Je suis sûre qu'une personne vous attend, en Terre du Milieu ou à Valinor, elle portera vos enfants, vous offrira des héritiers ! » s'écria Elilwë d'une voix triste et déchirante.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, Elilwë, tout comme vous ne voulez pas épouser Luingil, je ne veux pas épouser une elfe qui ne sera intéressée qu'à mon rang ! Cependant, Luingil vous aime sincèrement, et vous rejetez ses avances…Mes relations sont différentes, croyez-moi, je ne veux point d'un mariage d'intérêts ! » répliqua le prince.

Il soupira, sentant que ses blessures le ramenaient à la vie, lançaient comme si une orque déchirait ses entrailles d'un couteau et rendait sa peau aussi sanglant que des lambeaux de chair lacérés à vif. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en retenait. Pinçant ses lèvres, il grogna de douleur alors que la main d'Elilwë se appuyait douloureusement sur le bandages maculé de sang qui se trouvait posé sur son épaule. La rôdeuse retira vivement la paume de sa main, se confondant en excuses, balbutiant quelques mots maladroits en elfique avant de se lever. L'archer en fit de même, sentant que son corps ne supportait pas cette souffrance, et il alla s'allonger avec difficulté sur sa couche. Legolas ne savait pas ce qu'elle chercha derrière le paravent, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressortit avec une bouteille dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte d'huile doucement aromatisée. Immédiatement, l'archer reconnut ce liquide médicinal que l'on appliquait sur les blessures profondes afin de les désinfecter. De l'huile de laurë, extraite des feuilles dorées de mallornes, et qui, au même titre que les lembas, était un produit rare et précieux. Legolas se demandait comment Elilwë, noble déchue de ses fonctions, avait pu se l'offrir, car cette huile ne pouvait être acquise que par des personnes au sang royal.

« Vous en aurez souvent besoin. C'est un présent de la dame Galadriel, bien que ce genre de choses ne pourra pas lui acquérir mes faveurs. Ce n'est qu'une chose matérielle, mais elle est d'une grande utilité. » déclara Elilwë s'asseyant sur le lit de Legolas.

Elle déboucha hâtivement le flacon avec ses dents, recracha le bouchon au sol comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de gnôle qu'elle allait boire pour se réchauffer, seulement, elle trempa précautionneusement ses doigts dans l'huile, et lorsque ses phalanges en furent suffisamment imprégnées, Elilwë en appliqua avec grande lenteur sur la plaie béante et sanguinolente de l'archer. Son toucher était doux, comme si Legolas était un nourrisson ou un enfant qu'elle se devait de consoler. Ce baume apaisant ne fit que raviver le cœur du prince, car cela avait certes des propriétés calmantes, anesthésiant la douleur, mais l'huile pouvait aussi déchaîner les ardeurs dans l'esprit des elfes, les confortant quelque peu. Mais Legolas ne pouvait pas savoir si l'origine de l'étincelle qui résidait en ses yeux avait pour origine l'huile de laurë ou le fait que la rôdeuse s'occupait de sa blessure. Peu à peu, les doigts de la guerrière furent recouverts d'un mélange de sang et d'huile qui luisait à la lueur des nombreuses bougies dans la pièce, ce qui avait pour effet de la faire grimacer. En effet, le liquide qui coulait en les veines des elfes était sacré, et lorsqu'il était versé, il fallait le contenir jusqu'à obtenir des soins appropriés. En revanche, pour Elilwë, le sang n'était qu'une chose naturelle – et peu agréable à toucher – qu'elle avait maintes fois rencontrée, soit à cause des blessures de ses ennemis, de ses alliés, ou même de ses propres blessures.

« Et vous, mon prince, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas resté oisif, même en tant que personne royale…Avez-vous déjà pratiqué un métier ? » questionna Elilwë d'une voix un peu absente, histoire de relancer la conversation.

« Lors de mon exil, je n'avais aucune expérience, j'étais très naïf et…malheureux. Je parcourais les chemins de la Terre du Milieu en compagnie de Gandalf et de Radagast, qui durent intervenir auprès de mon père pour qu'il me libère des oubliettes où je me trouvais. » répliqua-t-il avec tristesse. « Cependant, un elfe du nom d'Ilemeldo, un forgeron, me prit sous son aile et…par un coup du destin, je suis devenu forgeron, j'ai immensément mûri et j'ai pu devenir exportateur de vins à Lacville. La fille d'Ilemeldo, Fëa, était mon premier amour et mon premier baiser. Mais ce n'était qu'une idylle…Et vous, avez-vous déjà travaillé ? » demanda Legolas à son tour.

« Le travail. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu dans la richesse. Voyez-vous, mon père était un forgeron et un marin émérite, sachant comment utiliser un astrolabe et les cartes marines. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait souvent vogué vers Nùménor et avait établi des relations diplomatiques entre l'île étoilée et le continent. C'était un contemporain de la Dame Tar-Ancalimë, celle qui portait le sceptre. Une très grande Dame, cette Ancalimë, fille d'Erendis…L'une des plus grandes figures féminines, et bien qu'elle ne soit plus depuis longtemps, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Revenons-en à mon père. Il se nommait Fëagaer et était, en réalité, peu apprécié aux Havres Gris. Son mauvais caractère est resté dans les annales, et je pense en avoir hérité. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Pendant ce temps, ma mère, Melanna, qui était promise au prince Luingil – le même qui veut m'épouser aujourd'hui, reçut un 'cadeau' de la part des prêtres Moriquendi. Ces coutumes barbares l'ont brisée à jamais…Ils l'ont mutilée dans sa chair la plus intime, pour éviter qu'elle ne recherche un autre homme que Luingil. Heureusement, elle réussit à s'enfuir, et fut liée de force à mon père. Ma naissance survint alors dans une petite maisonnée blanche, sur Tolli Ithil, des lambeaux de terre, réminiscences de l'île de Nùménor. Néanmoins, l'accouchement fut douloureux, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. » expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant, songeant à sa pauvre mère qui, en se vidant de son sang, mettait au monde un enfant non désiré. « Ensuite, lors de mon cinquième anniversaire, mon père déclara qu'il était temps pour lui d'offrir à sa fille chérie sa fortune. Pourtant, cela m'étonnait beaucoup, car nous n'avions jamais vécu dans le luxe. A cette époque, il est parti, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Cependant, il m'a laissé une immense fortune que j'ai dilapidée pour m'offrir la maison à Alcarin et pour monter mon affaire. Car dans les temps de paix, j'étais inutile. Alors, je…je…voyageais, je rencontrais des amants et des paysages insoupçonnés de tous…Parfois, je pouvais partir un siècle sans me soucier de ce que j'allais retrouver en revenant. Après l'an 1695 du Tiers Age, et le Gondor étant toujours en paix, je me mis à la tête d'une guilde de marchands, m'occupant des importations et des exportations de la ville d'Alcarin, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu contribuer à la prospérité de la cité. A présent, les affaires marchent plutôt bien, je dois dire. Ma fortune ne repose que sur mes actes, et non sur le sang qui coule en les veines de ma royale mère. » elle soupira en terminant sa longue explication.

« Luingil est donc plus âgé qu'il ne le paraît… » murmura Legolas. « Pourtant, c'est un bon parti, il vous rendra heureuse. » déclara l'archer à contrecœur. « Il vous aime, n'est ce pas ce dont toutes les femmes rêvent ? »

« Croyez-moi, qu'y a-t-il de merveilleux d'épouser un homme parfait, sans le moindre défaut si ce n'est sa volonté de dominer les genres féminins ? Quel bonheur y a-t-il à porter douloureusement des enfants qui, s'ils sont des filles, sont exilées loin de leur mère et de leurs frères ? Comment puis-je partager la vie d'un elfe qui mutile les femmes ? Non, je ne recherche pas cela. Je n'aime pas Luingil et je ne l'aimerai jamais. » dit Elilwë avec beaucoup de haine. « Je veux un époux fidèle, un époux, qui, malgré nos différences, saura m'aimer. Et peu importe si nos enfants seront filles ou garçons, mon mari devra les aimer. Il devra me laisser ma liberté, il devra me laisser voyager lorsque mon cœur voudra vagabonder. Je suis libre, Legolas, et je veux le rester. Et vous, quelle est la femme que vous rêveriez d'épouser ? »

« Une femme qui ne tient pas compte de mon rang. Que je sois roturier, noble, orque ou même nain, j'aimerais qu'elle épouse l'homme, et non le guerrier ou le prince. Je veux qu'elle aime ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. » répondit-il en caressant la joue de la rôdeuse. « Et mon cœur lui sera à jamais dévoué. »

« Que pensez-vous de ces histoires à propos de notre supposée relation amoureuse ? » questionna Elilwë en rougissant. « Pensez-vous que…nous en arriverons là ? Parviendrons-nous à devenir amants comme le prétend tout le monde ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Elilwë. Cela dépendra de nous, de vous et de moi. Peut être cela n'arrivera-t-il jamais, parce vous êtes froide et insolente et parce que je suis le pire égoïste qui ait jamais vécu sur cette terre. »

« Legolas, je ne vous hais pas. Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Sans doute que nos cœurs se guériront d'eux-mêmes de toutes ces blessures. Peut être que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous finirons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais en attendant, je dois réfléchir…Je dois m'isoler de toute cette attention qui se crée autour de moi. Mais je sais, Legolas, que vous m'aimez beaucoup. Je ne suis pas aveugle, seulement sourde. Nous marchons tous les deux en sourds dans un monde de silence. Un jour, j'espère, nous nous retrouverons, malgré ce silence. Malgré cette amertume. » murmura Elilwë avec douceur, et elle ferma les yeux, posant un délicat baiser sur la joue de Legolas. « Un jour… » chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Le cœur de l'archer fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment d'avoir ces lèvres gercées pressées contresa joue, sa proximité avec l'objet de son désir, la promesse qu'elle le rejoindra un jour, malgré leurs différences, tout ceci lui fit oublier sa douleur, lui fit oublier le sang qui suintait de ses blessures et le fait que le monde n'était fait que de ténèbres. Cependant, dans un lieu empli de lumière, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Melian. Peut être que l'amour n'était pas une chose totalement impossible, y compris en temps de guerre…


	16. AGONIE DIVINE

**Chapitre Quinze**

**AGONIE DIVINE**

Cité enclavée dans d'imposants remparts, la ville des Moriquendi était fort étendue de part à d'autre du lambeau de terre qui se trouvait au milieu de la mer de Rhûn. L'eau était toujours agitée, d'un gris sale et peu attirant à l'œil, et d'immenses nuages noirs grondaient en permanence au-dessus de la citadelle. Rares étaient les marchands qui osaient s'aventurer dans cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Certes, le roi Thranduil n'aimait pas les étrangers, mais il les tolérait en sa contrée. Cela faisait toute la différence, car Luingil, qui possédait un immense palais dans l'enceinte de la cité et plusieurs épouses, n'acceptait pas que les autres peuples, fussent-ils elfes, pénètrent en son territoire. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait côtoyer les Moriquendi, car ils semblaient tous étranges, habités par une sorte de maléfice qui s'accentuait avec les années. Toutefois, leur technologie était sans égale, sauf peut être sur l'archipel de Tolli Ithil qui accueillait des intellectuels à la fois humains et elfes. Ils construisaient des nefs gigantesques capables de braver les flots les plus impétueux et leurs connaissances en astronomie dépassaient l'entendement. Néanmoins, il fallait tenir compte de leurs coutumes. Plus barbares que celles des orientaux et plus cruelles que celles des orques, certaines cérémonies était la cause d'une grande douleur et d'une consternation qui régnait à Ilmadris et à Isengard. Les Moriquendi nommaient cela une initiation. Et Gandalf l'énonçait souvent sous le nom d'excision. Personne n'en parlait, mais tout le monde savait. Hélas, les traditions ancestrales étaient solidement ancrées dans les mœurs des elfes de la nuit, et le seul à avoir contesté ces coutumes était le père de Melanna.

« Il fut assassiné le premier jour du mois de mars, l'année de la submersion de l'île étoilée. Au comput du Gondor, en l'an 3319 du Second Age. Tintawen, ma mère, s'était réfugiée en la cité des Moriquendi avant ma naissance. Afin d'éviter les quolibets de la population elfe…vous savez, Gandalf, nous ne sommes pas appréciées en tant qu'Alquaeleni, bien au contraire ! Elle fut promise à mon père par un coup du destin, plus tard, l'année de la réforme de Luingil…celle qui préconisait l'initiation pour toutes les femmes elfes. En 3313, elle fut donc excisée. Ma naissance se passa dans la douleur. Contrairement à mon défunt époux, je ne suis pas contemporaine de Nùménor. » expliqua Melanna en crispant ses petits doigts sur le verre de vin qu'elle tenait.

Gandalf, pris de pitié, caressa avec beaucoup de lenteur ses phalanges brisées par le vent, le froid et les dures épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser dans sa vie. Quelque part, sa nature même de femme fut mutilée par les objets tranchants des prêtres, qui, sans relâche, ignorant l'âge de leur petite victime, effaçaient la liberté des genres féminins. Voilà pourquoi Melanna avait haï ses deux filles, afin de leur offrir cette illusoire liberté, la sensation qu'elles étaient seules pour choisir ce qu'elles feraient de leur vie et de leur futur.

« En 3314 du Second Age, je naquis en la cité des Moriquendi, en tant que noble. Puis, mon père fut assassiné alors qu'il essayait de convaincre le conseil d'abroger la loi de l'excision. Hélas, ces vieillards impotents refusèrent, sous prétexte que les genres féminins étaient des putains qui trompaient sans cesse leurs maris. » continua l'Alquaeleni, et son anneau scintilla quelques instants. « En 3330, ce fut à mon tour de parfaire mon initiation, et, l'année d'après, je fus promise à Luingil, devenant ainsi sa future épouse, la huitième, pour être exacte. Puis, la deuxième année du Tiers Age, ma mère est partie, pour ne jamais revenir. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de ma soumission. Aujourd'hui, Manwë seul sait où elle peut être ! Mon mariage était fixé pour la centième année du Tiers Age, et cet insolent de Luingil me harcelait, disant qu'il m'aimait ardemment…que je devais partager son lit pour lui prouver son amour…Ce que je ne fis jamais. Car, la veille de nos noces… » elle fit une pause, fermant les yeux, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. « C'était un vieux pêcheur humain, qui vendait ses poissons en ma demeure. Il eut pitié de moi et m'aida à m'enfuir. Rendez-vous compte, Gandalf. J'étais une femme, prisonnière d'un corps adolescent ! Je vis pour la première le ciel étoilé et…je sentis les gouttes de pluie tomber sur mon visage. C'était un moment…magique… »

_Mithrandir_ imaginait l'instant où la jeune elfe brisa ses liens en quittant définitivement cette île maudite, ces coutumes sacrées et cette prison dorée où elle était sommée de partager le lit d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cela expliquait sans doute la froideur que Melanna avait envers tous les genres masculins, étant comme Ancalimë, refusant de prendre un époux pour conserver sa liberté. Mais hélas, le destin se présenta comme étant tout autre.

« En 102 du Tiers Age, je me retrouvai aux Havres Gris, sans ressources. Un dénommé Fëagaer, forgeron de son état, me prit sous son toit et tomba amoureux de moi. Relation mal vue, cependant, par la population. Vous savez, il est né en 442 du Second Age, l'année de la mort d'Elros Tar-Minyatur. Il se lia d'amitié avec Aldarion, rencontra sa fille, la plus illustre des reines de Nùménor…Il était doté d'une solide culture, animé par la passion de l'astronomie. Il transmit sa passion à Elilwë, et je crois que qu'ils en savent plus sur les mouvements des étoiles que tous les grands astronomes Moriquendi réunis. Ah, ce furent là les meilleures années de ma vie, Gandalf. Le vingt-cinq juillet de l'an 120 du Tiers Age, je pris Fëagaer comme époux, car il était aimant et doté d'un solide commerce. Un très bon parti en perspective. Bien que les épousailles furent forcées, notre amour ne l'était pas…du moins au début. Notre relation, avec le temps, se dégrada comme se dégradent les falaises à la mer. La naissance d'Elilwë, treize ans après notre mariage, n'arrangea rien. La pauvre enfant était partagée entre l'affection qu'elle portait à son père et l'obéissance qu'elle me devait. Les disputes à son sujet étaient fort nombreuses. » déclara l'elfe en buvant quelques gorgées de son verre de vin.

« Elilwë sait-elle tout cela ? »

« Oh, l'initiation, oui, elle en a entendu parler. Ma fille serait assez folle pour s'infliger ce genre de mutilation pour prouver au monde qu'elle ne pleure pas en souffrant. Pourtant, la peur de la douleur est une preuve de grande sagesse… » murmura l'elfe. « Néanmoins, elle connaît certains détails de ma vie par les écrits qu'en laissent les Moriquendi. Peu de mémoire, mais beaucoup d'esprit…Quant à son père, il est loin, mort à mes yeux. Parti, loin, au-delà de cet horizon gris qui l'a emporté…Elilwë…m'a tenue pour responsable de son départ, elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne pourra jamais comprendre. Mais le souvenir perdure… »

« Quel souvenir ? »

Un long silence s'ensuit. Baissant les yeux avec timidité, l'Alquaeleni semblait plongée dans cette étrange réflexion, pensive, silencieuse, triste. Rien n'aurait pu la détourner de ce passé douloureux, ce passé qu'elle maudissait, qui la hantait sans cesse. Mais perdre son passé aurait été perdre ses racines les plus intimes, les plus profondes, ces racines qui étaient ancrées à Tolli Ithil, le joyau insulaire de la baie de Belfalas.

« Fëagaer. » répliqua Melanna. « Ces heures…passées auprès de lui dans sa forge…ces promenades au bord de mer alors que les mouettes font leur nid…Le souvenir… » chuchota-t-elle enfin.

« Que de mystères pour une jeune fille qui n'a point choisi son destin ! » s'exclama le vieux magicien. « Enigmatique Melanna…Que cachez-vous derrière ces yeux emplis de larmes ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, en effet. Ne soyez pas surpris, c'est ainsi. Varda préserve mon intégrité. Elilwë saura, un jour, ce qu'il est advenu de son père. »

« Mais Fëagaer, enfin, Fëagaer ! » insista Gandalf.

« Ecoutez, écoutez le son de la pluie…le bruissement du vent entre les branches…l'écho de cette mer si lointaine…Ecoutez simplement… » dit-elle.

« Non, je ne veux plus écouter. » répliqua l'Ishtari.

Désespérée, Melanna se réfugia dans son mutisme, une sorte de révérende prière où les éléments se confondaient avec son doux murmure. Parmi les paroles incompréhensibles qu'elle marmonnait, Gandalf comprit deux mots qui portaient désormais tout leur sens.

« Tolli Ithil… »

-

-

Tout était sombre. Tout était triste. Tout n'était que souffrance. Une poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse au rythme d'une respiration saccadée, irrégulière, lourde, comme si quelque chose pesait sur ces seins de femme ensanglantés, ces seins nourrisseurs qui avaient offert du lait maternel à une petite chose fragile, qui, désormais, était orpheline. Des larmes. Salées. Qui piquent comme pique le soleil ardent et aveuglant d'une fin d'été, comme l'eau de la mer. Salée, elle aussi.

' Que se passe-t-il en ces lieux ? Où suis-je ? ' songea Legolas avec inquiétude.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers une sorte de pièce octogonale d'apparence ancienne, abîmée par les aléas du temps, presque érodée par l'eau, l'air, la terre, et même le feu. Le feu, qui, sous forme lumineuse, vint toucher le centre de cette immense salle où le moindre son résonnait comme mille cris de Nazgûl. Un cri. Différent des autres. Des pleurs, déchirants, suppliants, désespérés ; des pleurs d'homme. D'un amant. Le doux tapotement d'une goutte d'eau, tombant au centre d'une flaque, cette eau douce qui se mêlait aux larmes, à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Legolas ressentit également cette peine qui transperçait son cœur comme une lame trempée dans un poison noir et sournois, celui-là même qu'utilisaient les orques durant les combats. Il avait mal. Il pleurait, penché sur un cadavre défiguré, sans nom, un lambeau de chair qui se décomposait alors que le sang s'étalait peu à peu sur ce sol d'obsidienne, aussi brillant que les étoiles.

' _Nîn meleth…_' murmura une voix aussi douce que la neige qui s'échappe du ciel pour couvrir la terre d'un manteau blanc et pur. ' _Nîn…meleth…_'

« Qui est là ! » s'exclama le prince elfe en se retourant brusquement, cherchant des yeux l'origine de la voix.

Cet homme avait besoin d'aide. Il était seul, perdu, meurtri, endeuillé.

' Non, Varda, non ! ' s'exclama la voix. ' _Nîn meleth_, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ta voix, de tes baisers…besoin…toi…non…' et le ton se fit violence, et le ton se fit languissant, comme un loup hurlant à la rage et à la vengeance. ' NON ! '

Enfin, Legolas vit la scène de ses propres yeux. Chimère, belle et douce chimère, qui agonisait au sol. Ses cheveux avaient été brûlés, ses vêtements déchirés et son visage tuméfié, déchiré, malmené par la lumière. Ses yeux noirs n'étincelaient plus. Gémissements mêlés d'étouffements, de râles de mort, ce râle qui montait jusqu'au ciel, emportant la vie de son amant avec elle, cette raison de vivre si forte et qui se brisait à cause d'un sacrifice innommable.

' _Nîn meleth…_' chuchota le cadavre d'une voix défaillante.

Une voix de femme. Une voix de reine. Une voix de velours. Une voix rauque. La voix d'Elilwë.

« Non… » souffla Legolas, terrorisé.

Un miroir montrant les multiples facettes du cadavre. La femme morte, déshonorée physiquement dans l'au-delà, la guerrière, farouche et impétueuse, fragile et belle, imparfaite et têtue, douce et frêle, froide et magnifique, parfois stupide, parfois vive, parfois tellement joyeuse, aspirant à une autre vie, bien plus tranquille, bien plus paisible. Et les larmes d'un amant déchu. Un amant qui levait les yeux, qui levait la lame scintillante. Avant qu'elle se n'abattît. Un dernier soupir et il rendit l'âme, alors que le sang s'écoula librement de sa plaie au cœur, cette plaie déjà existante avant l'inexorable, avant l'incroyable, avant l'impensable. Avant le suicide…

-

-

« Qui es-tu ? » questionna Elilwë en observant la noirceur autour d'elle.

« Qui suis-je ? » répondit cette évanescente voix, à peine plus audible qu'une mélodie d'enfant. « Je suis… » commença-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Un énigmatique orbe, prisonnier de la carcasse métallique d'une lueur, émettait une sorte de bourdonnement continu, tel un insecte luminescent qui tentait de séduire sa proie. Tout autour de cette source, bougie aveuglante aux relents océaniques, de petites étincelles pareilles à des étoiles d'obsidienne tourbillonnaient, emportés par les brises glaciales du palais de Manwë.

« Je suis…un esprit…un souvenir…un murmure que tous ignorent… »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. J'ai invoqué les sources des étoiles, et voici qu'on m'envoie une déesse arrogante ! Réponds à ma question. » déclara Elilwë en se levant, attirée par les minuscules étoiles, qui, à la manière des lucioles, mouraient les unes après les autres en entrant en contact avec cette source de chaleur.

Une douce ombre, perdue entre la tendresse et la mélancolie, émergea de l'obscurité, tandis que les sombres lucioles se fondirent dans la clarté de cet orbe mystérieuse. Un visage angélique se contenta d'un triste sourire avant de baisser les yeux, évitant les iris noirs de colère de la rôdeuse, jeune, inexpérimentée, et terriblement insolente. A la manière de Varda, cette dernière défiait tout ce qui, selon elle, lui manquait de respect. Mais cette notion de respect pouvait-elle d'établit entre deux êtres célestes, issus de la lumière des étoiles. Oui, Melian, épouse de Thingol, avait porté l'être le plus sublime de toute l'histoire d'Arda, Luthien Tinuviel, réminiscence de la grandeur elfe.

« Je retrouve dans ta gestuelle la grâce…incarnée… » murmura la maia de l'amour.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Rien. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors, ce silence réparateur, et au-delà de toutes les espérances, déesse et ange nocturne parvinrent à s'entendre. Les mots n'étaient pas indispensables pour contempler les créations de Morgoth, subtiles courbes vaporeuses, séduisantes, aguichantes, presque vulgaires d'exotisme.

« Pourquoi suis-je alors en ce lieu ? N'es-tu pas l'une des illusions du prince des ténèbres ? »

« Melkor, Melkor, Melkor…Une pourriture viscérale qui a corrompu le siège même de la Terre du Milieu…Pourquoi crois-tu que les elfes ne sont plus qu'un mythe ? Toi-même, ma chère, tu disparaîtras sur l'autel sanglante de l'infamie divine. Tu es faite pour mourir, rien de plus. »

« Tu parles comme Gandalf ! Je n'entends rien à ce discours d'aveugle. Laisse mes pensées repartir sur ce monde de douleurs meurtrières. Je dois me contenter de cette réalité, et cesser de vivre dans le rêve ! »

« Rêve ou réalité ? Aveugle, ou sourde ? Tu es bien la copie conforme de Varda…Cependant, la haine que tu éprouves est bien l'œuvre malsaine de ton ennemi, celui que tu crains le plus au monde… »

« …L'amour. Tu es donc mon ennemie. Celle qui insuffle en moi ce terrible désir de vengeance… » grogna Elilwë en lui coupant la parole.

« Vengeance ? Tu vas trop loin dans tes idéaux. Tuer tout ce qui bouge et poser des questions ensuite. Caractéristique d'une enfant issue de l'abominable union des étoiles et de la mort… »

« Je suis la mort, tu devrais le savoir. Et tu parles comme Varda, esprit empreint de folie ! »

« La folie ? Mais qu'est ce que la Folie, pour toi ? Folie est un nom, crée par les elfes, pour les elfes. C'est la Folie qui a emporté les êtres qui m'étaient chers. C'est la Folie qui a engendré la naissance de ton ancêtre. C'est la Folie qui… » elle balbutia et ferma ses yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de son magnifique visage. « Oh, Luthien… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse et défaillante.

« Melian…Je ne fais pas partie de ton monde… » rétorqua Elilwë avec froideur. « Je suis Moriquendi ! Incapable de sentiments ! »

Melian crispa violemment sa main sur l'une des lucioles d'obsidienne, et celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux, aussi coupants que du verre.

« LORSQUE LE DESESPOIR TE PREND, TU DEVRAIS AU MOINS AVOIR LE COURAGE DE RECONNAITRE TA VRAIE NATURE ! » hurla la déesse avant de tomber à genoux, perdue dans les ténèbres de ce palais immémorial.

« Et quelle est ma vraie nature ? » demanda Elilwë en observant l'une des lucioles, caressant doucement sa phalange meurtrie par l'entraînement guerrier.

« Tu es universelle… » hoqueta la maia, courbée par les pleurs et le sentiment de n'avoir personne à qui parler. « Tu es perdue dans le rêve que Varda a crée pour toi. Ce rêve qui t'empoisonne l'existence, qui a modifié le cours du présent…pour changer ton futur et rendre ta mort inévitable ! Où est le réel, selon toi ? Il n'est pas dans les discours salvateurs de la Dame des Etoiles. Tu peux encore fuir cette réalité rêvée, Elilwë, il est encore temps… »

« Tu es malade, Melian… » chuchota la rôdeuse.

« Je suis Folie, Elilwë… » répliqua-t-elle, et sa silhouette d'étincelles s'évapora au vent, laissant l'elfe seule, face à son incompréhension.

-

-

Etoiles éternelles, dans un ciel d'un bleu profond, flottaient dans un océan dont la couleur devenait de plus en plus sombre alors que les instants passaient, telles des heures. Du moins, c'est ce que Faramir ressentait, alors que, arc en main, il observait d'une des meurtrières des remparts la frontière. Par ailleurs, son champ de vision était considérablement accrû par la présence de nombreux feux, allumés par les soldats qui se réchauffaient près de leurs tentes dressées provisoirement entre une imposante muraille et une palissade en bois, marquant le front qui séparait le Mordor du Gondor. Cependant, rien n'était là pour le rassurer, car une immense plaine marquait la scission entre les paysages vierges du royaume et les pentes escarpées des montagnes noires de la région dépravée. Pénombre et ombres mystérieuses se profilaient à l'horizon, en dépit des puits de lumière scintillant dans un océan tirant à un outremer extrêmement sombre, presque foncé tant l'éclat de la lune était faible, entouré d'un halo, indiquant que l'atmosphère était humide et à la fois glaciale. Le capitaine de Gondor avait l'impression que les fins flocons de neige allaient finir par se solidifier et tomber au sol en grêlons tant il faisait froid. Ses phalanges, bien que protégées par des gants en velours brun, semblaient frigorifiées et avaient du mal à se mettre en mouvement. Du moins, chaque geste transi de glace lui causait des douleurs lancinantes.

« Mon seigneur ! » siffla un soldat. « Il y a du mouvement près des palissades. Dois-je appeler les éclaireurs afin qu'ils aillent vérifier ce qui se passe par là-bas ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il scrutait avec inquiétude l'agitation anormale qui se tramait à la frontière.

Faramir se contenta de lever le bras, et il encocha une flèche, bandant son arc. C'est alors qu'il ferma un œil, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer de cette distance. En effet, les quelques réminiscences de l'ennemi se trouvaient à deux lieues de son point de tir. Beaucoup trop éloigné. Cependant, un elfe pourrait l'atteindre sans aucun problème. Envoyer des éclaireurs alliés, aussi prudents et aussi malins qu'ils fussent, aurait été du suicide.

« Non, surtout, ne jetez pas nos hommes dans la gueule du loup. Ceci est un piège. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'ouvrir les frontières, sans quoi ce serait la débandade. Néanmoins, un elfe archer de la Lorien me serait bien utile. Sa vue et son ouïe de précieux alliés. Allez m'en quérir un immédiatement. Je dois savoir ce que recherche l'ennemi. » ordonna le capitaine avec fermeté.

« Bien, mon seigneur. » déclara le soldat en s'inclinant respectueusement, et Faramir frissonna en sentant le vent qui s'engouffrait par la meurtrière. « Mais les ordres du roi sont très clairs, il ne faut envoyer un elfe qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ceux-ci ont subi quelques pertes, et comme ils sont inférieurs en nombre… » le guerrier ne termina pas sa phrase. « Je n'ai même pas le cœur de demander à la dame Elilwë…elle semble si malheureuse… »

Il soupira. Cependant, le guerrier quitta la tour nord de l'imposante muraille, allant quérir quelque archer assez obligeant pour assister Faramir. La tâche allait être ardue, car le camp était immense et les différents peuples présents sur ces plaines ne parlaient souvent pas le même langage et ne s'entendaient point. Leurs coutumes, leurs croyances religieuses, leurs manières si dissemblables de s'habiller les séparait, querelles et disputes étant le lot quotidien de cette réunion d'armées d'horizons si lointains. Cependant, Elrond et Gandalf étaient là pour servir d'interprètes, car, étant les plus lettrés du campement, ils savaient parler plusieurs langues, possédaient un esprit sage et mesuré pour tempérer les ardeurs des fougueux soldats, qui, emportés par la liesse que l'alcool leur procurait, devenaient plus belliqueux qu'à leur habitude. D'autres encore noyaient leur chagrin dans la bière, et enfin certains restaient impassibles, gardant un triste sourire pour honorer la mémoire de leurs compagnons disparus.

« Mon Seigneur Elrond ! » s'exclama le soldat en abordant l'ancien maître d'Ilmadris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna-t-il.

« Faramir vous demande. Il y a du mouvement au-delà des palissades. Nous pensons que ce sont des orques, mais nous aurions besoin de votre clairvoyance. »

« Des orques ? Quel ordre vicié de Mordor les pousserait à déshonorer les gibets de nos soldats ? »

« Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils recherchent un objet bien particulier. Ils fouillent chaque relique humaine restante. »

« Espérons que cela ne soit pas une diversion. Que chaque sentinelle en poste reste sur ses gardes. Il peuvent encore tenter une percée nocturne. »

« Je ne pense pas que leur but soit de nous piéger, mon Seigneur. Seulement…ils craignent une présence dans le camp…C'est étrange…Je n'ai jamais vu les orques avoir un tel comportement… »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? »

« Je crois que nous avons égaré quelque chose d'une importance capitale sur le champ de bataille. Quelque chose que recherche le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Les seuls étendards encore intacts sont inutilisables. »

« Ce n'est pas un étendard. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Sans vouloir offenser les qualités d'archer du seigneur Faramir, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une chose…comment dire ? Immatérielle. Ou du moins, intouchable sous certaines conditions. »

« La peur, soldat…La peur est présente au front. Il me faut quérir les conseils de Gandalf. Prenez mon fils Elladan avec vous. » déclara Elrond, et, d'un pas rapide, se hâta de rejoindre les tentes royales, au-delà des bâtisses faites de pierre et de chaume qui servaient de refuge pour les blessés et les mourants.

Le soldat, fort intrigué par le comportement du seigneur elfe, se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout en observant la puissance qui émanait de la silhouette masculine et pourtant gracieuse d'Elrond. Mais ce détail étrange sortit bien vite de son esprit, car, en rejoignant le poste avancé sur le front du Mordor, il remarqua l'inquiétude de son supérieur.

« Alors ? » questionna Faramir en ne détournant pas même le regard.

« Le Seigneur Elladan est venu nous prêter main-forte. »

Elladan sentait également ce souffle énigmatique d'une peur ancestrale, et cette dernière planait autant sur un camp que sur l'autre. Tout en posant son regard sur la strate noire et agitée de l'horizon, qui s'arrêtait au pied des montagnes noircies ; le fils d'Elrond plongea l'une de ses flèches dans un brasier, l'encocha, ferma un œil et tira avec une vitesse phénoménale. Faramir suivit son mouvement, et les deux flèches se retrouvèrent quasiment côte à côte, éclairant quelques cadavres aux alentours et un lambeau déchiqueté d'un écusson gondorien. Les flèches enflammées, lorsque par miracle on survivait au métal brûlant qui cautérisait l'intérieur des plaies et causait d'immenses douleurs ; servaient en réalité à guider l'archer afin de toucher du premier coup une cible. Seuls les Elfes savaient s'en servir à la perfection, car leur vue était plus acérée que celle des faucons et jamais ils ne manquaient de transpercer un ennemi de leurs flèches et de le tuer du premier coup.

« Rien. » conclut Faramir.

« Rien ? Attendez…Il y a du mouvement… » murmura Elladan en encochant de suite une autre flèche.

« Ne tirez pas ! » s'exclama le soldat. « Une masse informe se déplace au-dessus du champ de bataille…Est-ce réellement la fumée dégagée par les bûchers ou…autre chose ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » déclara le fils de Denethor.

« Moi non plus. » dit Elladan.

Ce souffle de mort fut vite remplacé par des murmures en langage maudit, incompréhensibles pour les mortels et pourtant désagréablement envoûtants. A peine plus sournois que les paroles viscérales et séduisantes de l'Anneau Unique, mais recelant un danger bien plus ancien, quelque chose à laquelle les elfes avaient déjà fait face par le passé. Un sifflement aigu et perçant fendit l'air. Les yeux emplis de terreur, les trois hommes virent la métamorphose de la plus immonde des créatures existantes, et, impuissants, ne purent qu'admirer avec dégoût la dragon noir, le coursier qui déployait ses ailes et se fondit dans la nuit à présent dépourvue d'étoiles. Et les yeux rouges du Roi-Sorcier lancèrent un dernier regard aux soldats terrorisés qui se trouvaient sur les remparts, avant de disparaître dans la lourdeur des nuages cendrés.

« Nazgûl… » murmura Faramir, pétrifié.

-

-

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle se plaisait à marcher parmi les dunes de sable, près d'une mer grise et d'un ciel blanc. Les mouettes criaient, les vagues se brisaient contre les falaises, au Sud, et le vent sifflait, faisant claquer les bannières des Havres Gris. Souvent, elle demeurait en compagnie de son père, qui, une épée étincelante en main, lui apprenait comment combattre à la manière d'un homme. A vrai dire, en Terre du Milieu, une femme pouvait mourir par le biais d'une épée, ou bien éviter de se démettre de la vie terrestre en sachant l'utiliser. Apparemment, c'était son cas. Souvent, elle aimait tournoyer sur elle-même ; jusqu'à ce que l'ivresse la prenne, et lui fasse voir une pluie d'étoiles, éclairée par le mince croissant blafard de la lune. Tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle observait mélancoliquement le ciel étoilé, essayant de se remémorer l'emplacement des constellations. Elle songeait aux évènements passés qui eurent lieu, et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, influaient sur son comportement présent. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de difficultés à s'imposer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Certes, elle était née en Terre du Milieu, mais ce continent appartenait aux hommes, ces genres masculins, qui, par un simple geste, pouvaient soumettre une femme, la traiter comme une mineure toute sa vie, lui interdire de sortir, d'aimer la personne qu'elle désirait, d'épouser l'homme de son choix. Le vent soufflait sur les plaines du Pelennor, et les embruns de la mer, qui parvenaient jusqu'à l'intérieur des terres, réussit à apaiser quelque peu sa tristesse, alors que la brise de l'été passait entre les branches de pins maritimes, faisant siffler les aiguilles au gré d'un mistral relativement doux, mais pourtant violent. Au loin, un lac reflétait la faible lueur d'une pleine lune, et le vent troubla quelque peu cette lumière blanche et pâle. Et bien plus à l'est, sur le front de l'horizon, les flammes de la Montagne du Destin embrasaient de langues rouges sang les sombres nuages du Mordor.

« Ma Dame ? » demanda une voix douce alors qu'elle sentait une main bienveillante et chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule.

Son sang se glaça immédiatement au toucher de l'homme qui l'avait sorti de sa rêverie, et elle se renfrogna, ses omoplates devenant saillantes, comme mues par la nervosité et le dégoût. Son interlocuteur ne pouvait guère deviner qu'une fragile silhouette de petite femme, gracile et brisée par le combat. Elle portait une robe, tout d'abord, noire, et faite d'un tissu vaporeux, plus léger que le coton ; et il remarqua qu'elle était fort élimée vers le bas, car elle était très longue et traînait souvent au sol. Un corset, noué par de fins cordons en soie dans le dos, lui aussi noir, comprimait son buste frêle afin de dissimuler quelque peu une poitrine déjà bien petite, comme celle d'une adolescente. Bien que le jupon de la robe était fort abîmé, ses jambes étaient cachées par un pantalon, de la même couleur que le reste de sa tenue vestimentaire. Des bottes, décorées par de minuscules motifs argentés, imitant les branches d'un arbre – ou la courbe des dunes au bord de la mer, dissimulaient ses pieds et le bas de ses jambes. L'elfe, qui l'observait à présent attentivement, remarquait que le décolleté, qui devait normalement découvrir ses épaules et son cou, était dissimulé par le col de la cape noire, et cette même cape couvrait ses cheveux. De plus, ses bras étaient couverts par un étrange tissu noir, lui aussi, un peu transparent, qui laissait entrevoir quelque peu la couleur de sa peau, étonnamment blanche.

« Legolas… » soupira-t-elle.

Loin, au-dessus de l'animation de la cité, elle avait trouvé un lieu de paix où se recueillir, dans le calme d'une brise hivernale, tandis que les étoiles se voilèrent sous la noire volupté des indolents nuages aux étincelles aveuglantes. Une main gantée de velours se posa sur la roche blanche de la tour qui surplombait Minas Tirith, où elle se trouvait, seule depuis un moment, à contempler les Etoiles.

« Il m'a fallu un long moment avant de trouver…ce lieu. » parvint à murmurer Legolas, en fermant les yeux. « C'est si calme, ici… »

Avec les différentes constellations qu'elle observait tous les soirs d'été, elle avait essayé de percer le mystère des joyaux qui parsemaient le ciel tels des éclats de cristal étincelants comme les Silmarils. Fëanor lui-même fut ébloui par les créations de Varda, et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas les surpasser, décida, avide d'en savoir plus sur l'art des valar, de les imiter à la perfection, admirant son travail et gardant jalousement les joyaux magiques, ce qui, à la fin, le perdit. Convoitise, jalousie, tellement de sentiments absurdes, crées par les valar pour nuire à l'harmonie qui régnait jadis entre les Nouveaux-Nés, c'étaient les émotions desquelles Elilwë voulait s'éloigner le plus possible, afin de préserver son esprit las de tant de haine et de violence. Toutefois, sa vie était basée sur l'exercice de la guerre. A jamais, elle serait dépendante de ce cercle vicieux où tous mouraient inexorablement, de vieillesse, de malade, de tristesse, ou de blessures, la laissant seule. Mais était-elle réellement seule ?

« N'avez-vous jamais pris le temps d'observer le royaume de Varda, Legolas ? Ses secrets sont aussi impénétrables que les méandres qui ont entraîné ma création… » dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, presque monotone.

« Bien entendu. Mais les astres me semblent tellement plus étincelants au-delà des sombres forêts de mon royaume…Carnil, par exemple, est telle une tache de sang flottant sur une mer noire et infinie. » répliqua-t-il.

« Le sang…Toutes mes ancêtres, mis à part la première, devenue esprit, ont été fondées sur un meurtre. Le meurtre de leur mère. De celle qui mourut pour préserver le monde. Un fœtus, qui, comme tous les autres, ne connaîtrait pas l'amour. Je suis née sur le sang d'une…initiation. Ma mère, je crois, est morte ce jour-là. »

« J'ai eu vent des coutumes barbares des Moriquendi. Mais au-delà de leurs croyances archaïques, je crois sincèrement que les Elfes de la Nuit ne sont pas l'œuvre d'Iluvatar. »

« D'où sont-ils issus, selon vous ? »

« De tels comportements, répréhensibles sur la Terre du Milieu, viennent de l'esprit vicié d'un monstre, Melkor. »

« On dit en effet que Luingil est le fils de Morgoth et d'une nymphe aquatique qu'il aurait violé. Ce n'est qu'une légende pour glorifier le caractère impitoyable de ces elfes. Peste soit de tous ceux qui pensent que les hommes sont supérieurs ! Sous couvert de croyances religieuses, ils mutilent les adolescents. Ils volent leur féminité. »

Elilwë se souvenait encore des feuilles de l'automne qui voletaient tristement au gré d'une tiède brise de septembre. L'atmosphère, lourde, désagréable, était emplie d'une étrange mélancolie, alors que les flots immobiles de l'onde rouge sang embrasaient l'horizon à la manière des flammes du Mordor qui illuminaient la frontière des Monts Cendrés, les jours de grande chaleur. Le crépuscule s'annonçait, en une explosion de couleurs chaleureuses qui mêlaient dans un océan d'orange et de violet, caractéristique du disque d'or, immuable astre solaire qui disparaissait au-delà du monde connu, comme une invitation au voyage. Albatros et mouettes se disputaient les rares poissons encore présents dans le golfe du fleuve Lune. Et enfin, les nefs elfiques aux voiles blanches quittaient, une à une, les rivages de la Terre du Milieu. Statues de granit aux allures de vierges paisibles et peintures murales donnaient à la cité des Havres Gris une splendeur sans égale. Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle ne remarqua pas que Legolas se prit à la contempler, pour la première fois de son existence, il se prit à admirer sa muse, son égérie, celle qui hantait ses nuits, mais il la vit en tant qu'amie et compagnon d'armes. Un esprit fougueux caché dans un corps de glace, couvert de givre étincelant, perdu dans l'immensité de cette mer noire d'encre.

« J'ai toujours songé… » commença Elilwë.

« Oui ? »

« A notre…passé…Je retrouve quelque chose de familier en vous. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller dans une sombre grotte, en compagnie d'Aragorn, sur le chemin de Minas Tirith, sans avoir rien trouvé à Bree. »

Une mèche noire de jais vint caresser sa blanche tempe tandis que les papillons gris de l'ennui se posaient, un à un sur son timide nez parsemé de taches de rousseau. Ses jambes, pliées, étaient accolées à sa poitrine d'adolescente, en une posture enfantine. Parfois, elle savait conserver cette magie de l'innocence, mais en réalité, ses puits noirs sans fond, iris inexpressifs, recelaient une cruelle lucidité, telle une fillette naïve qui se refusait à découvrir le monde des adultes et qui pourtant en était consciente. Lèvres fragiles, encore tremblantes d'une féminité mal vécue, s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, ses pulsations cardiaques n'avaient rien d'anarchique. Son visage enfantin semblait rarement souriant, au contraire ses lèvres se courbaient parfois en une moue boudeuse ou en une expression effrayée, franche, sincère, honnête et cruellement lucide. Cette volonté de vouloir s'approcher du monde des adultes avait littéralement brisé le peu d'innocence qui demeurait en elle. Puis, elle se mit à raconter son histoire. Parlant d'une voix rauque, subtile et cultivée, inspirée des grandes demoiselles de ce monde, oratrices, grammairiennes, écrivains, historiennes, toutes ces figures marquantes qui offraient ainsi aux provinces du Gondor une histoire unique, longue, riche en rébellions, guerres, révoltes, paix, soulèvements populaires, famines, ponctuée de ces récits mythiques où intervenaient les magnanimes divinités autant terrestres que maritimes, Elilwë se sentait parfois attristée de certaines histoires d'amitié, d'espoir ou d'amour, ces histoires murmurées derrière les rideaux de brocard, sous couvert d'un énigmatique clavecin malicieux.

« On se dit parfois que nos histoires ont une fin heureuse. Mais regardez notre histoire, l'Histoire universelle…N'est-elle pas la plus triste de toutes ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous mêler d'un conflit qui ne nous regarde pas ? Je suis lasse de combattre un mal qui ne finira jamais…Cette guerre se soldera encore par un échec. Et je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je n'ai pas la force de continuer… » marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant le souffle de la brise nocturne sur son visage.

« Certaines histoires sont heureuses, Elilwë. Il suffit simplement d'en observer les conséquences. La Guerre de l'Anneau…a été une épreuve pour les membres de la Communauté. Mais nous étions soudés par des liens fraternels. Ces liens, quoi qu'il en advienne, ont été présents et ont permis à Sam et à Frodon de…vaincre l'infamie dont ils étaient victimes. Malgré Gollum, malgré les orques, malgré le Mordor, malgré…leur impuissance face à la forteresse inexpugnable qu'est le mal, ils sont parvenus à…détruire cette réminiscence divine… »

« Mais voyez-vous, Legolas, je ne vois aucune différence entre le mal et le bien. Aucune. Le mal, lui, est mauvais par nature. Le pire, c'est de voir les alliés se déchirer entre eux, pour des questions de succession, l'étendard unique ne peut pas survivre à une telle tension ! J'ai vu des empires naître, croître, et mourir. Les récits que me faisait mon père de ces sombres périodes, de la mélancolique de la Dame Ancalimë, de la mort de sa mère, Erendis, noyée dans les profondeurs océaniques. Nùménor était faite pour durer, mais les monuments de marbre et de porpyre ne résistent pas à la morsure inévitable du temps. Et si ce n'est pas le temps qui détruit les royaumes, les principautés et les empires, c'est l'homme lui-même. Les êtres vivants qui détruisent petit à petit le travail fructueux de leurs ancêtres ! C'est désolant de savoir qu'Aragorn va…passer…vagabonder…dans les méandres de Mandos sans aide, sans compagnie…C'est désolant de voir que…qu'Arwen va…mourir, laissant Elbereth et Eldarion. Eux-mêmes mourront sous mes yeux. Je ne veux plus de mains ridées, je ne veux plus voir de visages agonisants. J'ai été impassible à la mort jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui je veux fuir. » dit-elle d'une voix affligeante. « J'agonise…j'agonise mentalement de savoir que ces humains, qui ont défié le mal, vont quitter…vont partir…toutes ces choses si éphémères, à peine des enfants et déjà ils usent des armes à outrance, pour se défendre ou pour attaquer…Ils me manquent déjà. Elbereth grandit si vite…Qu'en sera-t-il de mes propres enfants ? Seront-ils mortels ou demeureront-ils à jamais dans un ventre, dans mon ventre, cet utérus infécond, inutile, tellement…futile…à la manière des désirs humains… »

Terminant son récit, elle entoura délicatement son cou de cygne et déglutit avec difficulté, songeant à toutes les choses qui allaient lui causer de la peine.

Et cependant, dans ce lieu paisible où tout aspirait à une bien douce quiétude, les flammes du Mordor étaient toujours présentes, oppressantes, à la fois dangereuses et enivrantes.

_« Serait-ce si difficile de concevoir un être et de le protéger…sans mettre en péril la vie de ce nouveau-né qui ne fait que désirer le fruit d'un amour divin ? Mais son destin est à présent tracé dans les tapisseries de Vairë, elle devra mourir…Mais laquelle ? La froide Melanna, astre glacial mais au cœur doux comme la pluie qui tombe sur les plaines ? Ou bien la petite étoile Elilwë, qui ne demande qu'à vivre ? Elle veut aimer…Ai Iluvatar, si seulement vous écoutiez mes prières ! J'ai besoin de vos sages conseils… » chuchotait-elle d'une voix affligée, presque suppliante._

« Pourquoi… » se demanda Elilwë.

_'Les étoiles seront toujours d'une beauté inimaginable.' songea Manwë en voyant passer son épouse devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard, fière et belle, et également froide, comme elle l'était toujours. 'Mais Melkor la convoite, elle, ma femme, mon étoile chérie parmi toutes les autres…'_

« …doivent-ils… »

_'Ne sois pas triste, mon frère.' murmura Morgoth, comme une réminiscence du passé, avant qu'il n'ait eu l'initiative de chanter selon ses propres idées. 'La discorde ne nous atteindra jamais, et je serai toujours là pour toi. Mon frère.'_

« …tous… »

_« Il était une fois… » balbutia alors l'épouse de Sulimo, perdant tous ses moyens et semblant très émue des pensées qui l'accablaient sans cesse depuis des millénaires, depuis la naissance de son unique fille, objet de sacrifice. « Il était une fois…une étoile, que les valar voulurent créer pour protéger les nouveaux-nés qui y vivaient…Aulë vint à fabriquer des êtres robustes, les nains, et ce peuple naquit les petits hobbits… » murmura-t-elle. « Les petits hobbits découvrirent que…des elfes engendrèrent une espèce monstrueuse, les orques. Toutes ces civilisations vivaient dans la paix, entrecoupée de nombreuses guerres qui ne menaient à rien. Et les valar, les dieux, décidèrent d'envoyer un esprit divin afin de préserver les peuples qui, malgré tous leurs défauts, se devaient de demeurer sur Arda à jamais. La lassitude s'empara des elfes, qui quittèrent un à un les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, laissant la petite étoile seule au monde, dans un océan de noirceur infini. L'esprit divin devint une femme, bien singulière, différente de ses ancêtres, car elle avait cette fougue et ce courage qui lui donnaient des particularités dissemblables à celles des elfes… » continua la valie. « La petite étoile devint grande, devint belle et intelligente, mais cachait tout de même ses rares qualités sous une carapace dangereuse et indestructible, comme l'était la volonté de Melkor et de son vassal Sauron. »_

« …me convoiter ? »

« J'ai ressenti une certaine…convoitise…en vous observant… » balbutia Legolas.

Ses cheveux d'un blond terne voletaient au gré de ce zéphyr aussi coupant que de la glace, alors que ses lèvres encore pâles du sang qu'il avait perdu au cours de la bataille se pincèrent, tandis que sa main se crispait sur celle de son interlocuteur. Le prince elfe s'approcha doucement, glissant fiévreusement sa main calleuse dans la chevelure d'obsidienne de la jeune elfe.

_« Certes, mais je vois où tu veux en venir, Varda ! » s'exclama Melian avec colère. « La petite étoile n'a pas le droit d'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Elle doit se soumettre à ta volonté, alors que tes pensées sont tout aussi claires que les miennes, tu veux la sauvegarde de l'Etoile-Cygne et du nouveau-né qui l'aime. Mais tu ne peux te résoudre à maudire une chose que tu as toi-même créée, en compagnie des vala principaux. Alors, tu sacrifies ta propre fille à Morgoth le Sombre, sans te soucier de sa vie, de ce qu'elle pense de cette…infamie…de ce sacrifice. Car sa mère va bientôt offrir son anneau à sa descendante, la condamnant d'avance…Ne crois-tu donc pas qu'Elilwë a assez souffert d'être rejetée d'un monde ingrat ? » questionna la maia en se tournant vers les autres protagonistes. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'assez de sang a déjà été versé pour la sauvegarde de tous ces peuples qui n'ont de cesse de se disputer indéfiniment ? Ne crois-tu pas que les elfes méritent qu'on les laisse combattre eux-mêmes un mal ? Le mal est à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas Morgoth, les orques ou les uruk-hai les ennemis, mais bien les pensées des elfes, des humains, des nains et des hobbits ! Les elfes quittent comme des lâches le fondement de leur civilisation pour aller se prélasser éternellement aux Terres Immortelles, laissant la Terre du Milieu à des vautours carnassiers, les humains ! Quant aux nains, ils ne pensent qu'à extraire les bienfaits de Yavanna et de Vana, sans se soucier de la destruction de la nature, des arbres, et des entrailles de la terre ! Les hobbits sont joviaux, innocents, et ils ne savent pas quelles horreurs les attendent ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que sa voix résonnait dans la vaste salle du palais. « Tu n'as aucune idée, Varda, aucune idée de ce que vit ta chair en ce moment même. Ses veines où coule ton sang deviennent plus fragiles ! Son cœur est brisé par les aventures, les nuits passées avec des inconnus. Et elle…la seule chose qu'elle peut faire, c'est observer le plafond en attendant que ces genres masculins abjects aient fini d'assouvir leurs besoins primitifs ? L'amour ne se vit pas dans la douleur ! Et jamais, oh non, jamais, tu n'as connu la souffrance, très chère…JAMAIS ! » s'exclama-t-elle enfin d'une voix fière, arrogante, impétueuse comme le royaume d'Ulmo, l'océan en tourmente et la tempête qui s'annonçait à l'horizon. _

Délicatement, d'un geste répétitif, à moitié rêveur, il laissa ses phalanges lisser ses longues mèches de jais, modelés par les éléments de Manwë. Deux ombres réunies en une, alors qu'il caressa sa tempe tremblante, alors que de ses mains blanches elle unit ses doigts aux siens, tels deux amants qui s'aimaient sans réellement se le dire.

_' Mais tu ne peux protéger cet elfe, tu peux seulement la protéger, elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mes jours sont comptés, Varda, et sans l'Alquaeleni, mon esprit se détériore tel un mort-vivant en quête de chair fraîche pour se repaître de son éternelle soif…' expliqua Melkor de sa voix effrayante._

Mais au-delà du désir physique qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre, il y avait une affection entière, passionnée, cachée entre la mélancolie solitaire et ce vide, qui pour eux était une souffrance, ce sentiment de devoir participer à une guerre qui pourrait les tuer, achever les derniers lambeaux de leurs idéaux, ce en quoi ils croyaient plus que tout.

_« Jamais… » murmura-t-elle pour conclure, et Melian savoura pleinement la gravité de ses paroles. _

Elilwë s'accrocha désespérément, telle une sylphide à son chêne, à cet espoir qui la maintenait encore en vie. Océan et nuit se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, entre murmures elfiques et tristes sourires partagés. La timidité de cette étreinte enfantine fut alors remplacée par un doux soupir, celui de deux elfes qui faisaient opérer la magie de cet amour que leur insufflait Melian. Enfin, leurs lèvres se mêlèrent en un souffle de vie incommensurable, passion, désir, vertige, torpeur, désespoir, espoir, mort, mélancolie, peur, tristesse, violence, douce violence, cruauté de ces doigts couverts de cicatrices qui plantaient leurs ongles dans une nuque masculine. Ce fut au tour d'Elilwë de découvrir le plaisir physique, ce plaisir qui venait en elle et la poussait à partir, à fuir. Mais, loin derrière cet horizon enflammé, les yeux rouges de Roi-Sorcier étincelaient, sombres rubis ensanglantés, trempés dans ce liquide vicié.

-

-

Semblable à du sang, la cire coula sur le parchemin jauni et froissé, tandis que Melanna cacheta la lettre qui était destinée à sa fille. Melanna entoura la longue flamme dansante de la bougie de ses phalanges rougies par le froid. D'un seul geste, elle l'éteignit.

« Aujourd'hui, ma fille, il est temps que tu saches tout ce que ton père t'a caché, ces longues années durant. Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. »

Laissant la lettre sur sa table de chevet, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au souffle brûlant du Mordor, tandis que l'atmosphère se transforma en étincelles rougeoyantes à la manière de braises encore vivaces. Et la bougie se ralluma aussi soudainement qu'elle fût éteinte. Melanna se retourna avec surprise, et porta de nouveau son regard sur les montagnes calcinées, frontière entre le Gondor et le Mordor. Rien ne présageait les évènements qui allaient alors avoir lieu. Et, pour la première fois dans l'histoire d'Arda, les valar étaient incapables de prédire les pensées de la maudite étoile glacée, Elilwë Alquaeleni.


End file.
